Jurassic Ice
by Fossil Geek
Summary: Queen Elsa has a problem: a savage beast has been terrorizing the countryside in the kingdom of Arendelle. With the appearance of a mysterious 18-year-old, and the rise of a bio-weapon creator, will she ever stabilize her lands and manage to fight the beast? Or is a different solution needed? One that is nearly impossible, and could lead to a full-on war. Rated T for Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Since Jurassic World came out, I have been itching to try out a new story. It may seem confusing at first, but things will clear up as time goes on. Please note, this story does contain some spoilers of the movie.**

* * *

 _Food._ That's what went through the animal's mind as it stalked through the forest, seeking out nourishment. Its large, muscular legs kept an even pace while its head turned slowly trying to locate a suitable food source. Stepping over a fallen log, it smelled the distinct scent of cattle. Its pace quickened, following its nose to the source of the smell. The moon was full, providing adequate lighting for the hunt. The animal came to a clearing, getting a quick count of the warm bodies in the field using its ability to detect heat. It slowly crept out of the tree cover, exposing it to the wind. The animal took a few strides at the cattle, and then stopped short of the fence line. It cautiously stepped over the wooden fencing, then lunged at the nearest sleeping cow and caught it in its jaws, eliciting a frightened moo, which woke the rest of the herd. The stampede thundered about the enclosure trying to escape, but couldn't smash through the wooden poles. With its prey trapped, the hunting beast ripped into the first animal, tearing its innards out, and gorging on the exposed flesh. The cows continued to run about, terrified. When it felt it had eaten enough of the first cow, the hunting animal stalked towards the rest of herd, towering over them, cramming them tighter and tighter into the corner of the enclosure, roaring at them, making mock lunges, snapping its jaws shut a few inches from the nearest cow.

Through all the noise, the farmer woke to see what in the world was going on. Lighting a lantern, he made his was outside, just in time to see a large reptilian tail twenty feet in the air slip into the forest. Going down to check on the cows, the farmer saw it wasn't good. He lost one cow, with its belly slashed out and its innards all over the ground. A bull was slashed in the hindquarters and along its side. Since its injuries were not fatal, the farmer went inside to send his wife to fetch the vet.

While his wife was gone, the farmer stood guard with his rifle, a present from his cousin in England, ready to engage the beast that had slaughtered his animals.

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting in her office organizing an alliance with the neighboring country of Sweden when somebody knocked on her door. Before she could answer, her sister, Princess Anna, bounced into the room.

"Hello, Anna," Elsa said without looking up from her work.

"Hi, Elsa," Anna said cheerily. "What are you doing?"

"Organizing an alliance with Sweden," Elsa said blatantly. Suddenly another person knocked, but as Anna always seemed to forget to close doors, both could see who it was.

"Your Highness," a messenger said. "You have some urgent business awaiting you."

"Alright, I'm coming," said Elsa.

"Can I come too?" Anna practically begged.

"Why not?" Elsa said. Most of the time, whenever she had "urgent business" to attend to, it was normally quite simple. That and, Elsa had been trying to include Anna more after shutting her out of her life for about ten years.

When the pair of royals entered the throne room, it was clear that there was something wrong, as the vet, Doctor Jones, who the Queen rarely saw, was in a state of complete shock.

"Now," Elsa said calmly, "What seems to be the problem?"

Doctor Jones shuddered as he took a breath, and replied "Your Majesties, I believe we have a large problem that involves the safety and productivity of the entire kingdom."

After glancing at Anna, Elsa said "Please explain."

"Well," Doctor Jones said wearily "I was called out to an attack this morning on a herd of cattle. After examining the evidence, I strongly believe we have a large predator somewhere in Arendelle."

"How large, exactly?" Elsa asked worriedly. The habitation of any large predator in Arendelle was enough to look into. Any bigger than a bear was enough to certainly be concerned about.

"If you could come with me to the site of the incident," the vet said "I think you will find what I have deduced much more believable."

"Lead the way," Elsa said, rising from her throne, thinking what sort of carnage she had let Anna into.

"Of course," Doctor Jones said, bowing.

At the site of the attack, it was immediately noticeable that something had been here. The farmer and his wife were nursing the injured bull's wounds, rising when they noticed the royal sisters coming down the hill towards them, with an armed escort. The vet led them to the carcass of the first cow. Elsa immediately saw that it was a terrible death, and the carnage that the animal did to the cow was horrendous. The ribcage was exposed, the internal organs slashed. Glancing at Anna, Elsa saw she was nearly sick.

"This was the first thing I examined when I arrived," said Doctor Jones. "The first thing I noticed was that some of the internal organs had been eaten. The heart and liver, the most nutritious organs in the body, had been eaten, but most of the other organs, you see, are laying here on the ground. This animal also left tooth marks. If you look here at the rib here, you will see the large breakages. The spacing of the animal's teeth indicates a large animal," Doctor Jones took his finger and traced the where the animal's jawline was, "with a jaw width of about four feet. We don't know how long the animal's head was, since we only have a section of the total jaw length to work with. Now, if you come with me to the bull."

 _A bull, Elsa_ thought. _This animal wasn't content with one cow, and it tried to go after two. It certainly has a very large appetite._

"This animal was lucky, as you see two sets of large slash marks on its body, one on each flank," Doctor Jones said, gesturing towards the large bull. "This animal somehow managed to escape a brush with death; you will see the claw marks are all at least six inches across. This indicates a very large animal. Also, you will notice that both sets of claw marks are going in the same relative direction; backwards and up. This says that the animal has some sort of hand-like appendages, and was trying to pick up the bull from behind."

The farmer then whispered something into Doctor Jones' ear.

"A what?! You said you found a footprint?" The vet said. The farmer nodded the affirmative. "Show me."

The farmer led the entire group over to the site of the footprint, near the edge of the enclosure.

"This animal clearly is large," Elsa began, examining the footprint, which was very birdlike, as long as the distance between Anna's knees to her throat. "But how large exactly?"

"I have deduced, Your Majesty," Doctor Jones replied, "that the animal in question, based on the size and depth of the footprint, is at least at a weight of, at the very least, three tons, more than likely larger."

"Dear God," Elsa whispered, covering her mouth in shock. An animal of the minimum size could ruin the entire kingdom, devouring a large portion of game, as well as ruin tourism. "What is the maximum weight?"

"I dare not say," said Doctor Jones, Iooking towards the forest.

Anna started to glance around, wondering if the monster was watching them from the trees. She noticed another large footprint about fifteen feet away, on the other side of the.

"Elsa," Anna said gesturing towards the second footprint near the edge of the forest.

"Doctor," Elsa began, "Could you determine the length of the animal using two footprints?"

"Yes, I believe so," Doctor Jones answered. "Why?"

"Anna has located another footprint," Elsa said, "directly on the other side of the fence."

"Ah, yes," Doctor Jones said, tapping his chin. "Well, this seems like a logically sized stride for an animal with feet of this scale. And with a stride of about fifteen feet or so, this animal would have been moving at a good clip, but not that much of an effort on its part. But this animal, since it seems to be a biped, or walks on two legs, has a length of about fifty feet long, and about twenty feet tall, based on the height of the reptilian tail the farmer saw slipping into the forest."

"So, just to sum it all up," Anna began, "we have a fifty-foot long, twenty-foot tall, carnivorous, reptilian monster, weighing at least three tons, living somewhere in the forest of Arendelle."

"That seems to be the case, dearest," Elsa said. Turning towards the vet, "What should we do about this animal?"

"Other than kill it, I would suggest you should locate its territory, and keep people out of it," the vet said. "That's the best advice I can give you."

"Thank you for your expertise," Elsa said.

At that instant, a very loud, blasting roar, louder than a thunderclap, tore through the air from deep inside the forest. The guards surrounding the royal sisters immediately drew their swords and their crossbows, everyone's eyes locked onto where the roar came from. After a few seconds, three loud, deep, resonant cawing barks came from the same direction.

"Perhaps," one of the guards suggested, "Your Highness, we should get you two back to the castle, for safety's sake."

"Yes, I fully agree," Elsa said, shaken from the otherworldly vocalizations.

Doctor," Anna said warily, "Does that noise match any known animal?"

"Not to my knowledge, no. However, a call as loud and deep as that would certainly suit this animal. This also rules out what the calls we heard meant; it could be territorial, a distress call, claiming a kill, or, Heaven forbid, a mating call."

"Dear Lord," Elsa said, shaking her head. "If there is more than one of those things out there, we may have to evacuate citizens from near the forest."

"I highly doubt it," the vet said. "It would take a large amount of food to feed one of these creatures. If we had any more than that, the animals would surely have emerged before now, eaten most of the game and livestock, and resorted to eating humans.

The royal sisters made their way back to the carriage, and made the journey back to the castle in complete silence. They would need to confer with Kristoff, who seemed to be pretty knowledgeable of predator behavior, to help the guards track and defend against the beast.

* * *

 **So, if you haven't seen Jurassic World, I highly recommend it. I require it as a necessity to understand some of the events in the story.**

 **Rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, here's chapter two. The reason I'm cranking them out is so fast is that I'm going on a vacation fairly soon, and I won't be able to update. Next chapter should be out either Friday or Saturday.**

* * *

"Why the sudden interest in predators?"

Elsa and Anna went to visit Kristoff shortly after arriving home to inquire about the monstrous predator that was residing in the forests of Arendelle. Experienced in the behavior of predators, and that Arendelle had no permanent biologist, he was the best chance the kingdom had to track the animal that had slaughtered a cow, and maimed a bull.

Elsa filled him in with the events that had occurred at the farm, and the subsequent investigation that followed.

"Large predator, you say?" Kristoff said, rubbing his temple. Taking a piece of paper out, and a feather pen, he began writing down the facts they knew about the animal. "Maximum length is fifty feet; rough height is about twenty feet; jaw width about four feet; minimum weight is three tons, likely larger; bipedal; large arms, with clawed digits; large, birdlike feet; scaly skin; carnivorous; at least as intelligent as a wolf."

Walking to the blackboard in the back of Elsa's study, he picked up a piece of chalk, and turned to the sisters behind him. "I'll be a while, but I'll let you know when it's ready." The girls left Kristoff, wondering what sort of monster he would be creating.

"How well do you think he can draw?" Elsa asked Anna.

"I can't say. I've never seen him draw before."

Forty-five minutes later, Kristoff invited a both girls back into the office. The moment Elsa saw the detailed portrait of the beast in white, she jumped. Kristoff wasn't only a good artist; he was also a highly scientific in his study of animals. The picture seemed perfectly proportionated, with a large head, with equally large teeth; long arms, with strong claws on each finger; strong, muscular legs, a long tail, and scaly skin. A small person was included to show the scale of the animal. The animal seemed something out of a horror story, as though Kristoff took a dragon and removed the wings. The entire animal was bent low, its mouth agape, and its arms reaching forward, towards the small person.

"Oh my gosh, Kristoff," Anna said. Her voice had a hint of fear. "What is this thing?"

"This is what I deduced from the description you two gave me. Now, there may be more details, as nobody has seen this animal, but this is a perfectly acceptable model for what we may be dealing with."

"I shall call all of the guards," Elsa announced, "and issue a meeting at once."

An hour later, all of the security personnel were gathered in the conference room, where Anna and Kristoff wheeled the blackboard to, where it was covered with a sheet and positioned it in the front of the room. Elsa stood at the front of the room, with an air of graveness and importance about her. Once the room had quieted, she began.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I have called you all here to inform you all of a brutal attack on a herd of cattle. This attack resulted in a heifer being slaughtered, and a large bull being maimed by a large predator. Now, by large predator I do not mean a bear. I speak of a completely new animal, previously unknown to us prior to this attack. How long it has been in this kingdom, we do not know. I now call forth Kristoff to explain what this animal could be."

"Like Queen Elsa stated," Kristoff began, "we do not know much about this animal. However, what we do know paints a terrifying picture. I have used the information the veterinarian treating the bull gave to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to create a plausible picture of the animal."

Anna then removed the sheet, revealing the picture. The entire audience gasped, shocked by the terrifying realism of Kristoff's creation.

"This model is not of the actual animal, but of my interpretation of the information given to me. As I told Queen Elsa, this is an example of what we could be dealing with. It is also possible that it has certain details not given to me, nothing to mention of its behavior."

"Meaning?" a guard asked.

"Well, we know that it's a fierce carnivore, which are naturally aggressive. What little information we could gather about its behavior points towards a seemingly intelligent animal."

"Intelligent?" another guard asked skeptically.

"It seems so, yes," Kristoff explained. "Though carnivores are, typically, more intelligent than the animals they hunt; this animal seems to have a higher intelligence than many other carnivores."

"How do you figure?" Elsa asked. Even she wasn't aware of this.

It's all in the behavior," Kristoff went on. "This animal seemed to be able to figure out that the cows were trapped in the pen, so it stepped over the boundary instead of stepping on it, figuring that if it broke the fence, its prey would escape."

"But if it's so big, then wouldn't it just step over it anyway?" Anna asked.

"Large animals do tend to avoid obstacles naturally. But let me explain this to you all: If I built a fence in a pond, and filled the fence with fish, would you smash through the fence to get at the fish? No, because if you did, the fish would escape. This animal has to have some form of cognitive ability to rationalize."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said. "Now, I hope you all realize how urgent it is that we at least locate this animal's territory. Once we find it, we will be able to determine what to do, whether to kill it, barricade it in, or some other form of security measures." The meeting ended shortly thereafter. Few questions were asked.

Later that night, Elsa was sleeping in her room. At about midnight, she woke for no apparent reason. Unable to determine what woke her, she attributed it to nerves. After all, arranging a hunting party to track down a carnivorous animal fifty feet long is enough to keep anyone awake. She decided to go for a short walk, to calm her racing mind. Once on her feet, Elsa felt much more awake, yet the soft carpet on her bare feet provided a soothing affect. Rising from her bed, she felt the soft flutter of her silk and linen nightgown flowing behind her. Making her way down the hall, she happened to glance outside and saw three figures outside the gate, talking. Two of them looked much bigger than the other one. The smaller one started to back away, and the other two advanced. One of the larger figures grabbed the smaller one, and the other one produced a blade that glinted in the moonlight, which was promptly embedded in the smaller figure's shoulder. Seeing this caused a high-pitched scream to come out of Elsa's mouth. The two standing figures did not hear this, but they still ran away, leaving the smaller figure to crumple to the ground.

Elsa, startled from what she saw, backed away from the window for a moment in complete shock, frost starting to materialize on her hands.

 _'_ _I just saw somebody get stabbed,'_ she thought. ' _I just saw somebody get stabbed!'_

Getting control of her body, Elsa started to run down the halls towards the gate, a light dusting of snow trailing behind her. Her mind was frantic; she was unable to control it. What if she couldn't save the person that was killed while she sat by and watched?

"Open the gates!" she shouted at the guards, as she burst out the doors to the courtyard. The guards quickly complied, pulling open the doors.

Elsa dashed out the gates, and skidded to a halt near the figure lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere. The person was a boy, only about eighteen years of age, and unconscious. He was wearing some form of armor, a stiff leather chest plate, with an insignia on the front. The overall armor was primarily colored a deep blood-red, and the logo was a sky-blue pentagon, with a white symbol in the center. Elsa immediately saw where the knife went into him, just underneath his left collarbone.

"Please help me!" she cried to the guards. They quickly obliged, picking the boy up gently, placing him on a board, and carrying him to Elsa's bedroom. Though it would kill him to move him, she didn't have much of a choice. After the guards placed the boy on Elsa's bed, she quickly got to work, removing the boy's armor and the shirt underneath, nursing his wound, desperately trying to save the boy's life.

"Anything I can do to help?" Elsa's maid, Mira asked, concerned.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Please go to the kitchen, and get a pot of warm water. I need to clean this. Also get the doctor; I don't know how severe this is."

"I shall return shortly," Mira said, curtsying as she left.

Elsa, using a rag she grabbed on the way back to her room, wiped the blood from around the hole in the boy's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Mira and the palace doctor came into Elsa's room. Elsa made room for them by the bed.

"How is he?" Elsa asked, her voice cracking.

"Well, let's see," the doctor said. "The overall wound is about two inches long, and about four inches deep. When did you get to him after the initial injury?"

"No more than three minutes," Elsa said.

"Then he should be okay," the doctor said, a hint of confidence in his voice. "We just need to have him under supervision at all times until he wakes up."

"I can do that," Mira said. "So you can sleep, Your Highness."

"No, that's quite alright," Elsa said, a small smile finding its way on her face. "You sleep Mira, I'll watch him."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

The doctor helped Elsa bandage up the boy's shoulder, and bid them farewell.

"If anything goes awry," the doctor said, packing is things into his bag. "Just come and get me."

"Okay. Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course," he said, bowing.

Now that she wasn't fighting for his life, Elsa could get a better look at him. He was fairly attractive, with a well-proportioned face. His hair caught Elsa's eye, as he had white tips on each hair. Could it be that he had abilities like she did? His hair was also incredibly soft. Elsa rested her head on the bed next to the boy, gently stroking his soft hair, lulling herself to sleep.

* * *

 **Also let me know what you think of my new story cover. If you would like any changes to it, let me know.**

 **Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, sorry this is so late. I went on a vacation, and tried to finish before hand, but my stepfather kept kicking me off the computer. Anyway some questions will be answered and a new character will be revealed. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

Elsa woke up to a loud banging on her door, and proceeded to cover her head up with the sheets, moaning.  
"Elsa!" Anna hollered, continuing to pound on her sister's bedroom door. "Elsa, wake up! It's morning!"

"Anna," Elsa moaned, then realized that she was in bed; as in, not on the side of the bed where she fell asleep. Suddenly startled awake, she looked to her left side, shocked to see she was in bed with the boy she treated last night. Unable to comprehend what she was doing, she just sat there for a moment, until she sprang into action, carefully covering up the boy's head with the blanket. Sensing a small commotion, Anna conveniently walked in on her.

"What are you doing in h…?"

"Sshh," Elsa shushed her sister.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, staring at the lump underneath the sheets. "What's underneath the blanket?"

"A person…" Elsa said, uncomfortably.

"Elsa, I can't believe you!" Anna practically exploded. "You're a queen, for Heaven's sake! There is a certain set of standards we have to follow."

"Anna." Elsa said softly. "First off, you need to tone it down; he's resting. Secondly, I wasn't doing anything with him…"

"Then why are you in bed with him?" Anna interrupted.

"I'm getting there," Elsa continued. Technically, she was sleeping with a stranger, but he had been seriously injured, and it was highly unlikely to try anything. If he did, he would seriously injure himself more, to say nothing of the repercussions of making such advances towards a queen. "I was taking care of him." She then explained to Anna the occurrences of last night, causing her features to soften as she understood.

"Is he going to be alright," Anna asked, back to her old self.

"He's supposed to be. The doctor will check in with him later this morning."

"Well, you need to get up anyway," Anna said. "Don't you have to go see that hunting party off today?"

"Oh!" Elsa said, quickly getting out of bed.

"Sleepy head," Anna said playfully as she left, shutting Elsa's door.

Once Elsa was sure her sister had left, she went back over to the boy. She was really wondering about his white-tipped hair. Could it be that she would finally not be alone? It was certainly a possibility.

Elsa then went over to her room divider, where she always changed. Just as she was about to undress, a noise came from her bed.

The boy regained consciousness, but not opening his eyes, not knowing where he was, nor really caring. He shifted his weight, feeling warm and safe. Warm for him was a rare feeling, but he considered himself safe whenever he was alone. There was burning pain in his shoulder, and his head was pounding. Groaning, he managed to open his eyes, seeing he was in a large bed. Looking around, he saw a beautiful woman with a bleached-blonde hair-color emerge from behind a room divider. This caused him to jump out of the bed in utter fear, and fall to floor, agitating his injuries.

"No, no, no," Elsa said, worried he would hurt himself more. "Don't be afraid," she said, slowly walking up to him, causing the boy to back away.

The boy said nothing, for every time a person came close to him, they hurt him. Could he trust this woman? She seemed kind enough, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's okay, you're safe," Elsa said, comfortingly. The boy had a terrified look in his face, backing up until he met the wall. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, the replied. "Indi. What may I call you?"

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Your Majesty, could you tell me where I am?" Indi asked, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, Indi," Elsa said soothingly, kneeling down close to him. "You are in my castle. Those men who attacked you last night can't get to you in here."

"How did I get in here?"

"I had my guards bring you in a few minutes after you were attacked. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, and I fear it will be ingrained in my memory for the rest of my existence."

Suddenly, noticing her state of undress, Elsa covered stood, gently helping Indi to his feet.

"I had your armor and shirt washed free of the blood. If you would rather wear something else, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Indi said, bowing. "I think I will stick to my armor. It has sentimental value to me."

"Well then," Elsa said. "If you'll excuse me for a few moments, I will be finished getting dressed, then we can go down and eat breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds delightful," Indi said, bowing. He left and went to the guest room directly across from the queen's room.

His armor had indeed been cleaned, not a drop of blood on it. Putting on his shirt twisted his arm and shoulder in a way it shouldn't be, severely agitating his injury, causing him to cry out. His armor was a bit easier and a lot less painful to put on, as it was held on by straps.

While he was examining himself in the mirror to make himself presentable to the queen, Indi heard a knock on his door.

"My lord," a female voice said. "If you are ready, the queen welcomes you to join her for breakfast."

Indi opened the door to see a short woman standing with her hands folded in front of her, a pleasant smile upon her face.

"I'm ready," Indi said, smiling.

"Just follow me," the woman said, leading him down the halls.

Everyone around him here seemed to be so kind. Either their smiling was genuine, or they were very good at putting his guard down.

The thought at putting his guard down triggered him to put it up again. He had grown up being tense, always being aware, and never trusting anyone he didn't know. People were selfish, heartless, and cruel.

He would have to be alert for anyone who seemed suspicious.

As he entered the royal dining room, he saw Queen Elsa, talking with two other people. There was a young woman with amber-colored hair and a young man with a dirty blond hair color. There was a space next to the queen that was open.

"Ah, Indi," Queen Elsa said with a welcoming voice, gesturing to the seat next to her. "Please sit."

Indi hesitated. There was a window to jump right out of if he absolutely needed to, but what then? That window led right to the courtyard. He slowly made his way towards the seat next to the queen, looking at the three, examining them. They seemed harmless, but he never let his guard down.

He wondered how his friends were doing. They weren't really like friends though: they all lived together, so they were more like family.

"How are you feeling, Indi," Elsa asked as he gently sat down.

"Better than before," Indi said. "But thank you."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Elsa said. Gesturing towards the woman with the amber-colored hair "This is my sister, Princess Anna. And the man next to her is Kristoff."

Indi nodded at each of them, smiling.

The four started the meal with polite conversation. Soon, Anna asked a sensitive question.

"So, Indi, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here."

Indi got very tense, and noticeably so to Elsa, causing her to give her younger sister a hard glare.

"If it's not too much to ask," Elsa said to Indi.

"No, no," Indi said. "It's just a tender subject."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell us," Kristoff said. "We understand."

"No, I feel I should. I originally come from an island called Isla Nublar, first officially charted by the Spanish in 1525. From that point it has been a site for nature lovers to go. But recently, the island has been taken over by a discreet group of experimenters, who conduct genetic experiments on children. They are working to create an army of biological weapons."

"So, weapons that are alive?" Elsa asked.

"Exactly," Ian said, looking off into the distance.

"My god," Anna said.

"My friends are part of the test subjects," Indi said, his voice cracking, a tear running down his face. "As am I."

"What kind of experiments do they conduct?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry," Indi said. "I can't go on. The memories are too painful."

"We completely understand," Elsa said, putting a hand on Indi's shoulder. Whatever experiments the scientists at Isla Nublar conduct on the children, they aren't pleasant. This boy had clearly been through a lot.

The rest of the meal went by in silence.

"Indi," Elsa offered. "Would you be interested in accompanying me to see off a hunting party?"

"Of course," Indi said, a bit more composed now.

As the two went off to the front gates, Indi saw the equipment. The soldiers were using: harpoons that were once used to take in whales, crossbows so large that they had to be mounted on carts, and spears longer than a man was tall. Indi could tell that whatever the hunting party was after, it was really, really big.

"What is this hunting party after?" Indi asked Queen Elsa.

"There is a large beast that has been attacking farms in my kingdom. I wish to locate it and secure my lands safety."

"Tally ho, forward!" the lead captain said, signaling the men to march off. They went off in the direction of the first attack.

* * *

Up on the mountains of Arendelle, a large animal watched the scene with it's eagle-like vision, hungrily awaiting its next meal. These small humans would simply be a hindrance as to what it was sent here to do.

* * *

 **I know its not much. I just had to get this out there for you guys. next chapter will be much more action-packed.**

 **Rate and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I found a way for me to work on this story on my phone. Anyway. A character from Jurassic Park will be making his/her debut in this chapter. read on to find out who it is!**

* * *

Captain Jones stepped forward cautiously, examining the large footprint in the mud. It was large and bird-like, with indentations in the mud at the end of the toes, where claws would have been. They hadn't seen any sign of the predator since they commenced the hunt, then they entered an area marked with large claw marks on life seemed nonexistent: no bugs buzzed, no signs of deer, wolves, or even bears. It was nearly nightfall, and the sunlight was fading fast.

"Men," Captain Jones said. "Let's set up camp here. I think this will give us the best shot of seeing the beastie." The soldiers set to work, setting up the tents, with three men always on guard posts.

"Bring out the bait!" Captain Jones ordered. The men took out a goat, and tied it to a stake in a small clearing. The soldiers went on to set up the weapons. Kristoff was among them, despite Anna's protests. He didn't like making her upset, but he knew that he would be a valuable addition to the search. He set up a device that had been recently been invented, allowing a team of men to fire large spears in rapid succession. The device was mounted on a cart, and aimed at the goat. Several more men came about, loading several spears into the large chute sticking up from the side of the main body. Several more similar devices were being set up around edge of the clearing, all aiming at the goat.

* * *

Back in the castle, Elsa was getting ready for bed. There was no word from the hunting party, and it was getting late. She hoped they would fare well in the night. Fully dressed in her nightgown, she decided to go for a walk to check on Indi. The doctor had said that he was doing quite well, and since he was feeling okay, he could use his upper body a bit more, but if anything hurt, he was to rest immediately.

Indi was also quite interesting to talk to, as he seemed to be warming up to her and Anna a bit more. He told more about his friends on Isla Nublar, but was very reluctant to speak of the occurrences.

 _"Isla Nublar is a large island," Indi said. "Seven miles at its widest_ _point. It is primarily used as a nature preserve, with large enclosures,_ _where groups of my friends live together. I have a smaller enclosure as I live alone, though I can leave at certain times, such as when they do_ _wellness checks, but I basically live in my enclosure."_

The overall experiences were torturous. There were mazes that they had to run through as fast as they could, and they were taught to kill effectively and swiftly. They were given injections and they were set in isolation to see what the effect was; some of which weren't pretty.

Despite the horrible experiences, Indi seemed to have made himself at home though he was always tense. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all agreed that he should stay with them, at least for the time being, as the men who stabbed him were still on the loose.

As Elsa made went across the hall to Indi's room and gently knocked.

No answer.

"He might be sleeping," Elsa mumbled to herself. A small tapping sound roused her interest. She pressed her ear up against the door. Doing this, she could just make out a light rustling sound. Furrowing her brow, she got onto her hands and knees, and peered under the door. There were the shadows of two legs in the room, moving in the light of the moon. A slight squealing sound of the window opening caused Elsa to get worried.

"Indi," Elsa whispered. "Indi!" She heard the sound of feet landing on the windowsill. Seriously starting to get worried, her hand immediately went to the doorknob.

Locked!

She started to conjure her powers to freeze the lock off. Just as frost began to form on the knob, the door opened.

"Elsa?" Indi asked with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"I'd just thought I'd come over to check on you," Elsa said. "You seemed tense today."

"Well, I'm okay," Indi said. " As you already know, I grew up in a stressful environment. That's why I'm always te…" he paused, cocking his head. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Elsa asked, a bit confused. To her it was stone silent.

"I heard growling," Indi said, turning around. He strode right over to the window, and stuck his head out, looking around. "There," he said, pointing towards the forest up on the mountains. "There, up near that light up on that mountain."

"That's where the hunting party should be stationed," Elsa said. "Those lights mean they've set up camp."

"Well, I heard a faint growl from up in that direction," Indi said. "If I'm correct, then they should have their monster shortly."

"Or the other way around," Elsa commented warily.

* * *

The men were resting in their tents, weapons at their sides. Kristoff was on his guard shift, watching the dark forests suspiciously. The goat had got to sleep, but if a predator got close enough, it would be their first and only warning. Sleep starting to get the better of him, Kristoff shook his head to stay awake. He started to daydream of Anna. He did indeed love her, though he technically had to owe it to her falling for that bastard Hans for her to end up falling in love with him.

A small tremor literally shook him out of his daydream. He started to turn towards Captain Jones' tent, when the man appeared beside him.

"Ca…" Kristoff started.

"Ssshhh," Captain Jones gently shushed him, slowly looking about. "Get down slowly."

The goat was now awake, frantically looking around and tugging on its rope.

Another tremor woke the men, who slowly and quietly came out of their tents, and kneeled silently.

The goat started to 'ba' in fear.

Three more tremors vibrated the ground, and a low growl accompanied them.

Then, nothing but silence for three whole minutes.

"Where is it?" whispered one of the men. Another rumbling growl gave away the animal's presence. Kristoff eyes widened, and nudged the captain, discreetly pointing at a corner in the edge of the trees.

The captain looked, squinting his eyes, straining to see in the low light.

Then his eyes widened in fear.

It was so bloody huge! Never in all the captain's years had he seen any living being on land as massive as this. Its head was five feet long, at least fifteen feet up. And the teeth were as round as bananas! The eyes were scanning the clearing, looking around intelligently. The eyes looked straight at the captain. They actually made contact with the captain's.

 _He can see me._ Captain Jones shivered at the thought.

The skin had the texture of smooth pebbles, and had scars around what he could see of the torso.

Then, the beast strode forward, revealing its whole size. It was a magnificent, beautiful animal, with large legs, and clawed feet. Its tail balanced the large head and body. It moved with surprising grace for such a large animal.

The captain looked to his side, and saw that Kristoff had somehow managed to make his way to the nearest cart-mounted crossbow.

The young man had clicked the safety off, and gently took aim. Captain Jones signaled him to wait.

Kristoff nodded the affirmative. He didn't want to kill such a beautiful animal, but it was attacking the countryside. He had to for people to be safe.

In the firelight, the skin was a lightish brown color. But something was wrong with this picture.

For some reason the animal didn't fear the fire. It just ignored it.

The animal look at the offering before it, tied to a post, and made a quick advance. In just a few steps, it made it to the goat, which had been panicing since the animal appeared.

The large predator looked down at the small animal, and quickly snapped it up in its jaws, killing it quickly. It dropped the goat, and ripped it in half, swallowing one half, then the other.

Now was the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Fire!" Captain Jones ordered. Kristoff unleashed one spear, directly at the large animal, but the animal moved, so the shot was a miss.

The animal looked at where the spear went, then curiously looked at where it came from. Kristoff was already prepared for the next shot, and released another spear. This one went along the bottom of the animal's chin, enraging him to no end, and sent him running directly at the small snack that had could only form one word in his mind.

 _Crap_

Just when the animal was three yards away from Kristoff, another spear passed along the top of his tail, causing the animal to bellow in pain.

Kristoff and the animal looked to see Captain Jones on the opposite side of the clearing, at another cart-mounted crossbow, a smug look on his face.

The animal wheeled around, and charged the new adversary. The captain nodded to Kristoff to fire again. Kristoff was happy to oblige.

The third spear went right next to where the second spear went along the animal's tail, and stuck into a tree.

Then, the animal figured out their little game, and made a swipe at the captain's crossbow with his tail, destroying it, and wheeled towards Kristoff.

With no one for backup, Kristoff fired one more spear, and leapt off his cart, running for his life. The spear missed, and the large predator followed Kristoff as he ran, with easy stride that started to pick up speed.

"No, no, NO!" Kristoff yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

Suddenly, Captain Jones, having recovered from his crossbow being destroyed, removed his sword, and charged at the large animal.

"ATTACK!" he yelled, signaling his men to do the same.

The whole mass of charging, yelling men made their way to the large predator. The animal turned to face the oncoming onslaught, and bellowed directly at them. This caused the men to freeze in terror. The animal growled, and charged the soldiers, unleashing a powerful roar like an alien battle cry. All the men turned on their heels, and ran like the wind, even Captain Jones.

The animal chased the group of humans down the mountain path, bellowing every now and then to keep them afraid, occasionally snapping at them.

Near the edge of the forest, the animal ceased its pursuit, and turned back up the mountain.

* * *

In the queen's study, Elsa and Indi were having some tea, and talking about the political side of Arendelle. "So, Indi," Elsa went on. "The overall purpose of the Royal Court is to provide the…" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Your Majesty," a messenger named Kai said. "The hunting party has returned."

"Have they found something?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Actually, something found them."

When Elsa saw the soldiers, it was clear that something had indeed chased them, for they were all panting and sweaty.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We were attacked," Kristoff said. "By something other than what attacked the cattle two nights ago."

After the entire group relayed to Elsa what happened, she led Indi, Kristoff, and Captain Jones to the royal library. There, they poured through many books, until they found one that seemed to match the general appearance of the new animal they had encountered.

"What's it called?" Kristoff asked.

"It's called…" Elsa began. "Oh, I can't read this. Indi, can you pronounce this?"

"Yes," Indi said. After reading through in his head, he had to step away, and took a breath.

"Indi, what does it say?" Elsa asked.

" _Tyrannosaurus rex_."

* * *

 **There you guys go. I felt it would be good to give Rexy a part in this tale. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments below. Yes, I know T-rex was discovered in the early 1900's, and I'm estimating this story to be in the early to mid 1800's, but just bear with me. In actuality, nobody would have a clue as to what the T-rex was, though dinosaur fossils had been discovered by the story's time setting. So, if you can just suspend the facts of time of discovery for the animals that I put in this story, it might make it a bit more believable.**

 **Please rate and review. I made this chapter a bit longer for all you lovely people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, next chapter. Thanks to me figuring out how to work my writing magic on my phone, I can crank these out even faster.**

 **anyway, I will now take this opportunity to answer some story questions.**

 **Guest: You'll have to see. I have a basic plotline, but I am debating if I should put them in.**

 **Rhettbutler: Your very welcome. And yes, the Rex in this story is female.**

 **Nightroad816: Wouldn't dream of it... Maybe... (Evil laughter)**

 **Enjoy, Chapter 5.**

* * *

"So, do you know anything about this animal, Indi?" Elsa asked. It was the morning after the hunting party had returned from the 'expedition', and Elsa was talking with Indi in the dining hall.

"I'm afraid I know a little," Indi said, sighing. "It's a carnivorous dinosaur, like the Megalosaurus discovered in England. It's forty feet long, twenty feet tall. Eyesight is equal to that of an eagle. It can smell better than a Bloodhound. It's a superbly designed killing machine."

At that moment, Anna walked into the room.

"What's a killing machine?" Anna asked worrily.

Elsa caught her up on the events of last night.

"Oh," Anna said. "So, is this the same animal that attacked the cows?"

"Not likely," Kristoff said, walking into the room.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"No," Kristoff said. "But it's possible that it isn't."

"How do you figure?" Anna asked warily.

"Well," Kristoff said. "On the attacked cows, there were claw marks from a pair of front limbs, with three fingers. On the animal we saw, it had two clawed fingers. It's arms also seemed short for the size of this animal."

"Ah," Elsa said. "Wait, so there is a strong possibility that we have more than one 'dinosaur', as Indi said they are called?"

"Yes," Kristoff sighed.

"Great," Elsa groaned. Anna had a fearful look on her face as she looked out the window. "So, how are we going to catch either of them?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Elsa said.

"Any ideas Indi?" The boy sat for a moment, thinking.

"Well, one of the best ways to catch a predator is to bait it, which you tried, and that worked attracting it. What we need to do is to trap it."

"How on earth are we going to trap such a large animal?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Is there a large, open building where we could set up bait?"

"Well," Elsa said slowly. "There's the courtyard…"

"That would work," Indi said. "But if It tries to escape, it would tear at the walls, causing major structural damage."

"Well, we wouldn't need that sort of destruction right now. Let's save that idea for when we are desperate," Elsa said encouragingly. "Don't give up though Indi. We need any ideas we can get."

The group continued to think up ideas. Indi brought some book from the castle library and flipped through them, looking through them for information on any form of tyrannosaur.

"This book says that tyrannosaurs had the brains nearly identical to frogs," Indi said, looking up from a book. "So their vision was based on motion. Stationary objects are invisible to them."

"That book is wrong," Kristoff said. "When we encountered the _Tyrannosaurus rex_ in the forest, it looked right at Captain Jones, made eye contact with him. Its vision isn't based on motion. It also seemed to have a fairly high level of intelligence; it seemed to acknowledge that he was there."

"Okay," Anna said. "That's a little unnerving."

Elsa and Kristoff continued the group's search for ideas by asking around the guards, while Anna and Indi stayed in the library, searching for any potentially useful information.

"So, Indi," Anna said, making conversation. "Are you enjoying your stay here in the castle?"

"Yes," the boy responded, looking around the room. "I quite like it here. It's a lot nicer than what I used to live in."

"Indi, if it's not too much to ask, would you leave, and go back to Isla Nimblan?"

"Isla _Nublar_ , and maybe," Indi said, looking up from the book he was browsing through. "I might go back for my friends. They need me just as much as I need them. We help each other get through life."

"I understand that. I just feel that, well, if you like it here so much, would you stay, if you could?"

"I don't know. I worry about my friends on Isla Nublar. If I could get them here, as it seems safe and friendly here, I might. But that would be a big 'might' for something that I'm ninety-nine percent sure won't happen."

"I see…" Anna said, looking off into the distance.

The pair stayed quiet for the rest of the time they were alone. An hour later, Elsa and Kristoff returned. The guards couldn't provide any other ideas that hadn't been thought of already.

"So," Elsa said. "I have decided to set up a large wall around the borders of the settled parts of Arendelle. It will take a few days, but with every able-bodied person working, it should be finished anywhere from a few days to two weeks."

"I feel that would work," Indi said. "When would the building material be here?"

"Tomorrow," Elsa said. "I've already placed the order, and I have every blacksmith in Arendelle working overtime to have saws, hammers, and nails ready by noon tomorrow."

"Okay."

The rest of the day was spent mapping out where the wall would go. It would encircle the entire primary city, with smaller sections encircling farms joining the primary section.

Later that day, just as the sun was starting to got down, Elsa decided to go for a walk in the garden. She had on her evening dress, the one she wore during sunsets if she went out. The day was very busy, and a short walk had always calmed her, helped her settle down. The air was cooling, and the cooler it was, the more comfortable Elsa was.

Her thoughts drifted to Indi. He was a very kind person, always willing to help, despite his injury. His hair really intrigued Elsa. She was very hopeful that her new companion had abilities like her own. She would finally have someone to relate to, to connect with.

As she continued her walk, the subject of her daydream appeared in front of her, sitting on a bench, facing away from her, watching the sunset.

"Hello, Your Highness," Indi said, not turning around, rising to bow.

"How did you know it was me?" Elsa asked.

"Well," Indi began. "If it was your sister, there would have been a bit more of a rush to the footsteps, and her voice would have confirmed it. If it was Kristoff, the footsteps would have been heavier. Therefore, the lack of voice, and soft, elegant footsteps said it would be you."

"Well," Elsa said. "May I join you on this lovely evening?"

"Why, of course, madam," Indi said.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Elsa said, humoring him as she sat down. "Such a nice evening."

"Yes, I agree," Indi said.

"Indi, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are the tips of your hair white?"

"Ah, to tell you that, I would have to go all the way back to the beginning of my story."

"So, tell me." Elsa said. "I love a good story."

"Another time. I don't know when, but I will tell you."

"Fair enough," Elsa said. Should she show him her abilities. He seemed trustworthy enough. "Indi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course," he said, turning towards her.

"I have a unique ability. I don't know if anyone else has it. It's very beautiful, but also very dangerous."

"Can you show me?" he asked gently.

"Yes." Elsa she slowly made her hands move, and snow started to appear. Indi watched, transfixed be the marvel that he saw before him. Elsa then stood up, and covered the ground before them in snow. Indi sat, his eyes wide with childlike amazement. She turned, and made a pillar of ice with jagged edges to show him the danger in her powers. His eyes saw everything, taking it in. Elsa turned to make an slide out of ice, when she felt a light smack on her back. She turned to see Indi, holding a snowball in his hand.

"I may have never had a snowball fight, but I have heard about them."

Elsa conjured a snowball in her hand, and fired it back at him as payback. He felt it strike him in the neck, where the cold temperature made him cry out in surprise.

"I see how it's going be…" Indi said mischievously.

The battle that ensued was full of laughter. Indi was surprisingly good at dodging the snowy projectiles. In the end, the both of them were equally covered in snow. Both sat down next to each other to watch the sunset.

"I take that there's a story behind this," Indi said, holding up a small pile of snow.

"Yes," Elsa said. "It all started on the day I was coronated as Queen of Arendelle…" From that point on, Indi listened intently to the story. He laughed, awed, and frowned at all the right spots. At the end of the story, it was well pass nightfall.

"Well," Elsa said. "I suppose we both had better get to bed. We are building the wall tomorrow."

"Yes," Indi agreed, but neither of them moved.

"Indi," Elsa said. "Does your shoulder hurt? We shouldn't have had you use it so much."

"Don't worry," he said. "I got my left shoulder hurt. But, luckily, I'm right-handed."

"Well, that's a good thing." Elsa said smiling. Indi slowly got up and stretched, the extended his arm down to help Elsa to her feet.

"I want to thank you, Queen Elsa."

"What for?"

"For letting me stay here, with you. you could have let me out there on the street to bleed to death. You could have sent me away after I woke up. But, instead, you took me, helped me heal emotionally and physically. You've taught me that not all people were cruel and horrible. You've changed me a little bit, and for the better. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Indi," Elsa said, smiling.

As the two walked towards the door to go back in the castle, a small feeling came over both of them. They both looked at each other awkwardly. One second, the were standing there. The next, the were in a simultaneous kiss. It was short, but they would treasure it for a long time.

Elsa thought to herself _WHAT AM I DOING?! I BARELY EVEN KNOW THIS BOY, AND YET WE KISSED! FOR ALL I KNOW, HE COULD BE ANOTHER HANS!_

Indi was having his own troubling thoughts. _NO, NO, NO! I CAN'T GET EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED. IT'S NOT SAFE. FOR ANYONE._

They both looked at each other, then looked away awkwardly. As they composed themselves, the door to the garden opened, to who other than Anna. "What have you two been doing?" Elsa and Indi shared a glance, then started desperately trying to suppress a fit of giggles as they walked away, leaving Anna to wonder what the pair had been up to.

* * *

 **I know, It's a bit shorter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be a bit longer, more complex, and more action-packed. also, I'm holding a contest for a new Story Cover. If any of you are good artists, please design me one, and send it to me in a PM. The winner will receive a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

 **Rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Here's the longest chapter yet. Rate and review please! Also, the contest for the new story cover is still going. It will end at Chapter 10.**

 **Onto Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Mr. Von Shwicke?" a man said, knocking on the door to his employer's office.

"Yes?"

"The ship is ready for your journey to Arendelle. Are you set?"

"Yes," Von Shwicke said, rising from the chair in his office. His bodyguard Lorenzo stood ready. In Arendelle, their hunter was taking too long to find his target.

Genetically enhanced, there is no reason that their hunter couldn't complete the mission in the time allotted. They even sent a reconnaissance team to make contact. No contact was able to be made, though there were many signs of the original hunter in the forests.

So, to find their creation, they were going to Arendelle themselves. Weapons needed upgrades, and biological weapons were the same. The more samples of life they collected, the more powerful the weapons would become.

Then, phase two could begin.

* * *

Elsa and Indi sat back in the chairs on Elsa's balcony, sipping hot chocolate from tea cups.

"The wall looks good," Indi said.

"Yes, it does," Elsa agreed, nodding. The weeks had passed fairly quickly, as every day, from nine in the morning to six in the evening, the entire kingdom worked on the protective wall. The men worked hard, the blacksmiths cranked out nails by the dozens. Indi also showed his surprising strength during construction. Elsa remembered how it occurred.

 _Indi was walking along the starts of the wall being built, when he saw a few men struggling with a log lying on the ground. Mind if I help?" he offered._

 _"Sure," one of the men said. The entire team stood up to stretch their backs, when Indi bent down, and hoisted the entire log by himself onto his shoulder. The men stood there, their mouths on their feet, flabbergasted._

 _"What?" Indi said, confused._

It was really quite a surprise to Elsa, who saw him walking around with what was basically a tree lying on his shoulder, given his slight stature and build. A log that had would have taken four men to move, all exerting themselves to the limit, he picked up and carried by himself. The wall was finished three days ahead of schedule, and the final nail was to be placed that afternoon with a large ceremony. There had been no recent attacks from either of the animals, though guards patrolled the wall constantly.

Indi seemed to have fully recovered from his stab wound, and his left shoulder was to be functioning normally. The doctor said it was a record time healing event, but the Royal Family was sure it was from Indi being genetically enhanced.

"Indi," Elsa said. Would you be interested in doing the honor at the ceremony this afternoon?"

"Why, I would be honored to, Your Majesty," he said.

"Also," Elsa continued. "I feel I should talk to you about how we address each other."

"Okay."

"Since we are good friends, I feel that we could call each other by our first names, foregoing formal titles."

"That makes sense," Indi said, slowly nodding his head.

"But I do feel that when out in public," Elsa continued. "We should use our formal titles, as not to raise suspicions, or eyebrows."

"I fully agree," Indi said.

The rest of their time was spent in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. They sat there, watching the courtyard. Soon, Anna and Kristoff appeared below them, giving Elsa an idea.

"Indi, do you want to mess with my sister and Kristoff a little?"

"What do you have in mind?" Indi said, a mischievous grin on his face.

Elsa conjured a snowball in her hand.

"Ah," Indi said. "I should have known."

They both ducked down below the railing, and Elsa gave Indi and herself a large stock of ammunition. Elsa readied herself, and took the first shot, and ducked down.

"Elsa!" cried Anna's voice. "I know that was you!"

Then, Elsa fired again, revealing her whereabouts to her sister.

"Elsa, I saw you!" Then, Indi took the opportune moment to fire, getting Anna right in the face.

"Indi, you too?!" Anna shouted up at the balcony, wiping the snow out of her face. "Come out here and face me like a man, Indi. Come out here and face me, both of you, you cowards!"

"I'd rather not!" Indi called back. "I think I'll stay up here."

The following onslaught drove both Anna and Kristoff running back into the castle. Indi chuckled at their victory, while Elsa fell to the floor, laughing at what she had done. Indi watched her, and whoever said laughter was contagious, they were right. Soon, Indi was on the floor laughing with Elsa.

"I haven't done that in forever," Elsa said, composing herself.

"Well," Indi said. "You certainly should do that more often. You really know how to have a good time."

"Thanks," Elsa said, smiling. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Quarter after two," Indi said, widening his eyes with Elsa.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" they yelled in sync.

The flurry of the two running to their rooms to get ready was most comical. In fifteen minutes, Indi was ready, while Elsa took thirty minutes. Indi had on a nice, white, button down shirt, and black pants. He had his armor on over the shirt, but it went well with the pants. As he waited for Elsa to emerge, he wondered how he would explain to Elsa the dark side of him being genetically enhanced.

As he pondered this, he noticed the door to Elsa's room start to open. He quickly looked up, and saw Elsa in a beautiful satin gown, a light blue fabric with small swirling patterns made of crystals. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked.

"B-beautiful doesn't even begin to do you justice," Indi said, partially in shock.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Elsa said, looking away sheepishly.

"No," Indi said. "I'm being completely earnest." He put his hand on his hip. "May I escort you to our destination?"

"Why, certainly," Elsa said, looping her arm through his. They walked down the hallway to the courtyard, where Anna and Kristoff were waiting in similar formal royal attire.

"Wow, Elsa," Anna said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"And Indi," Anna continued. "You look absolutely handsome."

"Thank you," Indi said.

"Well," Elsa said. "Shall we go to the ceremony?"

All four of them loaded into the carriage, and were on their way.

At the site of the ceremony, everyone in the kingdom was waiting. When the royal family came out, everyone kneeled. There was also some confusion about the young lad escorting the queen to the podium. The queen cleared her throat, and began her speech.

"I welcome you all to this wonderful ceremony. In the past several weeks, we have faced a few brutal attacks from a large, previously unknown predator. That is why we have constructed this wall; to serve as a line of defense against this animal.

"But it is still not finished," she said, and then held out a large nail. "This nail is the last nail to go in this wall.

"I would like to call forth a good friend of mine. His name is Indi, and he came to me on death's doorstep, the victim in a brutal act of stabbing. He has been under my care, and has made a swift recovery. I now give him the nail and a hammer, so that he can seal our protection, and hopefully, our future."

Elsa gave the hammer and nail to him, and went up the ceremonial steps to the wall.

As Indi lined up the nail, Elsa gave the cue to the band to start the drum roll. Readying the hammer, the entire crowd watched him, all holding their breath.

 _One, two, three._

Indi swung the hammer, driving the nail directly into the wall, at which the band started to play, and the entire crowd cheered.

As he walked down the steps, Elsa smiled, looking up at him.

Back at the castle, the Royal Family went about their usual business: Elsa went to her office to do some paperwork. Anna went to the town square to play with the children, and Kristoff went off to take care of Sven.

Indi, however, did not know what to do. Unsure of how to spend the rest of his afternoon, he decided to go down to the castle smithy to work on a new design for a weapon he had thought of.

Working in the smithy was hot, but Indi didn't mind. He had grown up in a tropical climate, so he was used to warmer temperatures. The device was spring loaded, and could be attached to his arm. It was very light, and fit his arm comfortably. A quick stress testing showed that his handiwork was also extremely strong.

Back in the castle, Elsa heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in."

"Your Highness," Kia said, bowing. "A visitor has arrived here in Arendelle to speak with you."

"Do you know what it is that he wants to speak with me about?"

"No, Your Majesty," Kai said, shaking his head. "He did not tell me that information. He said it was classified."

"Well," Elsa said. "Send him to the throne room. I will meet with him there."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Kai said, bowing as he left.

Elsa waited in her throne room for the visitors. It wasn't too often someone came to her with an undisclosed topic.

A man in a black suit waked in, with a larger man behind him.

"Greetings, Your Highness," the man in the black suit said, bowing. "I am George Von Shwicke, and this is my bodyguard, Lorenzo."

"How do you do?" Queen Elsa asked politely.

"Very well, thank you," Von Shwicke said. "I have received word from that you have been taking care of a boy, who goes by the name 'Indi'. Is that true?"

"Yes, that is true. He was the victim of a stabbing, so I took him in to help him heal."

"Yes, well," Von Shwicke continued. "That is very kind of you. I have decided to take him off your hands, as I am his adoptive father."

"Oh," Elsa said surprised. "I don't think he ever mentioned his adoptive father before."

"Yes, well," Von Shwicke said. "He was kidnapped from my wife and I when he was a baby. We thought he was dead. Then, lo and behold, here he is, eighteen year later."

"Would you like me to send for him?" Elsa offered.

"Oh, yes please," Von Shwicke said.

"Very well," Elsa said. "Kai, would you go and find Indi."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Indi was finished with his new contraption when Kai appeared in the doorway of the smithy.

"My lord," Kai said. "There is a visitor for you in the throne room."

Indi quickly strapped on the new device, and flexed his hand. Perfect.

He followed Kai up to the throne room, and but stopped in shock when he saw the person standing in front of Elsa. He flashed her a look, telling her that something was very wrong.

"Indi, this is your adoptive father," Elsa said, gesturing towards the man in a black suit.

"Hello, Indi," the man said. "Come to me, don't be afraid."

Indi slowly walked forward.

"How are you Indi?"

Indi could only nod his head.

"Are you ready to go back to Isla Nublar?" Von Shwicke asked.

 _There's the kicker_ Elsa thought.

"No," Indi deadpanned.

"Why ever not?" Von Shwicke continued, his voice darkening slightly. "Have you not completed your objectives here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to," Indi said his face showing signs of anger.

 _Objectives?_ Elsa thought, looking at Indi.

"Is it the queen, Indi," Von Shwicke mocked, gesturing towards Elsa. "Is she too nice? To charming?"

"Excuse me," Elsa said. "But I'm a little confused. Could you explain to me what is going on?"

"Tell her, Indi," Von Shwicke said. "Now."

"Not only am I genetically enhanced to be a biological weapon, Queen Elsa." Indi said, his eyes never leaving Mr. Von Shwicke. "He sent me here to either kill you or take you hostage. They want to use your abilities in future bio-weapons. But I didn't want to harm you. I was done hurting people. So I hid here. The stabbing you witnessed was my final warning before they came here. Oh, and he's not my adoptive father."

"Exactly," Von Shwicke said. "Indi, does Queen Elsa know about your abilities?"

"Yes," Indi said darkly.

"All of them?"

"No."

"Would you like to show her the ones she doesn't know about?"

"No."

"Too bad," Von Shwicke said. "Show her. Now."

"No."

"Wrong answer. Show her. NOW!"

"No," Indi said calmly.

"Then I'll make you." Then Von Shwicke drew a sword and lunged at Indi.

"I'm not going to show her!" Indi yelled as he dodged away.

"You're going to have to, Indi," Von Shwicke pointed his sword at Elsa. "Or I'm going to do your job myself."

Indi froze. He couldn't let Von Shwicke hurt Elsa. His eyes flipped to Kristoff and Anna, who walked into the room.

"Ah, who's this?" Von Shwicke said menacingly. "You two, get over here next to the queen. Now!"

Anna and Kristoff walked quickly over beside Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna asked shakily. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," she whispered.

"Now, Indi. I'm losing my patience." Von Shwicke looked back over at the royal family, when he heard a metallic spring uncoil. Everyone looked at Indi to see the pieces of a sword spring out of a mechanical sleeve on Indi's right arm, and assemble themselves into a weapon.

"So, we're going to do this the hard way, eh?" Von Shwicke narrowed his eyes. "Your funeral."

The resulting battle was vicious. Indi and Von Shwicke exchanged blows, only to have them parried by the other.

Elsa couldn't stand sitting by, waiting for Indi to get run through. She rose from her seat, and shot a bolt of ice at the bodyguard, who was sneaking up behind Indi, his own sword drawn. The ice pinned him to the wall. She then shot a bolt at Indi, freezing his foot to the ground having him fall out of the way of a swipe that was aimed at his head. Indi nodded his thanks as she quickly unfroze his foot, allowing him to roll out of the way of another strike.

Quickly on his feet, Indi made a swipe at Von Shwicke's arm, tearing his shirt and slashing his skin.

"Show them, Indi! Show them the blessing of power which you hold."

"It's not a blessing. It's a curse!" Indi screamed as he lunged at Von Shwicke.

Von Shwicke changed tactics, and suddenly lunged at Elsa, slashing the bodice of her gown. Indi saw this, and reloaded his sword into its arm-mounted sheath and ran at Von Shwicke. Indi leapt at the man, soaring into the air, fifteen feet up, and came down on his chest, knocking him to the floor. Indi ripped the sword out of Von Shwicke's hand and flung it across the room, then snarled in his face. Indi then got up, and went over to Elsa.

"What was he talking about?" Elsa asked. "What abilities?"

"Don't worry about it."

As Indi started to escort the Royal Family to safety, the battle seemed like it was over. But Von Shwicke wasn't finished yet.

"Indi, you cowardly fool! Have you forgotten what happened to your mother?"

Indi stopped, tensing.

"Indi?" Elsa said, taking his arm.

"Have you forgotten how she died?" Von Shwicke sneered.

Indi shut his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Indi?" Elsa said, recognizing the look on his face. it was the look of fury and the want of vengeance.

"In case you have forgotten, let me remind you," Von Shwicke continued cruelly. "I killed her."

That was it.

Indi snapped his eyes open, and Elsa saw that instead of their usual brown, they were goldenrod. A low growl emitted from his throat, and he turned towards his mother's killer. He launched himself at Von Shwicke, and as he did, Elsa saw something horrifying happen.

Indi's skin turned white, and bumps appeared on the back of his neck and along his spine. Quills appeared on the back of his head and along his forearms. His face extended forward and his lips were pulled back. His teeth became rounded, pointed, and randomly set in his jaws. As he grew, his clothes seemed to vanish. Small crests appeared above his eyes, and his feet became large and birdlike, and his hands lost a finger and grew claws. His lean form contorted to have more muscle. He grew a long tail, with the same bony bumps as along his back running down it.

When Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff saw the monster before them, they knew that this was the animal that attacked the cows.

And it was living in the castle with them the whole time.

As she stood, her knees shaking, Anna could only manage three words. "Oh. My. God."

"The animal you now see is what you have been living with, Your Highness. It's a cross between a hybrid dinosaur we have created called 'Indominus Rex' and a human. We call this Indi Rex." Von Shwicke said, inching around the end of the room. "Vicious. Cunning. Its only purpose is to kill. And it does so very effecti..." Indi swiped his tail, catching Von Shwicke and throwing him out the ceiling-tall windows. Indi then turned to Lorenzo, ripped him off of the wall with his scaly hand, and threw him out the window as well. Then, Indi, skillfully using his claws, undid the latch on the window, and unleashed a furious, shrieking roar, stepping out into the courtyard.

The resulting panic in the courtyard was so immense, the guards had little time to line up their shots. Indi strode up to where Von Shwicke landed, but was stopped by the guards that surrounded him. The guards launched a giant, wire net over the large beast, and secured it to the ground.

Elsa ran from the window, listening to the distress calls made by Indi's dinosaurian form.

"Elsa, did you know about this?" Anna shouted.

"Did you?" Elsa asked calmly. Elsa ran to the doors, where she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think you should do this?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Elsa replied confidently as she burst through the doors, she saw her guards readying a spear to go into Indi's scaly hide. Indi roared and snapped his teeth at the nearest guard.

"STOP!" Elsa ordered as she ran over to stand in front of the spear that was poised to go into Indi. The guard hesitated before lowering his weapon. Captain Jones stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, this is a dangerous beast. I'm quite certain that it is in everybody's best interest if we destroy this monster."

"You dare to question your queen's orders?" Elsa said slyly.

"No, I simply imply my viewpoint."

Indi growled from beneath the netting, jaws and teeth working.

"Captain," Elsa said her voice full of authority. "A spear please." The captain handed her what she requested, and just as the spear went underneath the net and started to pull, the ground faintly vibrated.

"Oh, no," Kristoff said.

A very loud smashing sound of wood cracking and splintering was heard coming from the wall. Then, a very loud, bellowing roar echoed throughout the city, accompanied by large tremors and people screaming in terror.

"Oh, no," Kristoff and Captain Jones said together, as the gates to the castle started to bang.

"What is that?" Anna asked, her voice shaky.

"That is what we encountered in the woods," Kristoff said, his eyes never leaving the gates, as they continued to bang, the large board behind them creaking in agony.

 _Bang!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG-CRACK!_

The large board split, allowing the gates to open, revealing a large, brown animal with scars along its flanks, a large head, sharp teeth, a long tail, and smallish arms.

It was the Tyrannosaurus rex.

Seeing the large, white animal, not too different from itself, underneath a net, with a woman standing over it, a spear in hand, enraged the Tyrannosaurus to no end.

It charged the woman, unleashing its deep roar as it did so. The woman dropped the spear and ran, to a small group of humans.

The Tyrannosaurus went over to Indi, and tore the net off him with its strong jaws, tossing it aside, and then lumbered over to the group of humans, snarling. Anna would have said it was a beautiful animal, had it not been trying to eat her sister.

Just when she thought that this was the end, and they would all be dinosaur food, a large, white, scaly foot came down in front of them.

She looked up to see the large, dinosaur-form of Indi standing in front of them protectively, growling at the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus roared at Indi, and Indi replied with a deafening, shrieking roar. With one last stuttering growl, Indi shrank down to his human form.

The Tyrannosaurus growled, then it itself started to shrink. It slowly transformed into a young woman, with brown hair and bronze eyes.

"Hello, Indi," the woman said.

"Hello, Brynn," Indi replied.

Then Indi smiled.

* * *

 **As you all saw, a lot has happened in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, natural dinosaurs will be in this story as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. One day later, and another chapter. This one should explain some things, as well as make the plot a bit more involved.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

Elsa practically dragged Indi into her office by his arm, and slammed the door behind them, fury in her actions.

"What the hell was that!" Elsa practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Indi was shocked at Elsa. During his stay here at the castle, he never heard Elsa even raise her voice, let alone swear.

"I was afraid," Indi said.

"Oh, you were afraid! Am I not afraid?" she ranted, pacing. "Some psychopath comes into this castle and threatens both myself and the ones I care about, and nearly cut your head off! Someone I have come to trust tells me that I invited an assassin into my home! Then that same someone transforms into some ungodly beast right before my eyes, the same ungodly beast that my me have been hunting for weeks now! Am I not to be afraid?!"

"Is that how you see me, Elsa?" Indi said, his voice full of hurt. "Some monster that needs to be destroyed? If anyone should know how that feels, it should be you, of all people."

That stopped Elsa's furious pacing. She turned to speak, but Indi wasn't done, his voice rising.

"That 'someone', who protected you and your family, was willing to give his life for you and your family's. That 'someone' was turned into a beast before he was born, who didn't have a say in whether he wanted to be or not, who had his mother taken from him at a young age and watched her die in front of him, stood up against those who did unspeakable cruelties to both him and his mother."

Tears started streaming down his face. "And you are upset just because he didn't tell you about an ugly side of his abilities?!" Indi was now pacing. "Though, come to think of it, you did the same thing, didn't you? You kept your powers secret from Anna."

"I did it to protect her!" Elsa yelled.

"I kept my abilities secret to protect all of you!" Indi yelled back. "Do you think I thought it was wise to tell you?! Do you think I thought it was safe for me to tell you?! The people would find out, then plot against you and your family to take out all of you! Just like when they found out about your powers! And you're just feeling betrayed because I didn't tell you?!"

"Indi," Elsa said, a bit more calmly. "I didn't know about your mother."

"I wasn't ready to deal with those emotions. Doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"I'm sorry, Indi," Elsa said, tears now in her eyes. "I shouldn't have spoken such things to you. I was just confused, and you were just afraid and grieving." She walked slowly over to Indi, gently putting her arms around him. Indi put his hands on her back, holding her close. "Besides, we're both still young. We don't know how to deal with such emotions." The pair went over to the small sofa in the corner of Elsa's office and sat, comforting each other. After quite some time, Elsa relinquished her hold on Indi, and rose.

"Well, now that that is settled, lets go meet that friend of yours," she said, passing Indi a tissue.

The pair walked out of Elsa's office, and down the hall, to the tea room. There, Anna and Kristoff were talking to Brynn about the weather on Isla Nublar.

"Ah," Elsa said.

"Hello, Brynn. I am Queen Elsa. How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you," Brynn said.

"So, Brynn," Elsa said. "I take it that you were genetically enhanced like Indi?"

"Oh, yes," the girl said. "He and I were in the same batch."

"Excuse me?"

"A batch," explained Indi, "is like a series of clothing; several types all coming out at the same time. On Nublar, the series of experimental children born from new versions of genetic makeup are called batches."

"Thank you for explaining, Indi," Elsa said.

"I have a question," Anna said, "and I think I speak for all of us when I ask 'How did the scientist create the experimental children?'"

"I agree," Kristoff said.

"Well, the details are a bit sketchy to me," Brynn said. "Indi, you wanna take this one?"

"Sure," Indi said, clearing his throat. "Where to start? Ah, yes. I must warn you though, the details I'm going to describe to you are grisly and morally horrible. The scientists first send out kidnappers to take young women from various locations, and to bring them back to Nublar. One there, the scientists grind up fossil bones of prehistoric animals, and extract proteins using a procedure call the Loy Antibody Extraction Technique.

Then, they mix up whatever proteins they have extracted, and inject them into a woman's egg, which is then injected into her womb. There, the embryo grows into whatever the proteins code it to. Then, the mother gives births to their child. Though some are healthy, most are very sick and die after the first few months.

Once the child makes it past the two year mark, it is studied to make sure it has the desired traits. Traits usually show up no later than age ten. At age five, the child is put through a series of tests, ranging from mazes, to cognitive puzzles, to agility, to strength, even to killing. If they fail those tests, they are given 'punishments', and every time the repeatedly fail a test, the punishments get more and more abusive. Sometimes the mothers fight back to protect their child. It usually doesn't go well. Sometimes, the child dies from the abuse. Other times, the child survives to go on to be a Mission Runner, like me and Brynn. They scientists hold 'graduation ceremony', but there is not such thing as graduation on Nublar, only survival.

"I, however, am different from the other children. I was made from the fusion of a human egg and genetic material from an hybrid animal called the Indominus rex. The animal is made up of a mixture of different animals. The base genome is a T-rex, the rest is classified. I don't know what the rest is.

"My mother was the only kindness in my life. She fought for me whenever I needed her.

"She nursed my wounds after failure-induced abuse. She helped me survive those years. One day, when I was thirteen years of age, I failed in killing a raging bull with my humanoid form, and when I was about to recieve my 'punishment', she fought the scientists. Then Von Shwicke came up to her, and beat her with his sword, giving horrible gashes. I watched the life drain out of her while she told me she loved me and everything will be okay," Indi started to cry at the memory. "When she kissed my head for the last time, she died," his voice was turning angry. "She gave birth to me when she was sixteen, and she was murdered when she was twenty-nine."

"They scientists take girls that young?" Anna said.

"Yes," Brynn said.

"My mother fought for me that day," Indi said. "She loved me when no one else did. I kept myself alive, hoping I would get the chance to go to someone to get help from. To help me free me comrades, and make those scientists pay for what they have done," He looked to Elsa. "Elsa, will you help me with my quest? If you would, I would be most grateful."

"Yes," Elsa said, a graveness in her voice.

"Thank you," Indi said.

Anna was shaking her head. "That's terrible. What about those girls families? Do they receive some form of compensation?"

"The scientists don't care about the girls' families. They only care about a few things: the girls' ability to bear a child, if their experiments work, and their paycheck."

"That's not right," Elsa said.

"Well," Indi said. "There are two men who are very kind to us, especially me. Their names are Owen Grady and Barry. The scientists hired him out of the American Navy to train a species of highly intelligent, predatory dinosaurs called Velociraptors. The program's initiator, Vic Hoskins wants to use the raptors for combat. The program received approval from the board of directors, but Owen and Barry are entirely against the use of raptors for military purposes.

"Eyes on me!" a man said, a clicker in his hand. Three raptors looked up at Owen Grady, attentive and alert. Except for Blue, who was looking around aimlessly. "Blue," Owen said, rapidly clicking his clicker. "Blue!" Blue looked up attentively. Blue had a primarily bluish-grey skin color, with a blue stripe on each side "Watch it," Owen warned. Then Charlie shrieked at Delta. "Charlie, don't gimme that shit!" More clicking. "Good," Owen said, finally having all four raptors staring up at him. "Okay, and we're moving!" Owen started walking along the walkway above the raptor enclosure. Blue and Delta turned silently, while Charlie snapped at Echo's tail, which hit her as the youngest member of the pack, who was still trying to find her spot on the metaphorical totem pole. Echo ran in a small arc, trying to find her place again. Soon all of the raptors had rotated a ninety degree angle in one way of another, and were staring up at Owen.

"Okay, come up," Owen said, raising his upturned hand, at which the animals raised their heads and torsos. "Okay, hold" he said, making a fist with his right hand, and reaching for a tin bucket hanging on the railing of the walkway with his left. And taking out three dead, white mice and tossing them to three raptors, saying their names, causing the raptors to jump in the air and engulfing their mouse. "Echo, good, Delta, good girl, Charlie, there you go." Owen took a large, white rat out of the bucket. "Blue," he called, holding up the rat. "This one's for you." He tossed the rat to Blue, smiling as she leapt up to snatch the rat out of the air. "And...Go!" Owen put him hand down, releasing the raptors from their training session.

She was a bit of a pain… Okay, a big pain. And though she was occasionally fighting with Owen over being the pack leader, they had a very strong relationship.

Owen's relationship with all the raptors was very strong. Echo always had a child-like desire to please, and Charlie and Delta occasionally bickered like preteen twins. Owen had taken them all in, and loved them like they were his children.

"Owen!" called a voice. Owen looked over to see Vic Hoskins jogging up him.

"What?" Owen snapped, agitated by Hoskins' very presence.

"I was watching you, and you know what I saw? I saw a bond, a bond between man and beast. Haven't you every taken them out in the field, seen what they can do?"

At that moment, Barry, Owen's colleague walked up, knowing that Hoskins annoyed Owen to no end.

"Believe me," Owen said, shaking his head slowly. "You don't want that."

"'Take them out in the field'?" Barry asked. "Make a weapon?"

"Yeah, that's what 'Commander Vic' here wants to do," Owen said, gesturing to Hoskins. Barry just laughed, walking away. Owen turned in the opposite direction, but Hoskins couldn't take a hint, and followed.

"Owen, look at them," He gestured towards Blue, who was striding along in a very birdlike fashion, slightly bobbing her head, holding her tail stiff. "Nature has given us the perfect hunting machines Seventy-five million years ago. And now we know they can take orders. They have instructions, we can control them."

"What if they decide they want to be in control?" Owen asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Then we'll terminate the rogues," Hoskins said with smug confidence. "promote only loyal bloodlines."

"Vic," Owen said, getting frustrated. "you and I have seen what these things do to pigs. We've both seen what the raptor-human hybrids do to cows, deer, even humans. And you still want to use them in military operations. I don't think you know the repercussions such activities would cause."

"I know that we would win wars, Owen."

"You're one of the craziest lunatics I have ever had the displeasure to meet," Owen said, walking away, signifying that this conversation was over. "Sometimes, crazy can be helpful, beneficial even. Your kind of crazy can be dangerous. Your specific crazy is downright deadly." Then Owen walked away, down to his lakeside bungalow.

"Elsa," Indi said. "I need to thank you for helping me. This means so much to me."

"Your welcome," Elsa said, a small smile on her face. "We both lost our parents. In that way we are similar."

"That and we both have unusual abilities."

"That too," she said.

"So, what do we need to do to get the children off of Isla Nublar?"

"Well, it would be easier if I had a map." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thanks. Okay, so in the north," he said, drawing. "That's the island's widest point. The east and west coasts come together to a point in the south. There's several bays along the east coast, and one in the northwest corner. All throughout the island, there are high mountains." He sat the pen down, and pushed the paper towards her.

"That's the basic outline of the island," Indi said. "I don't know where the paddocks are, but most human hybrids are kept in cages in the main complex building. Animals are kept in large paddocks with heavy metal fencing along the borders, with concrete moats around the edges. If I can get in contact with Owen, he may be able to help us. I'm sure he will."

"Okay," Elsa said. "I will need to make a speech to the people of Arendelle at some point, to explain what is happening as we suddenly get more people coming, as well as the newcomers' abilities."

That evening, Indi and Elsa went to Anna, Kristoff, and Brynn to explain their plan to get the children off of Nublar.

"So, what input do you guys have?" Indi asked.

"I'm all for it," Brynn said. Those good-for-nothing scientists need to be taught a lesson."

Anna had a bit more to say.

"WHAT?! Elsa have you lost your mind?! When you said you would help him, I thought you meant giving him some supplies, weapons maybe? But this?! This is sheer madness!"

"I agree with Anna," Kristoff said. "Let's do it."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "You to?! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm on the side who will have a high chance of doing something good for a lot of other people. Besides, feisty pants, you went after Elsa. That was crazy. I helped you. That was crazy on my part. I think we are all to be crazy at some point in our lives."

"I suppose you are right," Anna said. "I still think it's a bad idea."

"Thanks everyone," Indi said. "I mean it. Now here's what we need to do…"

The next three weeks were spent preparing weapons for the four to use. The weapons had to be light, and easy to carry and use. Indi, the master blacksmith, had created Elsa and Anna each a long, thin sword. Kristoff was crafted an arm mounted crossbow that could be fired by flexing his hand. Brynn was crafted a dual-sword system, where the swords were concealed in two scabbards that were attached to her back.

Indi looked at his own concealed sword and sighed. It was handy, but with only one, he still felt vulnerable.

So, after examining his diagrams for the first sword, he crafted a second for his other arm. Giving it a thorough stress and assembly testing, it held up perfectly. As he was polishing both of his blades, a voice startled him.

"It looks good," said Anna, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," Indi said, holding up his work. "I still can't stop feeling that both of them are still missing something. Some sort of flair, or wow-factor."

"You'll think of something," Anna said as she turned to leave.

Indi sure hopped he would. Sitting as he was finishing up polishing his blades, the bumped into a vial he hadn't noticed before. Reading the label gave him an idea.

Elsa was sitting in the library, reading a book, and enjoying the peace and quiet when Kai approached her.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," he said bowing. "Sorry to disturb you, but the Duke of Weselton has arrived on our shores."

"What does he want?" Elsa said. It was no mystery to anybody why the queen disliked the Duke of "Weaseltown" with a passion. Who would like someone who tried to kill them anyway?

"He would like to talk to you about the monster that attacked us a few weeks ago. I would have told him that it's no longer a threat, but I thought you'd like to handle this."

"Very wise decision, Kai," said Elsa as she rose to deal with the Duke.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa," the Duke said.

"Hello," Elsa said. "But I believe I did say that we wouldn't be doing business of any sort."

"That is why I'm here. My people are in need of Arendelle's goods, Your Majesty. Therefore, I propose a trade."

"Which is?"

"If my men capture the beast that has been terrorizing your lands, then you will lift the trade embargo you placed on us."

"Well, it is quite tempting, but…" A loud explosion shook the courtyard, accompanied by a plume of black smoke rising from the vent at ground level that led to the smithy, followed by a triumphant voice.

"IT WORKED!"

"Who was that?" asked the Duke.

"A very good friend of mine," answered Elsa.

"Is he okay?" asked the Duke.

"I'll check," Elsa said as she walked over to the vent, and kneeled down beside it. "Indi, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he called up the vent. "Let me just put out these small fire, and I'll be right up."

"Okay," Elsa called back. She turned back to the Duke. "Where were we?"

"We were discussing the embargo being lifted."

"Ah, yes. Well, I should inform you that the animal that had been attacking has been relocated."

"To where, if I may ask?" Then the Front doors of the castle opened and out walk Indi, in his full armor, with two thick sleeves on his forearms and a black glove on each hand.

"Is this your friend?" the duke asked Elsa.

"Yes. Indi, meet the Duke of Weselton."

"How do you do?" Indi said, putting a gloved hand out.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," the Duke said, scanning the newcomer. Then, they made eye contact, and Elsa saw the fear grow in the Duke's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked, turning to look at Indi's eyes. They were goldenrod in color, and the pupils were slitted and catlike.

"M-m-mo-MONSTER!" the duke said, pointing at Indi, who glanced at Elsa. "And you, Your Majesty, had been harboring him this whole time!"

"Now wait just a minute…" Elsa started.

And that's another thing. You managed to enchant it to not harm you. I bet it's just waiting for the perfect time to kill us all," he turned to his men. "Kill it!" They removed their swords, and advanced on Indi, who was already prepared to fight. He made his right hand into a fist, and held it up, causing the dukes men to hesitate as the pieces of a sword came out of the top of Indi's wrist and assembled themselves into a blade. They had been planning to kill someone unarmed. Still, they continued to advance, then, they attacked. After the first few attempted strikes, Indi held his out his left hand, and another blade assembled itself.

Elsa was impressed, but as a queen, she wasn't supposed to get involved in such fights. She watched as Indi fought with equal skill to the Duke's trained men. He managed to hold them off for a good amount of time. Eventually, he was overwhelmed.

"Time to kill the monster," the duke said, raising his knife.

Just when he was about to plunge the dagger into the boy's chest, Indi let out an inhuman, animalistic, shrieking roar.

Then the ground started to shake.

Indi had a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at the Duke's fear-stricken face.

Then out of the castle doors burst Brynn, in the form of a T-rex, bellowing and charging the Duke and his men.

Then, Indi pressed a button a few times on his swords, causing them to erupt into flames, surprising everyone, even Elsa.

The Duke and his men jumped back in shock, as they saw a boy with demon-like eyes wielding two flaming swords. Along with the giant beast now towering over them, growling, the men were frozen in fear. Then, Indi and Brynn charged the men, both roaring like demons, chasing them to the boats. The entire scene was quite comical, if you weren't being chased.

As the ship pulled away, the duke said "We'll be back!"

"Oh, go back to Weaseltown," called Indi.

"Weselton! It's Weselton!" whined the duke.

It was one of the best days Indi had had so far in Arendelle.

* * *

 **And for the story cover contest. I need some entries. It makes me sad that no one wants to show me artwork. get a relative to draw. Please. I beg you please!**

 **Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. new chapter. This will be the last one for a while, as I'm going on another family vacation soon. I decided to write as much as I could, and got this ready for you all.**

* * *

"Indi," Elsa said, running her hand along the blade of his sword. It was a marvelous piece of craftmanship and engineering. "How did you get this this to catch fire?"

"Kerosene gel," he said, raising a vial. "There's a small reservoir in the concealment sheath that holds the gel. When I rapidly press the ignition button, a flint and steel striker operates, creating sparks, ingniting the blade's gel coating."

"Interestingly complex," Elsa said. "You have got to show Anna. She'll love it."

"Can you go get her?" Indi asked. "I'll meet you in the castle gardens. Tell her it's a training exercise."

"Okay," Elsa said. "I'll meet you there."

The pair parted ways, Indi filled up the gel reservoirs, and went to the gardens.

Elsa went off to find her sister, who was sparing away with Kristoff, with Brynn giving pointers.

"Anna," Elsa called. "Indi wants us all to meet him in the gardens."

"Fine by me," Anna said, breathing heavily from exertion.

Elsa led them down to the garden.

When Elsa opened the door, Anna saw Indi standing fifty yards away his hands behind his back, and a serene look on his face.

"Welcome, everbody," Indi said. "Kristoff, please step forward."

The man did as requested.

"Draw," Indi said, whipping his arm out, startling Kristoff.

"W-woah, wait, what?!" Kristoff spluttered, jumping back, scrambling to remove his sword from the case, as Indi's concealed one on his right arm assembled arm assembled itself.

"On guard!" Indi swung his arm at Kristoff's head. "You hesitate, you'll lose your lid." Indi continued to swipe at Kristoff. Kristoff made a series of paries.

"Indi, stop!" Anna said, running towards her love to assist him, removing her own sword.

Indi gave an evil grin at the sight of the princess dashing forward. He pressed the button on his left forearm cover, causing another sword to assemble.

As Anna met Indi to engage, She was promtly stopped by Indi's second blade.

"Good," Indi said, manimpulating both his adversaries with ease. "Very good. Swipe, thrust, pary, pary. Left swipe. Excellent!"

Indi's words only agitated Anna even more.

"Die!" Anna screamed with fury.

Indi calmly warded off Anna's attacks, while he made a few swipes at the tiring Kristoff.

Finally, Indi decided that enough was enough, flashing a grin at Elsa and Brynn.

 _Oh, no_ Elsa thought.

"Time to flame up" Indi muttered. He pressed an oranged button on his armored forearm covered. "Enough!"

Anna and Kristoff jumped back as Indi's swords ingited into two blades of orange flames.

"What do mean?!" Anna yelled. "You were trying to decapitate Kristoff! And then you decide not to?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Indi said with a shrug, extinguishing his swords. "I was seeing how well you could fight. Anna you need more control. You were thrashing around like a fish with arms out of water having a seizure.

"Kristoff you need a bit more ferocity. You weren't attacking me at all; just blocking your attacker's strikes will tire you out just as fast as your adversary. Both of you need to work a bit more," he turned towards Elsa. "Your next, Your Majesty."

Elsa walked up cautiously towards Indi, drawing her own sword, watching Indi redeploy.

"Make your move," Indi said. "Just because your a queen doesn't mean I'll go ea…"

Elsa lunged at Indi's torso. "Woah! You know, it's a swordfighting courtesy to say 'On guard'." Then, Indi made a swift side-strike at Elsa's right arm, only to have it blocked. "Good, but try adding a bit more ferocity." Elsa slashed at Indi's arm.

"Better?" Elsa asked.

They exchanged a few more blows. "Don't hold back. When your in a duel, nobody will care if you're royalty. They will go at you with everything they've got. You have to do the same."

Elsa made a swipe at Indi's head.

"Use everything in your arsenal. Use your suroundings as cover."

Elsa smirked, and created an icy patch on the ground behind Indi, and attempted to drive him backwards onto the ice.

"Use any abilities you have, from flexibility to speed or anything else."

Elsa continued to drive the boy to the slick ice, but Indi glanced at the glossy patch behind him.

"Good work, You Highness," Indi commented. "But you've forgoted one thing." He shot forward, gripping the hilt of Elsa's sword, and twisting her arm away,

while slipping behind her, placing his sword to her throat. "I have superhuman speed," he whispered into her ear. Elsa suddenly felt afraid. A sharp item was held to her neck, and she was also immobilized, so there was no way she could move to escape.

Then, a guard happened to walk by the window next to the door to the garden.

"The queen is being attacked," he yelled, rallying his comrades in arms. Suddenly, the entire garden had ten guards enter, all aiming sharp, point weapons at Indi, who had yet to release the queen.

"Uh," Indi said tentatively, not moving. "Hi,"

"Release the queen, and move away slowly," a guard ordered.

"No problem," Indi said, gently untwisting Elsa's arm and removing the blade from her throat. "Yep, see? No problem at all." Once free, Elsa took a few steps back, frazzled. She'd never been in such a precarious position in her life. Indi made a few swift strides in the opposite direction.

"Now," the guard said. "Drop your weapon."

Indi cranked his sword shut slowly, and started to remove it. Then, something started to tickle his nose. A piece of dust, a feather, no one knew. But Indi felt it, and Elsa saw his face contort.

 _Oh no._

Indi sneezed a gigantic sneeze, causing the sword on his left forearm sheath to open.

One guard raised a crossbow, and fired a bolt at Indi. Elsa though Indi was dead meat, and she looked away.

"Elsa," Anna said. "Look." Elsa was expecting to see Indi bleeding out on the ground, but Indi was on his feet, a crossbow bolt slashed in half at his feet. He gave a distressed look to Elsa. Indi would never hurt her, or someone she cared about. Instead, he trained Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff on how to defend themselves. And when the guards ordered him to release her, he did without hesitation. Elsa looked over at the guards, and saw another one raise a crossbow.

"Stop," Elsa said, stepping out in front of Indi. The guard hesitated, then lowered his weapon. "Guards, you are dismissed. Indi here was simply teaching me and my sister how to defend ourselves, nothing more." The Royal Guards looked at each other uncertainly, then slowly shuffled back into the castle.

"Well, then," Anna said. "I guess we should head back in now." The small group went back in. Elsa went to her office to do some paperwork, while Anna and Kristoff went up to Elsa's Ice Palace to visit Olaf and Marshmallow. Indi and Brynn went to the library, to talk about the plan to help the children on Nublar escape.

"So, how are we going to help the kids on Nublar?" Brynn asked.

"Well, we are going to need a boat. You know, a large ship. I think Elsa can help us with that."

"Okay," Brynn said, slowly nodding.

"I'll also need to get in contact with Owen, and see if he can help us."

"Okay."

"We'll also need some armor. Nothing big and heavy, just light, yet durable. It cannot make a lot of noise. This is going to be a stealth mission. No grand enteries. Make land, get across the island, get into the main complex, free the kids and their mothers, get out."

"Right," Brynn said, stretching her arms up and arching her back. Indi would never tell her this, but she was very pretty, her form very feminine. If Indi hadn't met Elsa, he could see Brynn and himself having a romantic relationship. But he was for Elsa.

"Well," Indi said. "I'm going to go talk to Elsa see if she can help us get a ship."

"Sounds good," Brynn said. "I'm going to talk to some of the townspeople, try to find someone who knows how to make armor."

As Indi rose to speak with Elsa paused. "Wait," Indi said, pausing mid stride. "My armor. My current insignia. It needs a change."

"Like what?"

"Like, umm… Try this design..."he said, taking a piece of paper, drawing a design on it. "Try something like this."

"Okay," Brynn said, going to the doors. "I'll see what I can do."

"Fair enough," Indi said. The two parted ways, Brynn going out into the surrounding town to find a * while Indi went to talk to Elsa about the plan.

"Elsa," Indi said, knocking on her office door.

"Come in, Indi," Elsa said sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

"Brynn and I had talk about the mission to Isla Nublar. We have some sort of a plan. But for it to work, I need to get in contact with Owen Grady."

"Okay," Elsa said, taking out a feather pen and an ink well. "What do you want it to say?"

* * *

"Owen," Barry said. "Mail for you."

"Thanks," Owen Grady said, taking the envelope. He opened the envelope, and found a letter written on official-looking parchment.

"What's it say?" Barry asked. Most of the letters they recieved were written on standard white paper, but this was very fancy stationery. It must be extremely important.

"It says: _Dear Mr. Owen Grady,_

 _I have contacted you with great urgency. I been in contact with someone you know. He tells me that you are a good man. He also tells me that there is a many cruel man on Isla Nublar with you. Due to such cruelty towards children and their mothers, we are planning to free the victims, and bring them to a country called Arendelle, where I live. You will recognize that person's insignia at the bottom of this page. If you are willing to help us in our mission, please respond to this letter immediately. Your help will be an invaluable resource._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle."_

At The the bottom of the page, there was the crest of Arendelle, as well as another insignia Owen knew all too well.

It was the symbol that was on the front of Indi's armor.

"So," Barry asked. "Are you going to help?"

"Yes, WE are." A loud cawing sound, followed by the clanking of the front gate, causing both men to look up. "Awe, Blue! GET AWAY FROM THE GATE! Barry, can you handle that while I reply to this letter?"

"Sure."

The royal family and had gathered in the meeting room, with most of the Royal Guards. Indi and Brynn were there as well.

"Good morning everyone," Elsa said. "Today I have recieved a letter. It is from a Mr. Owen Grady, he said he will help us rescue the children and their mothers from the grasps of a team of cruel scientists. We will require supplies for the voyage. Indi has already fashioned us weapons for this mission. Brynn is the armor ready?"

"Yes," Brynn said rising taking outfits of a bag. "Here's mine, Kristoff's, Princess Anna's, Queen Elsa's, and Indi's."

"Wait," Captian Jones said rising. "Why are the royal sisters receiving armor?"

"We're going with Indi," Elsa said, holding her newest outfit up.

"This I am highly against," Captain Jones said, shaking his head. "This is highly dangerous."

"Indi and Brynn have trained us to defend ourselves if need be," Elsa said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make an announcement. Brynn, Indi, I'll need you two."

The trio went to there respective rooms to change into their new outfits.

Indi held up the primary breastplate. This one wasn't deep red like his old armor, but as black as coal. The pants were the same color. The overall color went with his concealed swords perfectly. He could blend into the night, then unleash a sudden fiery assault. His insignia was perfect: the proportions all correct, and the color was amazing. The teeth posistioned perfectly, the claws the accurate length.

He heard a small commotion outside, as well as sounds of admiration.

"Indi," came Brynn's voice. "Come out. We all want to see how it looks."

Indi dimmed all the lights in his room, and pulled the curtains to his window shut.

Then his opened the door a bit, silencing everyone in the hallway. Using the cover of darkness, he slipped silently to the back of the room, and stood there menacingly, his arms out to the sides slightly, his head angled downward.

"Indi?" Anna said timidly as she creaked open the door. All the people in the hall could see was a black figure on the other side of the room.

Then, two gold eyes appeared on the figure, along with a slight growl. Then, Indi strode out into the light.

*Wow*. That was the only thought the royal family could think of. On Indi's breastplate, there was a symbol. The skull and torso of some animal.

Brynn's armor was a deep purple shade, with a similar symbol on the chest.

Elsa's outfit was a deep blue color, with a knee-length skirt.

Anna had a shade of green, as the primary color. The symbol on hers was a twisting vine.

Kristoff's armor was dark brown, with a white pickaxe and sword crossing each other as the symbol.

"Indi," Elsa said. "It looks amazing. Mysterious, and a bit scary. But still amazing."

"And you," Indi said. "All of you look ready for battle."

Elsa stepped up to the platform in the courtyard. The villagers were gathered around the stage, wondering what the queen would tell them.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Elsa said. "I have come before you today to make an announcement. As you all know, we haven't seen an attack from the large, unknown predtator that has been stalking these forests in quite some time.

"Theses two people here are called Indi and Brynn. They have special abilities, though they are quite unlike my own. They are going to show you the!r abilities, and though they can be extremely terrifying at first, do not be afraid.

"Brynn, please step forward."

The girl did as asked, and looked left to she started to transform. The village watch in fear as the beautiful girl morphed and changed into a large, bipedal animal with a large head, strong jaws and teeth, long legs, a long tail, and large claws on its feet.

"The animal you see before you is called a Tyrannosaurus rex, a dinosaur."

Brynn gave off her deep roar to emphasise this point.

"Indi here can do a very similar thing," Elsa said, nodding towards the boy.

Indi stepped forward, and transforned into his large, white, reptilian form.

"This animal is called an Indominus rex." Indi gave off a screaming roar for emphasis.

Elsa then told the townspeople the story of origin for Indi and Brynn, as well as the possible fate of the children on Isla Nublar.

"So now I ask you, my people, will you accept these poor souls into our home, Arendelle, with open arms?"

The response of the people was stunning. The air was filled with cheering.

Then the meeting closed with the rallying call of "Long live Queen Elsa, Ruler of the Kingdom of Arendelle!"

That evening, the royal family Brynn and Indi gathered in the tea room, sipping hot chocolate.

"So, when do we leave for Nublar?" Anna asked.

"Tomorrow," Elsa said. "We leave tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa was running for her life. Anna was by her side. The monster was chasing them, its teeth nashing in its mouth. The long arms were tipped in clawed hands, reaching for them. Indi was in his Indominus form in front of them, charging the monster behind the Royal Sisters.

Indi snapped at the monster, but the black beast gripped Indi's scaly neck with its arms, and wrapped its jaws around his throat.

Elsa and Anna saw the ensuing struggle.

Then, the black monster clamped its jaws down like a vice, attempting to snap Indi's neck as he gave one final defiant roar.

"You know," a dark voice said next to Elsa in the shadows. "It didn't have to be this way." Von Shwicke emerged from the shadows, an evil glint is his eye.

Elsa heard her sister scream, just as Indi's roar was cut off with a crunch. Then, Von Shwicke gently stroked Elsa's cheek.

"Now you will be the mother of the next batch," the cruel man said with a dark chuckle, as Anna was snatched up in the dark monster's jaws.

"NOOOO!" Elsa bolted up in her bed, sweaty, breathing heavily, shivering with fear. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened, and Indi charged into the room, shirtless, his concealed sword on his right arm already drawn, eyes yellow, pupils slitted. Looking around the room, he saw no one but Elsa, wide-eyed, looking like her life had nearly ended.

"Elsa," he said calmly. "Are you alright?"

Elsa just shook her head, whimpering softly, hugging a pillow.

Indi softly walked over to her, cranking the small wheel at the back of his forearm cover that disassembled his sword, and sat on the bed next to Elsa. She immediately put her arms around him, pulling herself up next to him.

 _Gosh, she was burning up!_ Indi thought when he felt Elsa's pale skin come into contact with his own. She wasn't just shivering, but shaking from sheer terror.

Looking around the room, Indi saw that there were a few snowflakes hovering in midair, not moving.

"Elsa," Indi said, trying to get free from her terrified grasp, but she just hugged him tighter.

Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere for some time, Indi put a comforting arm around Elsa, easing the queen's shuddering slightly.

"I had a dream," Elsa said softly.

"Hm?" Indi said.

"Me and my sister were running, running for our lives. We were being chased by a black monstrosity of a dinosaur. You appeared in front of us and fought the dark monster, but you quickly started to lose. Then, Von Shwicke appeared beside me, saying that it didn't have to be this way. Then, the black dinosaur snapped your neck. Von Shwicke said that I would be the mother of the next batch. Then, the monster snatched Anna up in its mouth. I woke up that instant, screaming." She started to shiver violently again. "I was so scared, Indi. It was terrifying." She squeezed him for comfort. Indi gently squeezed back.

"You're alright," Indi whispered soothingly. "I promise, I will protect you. Nothing will get to you as long as I'm here."

Elsa released her grip on Indi, at which he started to rise.

"Don't leave!" Elsa seemed to be begging. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Fair enough," Indi said, sitting back down on the bed. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

She rest her head on Indi's lap, and curled up like a baby. Indi felt the young woman's forehead; it was cooler before. Talking about what had happened seemed to have helped her nerves.

On the outside, Elsa seemed like someone who rarely was afraid. But Indi knew what fear did to people, so someone had to help them with the fear.

Indi had never helped a young woman with her fear, let alone a queen, but it seemed to be natural for him. Some people need to talk to someone, while others just need someone to be there for them, to comfort them with silence and the knowledge that someone was there for them.

Elsa needed both: she had talked to him about what scared her, but she also needed silence and the knowledge that someone would protect her.

Indi soon laid back, pulling Elsa up to him, and she rest her head on his chest.

For such a strong-willed person, it was amazing she could tremble at a dream, but Indi didn't blame her. He went through day-to-day wondering if he would be taken back to Nublar alive by force, or die protecting his new home. He would have preferred neither, but he couldn't choose.

Eventually, he shut his eyes, dosing off, Elsa curled up next to him, both lying sideways on the bed.

Indi woke to a faint knocking sound coming from the door.

He glanced over and saw Anna peaking her head in. Indi gave a subtle wave with his right hand, as his left was holding Elsa, making her feel safe.

Anna smiled, gently sliding the door open, entering the room, and floating over to the opposite side of the bed where Indi's head was.

"Hey," the princess whispered, kneeling down. "What's going on in here?"

"Elsa," Indi said softly. "She had a nightmare last night, and wanted me to stay with her. There was no good reason for me to refuse."

"Well," Anna said, smirking. "It's good she has such a good boyfriend to look after her."

"You be sure to tell her that at breakfast," Indi said, giving a small laugh.

"Could you wake her soon?" Anna said, standing. "We leave for Nublar at high noon."

"We'll both be down shortly," Indi whispered, nodding.

Anna left the pair, grinning all the way back to her room. Elsa would be in for it this time.

"Elsa," Indi whispered, gently shaking her. "Elllssaaa."

"Anna, go back to sleep," she mumbled.

"Elsa," he said a little louder. "Wake up."

"Huh? Oh, Indi, it's you," she said groggily, looking up at him through tired eyes.

"Elsa, we have to get ready. We leave for Isla Nublar at noon."

"Or, we could stay in bed and enjoy each other's company," she said, sleepily stroking his chest.

 _Okay_ Indi thought. _The gentle approach isn't working. Time for Plan B_. He gently scooped her up in his arms, letting her snuggle up against him, and walked over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

" We're going to be late for breakfast. Since all you want to do is sleep, I figured I'd might as well carry you down there myself."

"Indi!" Elsa said, getting out of his arms.

"What?" Indi said mocking innocence. "I'm hungry, and I'm not going to leave you alone in here against your wishes."

"A queen cannot be seen out of her room wearing her bed clothes. Please leave, so I can get changed into my traveling dress."

Indi gave a quick bow, and went across the hall to get changed as well.

After getting changed, he went to the hall to wait for Elsa. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, as she came out just as Indi shut his bedroom door.

Indi hooked his arm, and Elsa looped hers around his, as they have done for months now, and escorted her down to the dining hall. There, Elsa saw Anna with a mischievous look on her face.

"Good morning, Anna," Elsa said as Indi and herself sat down.

"Good morning, Elsa," Anna said as the servants brought out breakfast. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Elsa said. "Could have been better, could have been worse."

"What on earth could have made it better?" Anna asked, her voice becoming full of mischief. "After all, you did sleep with your boyfriend."

At hearing this, Elsa started to choke on her eggs, while Indi patted her on the back. He handed her a glass of milk to dislodge it, which she took gratefully.

Once she was able to breathe again, she turned to her sister, who had a smug little smile upon her face.

"Anna," Elsa began calmly. "Indi isn't courting me."

"Really?" Anna asked in mock suprise. "Because what I saw this morning, it looks like the exact opposite of what you insist."

"Wait," Elsa said, shocked. "You saw us?!"

"Yep, I sure did. You were lying on your bed, with your head on Indi's chest, who by the way was shirtless." Kristoff and Brynn, who had been quiet this whole time, chuckled at this.

"Shut it, Kristoff," Elsa threatened, while Indi glared at Brynn.

"You two looked quite cozy together," Anna continued. "What with all the cuddling you'd been doing."

"N-NO!" Elsa said. "Th-that's not it at all! Indi here was simply comforting me after I woke up in the night."

"Sure," Anna said, sarcasm written all over he features. "He was 'comforting' you."

"He was!" Elsa insisted, frustration in her tone. She stole a glance at the boy in question beside her, who was eating quietly. "Besides, I would never be interested in him like that!" _Oops_.

"Ouch," Anna said, looking at Indi.

Finally, the boy spoke.

"Hey, normally I would be hurt be a comment like that. But, for sake of the argument, let's assume we were in a relationship. What might happen?" He paused waiting for Anna to answer. She didn't. "She would be in great danger. For all her powers, she is not invincible. She bleeds, she hurts, just like the rest of us. Von Shwicke could hurt her to get me to do what he wants.

"And, assuming that didn't happen or was postponed long enough, people would start to press us to get married. Then there's as even greater danger. With me as king, Von Shwicke could go to countries that have something against Arendelle, for one reason or another, and plot to take me out of the picture, which would leave this country without a ruler.

"Now, I'm sure Elsa could rule just as she is doing now once I'm gone, but is she really going to be in any emotional state to do so, when her husband has been killed? No.

"And furthermore, assuming none of that has happened, what about our hypothetical child?"

 _Wait, WHAT?! Is he really going there?_! Elsa thought. "Indi, don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Absolutely not," he said decisively. "As I understand it, a king and queen should have an hier, correct?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "If there are no other members of the next generation in the castle that are biologically related to the king and queen, then yes."

"Okay then. Princess Anna, since you aren't married yet, you don't have a child. At least, I hope not. So there are no members of the Royal Family of the next generation.

"So, our child," Indi continued. "Would be in great danger. Not just from external threats, but internal as well. For example, would the child be healthy, or even normal? It's possible, but highly unlikely. Elsa has ice powers, while I am genetically enhanced. If we had a child, it would be at a great risk of inheriting some of our traits, which could combine badly. We would essentially be cursing the child with our abilities, and what selfish parents we would be to do so.

"And that child would be in the same kind of danger as Elsa: being a manipulation tool for people to get me, and possibly her, to do as they wish, as well as the other risks for all royal children."

Indi sighed. He hadn't meant to take this explanation this far. "All I'm saying is, it would not be safe for me to be in a romantic relationship with Queen Elsa at this point in time."

"Well, now that this matter has been cleared up," Elsa said awkwardly, rising from her finished breakfast. "I think I need to take my morning walk."

Indi finished the last few bites of his eggs, and trotted after her.

"Lovebirds," Anna said under her breath, causing the three remaining friends to erupt into laughter.

"Mind if I join you on your walk?" Indi asked ask he caught up to the queen in the hallway.

"Not at all," Elsa said.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Indi asked a tentative question.

"Did I take it too far?"

"Not at all," Elsa said. "Well, maybe a little."

"Was it when I brought up children?"

"Yeah," Elsa said, giving a nervous laugh as they entered the courtyard for Elsa's walk around the town.

"I knew it," Indi said, shaking his head.

As they walked out the front gates, they were silent. After another minute of silence, Indi had to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"Elsa, what you said, about quote-unquote 'being interested in me like that', that was true, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she said, sighing. "I'm afraid it was, Indi. But I think of you as a very good friend, perhaps even my best friend, and nothing less."

"Nothing more?" Indi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… well… I don't know."

"Shall we both just agree to leave it as a maybe?"

"That sounds good. For now, at least."

By this time, the pair had made it to the town square, where people had bowed at the sight of the queen. There were a few whispers and subtle guestures at Indi, as they all knew his abilities.

"They're talking about me," Indi said quietly.

"What are they saying?" Elsa asked in an equal tone.

"The butcher is saying how me and Brynn will raid his shop at night and eat his entire stock of meat. The group of women to the left aound the table are saying things like how I'm going to murder you in your sleep, or take avantage of you and make you bear my demon spawn."

"Well, can you blame them?" Elsa asked.

"No, not really."

As the pair continued down the streets, Indi caught whiff of a lovely scent coming from a store.

"What is that heavenly aroma?"

"That, my dear friend, is Mr. Alfred's Chocolate Shop." And with that, Elsa led him inside.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," the man behind the counter said cheerily, bowing humbly before going back to the mixing bowl that he was holding. "And you must be Indi," Mr. Alfred said, shaking his hand. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, I just felt that it would be a crime against the crown for my friend, Indi here, to be in Arendelle and not visit your shop."

"Ah, yes, a crime that would be," Mr. Alfred said. "Please, look around, look around. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, hm?"

Elsa and Indi went about the shop, browsing the entire selection of chocolates. In the end, Elsa had chosen a box of chocolate-covered cherries, while Indi selected a few bricks of swirled dark chocolate and peanut butter fudge.

"You know," Indi said, glancing up at Elsa. "I think it would be a crime not only against the crown, but also against common sense if we didn't take some chocolate on our voyage."

"You are absolutely right, Indi!" Elsa exclaimed.

At the end of the chocolate-shopping spree, there was so much chocolate that they had to load it into a crate for the voyage. As they were leaving, the clock tower struck, signalling to all that heard it that it was now eleven O'clock.

"We'll never make it back to the castle in time with this huge box," Elsa said.

"Oh, yes we will," Indi said determination in his voice. "Elsa, get on."

"What?" the queen asked. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"I'm going to morph into the Indominus. You ride on my back and hold these two bags of chocolate. I carry the crate."

"Sounds good," Elsa said. "Let's do it."

Indi quickly transformed into the white dinosaur, earning shocked gasps from the people. The citizens were even more shocked when the saw the queen climb on the beast, sitting behind its neck. Indi rose to his full hieght of twenty feet, and used his clawed hands to gingerly pick up the crate, and bounded away, careful not to let Elsa fall off.

They were at the castle in less the two minutes, a record time. Indi set the crate down, then, lowered his body down so Elsa could slide off.

"Thanks, Indi," she said as the boy changed back to his human form, white-tipped hair and all.

"Not a problem," he said. "Now, let's go get our stuff around for our voyage."

The pair ran up to their rooms, where they gently picked up their clothes and set them in large chests. Indi took his new armor, and put it on, and looked at his old armor.

 _Should I take it?_

He decided to leave it, but he sat down at the small desk in his room and wrote a small note, folded it in thirds, and stuck it on the small stack composed of his old armor on his bed. He then ran down to the smithy, and grabbed the kerosene gel and the miniature grindstone.

On his way back from the smithy, he ran into Elsa who just finished packing her chest.

"Hey, Indi," she said nervously. "I was thinking about something while I was packing, and I figured I should tell you first."

"Okay," he said, looking around the hall. "Do you want to discuss it here or someplace a bit more private?"

In response, she grabbed his wrist, and led him into her room, and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"I was seriously thinking about whether or not I liked you," she began "and I think I have come to the conclusion."

"Okay," Indi said, sitting her down on her bed, before sitting down himself. "So, talk to me."

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I do like you. It's not love, and I want love."

"Don't worry, we'll work our way up to that point.

"Now," Elsa said, looking at him in the eye. "There's just one question: Do you like me?"

"Ah," he chuckled nervously "Well, truth be told, yes. I do. Like you, it's not love, at least, it's not romantic love, I think. I think it's more like a friendly love, but I suppose that's how it all starts out."

"Well, on that note, do you think about marrying me in the future?"

"Wow, you've only known me for a few months, and we're already talking about marriage."

"So, do you?" she persisted.

"Why do you want to know?" Indi countered.

"Because I do," Elsa said with undeniable logic. "Now tell me: Do you think about marrying me?"

"Well," Indi said awkwardly. "Yes. But I also think about all the ways it could go wrong."

"Understandably," Elsa said. "Well, I think we should hurry up to catch our boat."

"Need any help with your chest?" Indi asked.

"Not at all," Elsa said, creating some ice underneath the chest with a wave of her hand.

While Elsa skated her chest down the hallway, Indi carried his.

Kristoff and Anna were just bringing their crates down, while they saw Elsa push hers out on a block of ice.

"Elsa," Anna hollered. "You cheater!"

"It's not cheating," the queen called back. "It's playing to my strengths."

The group of five friends soon met at the bottom of the stairs, when Indi and Brynn transformed, and carried the chests out to the ship, Brynn had one in her mouth, while Indi had one in each hand, and one in his jaws. After they set the chests on the ship, they continued to help load, the sailors being very grateful.

Soon all the cargo was strapped down, ready to go, except the most important cargo: the Royal Family. Indi and Brynn lowered themselves to allow the people to get on; Kristoff and Anna were on Brynn, while Indi was carrying Elsa. The townspeople looked up in wonder and awe, as they saw Queen Elsa riding atop a gigantic, white reptile, while Anna and her boyfriend were riding on a similar, brown animal. Once they reached the gangplank, Anna and Kristoff slid down Brynn's tail, while Indi lowered himself to allow Elsa to climb off him, as sliding down the bumbs on his back would be in no way pleasant.

As they made their way up the gangplank, the people waved to the departing royalty, who waved back. As the ship began to pull away, Indi raised his torso up, and gave of his signature shrieking roar, while Brynn bellowed her deep roar as a goodbye, the crowd cheering.

This was the last thing the people of Arendelle heard of their beloved Royal Family, who were going to a hostile environment to help some mutant children who were in dire need of rescuing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been working on catching up my other Jurassic Park story, called "Life Finds a Way". Since your reading this story, I highly recommend it. Also, since school is coming up, story writing will not be my top priority, unfortunately, so updates will be less frequent.**

 **Tally ho, forwards, to Chapter 10!**

* * *

"Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"No," Anna said before turning her head to continue emptying her stomach over the side of the ship. "Seasickness sucks."

They had been at sea for a week and a half, and Anna, along with Kristoff was having some problems coping with the constant motion. Elsa had a few problems as well, but she, being a queen and all, managed to keep her stomach contents where they should be.

Indi, however, seemed quite comfortable with the voyage so far. He would assist the crew with setting the sails, and would get about the ship quickly by swinging from ropes that hung from the masts. He would also talk with the captain to make sure that they were on the right course.

Elsa soon left her retching sister and went to her quarters, where there was a large bed and a good sized desk. She also had a space in her room where Mira, her maid and handmaiden, would sleep in a hammock.

Shortly after she entered her room, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

The door opened, where Brynn stood.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa," Brynn said, curtseying.

"Hello, Brynn. Come in, come in," Elsa said smiling. She had taken a liking to Indi's companion. "What can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty."

"Permission granted. Have a seat." Elsa said.

Brynn quickly sat down in the chair in front of Elsa's desk.

"I need to talk to you about Indi," Brynn said, her face becoming all business.

"Okay," Elsa said. "What about him?"

"What are your intentions for him?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa said, shocked at this sudden question. "That matter is private. I don't think you should talk to me about such things."

"I understand," Brynn said. "But I worry about my friend. You see, he has formed a difficult habit of trying not to become to attached to things and people."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Well, for one, his mother," Brynn said. "He was really attached to her, understandably, and when she was killed, he shut down. He wouldn't eat, he barely got any fluids. So, in order to prevent this from happening to himself again, he refused any sort of deep relationship with anyone.

"Now, I see how you to look at each other. I see that relationship starting to grow. But, I also know Indi. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and to keep you from hurting, Queen Elsa, he would hurt himself, and go against his self-protective refusal.

"I don't want him to be hurt. He is strong, yes, but he has limits. And when those limits are passed, he goes into a state that is little more active than a cucumber. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, I think I do," Elsa said, nodding slowly.

"Good. All I'm asking of you is to take it easy on him. Don't get to serious with him. I don't want him to go back into that state if something happens. He started to become suicidal, just to end his grieving. I was very afraid for him. Do you understand what he went through, and what he could go through again?"

"Yes," Elsa said slowly.

"That's all I need you to do," Brynn said her face softening. "Just keep this in mind, if for no one else's sake, then for Indi's."

"Is that all?" Elsa asked.

"Just wait, if you can help it." Brynn said. "I can feel the relationship between you two. It's beautiful, but just wait until the danger has passed. Still be in his life, but take it slowly."

"Okay," Elsa said nodding. "Thank you for the advice."

Brynn gave a short nod as she rose from her seat, then curtsied. As she turned to leave, a sudden cry sounded throughout the ship.

"PIRATES!"

Brynn turned back to Elsa to see her rising from her desk, drawing her sword and readying her abilities.

Indi saw the ship closing in from his high vantage point on the mast. Snarling, he slid down the rope and landed lightly on the deck.

He saw Elsa and Brynn emerging from the Royal Quarters. What they were doing in there, he could think about that later. Right now, he hand some thieving sea-plunderers to deal with.

"Brynn, what do you say about scaring them a bit. Just a smidge," Indi said, a slightly evil grin on his face.

"Loving the way your mind works, Indi," Brynn said, grinning similarly in agreement, looking over at the nearing ship.

Indi saw Elsa drawing her sword.

"Oh, no you don't," Indi said as he guided the weapon back into its scabbard. "I don't need to be looking after you."

"You don't have to," Elsa said, removing her sword again. "I'm a grown woman, a queen."

"Exactly why I need you to stay out of sight. These men will view you as a target."

"I can look after myself quite well, thank you."

"Kristoff," Indi said, turning towards the ice harvester, who was in a similar argument with the princess. "Do you agree that the royal sisters should take cover while we deal with the ruffians?"

"Absolutely," Kristoff said.

"Not," Anna added.

"Alright, fine," Indi sighed. "I don't have time for this. You two want to fight, be my guest, but I can't watch you to make sure you don't get your throats slit."

At this, the captain of the ship came forward. "What do we do, my queen?"

"Engage," Elsa said. "We can use my guests' abilities to fight, as well as my own. I'm sure that we can scare our adversaries out of their wits."

"Aye," the captain said, nodding curtly. "Never before had I seen such monstrous appearances before. They will surely be useful against these adversaries. Men, prepare for battle!"

The group watched as the pirate ship pulled closer, observing the crew on the advancing vessel as they readied their weapons. Ian and Brynn slunk back into the cargo hold, where a large door in the floor marked the entrance.

Soon, a volley of grappling hooks flew through the air, and latched onto the railing of the queen's ship, and drew the two boats closer to each other.

Soon, a burly man on the pirates' ship placed a gangplank across the gap between the two vessels, allowing people to board. A man in a purple overcoat and a black, three-cornered hat with a large feather pluming out of the left side strode across the gangplank.

"Ahoy!" the man said. "I am Captain Blackheart. Give us your valuables, and we _may_ not kill you."

The crew behind Blackheart _Arghed_ in agreement.

A light thudding from below the main deck caught the man's ear.

"What's that? Men, investigate the noise," Blackheart ordered, signaling five men to move forward. The men looked around, trying to track down the thud everyone heard. The overall ship was silent, though Elsa and co. knew what the sounds were. As the men searched, Blackheart noticed the Royal Family of Arendelle was aboard the ship.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa," the pirate captain said, bowing dutifully. "Good day."

"And to you, Captain."

"Captain, we've found where the noises are coming from," the men called from the door to the cargo hold.

"Well, get your sorry carcasses down there and see what it is!"

The men opened the personnel door, and entered.

A low growl sent the men scurrying out of the hold.

"What is it?" the captain asked, clearly agitated.

"T-there's something d-down there," one of the men said.

"Well, take the valuables that are up here, we don't have much time."

"Captain, if you'd like, I will investigate the 'something' that's down there," Elsa offered. "I don't like the idea of some beast or some stowaways hiding on my ship."

"Of course, Your Highness," Blackheart said as he watched his crew pillage the ship.

Queen Elsa strode confidently over to the personnel door to the cargo hold, and entered the dark place.

Once the 'Ice Witch' was out of sight, the attacking commenced, Blackheart swinging his sword at Princess Anna, only to have her parry the blow.

"I apologize for this disservice, Princess, but, as you know, a man's got to make a living."

Anna and Blackheart made a series of swipes at each other, viciously exchanging blows.

Below deck, Elsa groped her way through the darkness like a blind man, listening to the ensuing chaos. Soon, she felt her hands touch the scaly surface of Indi's snout, and felt a breeze of warm air blow her face.

"You two ready?" Elsa said.

A light growling was her response. Indi crouched as low as he could to let Elsa climb on just behind his neck.

Once she was safely seated, Indi strode over to the ropes that were attached to weights, and untied one skillfully with his clawed fingers, causing the large cargo hatch to open slowly.

Up on deck, Kristoff noticed the cargo hatch start to open. Anna noticed it too, and made a swift kick between the pirate captain's legs, causing him to double over in pain.

Suddenly, everyone looked over to the cargo hatch to see a large, brown monster with a large set of jaws with teeth to match burst out of the darkness, bellowing a deep roar. The pirate crew, after their startled scream of fear, started to skrink back. But their captain wasn't done, and grabbed Anna's wrist, ripping the sword from her hand, and held a dagger to her throat.

The beast bellowed again, snarling madly. Queen Elsa seemed to float up from the cargo hold like an apparition before stepping onto the wooded deck, and walking over to stand in front of the bipedal beast.

"Release my sister," she ordered.

"I think not," Black heart said, slowly backing away to his ship. "Me and me crew are going to take her, and teach her what a girl like herself should be used for. And if I feel your ice anywhere, her life will end."

"Very well," Elsa said, much to Anna's dismay. Her own sister wouldn't left these men take her, and use her for such atrocities. Would she?

Suddenly, a large white shape burst out of nowhere, startling the evil man, causing him to shove Anna to the floor, before turning to run.

He got about three steps away when a large, white, scaly, hand with long claws grabbed him around his torso, and picking up, until he was facing a terrifying white-faced monster with bronze-colored eyes. He saw the Ice Witch rise on a pillar of blue ice, a stern look in her eye.

"Please, don't kill me," the man begged now in tears.

"Why shouldn't I," Elsa snarled, drawing her own sword. "You attack my men unprovoked, you attack my sister, take her hostage, threaten her, and yet you beg me to not kill you?!"

The white animal roared to emphasize this.

"First," Elsa said. "Return all the things you took from my ships crew."

"Men," The captain called down. "Return the booty."

Once the pillaged loot was returned, Elsa patted the white animal on the neck.

"Okay, Indi, put this scumbag down."

Indi did so reluctantly, snarling at the man.

"Now leave," Elsa ordered sternly. "I don't ever want to see your despicable face again."

Brynn bellowed angrily, and took a few steps to motivate the men to run back to their ship. Blackheart was the last man to set foot on the gangplank, when the piece of wood was smashed in half, causing him to dangle above the ocean from the deck of his own ship.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the white beast standing at the edge of the queen's boat, with the piece of wood in his jaws.

The queen's crew was laughing hysterically, and when Blackheart was hauled up onto his ship, he looked back, scowling angrily.

"Indi," Anna said. "I think they need some more motivation."

Indi snarled in agreement, and shrieked deeply at the pirates. This caused them to set sail immediately.

That night, the entire crew had what could be called a celebration. The ship's cooks made a hearty banquet, and everyone ate until they were full.

That night, Elsa was getting ready for bed, when a light knock was on her door.

"Come in," she called.

"Hey, Elsa," Indi said.

"Oh, Indi, please come in," Elsa noticed Indi's seemingly depressed mood. "Are you alright?"

"Physically, yes, I'm fine."

"And emotionally?" Elsa ventured.

"Emotionally, not so much," Indi said with a detached sigh.

"Sit," Elsa said, patting the spot on the bed next to herself. "Talk to me. Tell me what's the matter."

Indi strode over to the bed, and sat down gently.

"Well…" he began. "It's just… What I mean is… Oh, it's just so hard to say."

"Well," Elsa said slowly, thinking. "I'll help you narrow it down. Does it have to do with me?"

"Part of it does, yes," the boy began. "I just worry what could happen to you on Nublar. I know that you'll say it's out of the question that you are staying on the ship, that it's too dangerous for me to go on my own. I just don't think I can go about worrying about you when I will have a lot more people to worry about."

"Well, I go through the same thing. I worry about my sister and you, but I can't let that interfere with my duty as queen. So, here's what I do. I take a deep breath, and make sure I took all safety precautions, remind myself that they will be safe."

"Okay, thanks for the advice."

"Oh," Elsa said, remembering. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Brynn came to me earlier today before the giant fiasco with the pirates."

"Oh, no," Indi said, slapping his palm to his forehead, and dragging his hand down his face.

"Oh, yes. She came to me, and told me what happened to you after your mother died. About your self-induced refusal of close relationships. She felt that she should warn me not to let you get too attached to me. I believe that we can agree that you like me. True enough?"

"Yes," Indi said nodding slowly, a slightly pink tint appearing on his cheeks. "Do you like me?"

This time it was Elsa's turn to blush, looking away so Indi wouldn't see it as well.

"So, do you?" Indi said, poking her gently with each word, and drawing out both the last word and accompanying poke.

"I admit so," Elsa said, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't hear a definitive answer," Indi said, the blush in his face gone, while Elsa's reddened considerably.

"Yes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I admit that I do like you."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Indi spoke.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I don't know about you."

"I'm going to hit the sack as well."

Then Elsa got an idea. It was crazy, it was stupid, it was downright unbecoming of a queen. But she didn't care. Elsa turned towards Indi, gently, but swiftly, took his face in her hands while she looked up at him, as he was half a head taller that she was, and pressed her lips onto Indi's.

It was so quick for Indi, almost too quick. One second he was about to get up, and the next Elsa had her hands on the sides of his face and her lips on his. He instinctively started to pull back in shock, but Elsa had a firm yet gentle grasp, so he only pulled back a hair's width before closing his eyes to savor the moment. Slowly, his hands went to Elsa's hips, and he gently rest them there, while she gently removed her hands from his face, and placed her right on his left shoulder, which had healed a while ago, and moved her left hand behind his head, pulling him closer to herself.

They soon broke this heavenly embrace, and parted ways.

They both had slept soundly that night.

* * *

 **Also, I have a new poll question for a future story I might do on my profile page. Please vote!**

 **Rate and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The voyage was coming to a close. The ship had been at sea for six months, and the tip Isla Nublar was just in view on the horizon.

"Land ho!" the captain shouted from the ship's wheel.

This announcement was taken extremely well, for the crew cheered merrily. Even Anna and Brynn joined the sailors in their celebratory dance, while Kristoff and Elsa, who were not fond of dancing, looked upon the cheerful scene happily.

Looking around, Elsa noticed that Indi wasn't anywhere in sight. She quietly slipped away, hunting for her companion.

Going into Indi's quarters, she found the boy at a grindstone, sharpening his concealed swords, a serious and concentrating look on his face.

"Hey," he said, not looking up at her.

"Hey," she said, walking over to him, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Isla Nublar is in sight. Everyone is celebrating. I'm surprised you're not out there with us."

"It's not the right time to celebrate," Indi deadpanned. "We have nothing to celebrate yet. Tell the captain to drop anchor at our current location. We need to be ready to move in at nightfall."

"Are you okay, Indi?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Yes and no," Indi said, stepping away from the grindstone and moved towards his workbench, retrieving the bottle of kerosene gel as he did so. "I am okay, because I can finally free my friends from the clutches of the maniac scientists, but I'm also not, because I have to worry about everything that could go wrong: What if I can't get everyone out? What if we get caught? What if someone gets hurt? What if someone dies? What if I die? Maybe I'm becoming paranoid."

"I think it comes with the job," Elsa said.

"What job is that?" Indi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Being in an important position. Remember, Indi, you're not alone. You have Brynn, Anna, Kristoff, and myself. I think I can also include Mister Grady and Barry. We all care for you, and will help in any way we can."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Indi said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Now, suit up, 'Fangs'," Elsa said teasingly.

"Speak for yourself, Frostbite," Indi playfully shot back.

As Elsa left, she gave him the cold shoulder. Literally.

Elsa managed to steal Anna away from the dancing sailors, and informed the captain of what he was to do, before leading Anna to their quarters.

"So, are you ready?" Elsa asked as she set out the armored outfit.

"Yes," Anna said. "But the better question is, are you ready? Because you've only been in real combat once."

"I'll have you know," Elsa said in a haughty voice, taking off her dress. "I did quite well for my first time in combat, if I do say so myself."

"Elsa, you went up against two people. On ice."

"I'd like to see you do better," Elsa retorted as she pulled the armored skirt and bodice on.

"You know you can't justifiably judge me like that. I don't have ice powers."

"Touché."

* * *

Indi finished putting on his chest plate, and strapped his concealed swords onto his forearms, checking the gel levels as he did so. A knocking sound from the door on the side wall that divided his room from Brynn's caught his attention.

"Come in," the boy called.

The door opened, revealing Brynn, who was struggling putting on the bodice of her own armor.

"Hey," she said a sheepish look on her face. "Could you help me out?"

"Sure," Indi said before pacing up to his friend. "So, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah," Brynn said as Indi attached the loops of leather from the sides of the front portion of the bodice, around the metal buttons on the back portion. "I've wanted to give these sadistic maniacs a piece of my mind for quite some time now. How about you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Elsa gave me a pep talk not to long ago."

"You like her, don't you?" Brynn said. It wasn't much of a question, more of a general statement.

"Yeah," Indi sighed.

"I'm happy for you both. It's good you found someone," Brynn said, looking of into the distance.

"Brynn, don't be like that," Indi said as he tugged down on the bottom of the bodice to make sure it would be secure. "I know you wanted us to be together, and don't even try to deny it. I wasn't born last week." Brynn sighed in defeat. "Hey, look here," Indi said, tilting her head up to look at him. She had hurt tears welling up in her eyes.

Just as she started to turn her head away, Indi swiftly pecked her on the lips.

Brynn, shocked by this, gently placed her fingertips to her lips. "W-why?"

"Just in case," Indi said a gentle smile on his face. "I know you've wanted to do that to me for a while now, and since there's a chance I might be killed on this mission, I figured I'd let you, and who am I to deny someone what could possibly be their last wish."

Brynn was silent as she left her love in his room to retrieve her swords. Indi had kissed her, and with justifiable reasons. He was kind and gentle, and she wanted him to be hers more than anything else. But he was Elsa's, they love each other dearly, and nothing was going to change that.

Indi went outside, where the Royal Family was gathered, all deck out in there armored outfits, ready to go. Down on the main deck, Elsa was watching Anna and Kristoff spar with their swords, and the sailors were preparing the small jolly boat that was to transport the five people to Nublar.

"Kristoff," Indi called from the walkway. "Keep your weapon up! What do you think 'On Guard' means?"

Indi walked over to see how the preparations were coming, and if they were missing anything.

Brynn stepped out into the late-afternoon light, her swords in their respective scabbards on her back. Seeing her emerge, Elsa gave her a friendly wave. Brynn returned the gesture with a small salute accompanied with a halfhearted smile, debating with herself whether or not she should tell Queen Elsa about Indi kissing her.

At dinner, Indi encouraged the four people accompanying him to eat a respectable amount. Not too much, so that they would be too tired to defend themselves by fighting off a food coma, but not too little, so they could keep their strength up. After the meal ended, the boat was lowered into the water, and Indi jumped straight down into the boat. The sailors lowered a rope ladder with planks of wood for rungs so the rest of the group could safely get down.

Anna came down the ladder first. She was a little unsteady, so Indi helped her down the last few steps by placing his hands on her waist to steady her, an action that slightly aggravated Kristoff.

Elsa went down next, and was a bit more balanced than her sister, but Indi, being the gentleman that he strived to be, helped her down the last few rungs.

Third came Brynn, who was the most surefooted, but when Indi offered to help, she shied away from him.

"Alright, Kristoff," Indi called up the ladder. "Come on down."

The ice harvester warily made his way down the steps. He was shaking from fear so much that the entire ladder was vibrating. He was soon safely down in the boat.

"Captain," Indi called. "There is a small island just beyond the horizon due north of here. It has fresh water, and fruits, so you can restock on supplies there."

"Aye," the captain said nodding his head. "At what time do ye want me to pick ye up from Nublar?"

"At dawn," Indi said decisively.

"Aye, see ye then. Good luck."

"Thanks," Elsa said. "We'll need all the luck we can get."

And with that, Indi and Kristoff picked up their oars and rowed to Nublar, sitting forebodingly on the horizon.

After several hours of rowing, they could make out a two figures on the horizon.

"Who are they?" Elsa asked.

Using her enhanced sense of vision, Brynn quickly identified the two men.

"That's Owen and Barry," she announced.

Soon, the seabed was shallow enough for Indi to jump into the water to transform into the Indominus rex, and tow the boat to shore.

When Indi changed back into his human form, Elsa got out of the boat and got her first good look at the two men before her. One man was black, and wore a respectable white shirt, with an unbuttoned checkered shirt on the outside. The other man was white, and had on a blue shirt and a brown vest over it. They both wore brown pants and worn shoes.

"Hey guys," Indi said, giving them each a quick hug. "Oh, guys, this is Owen," Indi gestured to the white man. "And Barry." He gestured to the black man. "Owen, Barry, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, and this is Kristoff, Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer."

Owen and Barry bowed in front of the two royals, then shook Kristoff's hand.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, I am glad to finally meet you both," Owen said.

"As am I," Barry added.

"Well," Indi said as he pulled the boat up on shore. "Now that everyone's been acquainted with each other, let's get to work."

Soon, the small congregation made their way along a dirt road that led into the jungle. Owen fell into stride next to Elsa.

"So, Mister Grady," Elsa began. "What do you do here on Nublar, exactly?"

"Please, Your Majesty, call me Owen," man said. "As for what I do here, I train a species of dinosaur called a Velociraptor for military application, though I am against using those animals for such immoral purposes. Barry, my partner-in-crime, does the same thing I do, and shares my views."

"Could I meet these Velociraptors?" Elsa asked.

"You will," Owen said. "We're taking them off this God-forsaken island with the children." They finally reached the top of a tall rise, which let them see the complex off in the distance.

"That's where the kids and their mothers are held," Barry said. "It's about a four-mile walk."

The group made their way along the road, forest all around them. Soon, they came to a large concrete wall about one mile from the complex along the right side of the road.

"Rexanne," Brynn whispered as she brushed her fingers along the wall.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"The natural rex," Owen said.

The group continued along the wall, until came to the door of the complex. The building was huge! It took up the area of ten times that of Elsa's castle.

"So," Kristoff whispered. "How do we get in?"

Suddenly, the small group was surrounded by dozens of men, each with a gun trained on them. A section of the group parted, and into the circle walked who else than George Von Shwicke.

"Well done, Indi," Von Shwicke said. "Owen, Barry, you two will be getting a significant pay raise."

"Indi, what's going on?" Elsa asked. The boy strode over to stand next to the evil man.

"You see, Queen Elsa," Indi said, chuckling darkly. "This was all just a big ploy to get you here. As an added bonus, Anna is here too. Mister Von Shwicke, they're all yours."

"You dirty double-crosser!" Elsa shouted.

The men surrounding them closed in on the royal family.

"ELSA!" Anna cried from behind her. Elsa turned around to see two large men grab Anna's arms. "HELP!"

Just when she was about to unleash and icy tomb on the men around her sister, a fierce pain exploded in the side of her head as she fell to the ground. The image she looked upon was grey grass. It seemed so peaceful.

Then, blackness.

* * *

Elsa's head was pounding. Wherever she was, the place felt unfamiliar.

Groaning, she sat up on her hard bed. Looking around, Elsa saw where she was.

 _A cell._

Slowly, the events that occurred before she blacked out came back to her.

"Indi betrayed us," she said to nobody in particular.

"Golly, you think so?!" a voice answered.

Elsa heard her sister in another cell directly across the hall from her.

"Anna," Elsa cried, sitting down at the barred door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna answered. "Are you alright?"

"No," Elsa said, rubbing her head, and feeling a lump. "My head really hurts. What happened?"

"Just when you were about to help me, Von Shwicke knocked you out."

"Oh."

The pair stayed silent for a while, until a set of footsteps was heard coming down the corridor. Three large bangs were heard, coming from the door to Anna's cell. On the fourth bangs, there was a large, wooden thud.

"No! Stay away from me!" Anna's voice said.

Then, Elsa's door started to bang. It came down in three hits. The person standing there was unmistakably Indi. Anna ran past him and hugged Elsa fiercely.

"Stay away from us," Elsa growled.

"Look," Indi said. "I know what I did was wrong, but we had to get in here, so I'll explain later. Now, we don't have much time. We have to get Kristoff and everybody else out."

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna said, fully concerned for her beau.

"Follow me," Indi said as he turned on his heel, leading the royal sisters out to the main hall.

Once he stopped outside a large door, he handed Anna and Elsa each a crowbar. Elsa noticed that they still had their weapons.

 _Lousy guards._

Indi picked up a nearby sledgehammer.

"Let's go," he said, opening the door. The cells seemed to have at least one child, and who could be their mother.

Indi walked up to the nearest cell, and with one swing, he smashed the padlock, waking nearby families.

"What's going on?" The mother said as her two children huddled closer to her in fear.

"We're busting you out," Indi said. Elsa and Anna took to smashing locks and wrenching doors open, freeing their occupants. At the end of the hall, Anna found her beloved.

"Kristoff!" she cried, smashing the lock on the door, then prying it open.

"Wow, feisty pants," Kristoff said. "You look really bad-ass."

"Thanks," Anna said, smashing another locked door.

"Anna, Kristoff," Indi called. "Take everybody here to the main courtyard. Brynn's waiting for you. Be ready to fight."

"Okay," Kristoff said drawing his sword, with Anna following in suit. "Let's go everybody!"

Elsa and Indi went to the next two halls, smashing locks and prying open doors. Soon a guard spotted them.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?!"

Before he could get close enough, to engage in a fight, Elsa froze him to the spot, enclosing him in ice.

"Just chill, man," Indi joked.

In the next hall, Elsa used her ice powers to comer the entire hall in ice, attached it to the cage doors, and then moved it to the center of the hall, ripping the doors of their hinges.

"Okay," Indi said as he ran, leading everyone to the courtyard. "That's everyone. Let's move everybody! We've got to hurry!"

When the entire crowd got to the courtyard, it was sheer chaos. A group of guards was overtaking the line of defenses.

Anna swung her sword, slashing into a man's arm. Brynn was beside her, snapping and biting at anyone who got too close.

Anna knew they couldn't keep this up much longer. Suddenly, a blast of ice beside her let her know that the reinforcements had arrived.

"Elsa!" she called out in relief. Looking up, they saw Indi running up Brynn's back, leaping off her snout, and landing on the ground, in front of who appeared to be the leader of this group of guards, as he drew his sword.

Raising an eyebrow, Indi flipped his swords out of their concealment sheaths.

"Come at me, bra," Indi taunted.

The lead guard took the bait, which gave him a face full of flames.

The guards fell back, to regroup and get reinforcements.

Okay, everyone!" Indi called. "Follow Brynn! She will lead you somewhere safe. Older ones, morph into your dinosaur forms if you can go on land or air, and carry the younger ones and expectant mothers. We're getting you all out of this Hell Hole. Now, move out!" Brynn bellowed, to signal.

"Oh, Brynn," Indi called. "Why don't you get Rexanne and Junior. Get them out of here too." Brynn growled in agreement before turning to lead the group out.

"Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, there's something I need your help with," Indi said.

"Lead the way," Elsa said.

"How 'bout you ride?" Indi said, transforming quickly. His passengers climbed on quickly, and he bounded off, running through trees.

Soon, a structure came into view. No, it was three structures.

Indi bent low to allow his passengers to climb off, before shrinking down to human size again. Owen and Barry were standing at the door of one of the structures.

"You guys ready?" Owen said.

"Yeah," Indi said. "I just came by to get my pack."

"Okay," Owen said, handing him a ring with three keys on it.

"You guys will need to step back," Owen said to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff and he wheeled out what appeared to be some type of vehicle on two wheels. Barry wheeled out a similar vehicle, but his had four wheels.

Owen then walked up to a set of metal doors, rapping on them, causing shrieks and puffing breaths.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Master Kristoff, I'd like to introduce you to my raptors." Owen nodded to Indi, who turned a key, the pushed down a lever, opening the four doors. Out of each door sprung a reptilian animal that walked on two legs, and was as tall as a man. Owen and Barry's vehicles rumbled to life, and they drove off, leading the animals than ran behind them.

"Wow," Kristoff said.

"My thoughts exactly," Anna added.

"If you guys thought that was cool, check this out." Indi led the trio to a large, metal door that was twenty-one feet tall. He opened it, entered, and was followed. Looking around, Elsa saw large scratch marks on the walls, even in this moonlight.

"Where is he?" Indi mumbled. Suddenly, a low sputtering growl sounded throughout the paddock. "Oh, God."

"What's wrong?" asked Anna.

"Elsa. Anna. Kristoff," Indi said calmly, yet nervously. "Get out of here. God, what did they do to him? You three need to run. I'll catch up."

"But…" Anna began.

"No 'buts'," Indi said quickly, staring at a section of trees that slowly began to move. "Run. Now."

"Where do we…" Elsa began.

"The ship. Just follow the raptor footprints." The trees slowly started to form into a head-shape. "GO NOW!" Indi yelled, causing a large, white monstrosity to lunge out from the trees, shrieking in Indi's characteristic roar.

Elsa knew what it was once she saw it. An Indominus rex.

the trio turned and ran, while Indi caught the Indominus' attention by banging his two swords together. Once outside the paddock, Elsa quickly made two sleds out of ice, and the three sped down an icy path Elsa created, following the Velociraptor footprints.

Indi finally managed to pacify the Indominus rex.

"You wanna get the rest of the pack, bud?"

The Indominus gave off a deep, gruff hoot.

"Let's get to it then."

Elsa sped down her icy path that she made where she needed it to go and had it disappear after Kristoff's sled.

A loud roar caught their attention. Looking back, they saw the Indominus rex smash through the trees with Indi on its back, with four raptors running with them. "Oh, Dear Lord Almighty," Elsa said as she pick up the speed of her ice and the sleds.

Soon the trio caught up with the rest of the people they were rescuing. At the front of the group of people, there were two T-rexes. One she could identify as Brynn, but the other appeared older. More worn. Throughout the crowd, there were different kinds of dinosaurs, but she had no idea what types they were.

It also appeared that Owen and Barry had made it to this group not too long ago.

"Brynn!" Elsa called ask she skated up to her, causing the large shape to rotate her head downwards. "Look!" She said, pointing to the distance, where Indi, the Indominus rex, and the small pack of raptors were running over a hill. The sky was also starting to get lighter, and the ship wouldn't wait forever.

Brynn bellowed deeply, and the entire crowd started to run. Some of the children started to transform in dinosaurs, though no Indominus or Tyrannosaurus rexes appeared.

The other T-rex ducked its head, and gently picked up a small animal. Elsa quickly identified the animal as a baby T-rex.

Owen and Barry raced to the front of the group on their vehicles, leading the Velociraptors behind them.

As the group raced over the hill, following the dirt road, the ship came into sight along the coast. Anna urged her sled to go faster. Soon, the entire group raced across the last stretch of land before the coast. Brynn bellowed deeply, urging everyone to go faster. Several children transformed into some type of flying animal, and took to the skies.

Brynn looked behind her, seeing that Indi's pack was coming up fast.

Soon, Owen, Barry, and their raptors made to the ship. Owen held up a fist, signaling his raptors to stop. He and Barry dismounted their vehicles, and wheeled them up the gangplank. Once on the deck of the ship, Owen pointed to the spot next to him, and gave a short whistle, and all four raptors stormed up the walkway, where they were led by Barry to their respective holding pens.

Exactly one minute after Owen made it to the ship, the rest of the crowd arrived. Elsa led the group up the gangplank. "Hurry, everyone!" Brynn shrank down, leading the older T-rex with the baby onto the ship.

The whole crowd filled onto the deck, when Indi and his pack brought up the rear.

With the speed of an arrow, Indi leapt over the crowd, swinging on the ropes that hung from the mast, gliding over to the bow of the ships, and tossing the ends of a few ropes into the ocean, where they became taught, and the ship started to move forwards, being pulled by some massive, underwater creature.

The cheering was deafening, but nobody cared. They were finally free from the evil cesspool that was titled Isla Nublar.

As Indi walked back over to his room, his short trek full of thanks from the refugees. Making it to the door just outside his destination, Elsa stopped him.

"Hey," she said, her face beaming. "You did it."

"No," Indi said, stroking one of the raptors from his pack that came up to him. "We did it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy with school. This chapter has a bit more character development. You should like it. Also, Jurassic World come out on DVD in the United States on October 20th. Also, I've started a new story, called Legend of the Black Fury. If you want to see a black Indominus rex with wings that can breathe fire, go read it.**

 **And without further ado, Chapter 12 of Jurassic Ice.**

* * *

The voyage was finally coming to a close. Indi had fully reconnected with his pack, which seemed to accept him as though he was one of their own kind. To Elsa, they seemed tame at first. But whenever she came around them, they would growl at her. The large, red-eyed Indominus rex would go as far as snarling viciously at her. Why were they so warm with Indi, but so hostile with her? They did the same to anyone, except for Owen or Barry, with whom they treated with gentle tolerance.

Soon, Ian plucked the ropes that were attached to the ship and being pulled by something underwater, and they started to relax, sagging in the water.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"We're almost at Arendelle," Indi said. "Only a day or two more."

"Already?" Anna said.

"Yep," Indi said decisively. "Not much longer now."

"Impossible," the captain said as he walked over to the trio. "We haven't been at sea for even three months. Even with the fastest ship you can get, if the wind is constantly blowing in the direction you wish to go, _and_ if you're going with the current, a voyage like the one we're on would take at least five months, if you're extremely lucky."

"Yes," Indi said nodding. "That is true. However, with all due respect, captain, you forget one crucial detail."

"And what is that?" the captain said, slightly indignant.

Indi turned to a five-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair, who was leaning over the side of the ship, and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled and lept off the ship.

"No, wait!" the captain shouted, but before the girl hit the water she transformed into a flying animal with a crest on the back of its head and a beak, and fly into the air. Indi had taught Elsa that they were called Pteranodons or Dimorphodons, the smaller ones with longer tails and teeth being Dimorphodons.

The girl/Pteranodon hovered over the ocean, about forty yards from the ship. Indi, using his genetically-enhanced, superhuman strength, threw a large fish out to the creature. The small, flying shape caught the fish, and hovered over the ocean, flapping vigorously.

"What's supposed to happen?" Anna asked.

"Watch," Indi said. "Just watch."

Everyone on the ship who had seen Indi throw the fish was watching silently.

Suddenly, a large, bluish-colored animal with long jaws and rows of sharp teeth burst out of the water with a loud, deep roar.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna shouted. Indi had a glad smile on his face. The captain was watching in awe, his jaw on his feet. Elsa couldn't believe that an animal could get this big. There were whales, but they never attacked and ate humans, while this animal was clearly predatory.

When the animal's jaws slammed down on the fish hovering above the water the girl who had turned into a Pteranodon released the fish, and the audible crack of bones against teeth chilling. Then, the animal fell back into the water, a loud splash sending a wave right at the ship, and flooded the deck.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Anna cried. "It was was so huge! Elsa did you see that?! Wait, of course you didn't, it was impossible to miss something of that size."

Elsa just smiled at her sister's ranting.

"W-w-what was th-that?" the captain stuttered out as the Pteranodon flew back to the ship and transformed back into the girl.

"That, my friend," Indi said "was an animal called a Mosasaurus. It's full scientific name is _Mosasaurus_ _hoffmannii_."

"It was massive!" Anna said, once again.

"Approximately fifty-seven feet long," Indi said nodding.

"That thing could easily capsize this ship..." the captain said, his voice full of uncertainty.

"They can," Indi said nodding. "They won't, though. They are with us."

"They?" Elsa chimed in.

"We have three," Ian explained. "Two natural, and one human hybrid. The one that you just saw was our natural female. We have another female, and then our hybrid is named Jonah."

They spent the rest of the day watching the mosasaurs swim around, leap out of the water, and catch fish.

The next day at dawn, Arendelle was just in sight on the horizon.

"Land ho!" Indi cried from his stop in the crow's nest. Everyone started to rejoice, dancing around on the main deck. Brynn bellowed into the air to rejoice, and Rexanne joined her. The baby Tyrannosaurus, named Junior, also chimed in, his small squawking roar incredibly adorable.

The sailors, who were wary of the newcomers' abilities at first (but as with Indi and Brynn, they quickly adjusted), struck up a tune, and soon it seemed like everyone was dancing. Even Elsa joined in with her sister. Everyone was having a merry time, except for one person.

Indi.

And just like when the ship was nearing Isla Nublar, Elsa noticed, when everyone was celebrating, he distances himself. Wondering what the problem was now, Elsa walked up quietly to her friend.

"Hey," she said quietly as she neared him.

"Hey," he said, his eyes closed, his head leaning against the door to his room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...No... I'm not sure," Indi said with a sigh.

"Indi," Elsa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We did it. We rescued the kids and their mothers. You should be happy. We saved everyone on that island."

"I know that."

"Then celebrate," Elsa said. "Be happy. Enjoy your accomplishment. You did something very noble, and it helped a lot of people."

"I know, Elsa," Indi said. "I know I helped a lot of people. I know I should be celebrating. I just can't."

"Why ever not?"

"I'm afraid," Indi confessed.

"Again with the fear, Indi?" Elsa said. "I know you worry about a lot of things, but those things are behind us all. What are you afraid of now?"

"The consequences of my actions."

"Indi..." Elsa began.

"I don't know what could even remotely happen, Elsa," Indi said. "All I know for sure is that something big will happen."

"I have to pack," Elsa said, turning to go to her room. "I'll be ready when you want to talk."

Indi entered his own room, sighing. There wasn't much that he had to pack; just a few things for his swords, a grindstone, and his kerosine gel vial.

As he exited the room, he saw they were getting nearer to the fjord of Arendelle.

"Hey, Brynn!" Indi called. "Let's let the citizens know we are coming."

Brynn smiled and walked up to her companion. They both turned to face the approaching coastline.

"Ready?" Brynn asked.

"Let's do this," Indi said, smiling.

The two friends transformed into their large, dinosaurian forms. Brynn took a deep breath and bellowed to the coast.

On the coast, Captain Jones heard the distinct bellow of a Tyrannosaur. He wheeled, looking towards the source of the sound. Squinting he saw a ship nearing the harbor. Then he heard the loud roar of the boy that the queen seemed to have taken a liking to.

"The queen has returned!" he shouted to the people, running through the streets, spreading the news. "Queen Elsa has returned!"

On the ship, Elsa exited her room to a blasting, shrieking roar.

"Anna," Elsa called to her sister. "What's going on?"

"Oh," Anna said, waving at the two gigantic predators that were roaring towards the coast as if it were nothing. "Indi and Brynn are just alerting the coast of our return."

Soon, the ship reached the docks. The gangplank was laid down to provide a walkway for people to disembark from the ship.

Queen Elsa strode confidently up to the edge of the ship, where she was met with wild cheering.

Indi strode up to the ship's railing and waved to the crowd.

As the royal sister's made their way down the gangplank, the crowd of refugees followed.

Once the crowd was down, the genetically modified children demonstrated their abilities to the crowd. Some of the smaller children of Arendelle felt the skin of the dinosaurian forms.

"Here! Eyes on me!" Elsa heard someone say from the ship. The queen turned to see Owen backing down the gangplank, a hand outstretched towards the pack of raptors, who prowled forward, snarling.

When Owen and the raptors reached the bottom of the walkway, Elsa saw a small child break from her parents and rush towards the predators. The four animals noticed the small morsel running in front of them, and the whole pack darted ahead, sidestepping around Owen.

The child noticed the attacking carnivores, and stumbled back, falling in front of them.

As one of the animals shrieked at the child, Elsa readied her powers, her guards preparing their firearms.

The child's mother raced in front of the raptors, hugging her child as the hunters advanced hungrily.

Elsa heard Barry shout at his coworker. "Owen, no!"

"Hold-hold your fire!" Owen said to the guards as he ran forward, leaping in front of the helpless humans, facing the raptors, holding a hand out in front of him. "HOLD! Your fire, do not fire!" Elsa stared in shock as the man seemed to sacrifice himself to his pets. "Your Majesty, you shoot these animals, even if you don't kill them, they'll never trust me again, and they'll attack anybody the can get to."

"Men," Elsa said to the soldiers. "Hold your fire."

"Woah, stand down," Owen said to the blueish-grey raptor, who had a white and blue stripe that started around its eye and ran down each flank, in front of him. "Stand there." The raptor leapt forward, snapping its jaws at the human standing before it. Owen's voice turned firm. "Hey, hey! What did I just say?" Another raptor started to sneak around Owen to the left. "Delta! I see you... Back up!" The animal shrieked and swung her tail from side to side, before taking two steps back. "Okay, Charlie, stand right there." A greenish raptor snarled, but stayed still. "Echo, don't move." A brownish animal made a small chirp, but did nothing more. "Okay, good, good. Your Majesty, I need a clear path to the stables."

"Okay," Elsa said. "Everyone, make a clear path to the castle. Mister Grady, can you keep those animals under control?"

"Assuming they don't decide to revolt against me, yes."

"Okay, just follow me," Elsa said, slowly walking to the castle, Owen leading the raptors behind her. As the queen led the odd sight behind her, she glanced back carefully, making sure everything was okay. Luckily for Owen, the journey to the castle was short, as he was walking backwards for the entire trek.

They were soon at the castle.

"Right this way, mister Grady," Elsa said, leading him to the stables.

Owen followed her backwards, before turning to stand by the open door.

After making a shrill whistle, Owen pointed into the stables and gave a simple command. "Enter."

The raptors entered obediently, Barry following them in, shutting the door behind him.

"Will he be okay?" Elsa asked.

"He'll be fine," Owen said.

The pair went back to the docks, where the saw Brynn in her human form leading a large Tyrannosaurus and the hatchling to the castle.

"Here, girl," Brynn called. "C'mon, Rexanne, this way." Rexanne walked slowly, following her companion, small tremors emanating from the dinosaur's footsteps.

A loud roar attracted the attention of both Elsa and Owen, and the pair turned to see an Indominus rex, bounding of the ship, followed by three raptors. The large, white animal had red eyes, marking it was separate from Indi, who was in his human form, chasing the animals down the ramp.

"Guys!" he yelled. "Stop!"

The pack paid no heed to his commands, simply striding forward. The crowd around the docks backed away cautiously.

Frustrated, Indi transformed into his Indominus form, and shrieked deeply at the unruly animals ignoring him.

The dinosaurs turned, and the red-eyed Indominus rex roared back at Indi, challenging him. Indi raised himself up, growling darkly. The red-eyed animal ducked its head, crooning deeply. To Elsa, it seemed like an apology.

Satisfied, Indi shrank down to his human form, and led his pack and the Nublar refugees to the castle.

Once the gates were shut, Elsa approached Indi.

"Hey, was everything okay back there?"

"With what, my pack?" Elsa gave a curt nod. "Oh, yeah. Everything was fine. They just tend to be a bit unruly, especially Lapsus, the red-eyed Indominus. It's nothing you should worry about, though."

Over near the raptors, Owen was talking with Anna about his raptors in the stable.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said jubilantly.

Elsa walked over at that time to rescue Owen from her sister's excitable antics. "I agree, mister Grady. How you controlled those animals was quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

This caused Owen to become defensive.

"I would like to get something clear here," Owen said. "I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship, based on mutual respect. I respect them, they respect me." Anna and Elsa stood there shocked. This man, who was so at ease, became highly defensive of these animals which could tear him apart.

"But, back at the docks..." Anna said, confused.

"They view me as their pack leader. They're siblings. They have social skills. And I imprint on them when they were born. They view me as their parent, so they instinctively respect me."

"So, they aren't safe?" Elsa asked in a slightly worried tone.

"No they're not," Owen said, slowly shaking his head.

"I heard names back on the docks," Anna said. "Are those code names, or names for certain positions?"

"No, those are their actual names," Owen said as he opened the door to the stables. Inside, mounted to the individual stable doors, were metal cages that fit around the raptors' head. Owen pointed to a greenish animal. "We have Charlie." Then he pointed to the tannish head. "Echo." Owen then gestured to a teal animal, which Barry was soothing. "This one here's Delta." Then Owen walked over to the blueish-grey animal with the blue stripe down each flank, and kneeled down next to the alert head. "And this one's called Blue. She's the beta."

"Could I pet Echo?" Anna asked nervously.

"Anna..." Elsa began.

"No, no," Owen said. "It's okay."

"But, didn't you just say that they were not safe," Elsa said cautiously.

"When they're loose," Owen corrected. "When they are in these head cages, they are fine. Come, Princess." Owen led Anna over to the tan-colored head of Echo, who watched the approaching stranger with aggressive caution. Taking Anna's hand, Owen gently stroked Echo's cheek. "Just keep doing this motion, and she'll relax."

"Okay," Anna said quietly, continuing the gentle stroking motions. Echo soon looked into the stranger's eyes, and made small chirping sounds.

"She like's you," Owen said.

"She does?" Anna asked.

"Those sounds indicate pleasure with her. She enjoys gentle physical contact."

"Awe, you're just sweet, aren't you?" Anna said. "Elsa, do you want to pet her?"

"I'm fine," the queen said, clearly nervous.

Indi silently appeared in the doorway, not making a sound in order to allow Anna to enjoy this moment.

Echo continued to chirp frequently.

"I wonder what she's saying?" Anna mused quietly.

"She says she enjoys your company," Indi said stepping forward. "Though you're touching her extremely lightly, and it tickles her. Try using a firmer touch."

Taking the advice, Anna pressed a bit harder. Echo made several chittering noises as the princess stroked her cheek, closing her reptilian eyes in bliss.

After a few minutes of gentle bonding, Echo started to rattle her head cage, startling Anna, making the princess back up.

"Owen?" she asked worriedly. "Is she okay? Did I do something wrong?"

As Owen came to inspect Echo, Elsa gently pulled Anna away. Indi intervened, placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's okay," Indi said. "She feels that you're a friend, Anna. She wants to play."

"Oh!" Anna squealed in delight.

"Unfortunately, this is where I have to draw the line," Elsa said.

"I agree," Owen said. "Petting is one thing. Play is a whole nother ballgame. No pun intended."

"In order for play to be safe," Indi said. "You must be able to withstand scratching and biting. These animals aren't dogs. They are vicious, cunning animals. They come from a very different world than the one we are in now, and the rules were different then."

"We can work up to play," Owen said. "She already views you as a friend. Play will come along soon enough."

It was soon sunset. Elsa showed everyone to their rooms. Luckily, the castle was large enough to hold three hundred visitors.

That night, Indi rested outside with his pack. The raptors were curled up like birds, snuggling around Indi, with the looming form of Lapsus curling around the whole group with her tail. Elsa viewed the scene from her bedroom window. How could things so aggressive and dangerous be so calm and gentle? Somethings she could never understand. Her sister was included in that list.

Climbing into her bed, she realized she hadn't been in the castle for nine months. It certainly didn't feel that long ago. Her last thought was that it was almost a year since she had met Indi on death's doorstep.

A loud sound shook Elsa awake. There was a large blast, which was then followed the sound of men yelling. Elsa rose, readying her abilities. Suddenly, her room door opened and she saw a figure standing there in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" Elsa said firmly.

The figure didn't answer, instead lifting a crossbow and letting a bolt fly. An inch away from her nose, Elsa stopped the projectile with a sheet of ice. The man turned and stole off down the hall. Elsa looked out into the corridor and saw one of her men injured.

"My queen," The man said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Do you know who that man was?"

"There was more than one. I counted five, but there could be more. They were all wearing masks."

Elsa helped the man down to the infirmary, where he would be treated. His injuries were not life threatening, but it would do well to get him healed quickly.

"Indi!" Anna said as she burst out of the doors into the courtyard. The dinosaurs surrounding the boy snapped their heads up and snarled at Anna, protective of their pack leader.

Indi cracked his eyes and looked groggily at the princess. "Yeah?"

"Elsa wants to see you right away."

"Is everything okay?" Indi asked, rising quickly.

"No," Anna said before turning around towards the castle doors.

Indi followed Anna to the castle conference room, where Elsa and several advisors were sitting.

"You requested me, Your Highness?" Indi said, taking a bow before sitting.

"I did," Elsa said. "At approximately one twenty-two a.m., a group of men invaded the castle. One managed to injure the guard outside my bedroom, and almost killed me. After firing one bolt from a crossbow, which I stopped with a sheet of ice, the man bolted. The men were all wearing masks, concealing their identity.

"I have called you all here to discuss a plan of action. How are we going to find these assassins?"

Indi thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers and pointing at Elsa. "I have an idea."

"Yes?" Elsa said.

"Raptors."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I mean we can use raptors to locate the assassins. We can also use Rexanne, as I'm sure Brynn will be in full support. Owen, however, might take some convincing. I'll talk to him."

"Go," Queen Elsa said. "But report back soon."

"Will do," Indi said as he rose. As he bowed he said "This will be much easier than your last hunt, as you would be hunting _with_ the hunted from your previous expedition."

"Owen?" Indi said, knocking on the man's bedroom door. The man answered the door immediately.

"What's up, Indi?"

"We need your help." Indi quickly summarized the events and what he proposed to do.

"Indi," Owen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know that I'm entirely against the use of Velociraptors for those purposes."

"So, you would rather let the people who tried to kill Elsa simply go free and get another try to finish the job?"

Owen just glared at Indi.

"Fine," Owen said, relenting.

Indi quickly made his way back to the meeting room. Opening the door, he saw everyone was gone. Closing his eyes, he listened to for the sound of Elsa's voice. The courtyard.

Indi dashed down, following the sounds of a large group of people talking.

Entering the courtyard, Indi saw his pack sitting like large, reptilian birds, excited by all of the activity. Elsa, Anna and the rest of the people from Arendelle on the opposite side of the courtyard, clearly wary of the group of predators.

Owen exited the castle doors behind him, Barry following him.

"Indi," Owen said. "Get your pack ready."

Indi nodded, striding over to the group of animals, who perked up alertly as their leader approached.

Indi gave off a long shriek as he approached. Lapsus gave a gruff hoot in greeting. Three Velociraptors strode up and nuzzled their alpha: Noctem, a deep, midnight blue raptor, Lacrima, a reddish colored animal with several scars on her head, and Venator, a green animal with tan stripes along her back; all had a deep relationship with their alpha, similar to Owen and Barry with their pack.

Indi quickly communicated what his pack needed to do. He simply said, _Track_. The animals were excited. They hadn't hunted anything for a while, and they were anxious to do so.

"Queen Elsa?" Owen said as he walked up to the royal.

"Yes?"

"We need something that had the assassin's scent on it. Do you still have the bolt from the crossbow that was used in the attempted assassination?"

"Yes," Elsa said, motioning to the guard behind her. The guard produced the bolt, which was wrapped in a cloth.

"Thank you," Owen said. The guard nodded.

Walking over to his raptors, Owen heard people fall into step behind him.

"So, Owen," Anna said. "How are you going to find the men who tried to kill my sister?"

"With this," Owen said, holding up the bolt. Once he was at the open stable doors, he turned to face the group.

"This is a game we call 'Hide and Seek'. It's an exercise we've done about a thousand times with these animals. Raptors are pack hunters, they like to herd the animal into a kill zone. Once they get on target, and they _will_ get on target, we will wait to engage, give the enemy a chance to surrender.

"If they enemy refuses to surrender, we will drive them back here to the courtyard, where they can be apprehended. Any questions?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Does this mean you will be releasing these animals onto the streets?"

"Yes, it does," Owen said with a quick nod. "But don't worry, Your Majesty, these animal will be under control."

Indi jogged over from his pack. "Owen, we're ready."

"Okay," Owen said. "Everyone, please step back. Princess Anna, when I say, open the doors."

"Okay," Anna said. Owen help the crossbow bolt up to the metal grating, which served as a window on the stable doors. A vicious sniffing sound emanated from behind the doors, accompanied with occasional shrieks. Owen silenced them with his metal clicker.

Indi transformed into his Indominus form, and took a whiff of the bolt, getting the scent of the assassin, followed by Brynn, who did the same. Owen nodded to Anna. The princess braced herself, and swiftly yanked the doors open.

Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo streaked out of the stables, shrieking like demons. They raced straight out of the courtyard gates, into the town. Indi and Brynn roared, and their respective packs raced behind them. Indi's group was in between the overall hunting party, with Brynn and Rexanne in the back.

They soon reached the town square, and each of them felt the men's scent shift towards an abandoned warehouse. Indi motion with his head, and the entire group turned left.

Once In front of the warehouse, Indi turned back into a human and banged on the door.

"Come on out, we know you're in there!"

"There's no one home!" someone said from inside.

 _Idiots_ Indi thought. He hefted the large door open, and sent in the raptors with a snarl. The animals growled, and entered the building, prowling for their targets. Five men came running out, only to stop to see that they were surrounded. They froze, staring up at three large predators who were bearing down on them.

Indi stepped out from the shadows.

"Come with us, and they won't hurt you."

The men nodded furiously. Indi led them to the castle, his scaly escort following on all sides of the group of captives.

"Found them!" Indi said as he entered the castle gates.

"That was quick," Elsa said.

"I never said it would take long," Indi said with a satisfied smile.

"Now," Elsa said, turning menacingly towards the men that the search party. "Who are you?"

The men stayed silent, their eyes glued to the raptors as they milled about, snarling at their captives.

Brynn stepped forward, the ground shuddering, and bellowed at the men. Led his pack and Owen's away from the men so they could rest.

"Let's try a different question," Elsa said. "Who do you work for?"

A slow clapping sound came from outside. Everyone turned to see a man step out of the shadows, slowly clapping his hands together.

"Well done, Queen Elsa," the man said. "Well done."

"Hans," Anna growled.

"Hello, Anna," Hans said. "I missed you. Both of you." At that moment, Indi returned from placing the animals back where they would be hidden.

"Who's this?" Hans wondered aloud.

"Indi," the boy said, stretching his hand out in greeting.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," the older male said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Indi said, leaning back against a fountain. "Say, you're the one who tried to kill Queen Elsa the day after her coronation, correct?"

Elsa was shocked. Indi seemed so at ease around Hans. _Why?_

"That is correct," Hans said, nodding slowly. "If I hadn't been thwarted, I would be the throne of Arendelle at this poi...NOW!" A man raised a crossbow, and fired a bolt at Elsa, causing her to duck out of the way. Engaged with the group of assassins, Elsa had to take her eyes off her sister.

As the fighting commenced, Indi watched intently, yet leisurely, resting his left leg over his right.

"Indi!" Elsa yelled at the boy. "Help me!"

"Fine," Indi said, before standing. He raised his fingers to his lips, and a fierce, ear-piercing whistle echoed throughout the courtyard. The men who worked for Hans went unaware, but a certain species in the stables heard it loud and clear.

Hans barred down on Princess Anna, his sword raised. "Marry me." It wasn't a request, but an order. "Think of all the children we will have."

"I'd rather die!" Anna snarled.

"So be it."

Suddenly, a loud cawing sound came from the door to the stables.

"What was that?" Hans said, suspiciously.

A man-sized, tannish animal opened the door, and looked around at the fighting. It saw a man standing over its friend with a sword. It shrieked and charged the man.

Anna saw the sword start to go down, but just when the sword was a foot away, a tannish brown mass slammed into Hans sending him sprawling, his sword clattering on the cobblestones. The tan figure shrieked angrily, her teeth glistening, killing claws on her feet raised, and standing over Anna protectively.

"Echo!" Anna said in surprise. The raptor turned her head back to her human companion and chirped happily, before turning back to face her opponent.

Anna stood shakily, placing her hand on Echo's back for stability.

Hans shook his head, and looked up at the Princess and a snarling animal.

He reached for his sword, but the tan animal snapped at his hand, and picked up the sword in its jaws.

"Thank you, Echo," Anna said as the raptor placed the sword in the girl's hands. "Hans, I'd like you to meet Echo. Echo, this is Hans." Echo snarled, extremely displeased.

Hans glared at the pair, before yelling to his men.

"Kill the Ice Queen!"

Indi saw the men surrounding Elsa draw closer. Elsa was tiring. She wouldn't last much longer.

Indi leapt in front of Elsa, shielding her.

"Move, boy," Hans said.

"Not likely," Indi said his voice oddly deep and gravely.

Hans charged, his fist raised. Indi charged the same, his teeth bared, fingers curved.

Hans screamed and even Elsa gasped. Indi had grown claws, and they had dug into his shoulder. Withdrawing, Indi growled and turned towards Elsa, his eyes gold, pupils slitted.

Crumpled on the ground, Hans took a crossbow from one of his men, and took aim at Indi.

"Indi!" screamed a voice. A mass slammed into Indi, knocking him down. Shaking his head to clear the daze, Indi saw the still form of Brynn, lying motionless on the ground.

"Brynn!" Indi screamed, running over to his friend before kneeling at her side. Anna and Elsa ran over next to him. "No no no no! Brynn, no, stay with me!" The only motion Brynn made was the slight rise and fall of her chest from her shallow breathing. "Elsa."

"Yes, Indi," Elsa said, her voice cracking.

"Watch over Brynn." Indi rose, and turned to face Hans. Elsa glimpsed something in Indi's eyes. She only saw it one other time, when Indi faced off against Von Shwicke.

 _Rage._

Indi thrust his head into the air, his mouth open as wide as it would go, and a loud, ungodly sound of fury and vengeance from another world.

Then, the ground started to vibrate with small tremors. Indi faced Hans, the boy's face screwed into a vicious snarl.

The large stable doors opened, and out burst both raptor packs, Rexanne, and Lapsus. They all stopped when they saw Brynn lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

The entire congregation roared in fury. Indi pointed at the group of men in front of him. A high pitched whistle sent the raptors towards the men. Hans ran for his pitiful life, racing towards the castle. Indi roared in absolute outrage.

Then Hans saw something that made him run all the faster. The boy named Indi morphed into a copy of the giant white dinosaur attacking his men.

Elsa saw this too, but she saw it wasn't the slow transformation, but an outright explosion of teeth, claws, and scales.

Indi chased Hans to the castle. Breathing heavily, Hans leaned against the wall of the hallway in relief. He'd made it to safety.

Outside, Indi roared in frustration. He snarled, calling his pack over to him.

After the pack leader quickly communicated his plan, Noctum leapt through the window, Making Hans scream in fear. Noctem chased her quarry up a flight of stairs when the green-striped form of Venator flew through the window, joining the chase. The two predators never ceased their hunt, playing with Hans, relishing in his terror. Climbing another flight of stairs, Lacrima joined in, shrieking as she ran along Indi's back and leaping into a window on the third floor.

Hans continued running down the halls, until he came to an unlocked door. Opening it, he saw it was a bedroom. Slamming the door shut, he takes a deep breath.

 _Surely those animals can't open doors._ he thought.

Then the knob twisted, and opened revealing the three predators. They prowled in, driving Hans towards the balcony. Hans backed up in fear, knowing his life was about to end. The animals forced him out onto the balcony, where a large white mass slammed into Hans, carrying him off the balcony, and pinning him to the ground.

Staring down at Hans was the pale, toothy face of the white beast. It shrieked, blowing Hans' hair back.

Indi stepped forward, now in his human form.

"Elsa," he said. The queen appeared at his side. "Have some guards put this man and his accomplices in the dungeon. I'll deal with them later. They'll be lucky if I don't let the raptors have 'em." Elsa gave a curt nod.

Indi strode over to Brynn, who was being looked after by Anna. Bending down, he gingerly picked the girl up, and carried her into the castle to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Remember, go read my new story, Legend of the Black Fury.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys, here's the unlucky Chapter 13. It's unlucky for the characters, not for you all. This will be confusing, but things will clear up in the next chapter.**

* * *

Three days after Hans attempted assassination of Queen Elsa, Brynn still lay unconscious. Indi knew it was probably better that way. The healers had given Brynn drugs to keep her sleeping, since if she were awake, she would be in extreme pain. Indi had been stabbed with a knife in the shoulder, so he knew it was no picnic.

For three days, Brynn had gone without food. Indi managed to get water into her, but nourishment was needed just as much. All the genetically altered children had abnormally high metabolisms, so they needed to eat regularly. The best Indi could do was to dissolve substances in water, such as sugar, then gently ease them down her throat. He took this task very seriously, even so much that he himself hadn't eaten in three days as well.

The boy spent most of his time in Brynn's room (she was moved there once she was stable), where he stood guard over his friend, watching for any problems. Indi was careful to watch anybody who came into the room with a iron gaze, his eyes piercing into their very soul, or so the healers would describe it. Every action, every motion was watched critically.

On the third day, towards the end of the day, Elsa payed Indi and Brynn a visit.

The queen softly knocked on the door to Brynn's room, and listened for any acknowledgement that she may enter.

"Come in," came Indi's voice, deep and gruff from lack of use.

Elsa opened the door silently and stepped inside. Indi made no motion to look at her, his gaze fixated on Brynn.

"Hello, Indi," Elsa said, gently shutting the door before making her way over to the bed, upon which Brynn lay. "How is she?"

"Her breathing is better," Indi said. "Her fever broke about three hours ago."

"That's good," Elsa said, kneeling next to Indi.

"She's malnourished though," Indi said. "Our metabolisms are faster than that of the average human's. We need more food that what is expected. I've been getting sugar and tea into her, but she needs meat. She's primarily a carnivore, so it is imperative she gets animal tissue in her systems. The best I can do is give her milk."

"She should wake up soon," Elsa said, placing a gentle hand on Indi's left shoulder. "You need to take a break, Indi. I can't stand to see you like this. I know you want to make sure she's okay, but this isn't healthy. You need to get out. Get some fresh air."

"I have the window open," Indi said pointedly, gesturing to the ajar structure, which was letting a light breeze into the room.

"That's not what I mean," Elsa said, rising. "You're invited to Court. I urge you to come."

And with that, the monarch left Indi in the near silence that was only disturbed with the shallow breathing of the injured girl next to him.

Maybe I should get out he thought pensively. If he left Brynn, however, something might go wrong. Owen would watch her, Indi knew that much.

He rose and walked over to the window, sticking his head out. He called for Noctem, who lept up onto the balcony with light feet. He told her what she was to do: stay in the room, and guard Brynn.

Indi left the room shortly after. He made his way down to the throne room, where chairs were set up in rows, with an aisle running up the middle of the room. He took a seat in the front row, so he could clearly see the entire room. Soon, people began filing into seats, filling the room with a large crowd.

Once everyone was in their seats, the crowd quieted and rose as Elsa walked out from a room that was to the side of the primary throne room. Everyone bowed respectfully, and waited for their queen to settle in her throne before seating themselves.

Elsa's hair was in a braided coil on top of her head, the way it was on the day of her coronation. She wore a green dress with a long string of fine, golden chain necklace that trailed down and around her breasts, and stopped at the bottom of her ribcage. She wore a slight display of makeup: some simple blush on her cheeks and a gentle eye-shadow that contained small, golden flakes.

Elsa stole a quick glance at her male friend, pleased to see that he made the choice to attend.

Indi caught up with Elsa after court.

"Elsa," Indi said, briskly walking up to her. "I need to you ask you a favor."

"Yes, Indi?" Elsa asked, smiling gently as the two walked gently down the hallway.

"I need to pay a visit to Hans and his men," Indi said grimly. "They should know who they are dealing with, though I'm sure I made that abundantly clear three days ago."

Elsa thought for a moment. "What will you tell them?"

"What possible fates await them," Indi said. "They tried to kill you, Hans threatened Anna, and Brynn got shot in the shoulder."

"Indi," Elsa said. "I know you want them to be gone..."

"An extreme understatement, but, essentially, yes."

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't let you harm them." At Indi incredulous look, she explained. "They aren't from Arendelle. If I let someone hurt them, it could stir up trouble. Not to mention, though he certainly doesn't deserve the title, Hans is royalty. If I let something bad happen to him, a war could break out."

Indi sighed. She was right, no matter how much Hans deserved to be eaten alive, regurgitated, the eaten again.

"But, we may pay them a visit, if you'd like."

Indi gave a curt nod, his face serious.

"Follow me." Elsa turned down a hallway and descended down a flight of stairs, leading the boy to the dungeon. The pair came to a heavy, wooden door, which was guarded by a giant of a man, who bowed deeply at the sight of Queen Elsa.

"My queen," the man said as he opened the door.

Elsa nodded towards the man and led Indi down the spiraling stone staircase. As they descended, Indi felt the air became cool, dank, and clammy. The conditions messed with his senses, and there was the overall scent of decay that continued to bother him.

The pair entered the main room, where lines of cells in multiple hallways were connected by a primary corridor that made the whole setup look like a blocky form of a garden rake. Elsa led Indi down the first hallway to the left.

"These two put up a bit of a fight," Elsa said, gesturing to the two cells. "We were able to get them into their cells after restraining them."

Indi kneeled down, giving both men a hard glare. One man shrank away, remembering that the boy in front of him could turn into a white beast and consume him easily. The other man stood his ground, his hard face staring at Indi with a steely gaze. Though he did not look intimidated, Indi saw fear in his eyes.

Elsa led Indi pass the next cells, and each man shrank back in fear as the Ice Queen and the boy who turns into a gigantic monster passed by.

"Here he is," Elsa said, stopping in front of the last cell in the row.

Indi looked into the cell and saw Hans sitting on the hard wooden plank that served as a bed. The prince stared at Indi, first in fear, then in anger.

Indi grabbed the bars on the cell door, literally rattling Hans' cage. "Listen here, Hans. You should know that Queen Elsa is extending your life. If it weren't for her talking some sense into me, you would currently be in the process of being ripped to shreds by six-plus-inch long teeth and claws. I'd be grateful if I were you. Your status as foreign royalty is the only thing standing in the way between living and being a side dish." Hans looked at Queen Elsa, who stood silent as a statue. She nodded slightly, answering Hans' unspoken question of whether what Indi was telling him was true or not. "You are at her mercy, Hans. Your parents and twelve older brothers have since been contacted, and are coming to meet with us."

Indi released the metal bars, and turned on his heel to leave. Elsa glanced once more at Hans, and followed her companion.

Back in the halls of the castle, Indi leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"I just don't know," he said with a long sigh.

"About what?"

Indi released his nose and opened his eyes. Elsa was standing slightly to his left, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a worried look on her face.

"Hans... Brynn... life in general."

Kai came around the corner, surprised to see Indi with the queen.

"Queen Elsa," he said, bowing.

"What is it, Kai?"

"The ship with the ambassadors from the Southern Isles has come, along with the king and queen."

"Alright," Elsa said. "Indi?"

"I'm coming," he said, straightening. "But first, I need to check on Brynn."

"Alright, but hurry." Indi curtly nodded.

Aboard the ship, the King Charles of the Southern Isles watched the approaching landmass.

"My king," a servant said. "We will be docking shortly."

"Excellent," the king said. He was not in the mood for small talk.

After a moment, Queen Isabelle approached her husband. "I wonder what Hans has done now."

"With that boy," King Charles said "No one knows until it has been told to them."

"Brynn's fine," Indi declared, joining Elsa and Anna at the docks. "She's seems like she's just sleeping. I gave Noctem a break from her duties. But Brynn should be okay."

"That's good," Anna said.

As the ship drew nearer, Indi could make out the people on the ship. "So, what are the royals of the Southern Isles like, essentially?"

"Well," Elsa said. "When we first met them officially, King Charles seemed like a very stoic man. However, such is understandable when your son tried to murder foreign rulers. Queen Isabelle seems like a slightly older version of Anna, however."

Indi nodded, satisfied with the response he'd been given.

The ship finally docked, and a servant introduced the royals on board.

"Introducing King Charles the Second and Queen Isabelle of the Southern Isles!" A man and woman walked down the gangplank. The man wore a green suit with golden embroidery in twisting design along the length of the lapels, and a magnificent crown atop his head. To the man's left, the woman wore a pink dress, her head graced with a small tiara, also fashioned from gold.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," King Charles said.

"And to you, King Charles and Queen Isabelle," Elsa replied. "How have you been?"

"Better," Queen Isabelle said. Glancing over she, noticed a young man, no more than a boy, looking at the two pairs of royals greeting one another. The boy wore black armor, and on his forearms were two thick black sleeves that were unconnected to the sleeves of his shirt. His chestplate had the skeleton of the head and torso of what she could only describe as a dragon. He had a pleasant smile on his face, and a kind twinkle in his eye when he saw the queen examining him.

Elsa noticed Queen Isabelle looking off to her left, so Elsa glanced behind her and saw Indi standing there, his hands folded pleasantly in front of him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh," Elsa said, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to introduce Indi. "King Charles and Queen Isabelle, I'd like you to meet Indi. He's been living with us for the past year."

Indi stepped forward, bowing dutifully before the foreign dignitaries. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours," the king said. He already liked this youth.

"There is something you should know," Elsa said. "We've had some... new residents move into Arendelle recently."

"Immigration is always good," Isabelle said.

"That's not exactly what I mean."

Then the ground started to shake, small tremors vibrating the cobblestones.

"What is that?" King Charles said worriedly. A blasting, shrieking roar echoed about the harbor. Elsa and Anna grimaced, while Indi glared and turned to the direction on the roar. Down a street bounded Lapsus and the raptors from Indi's pack, the group noticing their leader and roared, rushing the group.

"Indi..." Anna said.

"I got it," the youth said calmly, if a bit exasperated. He strode forward, towards the oncoming predators.

"What's he doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Rounding up his family," Anna said, smiling at the foreign queen's confusion.

"You mean sacrificing himself so we can escape?" King Charles asked.

"Not at all," Elsa said.

"Woah!" Indi said, running at his pack, his hands and arms above his head, towards the predators. Lapsus roared in pleasure, happy to see her alpha. "Lapsus, settle down! That is not how you make a friendly entrance!" The large dinosaur roared in disapproval. Indi understood it as: " _That's_ exactly _how you make a friendly entrance!"_

"Come on, you four, come be friendly," Indi said. turning his back on his pack. The four bipedal animals strode forward slowly, their eyes trained on the new arrivals. King Charles tensed, and his wife gripped his arm tightly in fear.

"Your Majesties," Elsa said, gesturing with a flip of her hand. "I'd like you to meet some of our new residents."

"Some?" Charles asked. "There's more?"

"Let's talked about this over some tea," Elsa suggested. "Shall we?"

Indi led everyone to the castle, his pack following him. King Charles and Queen Isabelle were followed by their guards, whose eyes never left the large, white animal and the three smaller animals. As the royalty were escorted into the castle, Indi gave his pack a load of meat before trotting after the humans.

In the tea room, Elsa and Anna sat in plush chairs, while the king and queen of the Southern Isles sat on the small sofa.

"I would like an explanation as to what is going on here," King Charles said grimly.

"Yes, and you will have one," Elsa said placatingly. "Once Indi..." Almost as if on cue, the boy walked into the room. "Ah, there you are, Indi." She held out a cup to her friend.

Indi smiled, nodding his thanks to the queen as he sat in the padded chair next to her.

"So, Indi is it?" Queen Isabelle said. At the boy's nod, she continued. "What are those giant animals that we saw at the docks?"

"Those animals are called dinosaurs," Indi said. "We have many more species living here in Arendelle, which we rescued from the island where I was born, Isla Nublar."

Indi, Elsa, and Anna all leapt into a prolonged recollection of the occurrences since Indi's arrival to the rescue to a few days ago. Some parts, the visiting royals had a hard time believing, such as children being able to turn into dinosaurs at will. Fortunately, King Charles and Queen Isabelle were understanding, and after hearing of the conditions on Nublar, were wholly sympathetic.

"Where is this Brynn girl?" Queen Isabelle asked as she raised her teacup to her lips.

"She's resting," Indi said. "If she were awake, she would be in excruciating pain."

"We are very sorry for what Hans has done," King Charles said.

"Apology accepted," Elsa said, with the affirming nod from Indi.

"We also thank you for not killing him, Queen Elsa," Queen Isabelle said. "Even though you had every right to, with this being his second 'attempt' and all."

"You wouldn't have to worry about me," Elsa said, as her eyes looked over to Indi. "Indi, on the other hand..."

"Hans would most likely be dead by now," Indi said "had Queen Elsa not told me of the implications of such actions."

"What would you have done to him?" King Charles asked.

"I probably would have fed him to our Tyrannosaurus rex, if I was feeling nice."

"And if you weren't feeling nice?" Queen Isabelle asked.

"I'd probably let the Velociraptors have him," Indi said decidedly.

"And how is that worse than the Tyrannosaurus?" King Charles asked. "It seems to me that the end result is the same either way."

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question the best. However, if I may suggest to do so, why don't we pay a visit to Arendelle's local expert on Velociraptors."

"Oh, yes," Queen Isabelle said. "I'm actually very interested in these creatures."

The small group left the tea room, and went out to the courtyard. The raptor handler was preparing a small exercise in the courtyard for his animals with wooden barrels and crates that the four had to dodge to get to their target fastest.

Their target: a pig. The pig would be released from a crate and the raptors would be release three seconds after. One can guess the end result if the pig didn't reach the crate on the other side of the courtyard in time.

"Owen!" Indi called from the castle doors. "Another training exercise?"

"Yeah," Owen groaned, thunking a large crate on the cobblestones. He noticed the two very-important-looking people approaching behind his young friend. "And who's this?"

"King Charles the Second and Queen Isabelle of the Southern Isles," Indi said introducing them. "Your Majesties, meet Owen Grady, one of Arendelle's foremost experts on Velociraptors. Next to me, of course."

"Ah, is pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Owen said, bowing respectfully.

"I was hoping to know a bit more about the Velociraptors," Queen Isabelle said.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Owen asked, always happy to teach people about his favorite animal.

"Well..." Isabelle mulled. "How fast are they?"

"Forty miles per hour," Owen said, leaning back on a crate. "Fifty when they're hungry. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"How big?"

"Five feet, seven inches tall, about fifteen feet long. They average about three hundred pounds in weight."

"Indi said that they were intelligent," King Charles asked. "How intelligent, would you say?"

"In human terms, smart enough to open doors, learn commands, and create and execute plans."

"Really?" Isabelle said. "Indi said they were created for military applications. Is that correct?"

"Yes, and I was the primary one in charge of training them." Then, Barry walked out of the stables, and strode up behind his coworker.

"Owen," he said. "They're ready."

"Okay," the head trainer said with a satisfied nod. "Your Majesties, if you would like to view a training exercise, you are more than welcome to. Just stay back out of the way. These animals are unpredictable. Anna..."

The princess stepped forward. She had recently enlisted as a raptor trainer herself, though Elsa attempted to discourage her. Owen managed to explain to Elsa that Anna had already formed a good relationship with Echo, and that no harm would come to Anna. Even so, Elsa was extremely uncomfortable with her sister working with dangerous predators.

The visiting royals sat down on some chairs on an elevated platform, giving them a fair view of the courtyard. Anna followed Owen, and walked over to the stables. Echo perked up at the sight of her companion.

"Hey, Echo," Anna said, kneeling next to the raptor's head cage. She began petting Echo's cheek, the scales smooth like dry pebbles from a river. Echo shrieked, ready to get out.

Out in the courtyard, the three royals sat in chairs, waiting for the training to begin.

Barry walked out, and grabbed a handle that was attached to a crate.

"Ready?" he called into the stables.

"We're good!" called Owen's voice. Barry opened the crate, and out rushed a small pig. Two seconds after, four raptors raced out of the stable doors, pursuing the pig. Blue hopped over a large crate, followed by Charlie. Echo and Delta flanked each side of the wooden box.

The raptors chased the pig to its escape hatch, where a metal door fell shut, sealing out the scaly predators.

"HOLD!" Anna said. The raptors turned, to look at the newest member of their pack. Anna had her hand in a fist, holding her arm out. The four raptors held their positions, staring at the princess. "Eyes on me!"

After the training session, Indi went back inside to check on Brynn. Elsa understood why he felt he needed to be with his friend, but something just kept bothering the young queen about the whole situation. She decided to speak of her mindset with Anna in the royal study.

"Kai," Elsa said "Would you fetch my sister for me?"

"Certainly, My Queen," the young servant said, bowing as he left.

Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. Something didn't seem right about Indi. Being concerned about his friend was understandable, but the way he watched everyone who came to check on Brynn was scary.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna said as she entered the queen's office.

"Hello, Anna. Please sit." Elsa said gesturing to the chair in front of the large desk. Anna sat in the chair swiftly.

"Whatever happened, I swear I didn't do it," the princess said hurriedly.

"No, it is nothing like that, Anna." Elsa sighed out. "I need to talk to you about Indi."

"Ooh," Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like that!" Elsa said quickly. "I mean about him and Brynn."

"Okay," Anna said.

"The way Indi watches anybody who goes into Brynn's room to check on her is scary."

"What do you mean? I know he cares for her, but you're being vague."

"I mean, when I went in there this morning, he watched me like a hawk!" Elsa exclaimed. "Whether it's just him being protective or he's paranoid, it's terrifying for him to look at me like that. I feel unnaturally vulnerable." She paused. "I feel like prey."

"Elsa, you're not going to be Indi's latest food source. Listen to yourself. You're making it sound like Indi's going to rip someone's chest open and eat their heart if they so much look at Brynn the wrong way." Anna paused. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're just jealous!" Anna shrieked.

"What?! No, I'm not!"

"I can see why you are, Elsa," Anna said mischievously. "Brynn is a beautiful girl. That much is obvious. Indi's known her for a long time. That certainly accounts for something... She has more goods in the display window than you."

It took Elsa a second to comprehend what her sister just said. " Goods in the... Anna!"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Anna laughed out, putting her hands up in mock innocence. Elsa really _was_ jealous!

"I'm done with you, Anna," Elsa said, leaving. It was nearly dark, the sun just brushing the horizon along the ocean.

Elsa wandered through the hallways, with no real direction in mind. She was oblivious to where she was going, still fuming over what Anna had said. Small snowflakes shimmered behind her on the ground, appearing beneath her where she walked.

 _Goods in the display window my foot._ Elsa thought.

As she walked through the castle, she stopped to think. Would Indi really leave her for Brynn?

Elsa soon realized where she was: right outside Brynn's room.

Sighing, Elsa raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Going to compare your chest to Brynn's, Elsa?"

"No, Anna." Elsa knocked on the door. A slight growl came from behind the slab of wood. "Indi, it's me. Let me in."

The growling continued, turning to a low stutter.

"Indi?" Elsa said, creaking the door open.

Suddenly, a hand and arm thrust through the opening, and Elsa felt a fierce pain in her arm, causing her to pull back away from the door. A loud roar emanated from the room. Anna quickly gripped the door, and yanked it shut on the arm. The appendage pulled back into the room, allowing Anna to slam the door close.

Elsa was clutching her right arm, the sleeve of her dress reddening out from beneath her hand, her face twisted into a pained grimace.

"Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly as she slowly approached her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Get. Me. To. A. Healer," the queen breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Come on," Anna said, taking Elsa down a hall to the infirmary.

"Your Highness!" the head healer exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know," Elsa said.

"Well, let's get you patched up."

The healer cleaned the blood from Elsa's arm, and as carefully as she could, gently wrapped the queen's arm with cloth.

"That should do it," the healer said.

"Thank you," Elsa said softly. "Anna, find Owen Grady."

Anna nodded and ran down the hall to the courtyard, where she saw Owen explaining raptor biology to Queen Isabelle.

"Owen!"

"Anna?" the man said, turning to his 'apprentice', as some would call Anna. "What's wrong?"

"Indi just attacked Elsa!"

"WHAT?!" he said, whipping around.

"Indi just atta..."

"I heard what you said," Owen said. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"He's in Brynn's room."

Elsa walked out a pained expression on her face.

"Queen Elsa!" Isabelle cried out, running towards the injured royal.

"Everybody into the castle now!" Owen shouted. "It's not safe out here!"

"Owen, what's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Indi," was Owen's curt reply. Everybody ran towards the doors, where two guards stood, readying their weapons.

"We need to get in and secure Indi," Owen said quickly.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Elsa said again.

"Indi attacked you, yes?" Elsa nodded. "We need to get Indi into a room, and lock him inside."

"But, why?" Anna asked.

"Mister Grady, I need details," Elsa said. They were almost at the castle doors.

Owen didn't reply, instead grabbing the door handle. When he pulled, a large mass slammed against the doors, flinging them open. Owen fell backwards as the doors slammed against him.

Elsa looked up, as saw Indi standing there in his Indominus form, stepping forward with a heavy _thud_.

Owen scrambled to his feet. "RRRUUUUUNNNNNN!" Everyone took off, away from the impending doom.

Elsa glanced back, up into Indi's eyes. There was none of the boy she had come to love in them, only the hungry glare of a carnivore craving from bloodlust.

Anna ran for her life, her arms and legs pumping desperately. How could this happened?

Indi roared, his head lowering. He made a quick snap at Elsa, who was behind everybody else in the fleeing group, his jaws just missing the young woman when she arched her back out of reach.

"To the gates!" Owen cried.

The entire crowd rushed to the two tall structures. Owen rushed through first, followed by the royals from the Southern Isles. Anna bolted through the gates, and shouted to the guards "Shut the gates!"

"But... the queen..." one said hesitantly.

"She can make it!" Anna said. "Shut the gates now!"

Elsa ran as fast as she could, when she saw the gates start to close. She ran all the faster, her legs aching, her chest burning. Indi's swiped at his intended victim, the claws grazing the fabric on the back of her dress.

She ran through the gates, just in time, the cold metal siding brushing against her cheek as she past.

Indi slammed right into the opening, right on Elsa's heels, and was caught by the closing doors. He shrieked in vain as he strained against the doors, the wood splintering.

"Elsa!" Anna cried from a nearby carriage. "Over here!" Elsa ran over, and the two young women hid inside, Anna shutting the door quickly.

Indi roared in frustration as he threw his weight against the gates, flinging them aside. He dropped to a scaly hand to regain his balance before rising and striding forward.

Anna peeked out of the carriage, watching as Indi looked around, before she was pulled away by Elsa. They hunkered down, feeling their surroundings vibrate with every step Indi took.

"What do we do?" Anna whispered frightenedly.

"I don't know," Elsa whispered back. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You're worried about hurting _him_?" Anna said quietly. Elsa nodded. "You're h _opmph_!" Elsa quickly placed a hand over her sister's mouth.

A large, scaly, white snout appeared next to the carriage, inching along. The nostrils expanded and contracted with deep, breezy breaths. The dreaded stuttering growl echoed in the carriage.

A small cough from outside the carriage attracted Indi, who turned towards the sound. He strode over, growling. Elsa peered out, and saw the KIng and Queen of the Southern Isles cowering behind a crate. She quickly materialized a sphere of ice around them. It was transparent, but she was sure they would be safe.

Indi noticed the ball of ice, and growled at it. He prowled over.

"We're safe in here, right?" Queen Isabelle asked her husband.

"Yeah, completely safe," Charles said, not totally sure himself. He closed his eyes, hoping this was all a nightmare.

"Charles."

"Yeah."

"L-look."

King Charles opened his eyes and saw a orangish-gold eye peering through the ice at them. The eye blinked, some type of membrane sliding across the eye sideways in a very alien way.

Indi stood up and, using his enormous clawed hands, rolled the ice ball so the king and queen were facing him, raised a talon on his hand, and slammed the appendage into the sphere. The two royals inside stared at the claw with fear and helplessness.

Indi removed the claw, opened his mouth as wide as it could go, and lowered his jaws onto the sphere. The king and queen inside screamed, Indi's breath clouding the ice, his tongue squishing against the clear wall.

Seeing the sight before her, Anna nearly laughed. It looked as though Indi was trying to swallow something that couldn't fit into his mouth.

Indi clenched his teeth as hard as he could, and felt the satisfying crunch of the ice breaking. Holding the sphere in his mouth, Indi raised the ball up and slammed it down on the cobblestones, shattering the bottom. The royals tumbled out of the interior, and crouched as the sphere was slammed down around them.

Indi ripped the ball apart, shrieking viciously.

"HEY!" came Owen's voice, causing Indi to turn and look at the man.

Indi roared at the man, and stalked forward, glaring dangerously. Owen backed away slowly, muttering to the creature in front of him. "Come on, come on now."

Indi suddenly raised himself up and cawed deeply into the air. And answering roar came from the area outside the stables.

Lapsus and the raptors from Indi's pack came running over. Indi roared at them, and they stopped. The leader made a series of deep, resonant grunts and hoots. The last three sounds felt strangely human to Elsa. They sounded something like:

"Hu-hun-ta."

Indi and his pack stormed off into the night, the vibrations in the ground growing fainter as the left.

Elsa, Anna, Owen, and the Southern Isles's royalty all gathered around in the conference room, all terrified from the occurrence.

"What the hell just happened?" Anna asked.

"I can answer that," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Brynn, limping out of a doorway, bloodied bandages around her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. Here's Chapter 14.**

 _Recap:_

"What the hell just happened?" Anna asked.

"I can answer that," a voice said. Everyone turned and saw Brynn limping into the room.

"Brynn!" Anna said, rushing forward.

"Here, Brynn," Owen said, helping her towards a chair. "Sit."

"Thanks, Owen," Brynn said, groaning painfully as she settled into the seat. "Queen Elsa, your healers are a _stubborn_ bunch. I heard Indi's roaring, which woke me from my sleep, and tried to investigate. Unfortunately, your healers wouldn't let me leave my room. They said they had to 'change my bandages.' Tried negotiating with them, but they're as hardheaded as a herd of intoxicated mules."

Elsa smiled. Brynn still had her unconventional sense of humor. "Brynn, these are the king and queen of the Southern Isles, the parents of the man who shot you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Brynn said. "I would time to greet you more formally, but it agitates my wounds."

"Not to worry, dear," Queen Isabelle said, smiling. She liked this girl.

"Brynn, what can you tell us about Indi?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, yes," Brynn said, nodding. "Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but if I recall correctly, you said Indi attacked a herd of cows about nine months ago? Before you officially met him?" Elsa nodded slowly, remembering. The thought had occurred to her, but she thought it was a one-time occurrence. "Indi has gone into a frame of mind I call his Alpha Predator mode. When he is in this state, he becomes essentially a pure Indominus rex. There is no distinction between his mind and that of an Indominus. He is essentially an animal. He will go after all prey items. An Indominus rex in its wild form will hunt for sport. Indi will do this too."

"Are the people in danger?" Elsa asked.

"You were. I see no reason why they would not be."

This was bad. Indi was out hunting, and killing just for the fun of it. And his pack was with him. If she didn't locate him, there would be deaths all over Arendelle.

"Oh, no," Anna said quietly. "Kristoff!" Her beloved was out on another ice-harvesting trip with Sven, and was directly in the danger zone. "We have to find him!"

"Indi must be kept calm," Brynn said. "If he gets agitated, his condition can escalate to his Apex Predator Mode. In this state, he will not only go after all prey items, but smaller predators, though his pack members don't count. I've never seen him go beyond that, but if he did, I have already named a third state: Super Predator.

"The best way to calm him down is to slowly approach him while he's eating and use a calm quiet voice."

Elsa nodded. "I'll get my boots. Anna, send someone to get my horse."

"Queen Elsa," Brynn said, rising painfully. "You cannot reasonably expect to catch two wayward Indominus rex and three Velociraptors by riding a horse. You'll need something that moves like they do."

Brynn turned and slowly left, limping out of the meeting room. The rest of the group followed her.

When Brynn exited the castle doors into the courtyard, she was promptly attacked by a large brown creature with scars along its face and torso.

"Rexanne!" she cried, rubbing her scaly friend's snout. Junior rushed up, and Brynn picked up the small creature in her arms. The baby T-rex licked Brynn's cheek with a wet, sloppy tongue.

"Who's this?" King Charles said as he exited the castle.

"This is Rexanne and Junior, our two resident Tyrannosaurus rex," Anna said. Rexanne bellowed in greeting.

Elsa strode forward, smiling at the sight of the large predator.

"Normally," Brynn said "I would take Rexanne and go track down Indi myself, but Rexanne is old and I'm hurt. So, I will get a smaller animal to get you to Indi." Brynn set down the small tyrannosaur and walked out to the area of the town that had been set aside for the new residents. She gave off a shrill whistle, and an odd roar answered her. A tannish-yellow animal with green along the back of its head, the tip of its tail was white, and a white stripe across each side of its face approached her. The face however, was unusual. The mandible was distorted, and rotated to one side in the middle of the jawbone. The stripe would have normally went straight down the face, but in this animal's case, the stripe was gapped, and moved across up along the jaw.

Brynn patted the animal on the shoulder, which nuzzled the human in response. Brynn led the crippled animal back to the castle.

"Your Majesties," she said. "I'd like you to meet Broken Jaw."

"What kind is he?" Anna asked.

"He is an Allosaurus," Brynn said gently stroking the animal. "His jaw was smashed when he was just a baby by one of the men on Nublar. His jaw never healed correctly, and we just named him after it." She turned to Elsa. "He can get you to Indi. He likes people, which I find odd, considering what happened to him." Broken Jaw approached Elsa, sniffing the queen. He crooned happily, rubbing his head against her shoulder.

"Awe," Elsa said, rubbing the animal's head. "You're just a big sweetie pie, aren't you." The Allosaurus roared lightly in agreement.

"You should know, Elsa," Owen said. "When you find Indi, he may not recognize you. He's basically a wild animal. These animals, they're thinking 'I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta...'" He then made a pumping motion in the air with his fist. Anna snorted, amused at her teacher's unorthodox way of speaking to anyone, especially royalty.

"Good to know, Owen," Elsa said, rolling her eyes. Owen just smiled.

"Also, give Indi this, if you can." Owen held out an aged envelope, yellowed from time. The envelope had the name "Indi" scrawled on it in faded ink.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I do not know," Owen admitted, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't open it."

"Alright," Elsa said. "I'll be sure he receives it."

Broken Jaw kneeled down, allowing Elsa to climb on.

"Queen Elsa," Brynn said as the animal rose. "Broken Jaw can understand you. He can read your body language and words. He doesn't understand the actual words, but he gets the meaning."

Elsa nodded, then turned towards the animal that she was atop. "Find Indi, Broken Jaw." The Allosaurus roared, and strode off into the city. The citizens in the town surrounding the castle watched as their queen rode off to find five dangerous predators.

* * *

The small herd of deer move slowly, grazing on the lush, green grasses.

A dark, bipedal, human-sized animal slunk forward, through the trees, and chittered quietly to the two animals next to it. The three predators prowled towards their prey, before charging towards their intended victims. The deer took flight, bounding away from the hunters. From the other side of the clearing, a large white predator with red eyes appeared out of nowhere, charging the small mammals from the left.

The four dinosaurs turned, becoming an arch of teeth and claws. The deer panicked, all their escape routes cut off except for straight ahead.

Suddenly, three of the deer were swiped into the air by an invisible force, killing them instantly. Another Indominus rex appeared, this one with golden eyes.

Indi roared towards his pack, summoning them to eat.

Through the trees, a man and a reindeer watched the scene before them.

"Let's go, Sven," Kristoff said, leading his reindeer friend away.

Elsa rode on, Broken Jaw sniffing the ground, tracking the runaway predators. They had been searching for hours, and every passing minute they spent hunting for Indi, the possibility of more people getting hurt increased.

Kristoff and Sven raced through the trees, Sven pulling a cart full of ice. Kristoff saw Elsa riding another type of dinosaur, this one wounded. He had never seen this type of animal before. Nevertheless, he rode up to it.

Broken Jaw reared, shrieking in surprise. Elsa soothed him by patting the allosaur's flank. "Easy, Broken Jaw. Kristoff, have you seen Indi?"

"Yes," Kristoff said pointing to the North Mountain. "Up there, in the direction of the Ice Palace."

"Great," Elsa groaned. "Anna's looking for you. She's worried sick."

"I'll see to her right away," Kristoff said as he moved down the incline to the castle.

Elsa nodded. "Broken Jaw, keep going." The Allosaur strode on, tracking Indi.

* * *

Indi walked out of the woods, staring up at the giant structure before him, which was constructed from ice. He roared for his pack to join him, his fangs glinting in the fading light. The rest of the predators strode forward, staring up at the building. A long staircase made of ice went up to the doors of the building. At the base of the staircase as a large pile of snow.

Noctus approached the white mound, and growled.

Then the pile started to move.

Elsa heard a massive roar, coming from her ice palace. Broken Jaw heard it too, and charged towards it.

Bursting into the clearing and rounding the cliffs, Elsa saw Indi locked in a fight with Marshmallow, her guardian snowman. Indi was snapping his large jaws at the giant snowman, who was covered in ice plates and icicles. Marshmallow was roaring himself, swiping his giant arms at the white animal.

Indi ducked out of the way of another blow from Marshmallow, and latched his teeth into the snowman's arm. Marshmallow flung his arm, sending Indi plowing into the snow in a flurry of white skin and powder.

"Marshmallow, STOP!" Elsa cried as she threw herself from Broken Jaw back, running to giant snowman. The snowman looked down to see his creator standing there.

"Momma!" Marshmallow said, picking Elsa up and giving her a hug.

"I missed you too, Marshmallow. Don't attack Indi, he is a friend." Marshmallow nodded with a grunt, and set Elsa down. She went over to Indi, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. "Indi?" The white creature looked at the woman, and shrieked, lunging at her. Marshmallow took a protective step forward, but Elsa held her hand out to stop him. "Indi, I know you're in there," She said, taking a tentative step forward. "Please, shove this side of you down so we can talk."

Indi calmed some, and Elsa saw the gentleness in his eyes return. He gave a soft growl, and shrank down to his human form, breathing heavily.

"Elsa?" he said weakly. The woman took a step forward, and helped Indi to his feet. "I-I'm sorry for what happened."

"What did happen, exactly?" Indi looked away. "Why don't we go inside and talk?" Indi nodded and whistled for his pack. Elsa led them up the stairs into the castle. Broken Jaw went over and settled down next to Marshmallow, who looked at the creature next to him.

"What is this place?" Indi said, looking up at the giant structure.

"This is the Ice Palace I created when I ran away on the night of the day of my coronation as queen."

"It's beautiful," Indi said in awe as he entered the building.

Elsa smiled, for Indi seemed to be back to his old self.

"Your pack can stay here in the main area," Elsa said. "I didn't make the hallways and stairs large enough for Lapsus." Indi gave the instructions to his pack. The four animals hunkered down to rest.

"Indi, do you know what happened?" Elsa said, taking a step towards him. Indi took a fearful step back.

"Yes," Indi said, his eyes burning with anxiety. "I was primarily conscious about what happened when I left the castle. This hunger inside me... it's powerful. It drives me to do what I would never do."

"I know how you feel," Elsa said, folding her hands in front of her.

"NO YOU DO NOT!" Indi yelled, his fear and anger towards himself exploding, his voice deepening slightly, before returning to normal. "You don't know what it's like to be forced by your own body to slaughter innocent beings! I can't control it; not even close."

"Indi..." Elsa began.

"Please don't, Elsa," the boy said. "You can hurt people from afar. You don't have to see what you do. I hurt people with my hands, my own body. I am mostly aware of what I do, and yet I have no say in whether I do it or not. I have no control over my own body, yet I feel everything it does as though I were moving it myself."

"Indi, you're acting as if you're a monster."

"I AM!" Indi screamed. "There is no denying what I am."

* * *

 **This chapter includes some music. Place this URL into a new tab.**

 **watch?v=1mjlM_RnsVE**

 **I do not own this song. It is owned by Skillet.**

* * *

Indi turned his back towards Elsa and took a few steps away.

" _The secret side of me, I never let you see,_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it."_

He spun around, and saw Elsa coming closer to him.

" _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it."_

He turned and ran up the stairs. Elsa followed him.

" _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake and I can't control it."_ Indi ran into a room, but when Elsa looked in, she didn't see him.

" _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head._

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_ Elsa followed his voice back Into the main room, where he was ranting, not to anyone in particular.

" _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it._

 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down._

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

Elsa began to descend the stairs.

" _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin"_

Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs when Indi spun around, his eyes an orangish yellow.

" _I must confess that_ _ **I feel like a monster!**_ "

He turned away, running his hands through his hair.

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!_

 _I, I feel like a monster!"_

Indi kneeled, his right fist pressing on the ground, his breath ragged, coming in short, growling bursts.

"Indi?" Elsa ventured, carefully stepping .

"Stay away from me," he growled, rising and backing away.

"Indi, I want to help."

The boy turned, facing away from the young queen. "Elsa, if you help me, who's saying I won't attack you?"

"You already have," Elsa whispered.

Indi slowly turned, his eyes full of dread. When he spoke, he did so slowly. "What did I do?" Elsa slowly and carefully unwrapped her right arm, grimacing at the sight of her injuries. Indi gasped when he saw the gashes on Elsa's arm. He carefully raised his hand and traced the paths of the gashes in the air with his fingers: a near-perfect match.

Indi reeled back, horrified at the realization; he was a danger to everyone.

"Indi, it's okay," Elsa said. "It's not that bad."

Indi roared at his pack, signaling them to rise. "Go back to Arendelle. You have people to take care of," Indi said. "I'll be back when or if I get some control."

"Indi, you're doing the same thing I did," Elsa said in an attempt to stop him. "Learn from my mistakes. Don't make them yourself." She took out the letter Owen gave her, and held it out. "Owen gave me this for you." Indi took it and pocketed it. He gave her a sorrowful look, then turned out the door, his pack following close behind.

Elsa opened the door and watched the troubled soul transform into an Indominus, and run to the west.

Indi was right about one thing: She did have people to look after. Elsa mounted Broken Jaw, and the two went down the mountain, back to Arendelle.

Indi strode on, through the woods. The snow from the top of the mountain faded away from the landscape, and the scenery became green. Indi saw steam rising from vents in the ground. He shrank down, and curiously walked over to them.

 _This area must be volcanic_ he thought. _Nublar was volcanic, and in certain areas there were patches of fog that would never leave. There were also vents like this one in certain areas._

Looking around, Indi saw the area they were in. The stars overhead were glistening like diamonds, and the moon would be full in a few days. The turf was primarily rocky, with lots of moss. There were many round rocks in various sizes, all sitting in places around the depression in the ground, which was structured like an amphitheater.

Suddenly, Lapsus and the three raptors surrounding her started to snarl. They sensed something that was out of the ordinary. Indi looked around and saw the round rocks start to move, rolling down the steps of the amphitheater, towards the him. The four predators stood around him, for they were very defensive of their alpha.

Indi watched as the stones gathered around him, and unbelievably, transform into small, round, humanoid creatures. He recognized them as trolls, for they matched Elsa's descriptions of them in her story she told him nearly a year ago. They blinked in unison, which unnerved Indi to no end.

Lapsus growled darkly, for these being were strange to her, as well as to the raptors, but Noctus, Lacrima, and Venator simply stared coldly at the trolls.

"Easy, Lapsus," Indi muttered. The white dinosaur silenced her growls, but worked her jaw menacingly.

The trolls parted, making way for who seemed to be their leader and an elder. Indi's face was stern, not aggressive, but more along the lines of guarded.

"I know who you are," the elder troll (Grand Pabbie, that's his name!) said. Indi nodded. "Kristoff has told you much about you, Indi. You're abilities are not magic, as Elsa's are, but you still need to master them."

"I know..." Indi sighed.

"You have much potential," Grand Pabbie said. "I have been told of your relationship with all the people from your place of origin, as well as with Queen Elsa. You can protect them from anything if you need to. You just need to put your mind to it.

"You have much to learn Indi, though you have been through much. Your mother being killed in front of you was one of those things. However, your mother is always with you, Indi. Even now, inside your pocket."

Indi gave a confused look, and slid his hand into his pocket, and slowly pulled out the envelope. He sat on the cold, hard ground, and with shaking fingers, opened the letter. Inside was an aged piece of paper, folded in thirds. On the front flap was Indi's name, in a handwriting he recognized all too well.

"Mom," he whispered. He read through the letter slowly.

 _Dear Indi, my beloved son,_

 _I hope this note finds you when you need it most._

 _At the time I write this, you are twelve years of age, and as strong as I could have hoped. There are some things about me I haven't told you. I feel you should know them now._

 _When von Swhicke took me to Nublar when I was sixteen, I was desperate. After they put me in my cell, I was prepared to use any form of vengeance I could. I turned to witchcraft, though I used it to heal the other children in the cells, as well as enchant your armor to grow and disappear when you do. Other wise, when you transformed, your clothes would be shredded and destroyed. When I found out I was pregnant, I was extremely worried. I feared that you would not be healthy, or malformed. I prayed to every god I knew of every day until you were born. I was relieved that you were normal and healthy. You were the strongest child that Isla Nublar had ever seen. You developed normally, at least that what it seemed, with you being enhanced and all._

 _Through all the years that I watched you grow, I found I couldn't have asked for a better son. You were strong, and you did your best in all your "tests"._

 _You are special, Indi. You can save everyone. You just need to put your mind to it. You will soon have a great battle around you. The ones you love will fight beside you. And you will need to lead them._

 _You are able to do it, Indi. You are fully capable of doing so. I know you can._

 _Until we see each other again, my son._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy._

Indi folded the letter up, tears in its eyes.

"What does it say?" some of the trolls asked cheerfully. Grand Pabbie silenced them by raising his hand.

"That is for Indi to know," the elder troll said. "The letter wasn't written for us." Indi smiled.

* * *

Elsa rode the young Allosaurus into the courtyard. Anna, Kristoff, Owen, and Brynn were waiting for her.

"Did you find him?" Brynn asked.

"Yes," Elsa said as she slid off of Broken Jaw's back.

"Where is he?" Anna asked.

"Right now, I don't know," Elsa said. "I found him and Marshmallow fighting, and managed to calm him down enough so we could talk. He seemed really distraught. I managed to give him letter you gave me, Owen, before he left."

"Well, at least you saw him," Owen said as King Charles and Queen Isabelle stepped into the courtyard.

"Queen Elsa," Isabelle said as she approached.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be a bother," Elsa smiled: as if Isabelle could bother her. "but could we have our son back?"

"Of course," Elsa said, nodding curtly. She turned on her heel, and led the foreign king and queen to the dungeon. Entering the halls containing the rows of cells, the royals saw the five men who Hans had hired. Speaking of whom, the troublemaking prince was at the far side of the room. Charles banged on the metal bars that formed the door.

"Hans!" he shouted.

The prince grimaced at the sight of his father. "Hey, Dad." he said sheepishly.

"You are in so much trouble," Isabelle said.

As Hans stepped out of his cell, Elsa would have swore she saw Anna smirking.

The group had placed Hans in a room with guards on the outside of the door.

The royals from both countries, plus Kristoff, Owen, and Brynn, gathered in the tea room to relax. The

"Charles, Isabelle," Elsa said. "I formally invite you to spend the night before you set sail tomorrow."

"We happily accept your invitation," Isabelle said. Anna smiled, since she could spend more time with a kindred spirit.

* * *

Indi settled down with his pack in preparation for a night's sleep. He had come to a conclusion that he could control, or at least temporarily handle, his Indominus mental state. His mother's letter to him had helped immensely as well. He had also concluded that he should go back down to Arendelle.

* * *

"Mr. von Swhicke?" Lorenzo said.

"Yes?"

"We are almost at Arendelle."

"Excellent," von Swhicke said, looking up from the papers at his desk in his quarters. "Is C. maximus ready?"

"Yes, Mister von Swhicke, he is prepared."

Lorenzo left his employer's study.

 _This time_ von Swhicke thought to himself _I will leave Arendelle with no regrets. And Queen Elsa._

* * *

 **This chapter took me a while. Let me know what you think of the inclusion of the music, as well as your thoughts on the whole story overall. I am planning this to be a three-part story. Any suggestions would be wholly welcomed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa was woken by someone pounding on the door to her room.

"ELSA!" came Anna's voice. "Wake up!"

The young queen opened her heavy eyes and looked out the window; the sun was not even over the horizon yet.

Groaning as she got out of bed, Elsa rubbed her face to wake up.

"What?" Elsa growled as she opened the door to see an distraught Anna.

"Someone has arrived in Arendelle!"

"And, tell me, why could this not wait until morning?" Elsa said, glaring at her sister.

"Because it's Von Schwicke!"

Elsa stared at her sister in shock for a moment before slamming the door shut. She flew to the closet, where she located her armor that Brynn had fashioned.

"Elsa?!" Anna yelled through the door.

"I'm coming!" Elsa yelled back, almost tearing out of her nightgown. "Just give me a minute!" She quickly put on her armored dress, and grabbed the associated sword Indi had made, which sat by her nightstand.

Yanking the door open, Elsa saw that Anna had been joined by Brynn and Kristoff.

"Let's go," Brynn said angrily, her teeth already starting to sharpen from the rage inside her.

Brynn took the lead, fuming as she walked. For the first time in her life, she had found a place where there was no suffering, and could live her life as who she was in peace. Now Von Schwicke had to come along and screw everything up!

Brynn burst through the doors to the courtyard, where Owen and Barry were standing with their raptors. She whistled, and Rexanne came over to stand by her human companion dutifully.

Owen came walking over, Blue following him. "Elsa, Von Schwicke is down by the harbor. He wants to speak with you, or at least that is what a messenger said." Elsa nodded and turned out the gates to the harbor.

"Elsa, no!" Anna said. "Don't go to that awful man."

"I'm going to see what he wants," Elsa said as she kept walking. Anna followed behind her.

Rounding the corner at the docks, Elsa saw Von Schwicke standing by a large ship, a pleasant look on his face. It was despicable.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, we meet once again."

Elsa nodded, but nothing more.

"I'll cut to the chase, Your Highness," Von Schwicke said. "I take control of Arendelle, all the citizens in it, and my creations. In return, you get to be the mother of the next batch."

"Elsa would never do that," Anna screamed. "You son-of-a-" Elsa held up her hand to silenced her sister before she went to far.

"And to make sure that you consider this carefully..." Von Schwicke signalled to his men on the ship. They pulled some ropes, and a large door opened in the side of the ship. Inside a giant cage was a large, black dinosaur with large teeth like daggers. It's arms were long, and tipped in fierce claws.

It was the monster from Elsa's dream.

"It is no part human. Bred to kill at random. You have twenty-four hours to decide," Von Schwicke said. "I'll be here when you're ready."

Elsa nodded and turned on her heel back to the castle.

* * *

Elsa sat calmly in the meeting room while all her advisors argued.

It was half an hour later, and when someone shouted "We should strike at the heart of this threat!"

Elsa had had enough. "Stop!" The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, and everyone silenced themselves. "I will let Von Schwicke have me." The crowd was stunned. "I feel it is the best way to keep the people of Arendelle safe. If I should refuse, he will unleash his creation on the city."

"We can take the creation out!" Brynn hollered, throwing her hands in the air. "It would be dangerous, but we can kill this thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Brynn," Owen said, holding up a hand in an attempt to calm the young female. "If Von Schwicke could combine different dinosaurs to get an Indominus rex, what is to prevent him from doing the same thing again, just with different dinosaurs in different amounts?"

Everyone finally understood. The black dinosaur wasn't a purebred, but a mutant, like Indi and Lapsus.

"Owen," Elsa said. "Could you sneak onto the ship and see if there are some files about this new mutant?"

"I don't know," Owen said, unsure. "Lots of the people on that ship know who I am. I think we would need someone small. Someone who could sneak in without being seen."

Anna sat, rubbing her chin for a moment. "Olaf!"

Elsa stared at her sister for a moment. Anna was right. Olaf could do it. Nodding, the queen spoke. "Where is he?"

"I heard my name!" the little snowman said as he bounded into the room joyfully, oblivious to the eminent doom.

"Olaf," Elsa said. "I have an extremely important job for you."

Olaf looked up at his "mother", listening intently to her instructions.

"Can you do that, Olaf?"

"You bet!" The living snow sculpture said, giving a hearty salute with his stick-arm before turning out the door.

* * *

Indi raised his head to the wind, enjoying the feeling its cool breath on his pale, scaly skin. He had been watching the town of Arendelle for some time now, using his superior sense of vision to focus on certain areas. Lapsus rubbed her head against her alpha's side, who turned his head. Lapsus stared out into the vast valley before her. She could tell that Indi enjoyed the company of the leader of the humans immensely. Why he left, Lapsus did not know. She could only lend her silent support to her alpha until his heart felt better.

* * *

"Elsa," Anna said, trying to stop her sister. "Stop. There has got to be another way to go about this!"

"How, Anna?" Elsa asked, her set pace not faltering. "There is no feasible way for me to not go through with this while keeping our people safe. If Indi were here, then we might have a chance, but he is not coming. We are on our own."

Elsa walked to her room, and gathered a few gowns. If she was going to be tortured, she was going to do it properly.

After putting the outfits into a small suitcase, she went to the courtyard. Owen was waiting for her there.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"No," Elsa replied, shaking her head. "But I must. For my people. Their safety is my top priority and responsibility as queen."

Owen nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Elsa asked, mildly confused.

"For allowing the refugees from Nublar to come here," Owen said, placing a hand on the queen's shoulder. "You gave them a safe place to live. That is the best thing you could have given them."

Elsa smiled. She knew she had done a good thing, but looking back, it was the greatest act of kindness those people had ever received. Especially to the children.

"I should be going," Elsa said, looking towards the gates. Owen nodded, and let the queen leave.

* * *

Indi looked around, sniffing the air, letting all the scents around him fill his nares. He could tell something was wrong, but he did not know exactly what. He looked down at the city, as saw a large group of men building a new structure around the town square. It looked like a large fence. They also seemed to be reinforcing the wall that was constructed in response to the "attacks".

Something was very wrong.

* * *

"Ah, Queen Elsa," Von Schwicke said when he saw the young royal approaching. Alone. "I trust you have considered my proposition."

"I have," Elsa said. "I accept."

"Good," Von Schwicke said. "Just come with me, and we'll get you settled in your cabin."

Elsa nodded and followed the man up the gangplank. He showed her to her room. It was small, and the only window was a barred hole in the door. The bed was smaller than what she was used to, but it would do. An unburnt candle sat on the small nightstand by the bed.

"I apologize for the quality," the man said "but it should do."

"This will be fine," Elsa said, entering. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and she heard the lock on the outside click heavily. Elsa sighed, sitting down on the bed. She would be enduring this treatment for her people, their safety, Anna's safety.

Anna.

She was heartbroken to hear what Elsa had agreed to do. She had run to her room when Elsa began her walk to the ship, and locked herself in.

It took all of Elsa's might to not run back to her sister and suicidally call off the whole agreement.

Still, she had managed to not do just that, and was now in the hands of a very evil and sadistic man.

* * *

Later that night, Owen, Barry, Anna, and Kristoff gathered in the courtyard, the raptors were lined up at the ready.

"Owen," Barry said. "Von Schwicke has set his giant mutant in the center of the town square. I've seen it. It's twenty-five percent bigger than an Indominus. He's putting it on display to assert his authority."

"That lowly, good-for-nothing, son-of-a.." Anna muttered when Kristoff interrupted her angry rant by setting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"So," Kristoff said. "How are we going to fight it?" Owen gestured to his raptors. "Ah, I see."

Owen removed his rifle from his back, and loaded five cartridges into the clip. Slamming the ammunition into the stock, He walked out, whistling to his raptors to follow. Kristoff grabbed a crossbow and several bolts from a weapons closet before rejoining the group.

"Let's go," Anna said, Echo at her side.

"GEORGE VON SCHWICKE!" Anna yelled. She saw him over at the edge of the large pen. "I hereby place you under arrest for threatening and taking captive a member of the royal family."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Von Schwicke said.

"Why not?" Kristoff said, stepping forward.

"Because my newest pet won't agree." The large animal strode over, growling. "Meet Carcharodontosaurus Maximus: the greatest predator ever conceived by man. The Indominus rex would have been the original weapon of superiority, but they have become rather tame. Especially Indi. No longer! I have come to rid myself of my mistakes. Where is the abomination called 'Indi'?"

"He's not here," Anna spat.

"Hasn't been here for quite some time now," Barry growled.

"Oh, he'll show up," Von Schwicke said, nodding slowly. "Especially when he sees the ones he love being fed upon."

* * *

Indi walked up to Grand Pabbie and kneeled. The elder troll had summoned him. For what, Indi did not know.

"Indi," the elder troll said. "This is going to be a very troubling time for you." Indi nodded. "You need to be strong. The kingdom of Arendelle is counting on you."

Indi furrowed his brow. "Counting on me for what?"

Grand Pabbie's answer was short, yet it hit Indi in the face like a cannon.

"To save them."


	16. Chapter 16

Elsa heard the pattering of a set of small feet, accompanied by a small sing-songy voice.

"Olaf," Elsa whispered through the barred window of the door.

"Elsa!" Olaf said. "What are you doing in there?"

"Von Schwicke put me in here," Elsa said, peering down to the small snowman. "Is Anna okay?"

"Right now she is, but Von Schwicke put her in the large cage with his new creation," Olaf said, pointing with his right stick arm to the city.

"Dear God," Elsa said.

Suddenly, the sound of heavy boots thundering up the gangplank reached Elsa's ears.

"Olaf, go hide," Elsa said. "When the men leave, go and try to find any files that are in Von Schwicke's office."

The small snowman nodded, and dashed off.

Once the snowman rounded the corner, the door to Elsa's room opened to reveal three men, two large and one average-sized.

"Queen Elsa," a large man said. "Mister Von Schwicke would like to see you." Elsa nodded and followed the men to the town square. Approaching a small structure with a locked door, Elsa wondered what Von Schwicke had done to her sister. The man technically had all of the authority in the kingdom now that the queen had surrendered.

Elsa watched as the average-sized man unlocked the door with a skeleton key. The door opened, revealing Anna, when Elsa was roughly shoved inside the small building and re-enveloped in darkness.

"Elsa?" Anna said as she groped through the darkness.

"I'm here," the elder sister said, feeling Anna's hand touch her leg when the two pulled each other into a squeezing hug.

"Elsa, what's going to happen to us?" Anna said, clearly scared.

Elsa was completely honest. "I do not know."

"I'll tell you what's going to happen to us," Owen's voice said through the darkness. "Von Schwicke is going to feed us to his new dinosaur. But, I know him. He likes things to be in the form of a game. He will let us out, and we'll essentially be gladiators, fighting his monsterosity." They heard Kristoff groan.

"This is what we were essentially planning on doing in the first place," Barry said.

Almost as if it was a cue, a set of double doors opened, flooding the interior of the room with light.

The group walked out, looking around. They were inside a large paddock. A very large set of doors with a wooden bar across them were facing the harbor.

"Welcome, Queen Elsa," Von Schwicke said from atop a platform along the top of the fence, with Vic Hoskins at his side. "I'm glad you could join us."

"What do you want?" Elsa spat. "You have Arendelle."

"I have decided to give you all a fighting chance," Von Schwicke said. "I release this beast, and you all fight it. You win, I leave. It wins... well, you get the idea."

Elsa glared up at the man. Taking into account the sharpshooters positioned along the top of the fence, she didn't think it was all that wise to shoot a blast of ice at the leader.

"Release!" Von Schwicke shouted. The large bar was raised and the large, ebony beast stomped out. It stared at its sacrificial prey, waiting for the signal to attack.

"You see, Owen," Hoskins said, leaning over the railing. "Progress is inevitable. War is part of nature. Everything on this planet is trying to murder the other. It's Mother Nature's way of testing her creations; refining the pecking order. Without war, you end up with places like this, a so-called 'safe haven' where people live out their pitiful lives in the illusion of peace and harmony."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked. Anna snorted in amusement.

"You have as long as it takes," Von Schwicke said dismissively. He raised his right hand to head level, and snapped his fingers.

The black dinosaur roared and strode forward menacingly. Elsa readied her powers. Owen's hands tensed on his gun. Kristoff cocked his crossbow.

The dinosaur snapped down at its hapless prey. Elsa dodged out of the way and shot out a blast of ice. The dinosaur was knocked down on its side with a short roar.

It was easy. Almost too easy...

The dinosaur rose up, and snarled at its assailant.

"You should know, Queen Elsa," Von Schwicke called down from his platform. "The Carcharodontosaurus Maximus is immune to magical attacks. Only physical forms of attack can injure it."

The monstrosity swiped at Anna with a deadly clawed hand, sending the princess flying through the air. Elsa quickly conjured a pile of snow to cushion her sister's landing. Blue shrieked dangerously at the Carcharodontosaurus, stomping her clawed foot, her sisters following suit. The quartet of human-sized predators stalked forward, waiting for their signal.

Seeing that they were all at the ready, Owen pursed his lips.

The shrill tone sent the Velociraptors into a frenzy, Blue and Charlie charging at their opponent, while Delta and Echo dashed around each side of the giant predator. Blue and Charlie leapt up onto the sides of the predator, clawing and biting. Owen unleashed three shots from his gun. Kristoff let a bolt fly from his crossbow. The black monster roared furiously, snapping its large jaws at Echo, who jumped out of the way. Reaching back to grab one of the little pests on its back, the Carcharodontosaurus grabbed Charlie, and chucked her at Elsa. The queen saw the oncoming body, and made a pile of soft snow. Landing, Charlie hopped back up onto her feet, and rushed back into the battle.

Delta snarled, and took Charlie's place on their attacker's back, biting angrily.

Echo, latched her teeth onto the thick, pitch-colored tail, and was promptly swung around, hanging onto dear life, clenching her jaws fiercely.

Blue hung on, leaping out of the way of the monster's jaws as they snapped close to her as she slammed her sickle-claws into the hide of the beast. The beast roared in fury and snapped its jaws at Blue with an audibly-thick snap.

Anna watched as the ebony hellion flung its tail, sending Echo through the fencing, making a clean hole in the bars. Echo shook her head, clearing lights from her vision before charging back into the fight.

A wall of ice appeared in front of Anna, sending her stumbling back. She watched as a black mass swiped through the air, smashing the icy shield.

Owen fired two more shots at the monster, his gaze firm.

Anna watched in terror as Delta was wrenched from the beast's back, and hurled out of the paddock. A crash that followed indicated that she had crashed into a house. Two moments later, She catapulted herself over the fence, and continued to attack.

Indi heard the loud roar of a dangerous predator coming up from the city. Rotating his head, he looked down. Snarling, he roared to his pack. The four predators came to him, and followed him to the trolls.

Grand Pabbie was waiting for him there.

"Indi," the elder troll said as the white carnivore shrank down to his human form. "Come." Indi kneeled, humbling himself to the wise one who had seen much. "You are in the midst of a great battle. One that will decide the fate of everyone. Your mother believed in you. Now you must believe in yourself. I have looked down into Arendelle, and have seen a great threat. It endangers all you care for." Indi suddenly knew that the 'threat' was what he heard. "You feel that the predatory side of you will destroy you if it shows. You need to stop this thinking, and realize that it is in fact, your greatest strength. The main feeling you need to keep in mind is courage." the troll reached up and pat Indi's shoulder. "Don't force it. Guide it."

Indi furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"Go," the troll said. "Destiny awaits." Grand pabbie rolled back into a rock. Indi rose and turned to the city, knowing that he had a meeting to attend. Transforming, he walked off, Lapsus and the raptors following.

Looking over the valley, Indi felt the troubling emotions from the town. He felt fear, worry, pain, and many others. He charged down the slope, the anger in him boiling. He had caught the very faint scent of George von Schwicke.

The predatory side of him bubbled, the overwhelming hunger inside him rising up. _No,_ he thought. _Stay down._ Then he remembered Grand Pabbie's words.

" _Don't control it. Guide it."_

 _Alright,_ he thought. _Come out, but do as I say._

As he continued to charge down the mountain, he unleashed an anger-filled roar that shook everything around him.

The princess watched in terror as the raptors(who were being guided by Barry), Owen, Elsa, and Kristoff all attacked the Carcharodontosaurus. Anna felt that she was just in the way, for she was near-constantly dodging things that came at her.

As the black tail swung past her, Anna felt the ground vibrate. And she was certain that it wasn't the massive creature before her.

Then, a sound, almost a whisper, reached her ears. It was distinct, characteristic, even. Another small tremor shook the ground between the larger tremors that the Carcharodontosaurus made with its footsteps.

Turning to where the sound came from, Anna ran towards the hole in the fence made by Echo. Looking back, she watched as the tail whooshed over she head, brushing her hair as it passed.

Elsa watched, stunned, as her beloved sister ran right through a major battle to the hole in the fence.

 _Go_ Elsa thought to her sister as another blast of ice was released. _Get out of here and to somewhere safe._

The black Carcharodontosaurus snapped at her, and ended up with a blue-grey raptor on its face digging its claws in. It roared in frustration, attempting to pry the little morsel off. Owen used this opportunity to shoot at the obsidian beast, hence enraging it even more.

The dinosaur let out a sound so loud and high that it sounded reminiscent of a woman's scream of sheer terror.

The fighters of Arendelle fell back to regroup. They all stared up at the ebony foe with dread. They couldn't keep this up for much longer. Sooner or later, someone had to give.

Anna ran as fast as she could, past Brynn, who ran with Anna after seeing the princess dash by.

"Anna?"

"Stay with the children!" Anna said as she ran, her arms pumping. "Things are going to get very rough in a real hurry!" And she ran away, leaving Brynn behind.

Anna ran to the wall, staring up at it. It was hard to believe they had built it to protect the people of Arendelle against the very things that they now needed for protection. A motion to her left caught her attention. Three large, burly men approached her.

"Where do you think you are going, Your Highness?" One said.

Before Anna could respond, a taller figure came out of the shadows and revealed a plank of wood. Before any of the men could move, the plank went to the sides of the men's head in one sweep, knocking them out cold.

"Your Highness," the figure said, bowing deeply his voice gruff.

"Lorenzo?"

"Aye," the man said. "I have come to help."

"We need..." Anna began.

"I know what you need," Lorenzo said. He tossed her a torch, which Anna caught nimbly. "When he chases you...run." Anna watched as the man whom she thought was an enemy light her torch and grabbed a lever on the side of the wall. Anna stared straight ahead, watching as a heavy gate rolled up.

Through the darkness, peering through the gloom, reflecting the light of her torch, Anna saw two large, glowing, eyes twenty feet up, on a telltale face that was covered in white scales approaching her, not sixty feet away.

As the new warrior treaded heavily through the gate, the ground shook. Anna turned to her left, raising the the torch above her head, she ran as fast as she could back to the battle site.

Taking three steps through the wall, Indi lowered his head and roared fiercely, following the glowing flame and the person carrying it.

Brynn heard the distinct roar blast through the city. Turning to the north, she saw Princess Anna, charging through the town with a flaming torch, with a large white carnivore following her.

Charging through the city, Anna heard the cheering. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. Her footsteps clipping on the cobblestones, the clapping and cheers of the crowds. Still she kept running.

Rounding the corner, Anna saw the paddock come into view.

The only sounds she truly heard were the thuds of Indi's footsteps echoing in her ears and her own heartbeat, the two of which were in sync with one another.

Elsa dodged another tail-swipe from the Carcharodontosaurus, and shot a blast of ice at the ground, creating spears of icicles that pointed towards the creature, which were promptly smashed.

A motion from the hole in the fence caught everybody's attention. Turning her head, Elsa saw Anna run through the hole, holding a flaming torch.

 _What is..?_

Anna threw the torch at the black Carcharodontosaurus, getting its attention, before diving out of the way.

Before Elsa could form another thought in her head, she glimpsed a white mass manifest behind the fencing to the paddock.

Before Anna hit the ground, a scaly, white head with large, dagger-sized teeth and goldenrod eyes burst through the fence, followed by the rest of the fifty-foot body, wooden fragments scattering. His right foot hit the ground heavily, taking all of his weight. Then, his left foot came down.

Indi roared viciously at the Carcharodontosaurus, a hellish scream from some primordial, alien world echoing through the town. Covering her ears, Elsa barely heard the shattering of many windows over the sheer volume of the blare.

Indi stepped forward, raising his head up menacingly, jaws working. His left foot came down right next to Anna, who was lying on the ground, staring up at the bleached beast. He turned his head down to look at the princess, and stared into her eyes. Emitting a low, stuttering growl, he told Anna to do one thing.

 _Run._

Anna scrambled to her feet and rushed to her sister.

"Elsa!" she yelled as she rushed into her sister's arms. They quickly embraced, then Anna grabbed the queen's arm, and pulled her towards the large, white creature, who was snarling at the black beast in front of him.

"RUN!" Owen yelled as he stormed by, followed by Barry and the raptors. Kristoff took Anna's left hand, and pulled Anna and Elsa along with him. Elsa looked back, watching as the Carcharodontosaurus rushed at Indi. Her friend grabbed the beast by its neck with his jaws, disrupting its trajectory. Indi swung his head back and forth, ripping at the black skin. The ebony monster tore free, now enraged. It snapped its jaws together with a thick snap, then rushed Indi once again, its jaws gaping.

Elsa rushed out of the paddock, and looked back. To her horror, both large carnivores came out of the pen, snapping and roaring at each other. Indi bit down hard on the Carcharodontosaurus' neck, making his opponent scream. The beast broke free, and sank its fangs into Indi's torso. The white gladiator screamed, his shriek deafening.

Elsa could not just stand there and let her friend get slaughtered. She started forward, only to feel a restraining arm around her middle.

"No, Queen Elsa," Owen said. "This is Indi's fight."

The two turned to watch the battle.

Indi, using his arms, pried the jaws off him, and fell back momentarily. Regrouping, he rushed his opponent, snapping his jaws around the muzzle, and clamped down. The beast pulled back, Indi's teeth tearing off black skin.

Indi and the Carcharodontosaurus circled each other counterclockwise, snapping and growling. Indi made the first move, lunging for the left leg, for it was the closest thing to him. When his teeth were inches away from his target, Indi felt a horrible pain in the back of his neck. He was pulled away from his target, his fangs clamping down on air. His eyes shut in agony, trying to wrench away from his attacker.

He felt himself get thrown, his clawed feet scraping along the cobblestone-covered ground. His massive bulk slammed into a shop, the wall crashing down, covering the reptilian form in rubble.

"Indi!" Elsa screamed. The voice caught the monster's senses, drawing its to them. Elsa readied her abilities, Owen reloaded his gun, and the Velociraptors snarled threateningly.

The Carcharodontosaurus Maximus was nearly upon them, bearing down like death itself.

Elsa saw the jaws open, teeth lining the rim like a cavern. It lunged at her, when the teeth closed right in front of her nose. The jaws snapped again, closing just in front of her. But death did not come.

The beast was yanked backwards, its startled squeak a little pathetic. Indi roared viciously as he clamped down, pulling back. The Carcharodontosaurus tore free, and swung its claws at Indi. Indi stepped back, lowering his head before rushing the foe. He slightly misjudged the position his jaws needed to go, and missed the targeted area. The black creature raised his clawed hands, and slammed them downward.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as talons entered Indi's skin. Indi roared in pain and anguish, trying to escape the painful attack. The black dinosaur tore its claws out of Indi's scaly back, the wounds gushing out blood, the scarlet liquid splashing on the ground. Indi staggered away, growling in pain.

Indi shook his head, and looked back at the people cowering behind him.

He snarled angrily, and surged forward with a vicious roar. He slashed at the Carcharodontosaurus with his claws, angrily ripping flesh.

Fed up, the black hellion rammed its teeth into Indi's side, and bit down. Elsa heard the sickening crunch of bones, Indi's chest horribly malformed. Indi snarled in torment, his eyes closed, his breath ragged and labored. The Carcharodontosaurus raised itself up in dominance, rushed forward, and slammed its claws into Indi's chest from below. The angry scream emanating from Indi's throat echoed around the city as he was re-thrown across the ground.

Indi lay on the ground, his eyes glazed over. He stared up lifelessly at the dark form above him.

As the Carcharodontosaurus pressed its heavy hands down onto the head of Arendelle's supreme warrior, Indi gave one last struggle, to no avail. It bent down, its jaws opening, teeth nearing its target.

A loud bellowing roar stopped the death from coming. The Carcharodontosaurus paused to look up, and saw a large, brown predator with scares along its chest striding quickly forward, its mouth open, six-inch teeth bared.

Brynn grabbed the black beast by its neck and threw it away from Indi. She roared deeply, stepping protectively over her friend, and growled darkly as the dark monster regained its footing. It charged her, only to receive a set of teeth in its face. Brynn snapped angrily, crunching down on air, asserting her dominance and power. When the beast rushed her once again, it felt another set of teeth enter its back, causing it to arch its back in pain.

Indi snarled, red liquid covering his face. He slashed the beast's side with his hand claws, its blood raining down on the ground, mixing with his. Brynn sank her teeth into the Carcharodontosaurus' neck, biting down with nearly 12,800 pounds of force.

Yet, somehow, the Carcharodontosaurus still fought on. The two Arendellian predators worked together, shoving their adversary around, biting, clawing, ripping.

Soon, nearly exhausted, Indi looked at Brynn, her face covered in blood, several wounds adding to the scars she had already. He knocked her aside, and ran forward. The Carcharodontosaurus roared, its mouth opening as wide as it would go. Indi ran forward, and quickly transformed into his human form. He misjudged slightly, and his momentum was so great, he flew directly into the mouth of the beast. The jaws shut with a great snap, Anna would have sworn she heard the sound of crunching bones.

"INDI!" Elsa screamed. Brynn roared in defiance. The Carcharodontosaurus Maximus roared. The raptors shrieked, darting forward, giving Brynn backup.

Suddenly, the Carcharodontosaurus exploded mid-roar, blood and guts spewing everywhere. The head flew directly at the royal sisters, only landing a few feet away from them. And there, standing in the middle of all the carnage, was Indi, breathing heavily, skin white and scaly. Well, red and scaly.

Elsa cautiously strode over to her friend. "Indi?"

Indi growled weakly, before falling over with a great thud. The people of Arendelle gathered in the town square to honor the fallen warrior.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school, and working on an original concept for a novel I'm writing. Anyway, I was inspired to write this thing by a particular reviewer. Shout-out to kittylover1890 for there wonderful review.**

* * *

Two days after the battle, Elsa sat in Indi's room with half-glazed eyes, watching the boy sleep on the bed. It took her healers ages to get the boy stable. His pulse would jump from extremely slow to unbelievably fast. His fever was extremely high, and would break occasionally, but it would always return shortly after. He would move and murmur occasionally, a pained grimace on his face, but most of the time, he would lie deathly still, matching the ghost white color of his skin.

After what felt like hours, Elsa heard a light knocking on the door. Brynn entered the room quietly, watching the boy as she curtsied before the royal.

"How is he?"

"Hasn't changed," Elsa said. "His fever broke, but if the past is any indication, he will relapse into another fever within the next hour."

Brynn sighed, sitting in a chair next to the queen. They both watched Indi for a moment before Elsa broke the silence.

"What would you have done if you hadn't come to Arendelle?"

"You mean other than stay on Nublar?" Once Elsa nodded, Brynn continued. "He talked about running away, just the two of us, and forge an existence in some faraway land. He felt that that was better than living only to kill our 'targets'. It was only wishful thinking, but it helped him to alleviate the pain of living on Nublar."

Elsa simply stared at the figure on the bed.

"He's stronger than all of us," Brynn said, patting the other female on the shoulder. "He should be fine."

"Things don't always go the way they _should_ ," Elsa spat out.

"True enough," Brynn said calmly.

Both females jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Elsa called. The door opened, revealing a young servant girl, who bowed upon seeing the queen.

"Your Highness," a servant said. "The Royal Family of the Southern Isles have requested your presence."

Elsa rose, then hesitated, looking back at the still form of Indi.

"Go," Brynn said. "I'll look after him."

Elsa nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Brynn turned back to the boy, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. She always found his face most attractive when he slept. She took his limp hand gently, and pressed two fingers into his wrist, detecting the faint yet rapid pulse. His eyelids flickered.

"Mnm," Indi mumbled. "Nuembus gruld. Drulg dur brun. Drgn."

Brynn shook her head softly, closing her eyes in disbelief. Indi was dreaming. She gently lay against the bed, stroking the pale hand.

Indi struggled to open his eyes, but it was not possible. There was an excruciating pain in his skull, and his wounds were also throbbing with every beat of his heart. His mouth was very dry, and a gnawing hunger clawed at his belly. He tried to cry out, but no sound would come out of his mouth.

She woke to a shrieking roar, coming right from the window. Whipping her head around, she saw the form of Lapsus, roaring into the window. The white dinosaur jerked her head in the direction of the bed. Looking there, Brynn saw Indi, his whole body shaking, his limbs having periodic spasms. His teeth were clenched together in a vicious and pained snarl.

"Lapsus, get Elsa!" Brynn shouted. Lapsus grunted in response and strode away from the window.

Elsa was talking with the Southern Isles royalty in her study, discussing what damages they should pay in compensation for Han's second assassination attempt. Just as she was wrapping up the treaty agreements, she was startled by a blasting roar that threw several windows open with a rush of air, a few papers taking flight from their resting places on Elsa's desk. Turning around, she saw a white dinosaur standing in the courtyard.

"Lapsus!" The royal strode up to the large predator. "What is it?"

Lapsus gave three deep, rough barks, her jaws opening slightly with each.

Elsa furrowed her brow in contemplation. Lapsus had never approached her before, let alone try to communicate.

The white animal turned her head to the side, looking towards a window. Elsa recognized that window. It was completely ajar, and she could faintly hear a young woman's voice calling out from inside.

"Elsa!" Brynn yelled from the room, holding down the boy, who was still going through spasms. "Queen Elsa!"

A cold wind blew into the room through the window as Elsa flew into the room, leaping off from a sheet of ice that extended up from the courtyard.

"Brynn," Elsa said. "What's…" She saw Indi lying on the bed, his entire body in spasmodic jerking. "Oh, God!" Elsa ran over to the bed, and helped pin Indi down.

"Elsa, what's happening to him?!" Brynn exclaimed, fear thickly layering her voice like frosting on a cake.

"I don't know," Elsa replied, teeth clenched from exertion. "Go and get Owen and a healer."

"B-but…" Brynn began, only to be cut off.

"Go!" Elsa yelled, unable to turn to look at the girl. Brynn simply ran out of the room, leaving the door open, her footsteps hurriedly pounding down the hall.

Anna burst into the room a moment later, watching in horror as she saw her sister on top of the pale form of Indi, desperately trying to hold him down. Indi was thrashing violently.

"Anna," Elsa said, turning to face the redhead, tears streaming down her face. Her voice was weak. "Help."

Anna, without any form of preamble, lept onto the bed. Elsa moved over to Indi's right side, allowing Anna to pin down the left side.

"What's wrong with him?" Anna said.

Elsa didn't answer, instead focusing on securing Indi.

Soon, Brynn returned with the requested healer and Owen. As soon as they entered the room, Indi ceased his thrashing, his rushed breathing returned to normal.

Carefully, Elsa rose from the boy, making sure he wouldn't start jerking again.

"Thank you for coming," Elsa said, watching Anna get off of the bed.

"Please tell me what happened," the healer said, her voice soft, yet radiating with confident concern.

"He just started shaking," Brynn said. "Almost like he was in the middle of a personal earthquake."

The healer came over and gently placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "His fever has returned. For about how long was he shaking?"

"Several minutes," Brynn said quickly.

"He'll be alright," the healer said. Just keep him under supervision. If it starts again, just send for me."

"Thank you," Elsa said. The healer bowed and left.

That night, Elsa struggled to get to sleep. It troubled her greatly that the boy she cared for deeply, who was located just across the hall, might die.

Slowly, she got up, and left her room. She made her way across the hall, her light blue and white-laced nightgown fluttering like snowflakes behind her.

As she stopped before the door to Indi's room, the queen heard a small creak from inside. She opened the door, quietly and saw Indi struggling to sit up.

"INDI!" Elsa screamed, running towards the boy. She lept up onto the bed, and embraced the young male in a squeezing hug, sobbing happily into his shoulder.

"Hey, Elsa," Indi said weakly, wrapping his arms around the woman, returning the hug.

Elsa pulled away, and cupped the boy's face gently. Tears of joy and relief ran down her face. There were no words that could even hope to describe how she felt.

Indi started to stand up, but Elsa gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere for a while," she admonished. "You just woke up. I don't need to watch you pass out from fatigue."

"But, I need something."

"No, you don't. You have been unconscious for a little more than two days. Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Wait a minute. I've been out for two days?!"

"That is correct."

"Then that's all the more reason for me to get up."

"I said no, Indi," Elsa said. "What's so important anyway?"

Indi paused for a moment. "I'm hungry."

Elsa stopped. "I'll get someone to bring you something."

Indi nodded, watching as Elsa left him. Ten seconds later, the sound of multiple sets of feet thundering down the halls reached his ears.

The door burst open, and Owen, Barry, Brynn, Anna, and Kristoff ran into the room.

Brynn was the first person to reach him, tackling him in a ferocious embrace that sent them back onto the bed.

Indi cried out from the rough treatment, clutching his side.

"Oh, Indi, I'm so sorry," Brynn said, becoming more gentle. Indi simply gave a pained smile. Anna approached,

Elsa reappeared in the door with a servant, who carried a small tray with some food on it. The servant set the tray down, bowed, and left.

"Eat up, Indi," Elsa said. "We have a lot to talk about."

An hour later, Indi had eaten and carefully rinsed the dirt from his skin. Washing was quite painful, as he accidentally agitated his injuries. After a healer helped him wrap his wounds, he went down to the meeting room, where all of the important people who made Arendelle tick were waiting. Brynn, Owen, Barry, and Kristoff were also there. He smiled painfully, before going to the only open seat, located right next to Elsa's left.

After rising before the assembly before her, Elsa spoke.

"I have called this committee together to discuss an urgent matter. It involves the two men that led the attack on Arendelle: One mister George Von Schwicke and one mister Vic Hoskins. I had a covert operation done while I was under their capture. My infiltrator located and seized some confidential files that they had on their ship before they fled.

"These files," she said, raising a small stack of papers in a hand. "have a detailed plan created by Von Schwicke. These plans state of a place far to the north, out of our trading areas. Up there, is a large Viking archipelago. The most significant of the islands in the archipelago, according to these papers, is an island called Berk. 'There,' it states, 'is a very large population of dragons.'

"Now," Elsa said, shuffling the papers back into a neat stack. "what this means is that Von Schwicke has either made a human/dragon hybrid, or he's exploring the prospects of doing so. We must send someone to intercept this mission, to secure the safety of people everywhere, for Von Schwicke is planning to take over several nations. With dragons on his side, Von Schwicke would be near unstoppable.

"Who will volunteer to go on this intercept mission?" Everyone looked around, wondering who would stand. It would be a dangerous journey, no matter who went.

Everyhead turned to look at a figure who rose. When Elsa saw the volunteer rise, she smiled at first, but worry soon overtook her face.

"I volunteer to go on this mission," Indi said. "I will do my best to secure the safety of the people."

The assembly turned to the queen for her approval.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Indi." She turned to the rest of the people before her. "This meeting is adjourned."

As the people filed out of the room, Elsa caught Indi's eye with a stern, yet worried and mournful, glare. "Come with me," she muttered beneath her breath. Indi nodded, and followed her.

Indi couldn't help but feel that he was in trouble.

Elsa led Indi to her office. After Indi entered, she shut the door.

"Indi, why did you volunteer?"

He thought about his answer for a moment. "I feel it is my responsibility."

"Indi, you have responsibilities here. You need to look after the refugees."

"In order for me to do that, I need to do this mission."

"Understandably," Elsa said, walking over to the window. "Come here."

Indi obeyed, and joined her next to the window. The pair looked outside silently for a moment. Outside, several refugees socialized with the citizens of Arendelle in the courtyard, and some dinosaurs were visible as well.

"Look well, Indi," Elsa said. These are our people. We are both leaders in very important positions of authority. When you fought Von Schwicke's monstrosity, you placed yourself in a position very similar to mine. You are now to look after the citizens of Arendelle, since you saved them from possible tyranny. You stepped into this role; you cannot and will not retreat from it."

Indi sighed. "I can't back out of the mission either, Elsa. You know that."

She nodded in understanding. "I am aware of the fact, yes."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

She turned to him. "You are to go to this Berk, and forge alliances while on your journey. We will hold things here in your absence."

Indi nodded.

"Go pack," Elsa continued. "You have a long journey ahead of you." As Indi turned to leave, Elsa remembered something. "Oh, Indi, there is to be a ceremony later today. Wear something nice." Indi nodded curtly, and left the royal office.


	18. Chapter 18 End of Part 1

**Here it is. Chapter 18. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

"There you go," Brynn said, fixing the collar of Indi's ceremonial armor. It was his original set of armor that he had when he first came to Arendelle. His hair was trimmed and combed. The pair of friends were in Indi's room. Brynn's armor was freshly cleaned, the insignia upon her chest gleaming like polished silver. Several scratches and bite marks on her neck from the battle, miniaturized from the transformation, were scabbed over, still healing. Indi had some similar ones slightly visible, but most of his were concealed beneath his armor. If they were lucky, the wounds would form into honorable scars.

"Thanks," Indi said, earning a smile from Brynn.

A knock at the door alerted the pair of another's presence.

"My lord and lady," a voice said through the door. "It is almost time for the ceremony."

"We will be out in a minute," Indi called, before turning to Brynn. "Shall we?"

Brynn nodded, and Indi opened the door, revealing the messenger Kai.

Kai nodded and led the pair through the halls. Indi and Brynn fell in step next to him.

"There is talk of you around Arendelle, Indi," Kai said.

"What do they say?" Brynn asked.

"Primarily, the battle in the town square," Kai said, his step not faltering. "There were more witnesses to that fight than you may have realised. They saw how the queen and the members of the Raptor Squad first attacked the demon dinosaur."

The title of Owen and Barry's pack intrigued him. "'Raptor Squad'? 'Demon Dinosaur'?"

"That's what the people call them. They talk of how you followed the princess to the fight, and took on the demon dinosaur. They saw of how you fought unwavering, and how even in the face of defeat, you attacked relentless, even distracting and bringing back your adversary's attention to yourself. They speak of Brynn, heroically re enforcing your efforts when you were near death."

Indi set a hand on his friend's shoulder in thanks. Brynn returned the gesture with a smile.

"They speak of your self-sacrifice, when you stunned them all, by returning from the dead with a massive explosion."

"Hm," Indi said. Thank you for sharing this information with us, Kai."

"My pleasure," the messenger said. They had reached the castle doors, which led to the courtyard. "Wait here for your cue when to be announced, Indi." The young warrior nodded, and stayed behind while Brynn and Kai went to their positions. Kai took his seat at the front of the crowd, and Brynn went to stand at attention with the rest of the guards. Normally, she would have gotten many odd looks, as any woman who stood with the guards would, but her actions towards the safety of the civilians of Arendelle did not go unnoticed, and she was promptly placed, by her majesty Queen Elsa, into the ranks of the royal family's personal guard.

Elsa stood behind a curtain that covered the stage, with a row of steps leading up to it. She was smiling passively, yet her manner was full of respected authority. Normally these things happened in a chapel, but there's was no where near big enough now to hold all of the being now in Arendelle.

When she was coronated as queen, she could not have imagined that befriending a mutant boy would have resulted in the massive change that had occurred in Arendelle. Ever since Indi had arrived, Elsa had: had, what were perceived to be, two large carnivores loose in her country, a murderer in her presence (though that was nothing new; she had attended judicial meetings several times, as was required for someone in her position), gone on a rescue/reconnaissance mission, rode a gigantic predator several times, witnessed two men control a pack of human sized predators, fought alongside them, surrendered herself to a maniac, and had a life-or-death battle play out before her between two gigantic predators.

If her parents were still alive, she doubted that they would believe her if she told them.

Soon, she was announced.  
"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Elsa Of Arendelle." She came out onto the stage from the left side, and the throng before her rose and bowed in respect. Soon, everyone was reseated, and she took a breath, before beginning.

"It is hard to believe we have come this far." A few people nodded. "Nearly seven months ago, my friend Indi came to us gravely wounded. Since his arrival, we have gained: Miss Brynn Tyrannus, who is now a member of my guard, Mister Owen Grady and his associates, both human and raptor, and a whole plethora of refugees and their prehistoric companions. We welcomed them into our home with open arms, and gave them shelter. These changes have allowed us to grow in ways we could have never thought of before."

"But the person at the center of this great movement is Indi himself. Without him, we would not be where we are today." Elsa looked up towards the castle doors, and called out. "Indi, come forth!"

Indi figured that was a pretty obvious cue, and opened the doors. The sunlight gleamed off of his armor as he walked up the aisle to the stage where Elsa stood. Climbing the steps, Indi saw the proud smile on the royal's face. He came to stand in next to her.

"Kneel, Indi," Elsa said. Indi went to one knee, and rest his right arm over his leg. He lowered his head. Elsa materialized a sword made of blue ice, which reflected the sunlight like a crystal chandelier. She gazed at it for a moment, before lowering the blade. She slowly and gently tapped the blade to each of Indi's shoulders, saying "In honor of the heroic acts of bravery you have achieved that resulted in the safety of my people and your people, in the name of the Lord, I command thee, arise Sir Indi Rex, Defender of Arendelle, and Protector of the Dinomorphs."

Indi rose, and the crowd went up in wild cheering. Taking a step forward, he started to transform. A white scaly foot hit the ground, and the crowd went silent. Another foot mirrored the first. Indi growled and inhaled, before releasing a blasting roar that threw back the hair of the civilians for many rows. He had been knighted, and would

"Dinomorphs?" he asked.

Elsa shrugged slightly. "I improvised." Indi smiled and Elsa led him back into the castle, where a great feast was held in his honor. After the meal, there was a dance. Indi felt odd with all of the attention.

People almost constantly came up to him and thanked him for his actions.

"Thank you, Sir Indi," they said.

Eventually, he had managed to escape the crowd to Elsa.

"I'm not used to all the attention," he said.

Elsa smiled. "You'll get used to it. You should know that that is how people will greet you from now on."

"Wonderful," Indi said rolling his eyes.

The music changed to a different song. "May I have this dance?" Indi asked, holding out his hand to Elsa. She nodded, took the boy's hand, and allowed him to lead her onto the middle of the ballroom. Indi effortlessly kept the up with the music of the Slow Waltz.

"You're normally absent from the balls and dances I organize, Indi," Elsa said. "Why is that?"

"Do you mean other than the pressing times and actions that have occurred since I came here," he began. At Elsa's nod, he continued. "I suppose I'm not a big fan of the crowds. Large groups of people surrounding me make me uncomfortable."

"I feel a story around this."

Indi nodded. "There is, though I'll give you the short version; it was one of my first missions I was sent on by Von Schwicke. I was sent to Spain to dispatch an earl that was planning an expedition to Isla Nublar, which would have resulted in Von schwicke's actions there being discovered. I managed to sneak into the earl's estate, and was just outside his bedroom door, when a group of at least ten guards surrounded me. I stayed calm,since I could take out one or two, and make my escape. However, one guard unquestioningly put a gun to my head and said something I didn't understand. Terrified out of my mind, I quickly jerked my head away, knocked the man out of my path, and bolted out of the castle."

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," Elsa said slowly.

"I do," a voice said from behind Indi. The boy turned around, and saw Brynn standing behind him, and had to repress the urge to roll his eyes in amusement. "That jerk needs to be strung up by his ankles and have a Dilophosaurus blind him with venom while Dimorphodons rip him open and gorge on his intestines."

Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise, but mentally smacked herself; she new Brynn well enough to understand the reasons for the girl's demeanor towards Von Schwicke. Had she been in the same position and not brought up to be a queen, Elsa would probably be the same way.

Indi, however, merely chuckled at his friend's rough choice of words. "Brynn, you never fail to amuse me."

"I aim to please, _Sir_ Indi," Brynn said, a cheeky smile on her face as she emphasised Indi's newly given title.

"Oh, not this again," Indi groaned. "If I have to hear 'Sir Indi' one more time…"

"Indi has some preferences that go against the customs of society," Elsa explained as Anna and Kristoff walked up to the trio.

"And you certainly have quite an amount of them," Indi said. "If I have a shilling of silver for every custom you Arendellians have, I'd be as rich as a duke!"

Elsa could only laugh lightly, while Anna seized the opportunity before her. "You'll get them all eventually. I mean, look at Kristoff. He's not royalty, yet he's seems to have caught most of the important ones. You could compare him to actual royalty, and they would match near perfectly."

"And who would we be comparing him to, exactly," Brynn ventured. "Because if we were comparing him to you, Princess Anna, he would exceed your mannerisms by a mile."

"H-hey!"Anna started.

Most of the group laughed good-naturedly, though Anna was still sputtering indignantly.

"Relax, Anna," Elsa said. "She's just teasing." Anna huffed, and proceeded to drag Kristoff away like a prisoner on her mission to raid the chocolates at the dessert table that was nearby. Elsa could only watch with amusement. "She'll get over it."

Owen walked up behind Indi, and slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Sir Indi."

"Oh, for the love of Queen Elsa herself!"

* * *

The next day, soldiers were loading items on a ship; the vessel was smaller than the usual ones that Arendelle normally saw to her harbor.

Indi stood just inside the castle doors, waiting for no one in particular. It was hard for him to stop thinking about the coming journey; he had come to think of Arendelle as home. The prospect of leaving was hard, but he knew it was necessary to intercept Von Schwicke.

After an unknown amount of time being lost in his thoughts, Indi noticed Elsa come out of a doorway and strode up to him.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Are you ready to go? The ship is nearly done being loaded."

"Yes," Indi sighed out.

Elsa took his hand gently, and led him out of the castle and into the courtyard. The people parted and bowed as their ruling monarch walked among them.

Indi whistled sharply, and Lapsus and the three raptors approached their alpha, following him.

The boy led his pack out of the castle gates and through the streets, Elsa keeping pace beside him. Soon, they reached the docks at the harbor.

Brynn approached her male friend. "Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes. I need you to stay here and look after everybody while I'm gone."

Brynn nodded, though she was reluctant.

Anna approached Indi, with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf following behind her. "We'll hold down the fort in your absence." Indi smiled and nodded his thanks.

A soldier came up to Elsa, bowing before her.

"My queen," he said. "The ship is ready."

"Thank you for informing me," Elsa said. The soldier bowed once more, and left.

Turning back to Indi, the queen saw that Indi was looking at her expectantly. She nodded, answering the unspoken question.

Indi whistled, and motioned for his pack to go up the gangplank to board the ship. Elsa watched as the animals strode up. Suddenly, she felt a firm yet gentle pressure on her back, and the young queen was promptly pulled against Indi in a warm, gentle kiss. Time seemed to stop as Elsa closed her eyes and placed her hands on Indi's shoulder.

When they parted, Elsa turned to face the crowd behind her. Everyone was staring with huge, wide eyes, their mouths were hanging open (even Sven's), and Olaf's nose was on the ground. Elsa felt her face become very warm. Indi gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, before turning to walk up the gangplank to the ship.

The boat was unmoored, and began to pull away.

Indi looked up the North Mountain, and saw Elsa's ice palace gleaming near the summit like a gigantic crystal.

He slowly transformed, the boat still pulling away. He stepped forward, and gave off the loudest roar he could muster in farewell.

He was a Knight of Arendelle, Protector of Dinomorphs.

He was Indi Rex.

* * *

 **There you have it. This is the end of Part 1 of Jurassic Ice. I honestly can't believe we have made it this far. This story came out not long after Jurassic World came out; one month and two days to be exact. Throughout our journey together, I faced some tough times. I had several writer's blocks, but the reviews that you all, my faithful readers, sent in kept me going. I am eternally in your dept. Chapter 19 will be out at some point in the very near future, and will be labeled _Jurassic Ice Part 2: Jurassic Alliances_. **

**Once again, thank you all.**

 **Rate and review.**

 **This is Fossil Geek signing out.**


	19. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I just finished the first chapter of part 2. Now, I'm sure you all were wanting to go straight to Berk. Well, we aren't there quite yet. We have to cover Indi's journey there first. I know, I'm evil. BWAHAHAHAHA! All joking aside, the next few chapters are sort of a prologue to Indi being on Berk. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Jurassic Ice, Part 2: Jurassic Alliances.**

* * *

A shirtless young male with brown, white-tipped hair pulled on the ropes, hoisting the mainsail on the small ship he was sailing. He had scabs from a fierce battle, which were now beginning to crack from strenuous motion. Though he was stronger than the average man, he still received help in the form of three man-sized, reptilian creatures, each varying in coloration.

Indi snarled as he pulled on the ropes, encouraging his pack to do the same. Noctem, Lacrima, and Venator all tugged on the cords. Each Velociraptor's skin shimmered in the bright sunlight light polished leather of different shades: Noctem's, a deep, midnight blue; Lacrima's, a reddish orange, the scars on her head shining more than the rest of her skin; Venator's, a green with light-brown stripes along her back.

Lapsus stood guard at the bow of the vessel, scanning the seas for anything that was not blue. Her enhanced vision allowing her to see two miles away with amazing clarity. Her skin was white, with many osteoderms (small bony bumps with points on the tops that faced backwards) covering the back of her head, neck, spine, and tail. Also on the back of her head and neck, as well as her forearms, were quills that faced the same direction as the osteoderms.

Soon, the mainsail was raised and tied off. Indi went back to the quarterdeck, and returned to his post at the wheel. The members of his pack were the sole occupants of the ship, and Indi was the only human blood on board. And he was not even pure, unmodified human. It was quite lonely, since he couldn't really talk to any of his pack members about human affairs.

He pulled up a chair that he always had near the wheel, and checked the compass and map he had on a small table nearby. Pulling out a journal he had been keeping since his voyage began, took out a pen and inkwell.

He glanced at a small clock he had on the table (he had to nail it down since it was prone to sliding) before beginning the next passage:

 _11:30 A.M._

 _Weather is quite good. Sunny, very warm, plentiful wind. I have seen very few ships thus far during the voyage, though I expected to see more. According to my maps, and if the wind stays good, I am within two days of the kingdom of Corona. Once there, I will stop to gather more supplies and information. I will also attempt to speak with the monarchs about assisting us in our plight with Von Schwicke through an alliance with Arendelle._

 _I worry about what the officials in Corona will think about my pack. Most of the animals Von Schwicke revived are not meant to be at sea, being land animals, and tend to be somewhat rebellious when they don't hunt for some time. I have attributed this to the instinctual need to hunt and kill. If suppressed for long periods of time, it can lead to outbursts. I suspect that is what causes me to go into my Alpha Predator state. I may have to conduct some experiments to see if my hypothesis is correct, but I will be unable to do so until I return to Arendelle._

 _Back to the topic of Corona. I hope the rulers will be accepting, or at least tolerant, of my pack; especially Lapsus. I am actually very surprised at how well the people of Arendelle accepted so many predators. I know, through my travels about the globe, that not all people are so friendly towards dangerous reptiles, both large and small. It could be that having a queen that can control ice and snow has adjusted the people to somewhat accept things that are out of the ordinary._

The next day, Indi was thinking of something to write, when Lapsus roared lightly, making Indi pause his his thoughts and glance up. A landmass was in sight, dead ahead.

"Good girl, Lapsus!" Indi howled back as he threw on his armor, before taking the wheel in one hand. In the other, he grabbed a rope he had rigged to a mast (since he was basically a one-man crew), and pulled, releasing a smaller sail into the wind, before tying it off once more. The small sail billowed, catching more wind.

He guided the ship further to the lump on the horizon. His enhanced vision allowed him to see farther than the normal human, and he saw what could be several towers and high buildings.

As the island grew closer, he saw a harbor, where several ships were presently docked. He gently guided his ship in, and docked it. He got a few odd and many terrified looks from people on the other ships, since he was a single person with a gigantic, white creature on his vessel.

Indi spun a large winch, setting a gangplank down, which was reinforced to accommodate Lapsus' large size and weight.

Just as Indi suspected, Lapsus bounded down the gangplank, anxious to get to dry land. The three Velociraptors followed her. The sudden appearance of the quartet of predators off of a ship sent every person in the vicinity into a frenzy.

Indi huffed in frustration, before quickly lashing his ship to a pole with several corded ropes, and running off in pursuit of his pack.

He saw Noctem, Venator, and Lacrima running through the streets, send people scrambling in fear. Indi whistled, and the trio of predators stop and turned to face him. Indi glared at his packmates, before noticing that Lapsus was nowhere to be found.

A scream drew Indi's attention away from his pack, and towards a young woman with short, brown hair. She wore a light purple dress, and was presently pressed up against the wall of a shop. And standing in front of her was Lapsus, who was sniffing the young woman.

Indi dashed forward, and leapt between the two. He snapped his fingers, and bolted away, Lapsus following him, enjoying their new game. Indi knew that the woman was in no danger, but if she made one false move, Lapsus would have viewed her as prey.

"HOLD!" Indi snarled at Lapsus. She complied, stopping her chase.

Indi led his pack back to the ship, where he simply pointed, ordering them back on board. He winched the gangplank back up, and locked it in place.

No more rampages, he thought frustratedly to himself as he turned back to the towns. Looking around, he saw quite little damage: just a few crates knocked over and one or two minor injuries to the townspeople, which they received from the storms of massive crowds rushing through the streets.

As he walked through the towns square, he noticed the crowds were gone. Nobody was in the streets cleaning up, which he found somewhat odd. The sound of clattering metal and the scent of iron caught his senses. He turned around, and was met with eleven spears, six loaded crossbows, and several swords.

Indi froze, but did not show fear.

"Don't move," the head soldier said. He wore golden armor, as did the rest of the soldiers, with an emblem of the sun.

Indi disliked the head guard immediately, but did as ordered.

"Come with us. You're wanted in the palace."

Indi nodded, and walked towards the castle, surrounded by armed guards, several of them pointing spears at his neck. Perhaps he shouldn't have left Lapsus on the boat. There was nothing he could really do at that point. He walked along, cautious of the pointy edges of the soldiers weapons.

He was soon escorted inside the palace, he would normally have marvelled at the magnificent sight, but he was preoccupied with the task at hand.

After being escorted into the throne room, he saw the royal family of Corona. An older, thick-set man with a greying beard sat in the largest chair in the center.

He must be the king, Indi mused.

To the king's left was a woman with large green eyes and a small nose. Her hair was brown, and she wore a green dress with swirling gold stitching. He immediately recognized the young woman to the king's right as the woman who was being "investigated" by Lapsus; and she was clearly the daughter of the older female.

Indi was forced to his knees by two soldiers, and the head guard spoke, as all of the soldiers bowed.

"Your Majesties," he began. "We have apprehended the boy who matches the description that Princess Rapunzel gave us."

"Thank you," the king said, before turning to Indi. "Who are you?"

"I am," he began to stand, but was promptly forced back to his knees. "Sir Indi Rex." Hopefully, using his title would make the soldiers stand down. "Knight of Arendelle."

"Who appointed you to your position?" the queen asked. The king signaled for his men to release Indi.

"Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Your Highness," Indi answered, rising cautiously once more.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are my nieces," the queen said. "Anybody who has gained the favor of Queen Elsa is okay by me. Guards, you are dismissed." The guards nodded, and left hesitantly. "I am Queen Primrose. This is my husband, King Thomas, and my daughter, Princess Rapunzel."

Indi bowed dutifully. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I have to thank you for saving our daughter," King Thomas said.

Indi smiled. "It was no problem at all, though I should tell you that your daughter was in no immediate danger. Lapsus was simply curious."

"Lapsus?" Princess Rapunzel chimed in.

"The animal that was smelling you," Indi explained. "I call her Lapsus. She was not looking to hurt you; since she is not fully mature, she has periodic bouts of curiosity when in a new environment. She is, however, extremely protective of her family, which so happens to includes me."

"Are there any more of these animals?" King Thomas asked. "We have reports of at least two."

"Yes, there are more," Indi said. "They are three more, though they are smaller than Lapsus, and quite a bit faster. All are mostly under my control."

"Mostly?"

A guard burst into the throne room, bowing quickly. "Your Majesties, those animals are back in the streets!"

The king looked to Indi. "Can you control those animals with a reasonable amount of authority?"

"Yes," Indi said, without hesitation.

"Go and round them up, and bring them here," He ordered. "If you are unable to control them to a satisfactory extent, then I will have to use my own force."

Indi nodded in understanding, bowed, then turned on his heel, walking stiffly out of the room. He could smell the scent of his pack, coming from about the town square. He walked there, asserting his dominance. Many people stormed past him; some were crying, others screaming in terror. Indi heard the loud caws of Lapsus; she was calling for him. He picked up his pace slightly.

Standing in the town square, waiting for him, was his whole pack. They perked up when they spotted their alpha, but did nothing.

Indi cocked his head questioningly, when Lapsus roared, and Indi felt something hard hit the side of his head, immediately followed by a flash of white.

Before Lapsus could finish her roar, everything went dark.

He woke up to a breath of hot air in his face, and the sensation of scaly skin pressing against his cheek. He cracked an eye, and saw Lapsus' snout nudging him.

"What's up, girl?" he groaned, sitting up, giving the large predator a gentle pat between her nares. He had forgot that she couldn't understand complex sentences in human languages, but, she still understood his meaning, nevertheless. "Oh, my head is killing me." True to his words, he had massive, throbbing headache. He reached up and touched the right side of his head, and felt that it was slick. He looked at the tips of his fingers and saw that they were covered in a crimson liquid.

He grimaced, and wiped the blood on his pants. Looking around, he saw the three Velociraptors, perching on the ground nearby, watching him. In their eyes, he saw worry.

Indi whistled, and the three animals came over, and he received a nuzzle from each them.

He told them that he was alright, and attempted to stand up. He was immediately hit with a case of vertigo, and nearly collapsed, only to have Lapsus put her snout down beneath him.

"Thanks, girl," Indi said.

Without preamble, Lapsus grabbed Indi by the back of his armor, and placed him on her back. Indi rest his aching head on the animal's hide, and Lapsus took her alpha to the large human dwelling, with Lacrima, Venator, and Noctem following her.

Indi barely registered that they were at the castle. He felt Lapsus stop walking, and heard her caw deeply into the air. He heard many human voices, and felt himself get placed on the ground. Then, several cool, soft hands touched him and carried him. He felt himself get placed on something soft, and that's where he lost all sensation once more.

He woke to something soft, cool, and moist get placed on his head. He groaned, and cracked his eyes.

A girl, possibly a few years younger than he, was dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Greetings, Sir Indi," she said, giving him a small curtsy. "I am Mary Ashdown. I've been treating you."

"Well met, Miss Ashdown," Indi smiled, and noticed Miss Ashdown look down, a smile on her face, clearly attempting to hide a blush. Taking mercy on her, Indi pretended to be oblivious to her state, and instead attempted to sit up.

"Slowly, my lord, slowly."

Indi sat up with Miss Ashdown's help, and saw three predators perched on the ground, staring at him. He smiled at the sight of his packmates, and beckoned them to him. The predators complied, and strode up to him, on the opposite side of the bed to the girl. They each nuzzled him, and he touched his forehead to theirs.

"The guards tried to make them leave," Miss Ashdown said. " All they did was snarl at them and watch you. I convinced the guards to let them be, that they would not harm anything as long as they just sat there."

"Thank you," Indi said. "They are very protective of their packmates, and we all have a deep connection with one another."

He looked at his torso, and saw that the wounds from his battle in Arendelle were redressed in clean cloths. He felt his right temple, and felt a soft pad being held in place by strips of fabric.

After a while, a team of soldiers came into the infirmary.

"Sir Indi Rex, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Princess Rapunzel," the head soldier said.

"What?!" Indi said with a start, attempting to stand.

"This man is injured," the girl said, placing a hand on Indi's shoulder, sitting him back down. "He cannot go anywhere."

"Silence, child!" the soldier said. "King Thomas decrees that this boy must be tried for his crimes against the crown of Corona!"

Sighing, Miss Ashdown helped Indi to his feet, and helped support him. The guards walked in front of them, as the youngest two were flanked by Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator, who all stood guard over their alpha.

Indi was led to the dungeon, where he was placed in chains and a cell. The raptors entered as well, and Indi grinned when Lacrima made a mock lunge at one of the guards.

When the guards attempted to take Miss Ashdown away, she attempted to resist.

"I cannot leave him," she said. "I must finish treating him."

"No," the lead guard said, and started to drag her away by force.

"Have you forgotten who this man is?" Miss Ashdown said. "He is a very important figure in Arendelle. If he were to die due to your negligence, how well do you think the Snow Queen would take the news?"

The guards stopped and contemplated this, before nodding, and throwing the healer girl into the cell with Indi and his raptors. Cautiously she approached the boy, who was surrounded by the menacing trio.

Indi beckoned her closer. She did so, and sat next to him. She took her cloth, and continued to clean Indi's wounds; even the older ones from Arendelle. He noticed her inquisitive gaze at some of the scars and wounds.

He knew that healers generally did not ask questions about the cause of injury, unless it was necessary knowledge that would assist in treatment, but was glad for her curiosity nevertheless.

He saw her finger trace a puckered, oblong scar below his left collarbone, from his injury that landed him in Elsa's care. He saw the girl's eyes glimmered with interest.

"It's from a knife fight," he said. The girl glanced up, before looking away once more.

"Apologies, my lord," Miss Ashdown said. "It was rude of me to stare."

"No, no, it is quite alright." Seeing that she understood that he was giving her permission to ask questions, watched as her soft hand slowly moved to another old wound; a long line that started on the bottom of the left side of his ribcage, and went up to his right shoulder.

"Sword fight. I was ambushed." She picked another one, and the one she chose made Indi partially regret allowing her to keep asking questions; she chose the slash marks that were still healing from his fight in Arendelle.

"I had to fight a monster that was loose in Arendelle."

"Like them?" she asked, pointing to the raptors.

"Something like them, yes, though I wish I didn't have too. It was not able to be befriended, so I had no choice. It was endangering the royal family and innocent civilians."

The guards reappeared some time after. "Sir Indi, your presence have been requested."

"By who?"

"Her Majesty, the queen."

Indi was led back to the throne room, followed by most of his pack; Miss Ashdown carried his armor, which was apparently with her the entire time. He really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings.

Once he arrived Queen Primrose seemed to be waiting for him. Her eyes were red, and it looked like she had been crying recently. Before Indi could speak, the queen addressed the guards.

"Men, please leave us." The guards did as ordered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Indi said after the burly men left. He was seriously tempted to give the woman a piece of his mind, regardless of whether she was royalty or not. "I have just arrived in your kingdom, I am attacked in a cowardly way, and now I am being accused of a heinous crime."

"My daughter was taken," Queen Primrose said, her voice cracking with emotion. "Since you have just arrived in our home, my husband felt that you are the natural prime suspect, conveniently just hours before she was taken." Indi was about to contradict, when the royal continued. "However, I felt that this was not possible, since you are essentially family and I see no reason why you would take my daughter.

"Please," she said, kneeling before the young male, her hands folded, pleading. "Please find my daughter. We lost her once; I don't want to lose her again."

Indi felt he was in an extremely awkward position. On the one hand, he was attacked and arrested not twelve hours since he arrived in Corona, so he had no real reason to help the royal family when on those terms. On the other, he would be doing the country a huge service, and possibly securing them into an alliance with Arendelle. He glanced at Miss Ashdown, who merely shrugged.

"I will assist you," Indi said. The queen looked hopeful. "On one condition."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"You must agree to join Arendelle in an alliance, for they are in need of great help."

"Of course," the queen said, regaining her form, as she dried her eyes.

"I'll explain things when I get back." Indi whistled for his pack, who happened to be in the room. He reached out to Miss Ashdown, who handed the boy his armor. Indi slid on his chestplate, then strapped the concealed sword bands to his forearms.

He slammed the castle doors open, and strode out. Lapsus strode up, sensing her alpha's serious demeanor, simply gave a gruff hoot in greeting. Indi hooted back, and closed his eyes, smelling the air. He remembered the princess' smell from when he had met her before, and located the scent trail.

Still strong, he thought. He whistled to his pack, and they sniffed the air, catching the scent for themselves. When they all tensed, staring in a single direction, he knew they were ready. He whistled a sharp tone, and the entire group ran forward, through the streets. Indi easily kept pace with them. Though the raptors were much faster than Lapsus, they kept their speed slower so they could let Lapsus keep pace, which was still a good clip. Indi also kept pace with his pack; just one of the benefits of being genetically engineered.

They ran across the multi-arched bridge that carried them over the harbor, and to the forests. The animals ran along the paths, Lapsus sending pedestrians scrambling out of the way of the group with a vicious shriek. As Indi ran, he contemplated what he had done; he had basically used the princess as a political tool. He would have to apologize for that later.

The group ran past a building with a sign hanging out front, with entitled "The Snuggly Duckling". He felt the scent drift off of the path, and into the actual forests. The pack changed direction as one unit,and crashed into the underbrush. The raptors fell back to Indi, allowing Lapsus to clear away the thick vegetation with her large size; she did her job to a satisfying degree.

Shortly thereafter, Indi smelled Princess Rapunzel's scent becoming stronger when he neared a patch of vines growing over a stone wall. He stopped, and his pack followed suit.

That doesn't make any sense, he thought. He placed his hand against the cascading greenery, and was shocked when his hand went through. Pushing aside the vines, he saw it was the entrance to a cavern that led to a secluded cove.

He called for the raptors, and explained to Lapsus that she needed to stay out here in case someone tried to make a run for it. Lapsus grunted in compliance, and walked behind a thick patch of small trees, and disappeared. Indi nodded, before striding back into the cave, where Lacrima, Venator, and Noctem were waiting. They alertly moved their heads about in little, bird-like jerks. Indi motioned with his head to the cove. The raptors stalked forward silently, the only sound that could be heard came from the light breeze. Exiting the cavern, he saw a large tower in the center of the cove, with a window at the very top.

A tower in the middle of nowhere. That's not weird at all.

He heard two men's voices coming from inside the tower, and felt a foreboding mood come over him. He made his way to the tower without detection, and located the door. Or, more accurately, where the door would be. There was just a pile of large stones in the doorway. He carefully stepped over the rocks, and gave the raptors the signal for "ambush". The animals complied, and went to hide. Lacrima crouched behind a bush of roses, Venator hid in patch of tall grass, and Noctem hunkered in the shadow cast to the east by the tower.

Satisfied with their choices of hiding places, Indi turned went deeper into the tower. It was near silent. Now that he was inside the tower, he could hear the men's voices more clearly, the hard walls causing a sort of resonance that carried sound very effectively. He saw a spiraling stone staircase, and silently walked up. As he got closer to the top, he could now make out what the men were saying.

"...Rider helped you and all, we decided to bring you here, the last place he would suspect," a rough voice said.

"Now we are going to teach you both why no one messes with our fortunes, and gets away with it," a similar voice said. Indi deduced that the two speakers were related.

Indi was nearing the top of the staircase.

"No," a feminine voice said. "Stay away from me!"

Indi snarled when he heard the princess. He reached the top of the spiral, and blasted through, the stone flooring shattering. He clamped a clawed hand on the cracked floor, and rose out of the hole. Looking around what he saw angered himself even more. He knew that, by now, his eyes were goldenrod and most likely slitted.

Princess Rapunzel was bound by a rope that tied by her wrists to the railing on top of another, shorter staircase, this one wood. She was in front of the staircase, on the side that functioned as a curved wall. The princess' face was red, and her eyes were tearing up. There were two large, blond-haired men standing in front of her, Indi could not find any difference in the pair aside from the direction the hilt of their swords, which were strapped to their backs

Why is everybody crying today? Indi thought.

"He's alive?!" one of the men said, before he turned to his brother. "You said you killed him! I told you to run him through!"

"Guess I didn't hit him hard enough," the brother said, shrugging. "No matter." Both of the men drew their weapons. Indi clicked the trigger button on his right forearm, causing the blade to spring out and assemble itself. The trio exchanged blows a series of fierce blows. Indi swung his head back, and time seemed to slow as he watched a sword swipe over his head, slicing a few white tips from his hairs. Indi saw a fancy looking dagger lying on the floor, partially covered in a thin layer of dust. He made a quick lunge with his sword, and snatched up the small blade. He flipped it at the princess, and severed the rope that was holding her. The knife stuck in the wood, quivering. The princess' arms dropped, and she partially collapsed to the floor. Indi parried a blow from his opponents, and rolled towards the princess to regroup.

"Are you good with a sword?" he asked, watching as his adversaries advanced slowly. The princess hid slightly behind him.

"What?!" Rapunzel asked. One of the men charged forward, his sword raised. Indi parried the downstroke, and shoved him away, into his brother. The two men went down with a large thud.

"Are you good with a sword?!" he asked again, watching as the men rose to their feet, their faces screwed into angry snarls.

Rapunzel's reply was not what Indi was hoping to hear. "No."

"Get out." Indi said.

"I'm not leaving," Rapunzel said. Indi grabbed a broken mirror, and chucked it at the men. The menacing pair threw themselves out of the way. Indi partially turned his head to look at the princess out of the corner of his eye.

"I understand your fear, Princess, but you're making this situation harder than it has to be."

"Damn right she is," one of the men said. Indi pulled the dagger out of the wood behind him, and threw it at the closest adversary, scoring a hit in the man's shoulder.

"Shut it, I'm talking," Indi turned back to the princess. "All I'm saying is, I promised your mother I would get you back safe. Now, get out of here, or I'll throw you out of that window myself." Indi watched as the now wounded man pulled out the dagger, and tossed it aside.

"Go!" Indi said, before charging forward, and giving a roundhouse kick to the man who was still on his feet. Rapunzel took off down the stairs, and heard another set of footsteps follow her. Looking back she saw her rescuer just behind her.

They both reached the bottom of the steps, and ran out of the tower, and turned to the exit. They both heard two sets of large footsteps thundering down the stairs.

Not slowing his speed, Indi whistled, and three predators leapt from their hiding places, joining their alpha. Indi turned the wheel at the back of his right arm band, pulling the sword into its compartment.

Just when they reached the cave, Rapunzel collapsed, skidding on the ground. Crouching beside her, Indi saw that her wrists were bleeding from where the ropes rubbed her skin raw, and she was bleeding quite a bit. After picking her up, Indi ran out of the cave, and dashed into the grove of trees where Lapsus was hiding. Once Indi and his raptors were hidden, he didn't see the large predator, but was notified of her presence by a gentle pressure on his shoulder.

Indi watched as the men burst from the cave, and looked around. They swore, and went south. Indi heard one of them mutter "I'm gonna kill that brat."

"Which one?" his brother said.

"Does it matter?"

Once they were gone, Indi noticed it was getting dark. Normally, he would get the princess back home, but he knew that he couldn't move her, for fear of agitating her injuries. Instead, Indi moved to make a sort of camp.

After gathering some rocks in a circle, he lit a tinder bundle with the sparking mechanism from one of his swords. Soon the fire was blazing, fighting back the falling darkness.

Indi lay the princess' head on his lap, leaned up against Lapsus, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make Indi a bit more of a badass for you all, as if he wasn't enough already. Do keep in mind, he's not invincible. The fight in Arendelle is proof of that.**

 **Please rate and review, my loyal readers.**


	20. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 2

**Hello, my literary subjects. I actually have a question for you all. Would you be against Indi going through a drastic change, physically speaking. I can't give you many details right now, as I am still working it out in my head. However, I have set up a blind poll for you to vote on located on my profile page. You could also vote through the comments if you'd like to say more than what I have listed as answer choices. Now it's time for Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 2 (or Jurassic Ice: Chapter 20)**

* * *

Indi woke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping in the faint light of sunrise. He had woken at some point during the night, and put more wood on the fire, before returning to a fitful sleep.

He did not immediately recall what had occurred yesterday. He had slept and woken up in the wilderness many times before, so he felt no different from those times. The pressure on his stomach was the only thing that was out of place. Looking down, he saw a young woman with her head resting on his stomach. His slow mind caught up with him, and he remembered what had happened.

Lapsus curved her large head around to Indi and bid her alpha good morning, as did Lacrima, Venator, and Noctem. Indi gave them each a pat, before gently picking up the princess' head, sliding out from beneath her, and carefully placing her head back down.

Standing up, he felt his back crack in several places as he straightened, causing him to groan. He looked at the sky, then turned to Princess Rapunzel. She was quite attractive, with large eyes, a small nose, and overall petite form. Indi knelt, examining her wrists. The sores had begun to scab over, and would soon begin healing. Whether they would scar or not, he did not know. Hell, he did not even know how Corona viewed scars. Were they something to be proud of and worn as such, or were they something to be ashamed of and hidden away from view? Indi was betting that, based on the social dynamics of the monarchical societies he had seen, it was the latter.

A small motion caught Indi's eye. Rapunzel shifted, and groaned, her eyes fluttering. She began mumbling quietly, and her head jerked about slightly. Indi gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Wha," Rapunzel said groggily. "Oh, Sir Indi. Good morning." Indi helped her to sit up slowly. As the princess sat up, her dress rode up a bit, and he noticed several large bruises on her legs.

"Forgive me for being nosy if you feel I am, but Rapunzel," Indi began hesitantly, wondering how he could put this delicately. "Did those men… do anything… to you?"

"No," Rapunzel said, her face starting to turn red at what Indi had implied. "They might have had you not come when you did, thankfully you did come. I am indebted to you."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, though it felt like an eternity. Lapsus sensed this, and yawned, flashing her interlocking fangs. This seemed to snap both of the humanoids out of their stupor.

"So," Indi began awkwardly. "We should probably get you home. Your parents are worried sick about you."

"They're alive?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Indi said. "Your mother sent me to find you. Your father was already searching for you."

"The Stabbington brothers told me they were already dead."

Indi furrowed his brow in contemplation, before speaking. "Get on."

"Who?" Indi pointed at Lapsus. "Will she eat me?"

"Only if you try to hurt me." Nodding, Rapunzel cautiously strode up to the white creature, and gently placed a hand on the alabaster scales. All this time, Lapsus intently watched the princess with her large, red eyes. Indi boosted Rapunzel up onto Lapsus' back, where Rapunzel settled herself carefully between the sharp bumps on the predator's back. At Indi's command, Lapsus rose to her feet.

Indi motioned for the raptors to follow suit, and strode forward, his pack following him back to the city.

The queen was pacing back and forth, chewing her nails.

"My queen," one of Primrose's handmaidens said. "Everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" Primrose said, her voice cracking.

"Just a feeling, my queen."

A loud roar drew the queen's attention. Going to a window that overlooked the courtyard, she saw Indi's great white beast, being led by the boy himself. On the animal's back was Rapunzel. Queen Primrose torn out of the room, and ran through the halls.

* * *

Indi motioned the the ground with a flat hand, commanding Lapsus to crouch. She did so, and Indi helped Rapunzel off, being careful about her wrists.

"There you go."

At that moment, Rapunzel's mother burst from the castle, a look of desperation on her face. Seeing her daughter, she rushed towards Rapunzel, and embraced her fiercely, paying no mind to the large carnivores.

"You're safe, you're safe," Primrose whispered, tears coming from her eyes. "Nothing bad can happen to you now."

Indi noticed that Rapunzel's eyes also had tears welling up in them.

A loud voice broke the moment, catching everybody's attention. "Seize him!"

Indi looked over and saw King Thomas pointing at him, and several guards advancing.

Lapsus roared, angrily stomping her foot. The soldiers hesitated in their approach.

"Not trained to deal with gigantic predators, are you?" Indi said, glaring daggers at the men.

Queen Primrose intervened before a fight broke out. "Men, stand down." The soldiers hesitated; they were sworn to obey their king first and foremost. Slowly, they lowered their weapons. "Dear, we need to explain some things." The king slowly nodded, and all of the humans went inside the castle, the soldiers heading to the barracks. Indi gave each of his packmates a quick pat before joining the Royal Family of Corona in the royal study.

"I demand an explanation," the king said, scowling accusingly at Indi.

Rapunzel spoke up first. "Father, Sir Indi did not take me. The Stabbington brothers did."

"I thought they were hanged," Queen Primrose said, turning to her husband expectantly.

"They, ah, sort of escaped," King Thomas said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"'Sort of'," the queen repeated.

Indi shifted in his seat awkwardly, the tension in the room almost tangible.

"Fine, yes, they escaped."

After a moment of awkward silence, Queen Primrose turned to her daughter. "Please continue, Rapunzel."

The princess nodded, before continuing. "They took me to the tower where I was kept, and bound me to the railing. Shortly thereafter, Sir Indi came to my assistance."

 _Assistance,_ Indi thought to himself. _That's one way to put it. Nice and understated._

"Then I feel I owe you an apology, Sir Indi," King Thomas said. "For my false accusations against you."

"Apology accepted, Your Highness," Indi said, nodding.

"Now," Queen Primrose said, drawing the boy's attention to her. "What is this alliance with Arendelle you spoke of?"

"Ah, yes," Indi began. "Queen Elsa has sent me forth to gather alliances who will join us in our plight against a formidable enemy." Indi told them of his time in Arendelle, though he left out several parts: Children being able to turn into prehistoric creatures at will (which included himself), his private moments with Elsa, and his time as a murderer before he came to Arendelle. "Will you assist us?" he asked once the slightly modified tale was completed. He was surprised how long the story took; the sun was starting to set.

"Of course we will!" Queen Primrose exclaimed. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are family." The king and princess nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Indi said as everyone rose. "I suppose I should go back to my ship to retire for the night."

Won't you spend the night in the castle?" Rapunzel asked.

"We have plenty room," her mother added. "And your animals can spend the night in the courtyard. I promise that no harm will come to them."

"Alright," Indi said. "If you insist."

"I do," Rapunzel said.

That night, Indi was getting ready for bed. He made sure that Rapunzel's wrists got looked at by a healer, when found that her wrists would heal quickly. It turned out that Indi's prediction about the people of Corona's attitude toward scars was correct, as the healer informed them that there was almost no chance of Rapunzel developing scars from her injuries, much to her mother's delight.

Indi had been given a room next to the courtyard, per Rapunzel's insistence, so he could be closer to his "friends", as she called them.

Indi had also met Rapunzel's best friend, a chameleon named Pascal. Indi was quite intrigued by the small lizard, as it could change color to display emotions and, interestingly, to camouflage itself, much like an Indominus rex. It made Indi silently wonder if there was any genetic material of a chameleon in that of an Indominus, and, by extension, his own.

He took his armor off, and set it near his bed, before sliding beneath the sheets, and falling into a fitful sleep.

In the middle of the night, Indi woke from his blissful sleep. Glancing around, he wondered what woke him. After sliding out of bed, he looked out the window at his pack; they were still sleeping soundly. He tipped his head to one side, listening for any noise that meant someone else was awake. Hearing none, and doubting he would be falling asleep any time soon, he silently crept over to the door, and exited his room.

He walked through the halls, trying to clear his mind, when he came to a room that was relatively empty, except for several padded chairs, a fireplace (which had gone out several hours ago), several tall bookcases, a table with several chairs about it, and a large piano. Indi walked up to the large instrument, and and gently ran his fingers along the keys, listening to the soft tones. He wondered if there was any harm in playing it. He decided that there was not, seeing as how sunrise was just an hour away.

Rapunzel woke to the sound of a piano being played. Glancing at Pascal, who slept on a small cushion on Rapunzel's nightstand, she saw that he too was woken by the soft tunes.

"Who do you think it is, Pascal?"

The small reptile only shrugged in response.

"Let's go find out."

Rapunzel picked up Pascal and set the small creature on her shoulder, before grabbing a lantern and lighting it. She crept out of her room and went down the hall, to the royal study.

Soon, she reached her destination, and peered inside.

* * *

 **I've put another song in this story. I feel it really captures the feeling Indi is having. I had to make minuscule changes to the lyrics to make it more time appropriate, but I don't feel it affects the overall mood too much. Go find "Sound of Silence" by Disturbed, and start playing before reading on for the full effect.**

* * *

In the study, playing the piano, was Sir Indi. He was singing softly, unaware of the princess' presence.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence."_

Then the music to picked up tempo slightly. Rapunzel could tell that this was a very passionate song.

" _In restless dreams, I walked alone._

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone._

' _Neath the halo of a streetlamp,_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a flaming light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence."_

The song began to increase in volume.

" _And in the naked night I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs_

 _That voices never share_

 _And no one dare_

 _Disturb the sound of silence."_

The male's voice became heated and desperate, drawing several words out, in tune with the music.

"' _Fools,' said I, 'you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you.'_

 _But my words like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed in the wells of silence."_

The song started to become more furious, Indi's voice becoming rough.

 _"And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the flaming God they made_

 _And the fire flashed out its warning_

 _And the words that it was forming_

 _And the fire said,_

' _The words of the prophets_

 _Are written on the ruin's walls_

 _And tenement halls.'_

 _And whispered in the sound…"_

Indi drew several words in the phrase out, before lowering his voice to barely above a whisper.

" _...of silence."_

He played several more notes, each measure becoming more and more furious, before he held the last note out until it faded away.

Rapunzel stepped into the study quietly before speaking. "That was a beautiful piece."

"Oh, Princess Rapunzel!" Indi getting to his feet with a start, then bowed. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Please, do not worry about it. The same with the formalities. We are alone after all, and I don't mind being called by my first name."

Indi nodded. "Neither do I; in fact, I prefer it. You should have seen it when Elsa first knighted me. Anna and my good friend Brynn kept teasing me about it."

Rapunzel giggled in a very childlike way. "Have you ever watched the sun rise, Indi?"

"I try to every day. I spent the majority of my life either in a cage or in a high-walled pen with concrete barriers."

"That's terrible!" Rapunzel exclaimed. She could emphasize with the feeling of being trapped for that long. She took the male's hand. "I must fix you up with a good sunrise every day for as long as you are in Corona."

Indi could only smile as he was dragged to the top of the castle, where a large balcony overlooked the ocean to the east. The sky was just starting to get lighter. Both Indi and Rapunzel sat on a bench and watched the sunrise start out with a faint stripe of dark pink along the horizon. Soon, there was a gradual explosion of pastel colors across the sky, ranging from golden orange to bright pink to blazing yellow.

"Beautiful," Indi whispered.

Soon the show was over, and Indi heard a growl come from Rapunzel's stomach. Indi looked at her face, which was starting to blush.

"Should we go eat?" Rapunzel asked. At Indi's nod, they rose from the bench, went inside, and walked down to the private dining hall. Once had they arrived and were seated, Indi noticed that the king and queen were oddly absent. He voiced his question to Rapunzel.

"My father often has to not eat with me and my mother, and, occasionally, even she is required to dine with the foreign dignitaries and visiting royals."

"Does that include me?" Indi wondered aloud. "Should I be eating with the queen?"

"My parents have actually placed me in charge of making sure that you are comfortable during your stay here in Corona. I also think it is an excuse for them to have a trained warrior near me at all times, since the Stabbington brothers are still on the loose."

"That makes sense," Indi said, nodding. Shortly after that, a couple of servants brought out the food. Indi had been exposed to royal meals hundreds of times during his stay in Arendelle, so he knew the proceeding. He found a few things he liked, and took moderate amounts of each before consuming his meal. After the meal, the pair of friends went for a walk in the town. Indi's pack insisted they come, much to Rapunzel's delight. Indi seriously doubted that she knew how dangerous his pack was.

Once they entered the town that surrounded the castle, Indi took notice of the many fearful glances that were shot more or less in his direction. When people saw Rapunzel, they got to their knees and bowed, humbling themselves to her. Rapunzel took the gesture in stride, and after motioning for them to rise, the citizens went back to their business, though Indi could sense their uneasiness. He glanced back at his pack, and Venator hooted at Indi, confirming that all the members of the pack were thinking: _Humans were damn weird critters._ Of course, Indi, technically, did not count.

Looking back to Rapunzel, Indi saw that she was buying a stack of meats from the butcher.

"Rapunzel, why are you buying meat?" he asked. "You live in a castle; I'm quite certain you could send someone to do that for you."

"Oh, hush, Indi," she said as she deposited a few coins into the butcher's hand and nodded her thanks, before turning to Indi's pack. The alpha saw the dinosaurs eyeing the meat hungrily.

"Rapunzel, they already ate."

"Indi, I seriously doubt that those platters of meat we gave them for breakfast were enough to hold them over until lunch."

Indi sighed, then nodded. He watched carefully as Rapunzel fed the carnivores, gently lobbing the food toward each of the waiting mouths, one at a time, until the meat was consumed.

"Well, isn't that cute," a menacing voice said from behind Indi, making his back tense. Indi slowly turned and saw the Stabbington brothers standing there, savage grins on their despicable faces.

Where were the blasted guards when he needed them? "Rapunzel," Indi said darkly. "Get behind me." The princess did as told without question.

"We have unfinished business to attend to, boy," one brother said.

"Damn right we do," Indi shot back.

The citizens could sense a fight, and started scurrying for cover. Indi watched as the men drew swords from their back.

"Rapunzel, go to the castle, and get me some soldiers," Indi instructed, his eyes never leaving the men in front of him. "You parents would also be of assistance."

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, uncertain.

"I'll be fine. Take Lapsus and the raptors. I do _not_ want them in this fight. I'll hold these jerks off." Rapunzel quickly climbed onto Lapsus' back, and Indi whistled sharply, sending his pack off to get reinforcements.

Indi went to flip out his swords, but remembered that he had stupidly left them in his room, along with the rest of his armor, so he was only wearing a lightweight shirt and pants that nobles wore. After mentally punching himself in the face, he ran forward, and ducked beneath a sword, watching it _swish_ over him.

Leaping to his feet, he spun around, and punched one of his adversaries in the nose. Indi felt the satisfying crunch of bone, and smirked. He spun away, watching another sword hit the ground where he was standing.

After he had thoroughly agitating the Stabbington brothers, Indi turned tail and ran back to the castle, his attackers following him.

 _That's it, follow the mutant,_ Indi muttered under his breath, pleased that his plan was working.

In the castle, Rapunzel found her parents, who were talking with foreign officials. She quickly explained the situation, and everybody in the room, Including the officials, followed her to the courtyard. Just as the impromptu procession entered the courtyard Indi burst through the gates, the Stabbington brothers following close behind. Once the criminals were inside the courtyard, Indi clicked his tongue, commanding Lapsus to shut the gates. She did so by pushing against then with her snout. Lacrima then took her cue, prowling forward for a few steps, before barking into the air, calling her sisters from their hiding places. All four predators surrounded the group of humans. Noctem screeched threateningly, baring her teeth. Indi loved that noise; it made him smile every time.

Indi positioned himself between the group that consisted of the Royal family and the foreign officials, and the two armed criminals.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Indi said, turning his head to the procession. "Don't you?" Indi got a few nods in response, before turning back to his captives.

King Thomas stepped forward. "Do you wish to surrender honorably, or shall this meeting end in the spilling of your blood?"

"We'll never surrender," both criminals said in relative unison.

"So be it," the king said, before glancing at Indi. "Sir Indi, they're all yours."

"If any of you are squeamish about blood, I suggest you look away now." Indi pursed his lips, pointed at the criminals, and a sharp tune sent the entire pack into a feeding frenzy. Even though Rapunzel fed them, the four predators would always welcome food, be it dead or alive. When they were finished, there was not enough of the Stabbington brothers left to bury.

The sight of humans being torn to pieces took Indi back to his time as a killer. He realized that, deep down, those times had rendered him immune to the sight of blood and gore. He looked over his shoulder, and saw Rapunzel had buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Even Primrose and several foreign officials had to avert their eyes from the execution.

Once it was done, Indi went to speak with King Thomas and Queen Primrose. He had discreetly stressed that Rapunzel should not be present.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Your Majesties."

"Certainly, Sir Indi," Primrose said. "Though I wonder why you said our daughter shouldn't be here with us."

"I understand. I wish to speak with you about my past.' The two monarchs shared a look, which did not go unnoticed by Indi. "Surely you noticed how I unflinchingly watched the...events...in the courtyard." Both rulers nodded. "I have a rough past. I left out most of the unpleasant details in my initial retelling when your daughter was present." Indi then retold his story than the first time around. And this time, he left nothing out.

Little did they know, a girl with brown, fairy-cut hair was outside the room, listening through the door. And she heard everything.

That night, Rapunzel knocked on the door to the room that Indi was staying in.

"Come in," the male's voice called. Sitting on his bed, Indi watched the door open and saw that his visitor was Princess Rapunzel. "What can I do for you, Rapunzel?"

"I heard you talking with my parents." Rapunzel walked over to Indi's bed, and Indi gestured to the spot on the bed next to him. Rapunzel sat, and turned to face him.

Indi knew instantly that he was in trouble. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it."

Indi groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "Look, Rapunzel, I'm sorry for not being up front about it with you. You have a right to know who and what I am. I understand if you don't want to be friends with a… a…"

"Supposedly cold-blooded murderer?" Rapunzel offered. Indi nodded curtly. "Indi, my opinion of you has not changed."

"It hasn't?"

"No. Regardless of what your past is, I knew that you were a good, gentle, kind soul the moment you showed up to get me out of that tower, not to mention taking care of me and getting me back to the castle. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Not at all a problem," Indi said, a small smile forming on his face. Rapunzel yawned, and she stretched her arms over her head, arching her back.

"I think it's time for me to go to bed." She rose from the spot on Indi's bed. "Goodnight, Indi."

"Goodnight, Rapunzel."

"Goodnight, girls!" she called out Indi's window. She was answered with with several small barks and a deep, gruff hoot.

The next day, Indi was loading up his ship to continue his voyage.

"You're leaving already?" Rapunzel's voice said from behind him.

He turned to face her, and was met with a set of large, green eyes that were welling up with tears. "Yes. I still have a large amount of my journey to go on yet." Indi motioned up the gangplank, and up went four carnivores of varying colors. "But I will visit again."

Rapunzel darted forward and embraced the male in an emotional hug. Indi hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Rapunzel," a voice said. Rapunzel turned and saw Eugene Fitzherbert. Indi had met him briefly before, after the man came back with the king's "Find my Daughter" expedition, and liked him instantly. "Let the boy go. Like he said, he has a long journey ahead."

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly, before taking a step back. Indi saw King Thomas and Queen Primrose walk up to them.

"Leaving so soon?" Primrose asked.

"Long voyage. I have to complete the objectives given to me by Queen Elsa before returning to Arendelle." Lapsus roared, anxious to get going. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, Lapsus! Just give me a minute."

"Thank you for rescuing and protecting our daughter," King Thomas said, laying a gentle hand on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Not at all a problem," Indi said. Noctem hooted into the air, also wanting to move on.

"You'd better get going," Queen Primrose said. Indi nodded, bowed, and turned on his heel before walking up the gangplank. Pulling on a series of ropes, he raised the gangplank and deployed the sails. He gave the people on the docks one last wave as a farewell, before taking the wheel.

He was, once again, on his way to the Isle of Berk.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. It took me a while to write, though the battle scenes and the "Sound of Silence" scene were fun to make.**

 **Don't forget to vote either at the poll on my profile page or in a comment.**


	21. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I'm back. this is the first true chapter of Jurassic Alliances. I hope you like the journey we will be taking with Indi. A few things you should know. This section of the story will take place during the Netflix series _Dragons: Race to the Edge_. So yes, Indi will be thrown right into that hell hole of adventure. But don't worry, I won't change that story too much. I hope you like this. To kick-start this special chapter and section, this chapter is 6091 words long. _Onwards, for dragons!_**

* * *

Indi sat back in a chair, each foot propped up on alternate sides of the ship's wheel. Lapsus and the raptors watched several birds fly overhead with bored hunger. The sun was quite warm, though a cool wind kept the temperature low.

He stared at the blank page of his journal, before snapping the book shut and tossing it inside a drawer. Traveling alone by ship was boring; nothing happened. Even the weather did not change much. He pulled out a map and some measuring instruments. Laying a ruler on the map, he roughly determined his location, and "guestimated" the amount of time it took to reach the next section of land: two days. Two days until he met the edge of the next cluster of islands. He felt that since the map only showed the closest few islands, and those were towards the northernmost reaches of the map, they were nearing the end of their journey. He decided that taking some time to establish alliances and give his packmates some time to enjoy dry land (a luxury they could not indulge in during the transport from Nublar to Arendelle), would be beneficial to the sanity of the overall pack.

Towards the end of the next day, Indi saw a landmass on the horizon. He guided the ship into the small island, where a crude, man-made harbor was formed from large boulders that formed an arch extending from the island, making it safe to dock. Indi pulled into the safe haven, before dropping the anchor into the water. He then dove into the water, the members of his pack watching intently for him to surface.

A few seconds later, the alpha's head burst from the water, and turned to swim to the island. The raptors leaped from the ship, each shrieking as they fell, until they too hit the water and began to paddle to shore.

Lapsus looked down into the water. Indi saw her hesitation, and swam back over to her, positioning himself only slightly away from the large predator. The boy saw the mischievous glint in the Lapsus' eyes too late, and was promptly drenched by a gigantic wave.

Indi threw his head out of the water, sputtering. Lapsus snarled in amusement, before walking to the shore, her feet pulling her mass through the water easily. Lapsus held her head just above the surface, her tail churning froth behind her. Indi swam next to her, feeling incredibly idiotic that he had let Lapsus get the better of him.

Once he made it to the shore of the island, Indi looked around. The island was not very large; he guessed he could walk around it in about fifteen or so minutes. Covered in large conifers, most of the ground was sheltered from the weather.

Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator had staked out a good place to bed down for the night; Indi and Lapsus walked over and lay down.

In the morning, Indi took a stroll through the forests on their temporary home. It was quite calm, with the clean, fresh air filling his senses. Being in a castle in Arendelle was nice, but he had missed the wild aroma of unsettled land. It made him feel complete, like he belonged out here, away from humans.

He noticed that there was no game on the island, understandably; small landmass could not support much animal life. Getting decidedly hungry, he swam to the ship and grabbed several slabs of meat, before returning to his pack, and feeding them their meals. At the end of the day, Indi felt that they should press on in their journey, in the morning.

Indi was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of Lapsus growling. After the boy opened his heavy eyes, Lapsus gestured to the shore.

Thanks to his enhanced vision and the half-moon providing a small amount of light, Indi could easily make out a shape in the water. He saw an arm and the top of a head with light-colored hair, lying on the beach.

After bolting to his feet, Indi scrambled across the sand to the figure, who was half in the surf. Flipping them over, Indi saw that his unexpected visitor was a young woman; perhaps about his age. After carefully scooping her up and carrying her back to the camp, Indi set her down a ways away from his pack, all of whom were now fully awake, curious to their new visitor.

Indi hastily gathered some pine needles and deadwood into a small pile, pulled out his sword, triggered it, and ignited the blade. After making sure that his impromptu campfire would not go out, he could now better examine the woman; he could see well enough to navigate at night without a flame, but caring for a possibly injured person required better lighting than what the moon could provide and the flames would help keep her warm.

The woman's hair was golden yellow, and was held back in a braid. Around her head was a leather band with small metal studs along it. The woman wore a leather skirt with small metal spikes sticking out and leggings. A blue shirt covered her torso, and collapsible metal shoulder pads covered her shoulders. Fur boots, now soaking wet, covered her feet.

Indi wondered how long this woman had been in the water, when a horrid thought came to him. He put his head to her chest, before overlapping his hands and placing them on the middle of her breastbone. He readied himself, before firmly shoving down several times on the woman's chest. After several pumps, he put his mouth to hers, and blew hard, filling the woman's chest with air.

Indi repeated this process several times. Just as he was about to place his mouth to the woman's for another round, the woman began to cough and sputter. Indi rolled her onto her side, and watched as salty water poured from her mouth.

After one last heaving cough, the woman fell silent once more. Indi put his ear close to her face, and was relieved to hear her breathing normally.

After he made sure that the woman would be alright, Indi returned to the shore. Looking around, Indi saw the glint of a dagger lying in the sand, along with a small sack, which contained iron coins. He picked up both items, before returning to camp.

He placed the sack of coins near the woman, but pocketed the knife; the last thing he needed was for the woman to attack in what she would feel to be self-defense. Such thoughts and acts would get her killed by a certain group predators. To further reduce the chances of a violent confrontation, he motioned for his pack to follow him, before leading them to another part of the island.

Indi woke to the sound of quiet murmuring. Opening his eyes, he found that the sound was coming from the woman; she seemed to be having a nightmare, and was waking up.

Indi retreated into the brush, where he could watch the woman with startling her with the presence of a strange male with a scarred face.

A few minutes later, the woman bolted to a sitting position, eyes wide, and a look of sheer terror on her face.

 **"Stormfly?!"** The woman looked around, seeming to take in her surroundings, before pulling hugging her knees. Indi saw that the woman's eyes were moistening.

 _What happened to her?_

Indi shifted his weight, and winced as a twig cracked beneath his foot. The woman's head shot up, eyes steeling.

"Who's there?"

Indi kept quiet, then mentally kicked himself as he saw the woman grab a stick that was near the fire pit, brandishing it like a sword.

The woman rose to her feet, holding the stick in an aggressive stance, and tentatively made her way towards Indi's hiding spot.

Indi retreated further into the brush, until he came out on the other side, where he made his way back to the camp.

The attack came from the right. He heard a valorous war cry, and felt a stick smack him across the face. When the branch came back towards his head, he grabbed it, broke it in half, the tossed it away, all in one smooth, quick motion. Before he could turn back to his assailant, Indi was tackled into the sand.

He momentarily regretted sending the dinosaurs away.

He tried to position himself on top of the woman to pin her down to prevent further violence, only to receive a punch to the face that sent him reeling.

 _Ow..._ He felt the woman give him another punch, this one to his gut, making him double over. Another punch to the face sent him sprawling in the sand.

Indi was trying his best to prevent violence, but the aggressive female was making it extremely difficult.

Now that Indi was in the vulnerable position on being on the ground, the woman towered over him. In desperation to show that he meant no harm, he put his hands out in a pacifying gesture.

"Stop!" he shouted. The woman paused. Indi quieted his voice slightly. "Please." The woman remained stern, anger written all over her face, but lowered her fist.

"Tell me who you are," she demanded, her tone giving the impression that when she told you to do something, you did it. Indi was no different.

"My name is Indi Rex," he said simply. "May I ask who you are?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Come back to the camp, Miss Hofferson," Indi said. "I would like to discuss a few things with you."

Astrid nodded and turned on her heel, before making her way back to the camp.

Once there, Astrid sat on the log that sat by the fire pit.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Hofferson?" Indi asked.

"Yeah," the woman said. "And call me 'Astrid'."

Would you like anything in particular, Astrid?"

"No, thank you, though."

Indi placed a couple small logs on the fire, and got it going again. He took a small pot out of a chest that sat nearby, and place it on the rocks near the fire, and poured in some fresh water from a canteen. He put in some salted pork and sliced two potatoes, adding them as well. He was thankful that Elsa had packed him a variety of foods.

As breakfast began to cook, Indi sat next to Astrid on the log.

"Did you see a large ship go by here?" Astrid asked suddenly, not looking away from the fire.

"I haven't seen a ship for a few days," Indi responded. "Why?"

"My dragon was taken by hunters."

"Dragon? You have a _dragon?_ "

"I do," Astrid said. "Her name is Stormfly."

Indi thought before speaking, slowly stirring the food in the pot with a spoon. "I need to tell you something." Astrid turned to the male, focusing intently on him. "I have been sent by Queen Elsa of Arendelle to locate dragons and create alliances. Would you know of someone I could talk to about that?"

Astrid though for a second before responding. "You would want to speak to my friend's father," she said. "He is the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk."

"Great," Indi said, nodding his thanks.

Seeing that the food had finished cooking, Indi took out a bowl and carefully poured in half of the pot's contents. He handed the bowl and a spoon to Astrid, then served himself.

They ate in silence, listening to the crash of the surf.

Once they had finished and Indi had cleaned the dishes, he spoke. "Would you like me to take you home?" Astrid nodded. "Alright." Indi rose and repacked the chest.

Indi motioned to the ship anchored in the natural harbor. "Can you swim?" Astrid nodded and walked to the water. Indi went in with her, and the pair swam to the boat. Once they made it to the rope ladder that led to the deck, Indi allowed Astrid to climb up first, then followed her.

Indi led the female to the captain's quarters, and opened the door for her.

"Will these accommodations be sufficient?"

"Yes," Astrid said. "Thank you."

Indi smiled. "I need to go get my... friends. While I do that, I need to lock you in here."

"Why lock me in?"

"For your safety," Indi explained. "You'll see soon enough."

Astrid nodded hesitantly, and Indi gave her a kind look as he shut the door, subsequently locking it.

Indi retrieved his pack from where he left them last night, and transported the chest and his gear back to the ship.

The three Raptors climbed up onto the ship with relative ease. Lapsus, on the other hand, nearly capsized the ship as she boarded, tipping it dangerously. The ship righted itself, sending waves in the opposite direction. Indi was sure he would have to fix some stuff that would have moved when Lapsus climbed aboard.

Indi went over to the room he had given Astrid, unlocked the door, and knocked.

"Come in," Astrid called. Indi entered, and saw that several things had slid from the shelves. Luckily, it was nothing too valuable that could not be replaced or repaired.

"What happened?" Astrid asked, walking to the door. "The entire boat… tipped." Astrid exited the room, and Indi saw her eyes widen at the sight of four carnivores. "Oh my Thor... What are they?"

"Those are my pack mates. Please just leave them be, and come this way." He turned and walked up to the ship's wheel, smiling when he saw Astrid hesitate before removing her eyes from the large white predator to follow him.

"Okay," Indi said, pulling out a map. "So, where am I taking you?" He watched as Astrid fingered the map, before placing the tip of her finger on a small island.

"Here," Astrid said. "It's not Berk, but it's close, and my friends are there."

"Can they help you get your dragon back?"

"Yes."

Indi nodded, before going over to a winch and raised the anchor. Returning to the wheel, he pulled a few ropes, releasing a sail and catching the wind, which pushed the ship forward.

Astrid spent the rest of the day in Indi's company, though the two did not talk much. At the end of the day, Indi suggested she go to bed. "We should be at your destination by tomorrow."

Astrid nodded and made her way to her room.

"Indi," she said. The boy looked up at her.

"Thanks."

Indi smiled. "Sleep well, Astrid."

Astrid nodded before moving on to her room.

Indi pressed on, and soon he saw what appeared to be a large outpost. He pulled his ship along the docks, put down the reinforced gangplank, and sent his pack of into the woods.

Indi then walked to Astrid's room, and quietly opened the door; she was still sleeping softly. He crept over quietly, and carefully picked her up, before carrying her to a hut that had a wooden dragon head that was painted blue. He figured that this was Astrid's quarters, and crept in quietly. He placed her on the bed that was inside, before walking out. He leaned against the wall outside, before dosing off.

"Who are _you?!_ " a voice asked.

Indi opened his eyes to see a group of young adults standing in front of him: There was a large blond male, who had a small helmet with wings on it; a beefy male who had dark hair and a helmet with curly horns sprouting from the sides, a pair that seemed to be a set of twins with helmets that possessed two pairs of horns from the sides and a row of smaller horns forming a ridge along the top; in front of them all was a thin male with shaggy, brown hair, brown leather armor, and a metal prosthetic in place of his lower left leg and foot. He was the one who had spoken.

Indi shushed the male, then motioned inside with his head. "Astrid's sleeping?"

"Astrid's back?" The male asked incredulously.

"Yes," Indi said. "I brought her back sometime last night." the group quickly went inside, and saw that Astrid was indeed sleeping. Soon she woke, and the lead male said something to her that Indi didn't care about hearing.

"No, no," Astrid said quickly. "You don't understand. They were all in cages, and they have Stormfly!"

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," Hiccup said. "What are you talking about what happened out there?"

"Dragon hunters."

"Dragon hunters?"

"Yeah, this big, ugly one, oh, when I get my hands on him…"

"And, welcome back," a higher-pitched male voice said.

"Come on," Astrid said. Indi heard her feet hit the floor and start to run towards the doorway of her hut. "Let's mount up!" She burst from her hut, but halted when she saw Indi. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes," the lead male said. "Astrid, who is this?"

"Guys, this is Indi Rex. He took care of me when I washed up on an island that he was staying on. Indi, this is Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you all," Indi said, not really caring about the strangeness of their names; his last name was 'Rex', so he did not really have much room to say anything.

"I heard that you're going to get her dragon back," Indi said. "I can help."

He saw Hiccup pounder this for a moment before nodding. "You can come."

The entire group went to another part of the outpost, where Indi saw a variety of dragons in the stables.

"Astrid," Hiccup said. "You can ride with me. Indi, you're riding with Snotlout." Indi nodded and followed the dark haired male to a red and black dragon with four long horns on its head.

"Meet Hookfang," Snotlout said proudly. "The most lethal dragon in the known world."

"I don't think that's entirely correct," Hiccup called over.

Indi watched as Snotlout climbed on Hookfang, before getting on behind him. The group took off, following Hiccup on his black dragon.

Astrid directed them west of the outpost to an island, where a large amount of debris sat discarded haphazardly on the beach.

They landed on the beach, and started to examine the wreckage for any hint of where the hunters had gone.

Astrid was showing advanced signs of frustration. "There… there has to be some clues here, somewhere, something."

"How many cages were there?" Hiccup inquired.

"Remember all the cages we saw on the _Reaper_?"

"Yeah."

"Double it."

The twins and Indi walked over; Indi enjoyed their rough demeanor and comical antics.

"We got nothing," Tuffnut said.

"Just a bunch of trash," Ruffnut added. "Looks like these dragon hunters are also litter bugs."

"Yeah there should be some sort of penalty or fines for littering," Tuffnut said, slamming a fist into his other hand. "Am I wrong people? What if… what if everyone were this careless and inconsiderate." Tuffnut grabbed his sister's shoulders. "What then, huh? Where would we be then?" The blond male then covered his eyes and began to cry. The whole situation made Indi raise an eyebrow.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," Snotlout said, shutting a chest he had been searching before walking over to the gathered group. "What did we hope to find anyway?" Suddenly, the male screamed in pain, falling over on his behind. "Something bit me!" he grabbed at his left foot. "I'm allergic to sand crabs! They make my toes fan out. Owowowowow!" Astrid approached the injured male and grabbed his foot, examining the object lodged in the bottom of the boot, which replaced Snotlout's cries of pain with a flirtatious look and a swooning voice. "Woah-ho-ho, look at you. Rushed right over to help me, didn't you. Well, you know what that means Astrid." Astrid, unfazed by Snotlout's advances, promptly pulled the object out of the male's foot in a quick motion, enticing another cry of sharp pain.

"This is a dragon hunter arrow," Astrid informed the group, turning the object over in her hand.

"Or that," Snotlout muttered.

"Stormfly was hit by one of these right before she was caught. I'd never seen her act so out of control." She placed the arrow tip in Fishlegs' hand.

"Interesting," the large male said, examining the tip, before giving it a whiff. "Unexpected." He placed the tip in his mouth, then drew it out. "Hm, tangy."

"Mind cluing us in on what tangy and unexpected means?" Hiccup said.

"I'm guessing it's refined dragon root," Fishlegs explained. "I've heard, that at high concentrations, it can overwhelm a dragon's senses completely, making it almost impossible for them to fly." Indi was impressed; this guy really knew his stuff.

"That's exactly what happened to Stormfly."

"Think of it," Fishlegs speculated. Just one quiver of these arrows could decimate an entire flock of dragons."

"How are we gonna find her," Astrid asked, turning towards Hiccup. "We have no idea where they're going."

"Maybe not," Hiccup said. "But we do know where they've been." He handed the arrow point to Indi. On the side was what appeared to be an inverted fist with flames surrounding it.

The group flew on to what appeared to be a ship graveyard. Indi opted to fly with the twins, as Snotlout's advances towards Astrid were starting to get annoying. They all landed on one of the wrecks.

"Alright, look for anything that might help us track down the dragon hunters," Fishlegs instructed, before listing examples on his fingers. "Maps, coordinates, hidden compartments."

Meanwhile, the Tuffnut was looking inside a crate, while his sister was examining a dragon skull.

"There's nothing here!" Tuffnut announced, slamming the lid shut. His sister released the skull and turned towards him. "Someone totally looted this boat."

"This ship gives me the creeps," Ruffnut said, rubbing her upper arms.

Tuffnut rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Sunken ships, dragon hunters, _the creeps._ I bet this thing is crawling with ghosts and other such spirits, planning on dragging us down to the dark Viking Underworld," he grabbed his sister and used her as a human shield. "Where they will torture us by tickling us for eternity!"

Ruffnut gasped. "Niflhiem?"

"Niflhiem."

"Niflhiem?!" Snotlout shouted incredulously. "I knew coming here was a bad idea." Hookfang raised his head to watch his rider. "What did we hope to find here anyway?" Snotlout, tossed some papers into the air and kicked the central mast in frustration. Turning away, the floor gave out beneath him. The buff male screamed as he fell with a crash. Fishlegs and the twins came over to see if Snotlout was injured.

"Get me outta here," he whined in pain.

"What if that's just what the ghosts want us to do?" Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut!"

Meanwhile in, what Indi could only describe as the holding place for captured dragons, he, Astrid, and Hiccup searched for clues themselves. Hiccup opened a barrel, only to find air and dust. Indi glared at the cages that surrounded him. They brought back bad memories.

"There's nothing here!" Astrid shouted.

"Just keep looking," Hiccup said, attempting to placate the female. "We'll find something."

"What if we don't? What if we can't track them down? Hiccup, I'm…"

"I know, I know. But we have to stay positive."

"I'm trying, but you didn't see Ryker. He actually enjoys hunting and caging dragons." Indi winced at the word "caging". "And he has _mine_!" Astrid slammed her double-bladed axe into a wooden shield that hung on the wall, the force of the impact lodging the blade inside.

"We're gonna find her, Astrid," Hiccup said, approaching the girl slowly. "And the other dragons too. I promise."

Astrid softened with his words. "Hiccup, I don't know what I would do without Stormfly." Indi could relate. Don't worry, we'll get her back. Now, let's go see if the other guys found anything." Astrid removed her axe from the shield. The action pulled something out of the shield as well, sending the small object rolling along the floorboards; Indi plucked it from the ground, and rubbed the dust from it.

"You know what this is?" Indi asked, noticing Hiccup's gaze fall to the object. Indi placed the object into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup held it up between his index finger and his thumb.

"Dragon eye lens." The group was soon assembled below deck. Indi was amazed at the effect of the glow of a dragon's fire behind the cylindrical object, but apparently it wasn't the effect that the group required.

Hiccup's dragon, which Indi learned was curiously named "Toothless", was the last to attempt to produce the desired effect, but apparently to no avail.

"Well, none of our dragons work with this knew lens." Hiccup announced.

"If we can't figure out what kind of dragon we need…" Astrid began.

"I know, I know, I'm thinking."

Indi noticed Tuffnut examining the shield that the lens fell from, and walked up next to the male.

"What do you see?" Indi asked.

"Hm… yep. It's either the inside of a yak," Tuffnut said "or a Changewing in a cage."

Turning back to Hiccup, Indi saw the lead male's eyes squint on the shield, before widening in recognition. "Tuff, you're a genius!"

"I'm actually a geologenius," Tuffnut corrected. "That's a geologist who's also a genius."

"Looks like we're going to Changewing Island." Hiccup said, gazing firmly onto the lens.

The group flew to another island, Indi deciding to stay with the twins. He rode at the base of the double-headed dragon's necks, holding onto the round, vertical scales. Soon, the flock of dragon's landed. Indi was the first to dismount, and the other riders slowly did so as well.

"Changewing Island," Fishlegs said, looking around, seemingly at peace. "Oh, such a peaceful place; except for all the Changewings, of course."

"Okay, guys," Hiccup said. "We need some glowing Changewing acid to shine through the Dragon Eye, so we can see what's on this lens."

Snotlout was the first to speak up. "Let me guess: that means we have to somehow find a Changewing, an ambush predator that can blend in perfectly with its environment, and milk its acid before it rips us to _shreds_? Great idea, Hiccup."

"Oh, contraire, _mona me_ ," Tuffnut said. Indi looked over at him to see that he was covered in what appeared to be mud, sticks, and leaves. "In order to find a Changewing, you must _become_ a Changewing!" Tuffnut did a mock roar as he ran off, before diving over a row of shrubs, which were evidently at the top of a steep hill. The Changewing impersonator gave out several cries as he fell down the hill. As he cried out what he hit on the way down. "Thorns!" "Gravel!" "Ow! Blackberries!"

"Such stealth," Astrid said after the thuds and cries stopped.

"They'll never see me coming," Tuffnut moaned from the bottom of the hill. Indi sighed, shaking his head.

"Is he..?" Indi looked to Hiccup, the rest of the question unspoken.

"Alright?" At Indi's nod, Hiccup answered. "Yeah, he's been through worse. He'll be fine."

The rest of the group hid in some bushes around a pond.

"Hiccup, this is taking too long," Astrid said.

"Changewings can be a bit skittish. You just gotta be patient."

Indi was positioned next to Hiccup, watching the pond intently for any type of motion. On the other side of the pond, he saw Snotlout get into an argument with Hookfang, and an ember flew from Hookfang's nose, bounced off of Snotlout's helmet, and started a fire on the bush they were hiding behind. Hookfang blew on the small flame, only to have it increase into a small inferno. Snotlout started to smack at the flames, to no avail. In desperation, Snotlout ripped up the bush from the ground, and tossed it aside. Indi noticed that Hookfang gave Snotlout a look that read "What?"

Indi managed to focus back on the water, blocking out Ruffnut complaining that she was bored and then thirsty. Hiccup shushed them, and pointed to a spot on a rock where the patterns were shifting.

Indi caught a glimpse of a large, reddish dragon flit behind a tree, then it disappeared. Another flash of dragon led his eyes to a log. Then the dragon revealed itself; it had protrusions on the sides of its head, and leaf-like scales along its spine, tail, and two tendrils sprouting from behind its jaw. The dragon crept to the pond, and started to scoop up water with its jaw, looking around suspiciously.

The group of riders crept around behind the dragon, which raised its head at the slight sound they made as they moved; luckily it resumed drinking.

Hiccup crept out from behind a bush, sneaking towards the red dragon. "C'mon." The rest of the riders slowly followed.

Suddenly a grime-free Tuffnut appeared, waving good-naturedly. "Hey! You guys have any luck?" Behind him the Changewing took flight.

"Agh, Tuffnut!" Astrid groaned. We were just about to…"

"Woah," Hiccup said, looking towards the Changewing. "Look at that." The dragon had somehow acquired a cord around its neck, attaching it to a tree. The dragon roared and screeched as it tried to fly away, only managing to go in circles.

"Like I said," Tuffnut reiterated proudly. "See the Changewing, be the Changewing."

The dragon had spotted its captors, and roared angrily, before launching a stream of green liquid at them, making them scatter. A small amount landed on Snotlout's helmet, making him scream. Indi had noticed that he had a very feminine scream.

The cord binding the Changewing to the tree snapped, and the dragon flew off.

Night had fallen, and they had

" _Augh!_ " Snotlout groaned, moving his head.

"Would you just hold still, Snotlout?" Hiccup said, trying to line up the glow of the acid with the Dragon Eye.

"Easy for you to say," the raven haired boy retorted. "You don't have Changewing acid, _burning through your skull!_ "

"If we take off the helmet, we'll spill the acid," Astrid countered. "Now, hold still."

Looking at the rock face, Indi saw what was supposed to happen when something shone through the dragon eye: a plethora of symbols and pictures appeared in the same, eerie, lime green color of the acid.

Fishlegs examined the symbols. "This doesn't help; we've this map before."

"It must be a hunter port," Hiccup surmised. "And it's the closest one to the beach where Stormfly was captured. Odds are, that's where they're headed. After that, who knows where?"

"Then we have to hurry."

"Yes, please, let's _hurry!_ " Snotlout said, taking off his glowing helmet, before throwing it to the ground.

Fishlegs spoke up "Uh, but how are we going to avoid being shot by those dragon root arrows?"

"Funny you should ask, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, a determined smile on his face. "For my plan to work, somebody's gonna have to get _shot_." At this, Fishlegs began making nervous, high pitched noises. Indi raised his eyebrows at this.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said, high-fiving his sister enthusiastically. "Looks like we're up."

Ruffnut responded with "Cool!"

Indi sat on the back of the Zippleback, Indi saw a fleet of five large ships. The lead ship had an insignia of a dragon being stabbed through the head and neck with an arrow and through the tail with a sword.

Hiccup and Astrid made a pass, Toothless releasing a purple and white blast, striking the hull of the ship as a warning shot.

"I'm here form my dragon!" Astrid shouted to the captain, pointing her axe at him. Using his enhance vision, Indi saw that man at the bow of the ship was bald, but had an interesting style of facial hair: his mustache went around his mouth, and a strip of hair went down the middle of his chin.

The man's eyes widened. Indi's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear the man's words as Toothless passed by. "A Night Fury!"

Taking advantage of their distraction, Barf and Belch dove, before unleashing a stream of green gas, which was promptly ignited. Snotlout and Hookfang dove, and released a stream of semi-liquid fire onto the deck of the ship.

Indi looked back, and saw the captain point with his green sword at the flock of dragons and shout. "Fire!" The crewmen took aim with ballistae, and unleased a volley of spears.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted as his dragon dodged the arrows. Once free of the volley, Hookfang hovered as his rider taunted the hunters. "Is that all you got? Oh no." Snotlout ducked his head, and a spear glanced off of his helmet. "Woah! How 'bout a little 'heads up', Hookfang?" The red dragon dove back towards the ship for another attack.

Toothless glided along the length of the ship, and shot a blast at one of the ballistae that had two hunters operating it, sending the men flying backwards. Three archers appeared and shot the dreaded dragon root arrows at the Night Fury, only to have Astrid chop them away with her axe.

Indi saw Hiccup call over to Fishlegs on his Gronkle, and the large male on Meatlug gave a courageous war cry as they buzzed down to the ship, Meatlug pouring lava onto the ship from her mouth. Three archers unleashed a volley of dragon root arrows.

Indi saw Meatlug take an arrow to her side, and Fishlegs started to cry out "We're hit! We're hit! We're hit!" Meatlug began to lose control of her flying, and headed down towards the ship, where a chain wrapped around her, and pulled her to the deck.

"They got Fishlegs and Meatlug!" Astrid shouted. Fishlegs was struggling against the guards, and Meatlug was attempting to resist capture, to no avail.

The Captain of the ship came over to the downed dragon and rider.

"You monster!" Fishlegs snarled. The captain ordered his men to take them away.

"Astrid!" Indi called as Barf and Belch came close to Toothless. "Is that the Ryker guy you were talking about?" Astrid nodded, and Toothless passed by Ryker, unleashing another blast. Indi saw Ryker staring up at Toothless, and saw him mutter, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Two crewmen pushed a catapult to the edge of the ship, and launched a large boulder at Toothless. The black dragon managed to dodge the projectile, but lost control of his flight path, and began to plummet to the water. As Toothless regained control, the spinning sent Astrid down to the water. Toothless and Hiccup shot down after her. Suddenly, a chain flew from the ship and wrapped around Astrid's waist, pulling her down. Hiccup had to pull out of the dive as she landed in the water, and was hauled on board the ship.

Once on board, Indi saw Astrid rip from the chains, and rush Ryker, axe raised. Ryker blocked the axe, and tossed Astrid backwards, where she was secured by two crewmen, who began to escort Astrid below deck, the shield maiden resisting with all her might.

Suddenly, a blue dragon with a frill of spikes, a horn on its beaked nose, and yellow spines covering its back and tail burst from the door that led to the dragon hold, and was followed by Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted as she tore from the crewmen securing her, before dashing to the dragon, and leaping onto its back. Stormfly butted the two crewmen with her head, tossing them aside, before charging Ryker, who stood at the bow of the ship.

"Now!" Hiccup ordered, and the three dragons still in flight dove towards the ship.

Suddenly, a hunter shot two large bolas at the dragons on the ship, which entangled their legs, tripping them.

"It didn't work," Hiccup said. The ships came closer, and the archers on all five ships released a storm of arrows at the aerial assailants. Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Toothless all fell back. "Evasive action, now!" The three dragons dodged the arrows. As the Zippleback passed over Hiccup and Toothless, Indi leapt from his spot on the dragons back, and fell onto Toothless' back perfectly.

"Indi!" Hiccup shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Get me in close," Indi said, staring at the ship, grabbing a spear that passed by, brandishing his new weapon. Hiccup guided Toothless by the ship at blazing speed, and Indi leapt onto the deck. Hitting hard, he went into a roll, before launching to his feet, standing in front of the two downed dragons, facing the hunters. He spun the spear, before taking a defensive stance, his face screwed into a snarl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barf and Belch take a dragon root arrow to the side, and begin to spin as the dragon and its riders plummeted to the water.

"Not good!" Tuffnut cried.

"And getting worse!" his sister added.

Hookfang also took an arrow to the side. "We're hit!" Snotlout yelled as his dragon began to lose control. "Woah, Hookfang!"

Toothless fired a blast at the ship, then dove after Hookfang.

"Help!" Snotlout cried, now close to panic. Toothless grabbed Hookfang by his tail, and beat his black wings furiously to stay aloft. Snotlout reached down and pulled the arrow out of his dragon as Hiccup and Toothless carried them away from the fight.

Ryker approached the dragons he had tied up on board his ship. "Your pathetic tricks won't work on me." Indi kept the point of his spear trained on him. "I'm a dragon hunter, I know that Gronkles are immune to dragon root." Frustrated, Astrid snarled disgust. "I used your worthless escape plan to lure yer friends in closer." He glanced behind himself and smiled as Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Barf and Belch fell into the water.

"Comin' in hot," Tuffnut shouted as he fell. "And blowin' out snot!" Once they splashed down, several hunters tossed a net into the water and hauled their newest catch aboard.

Indi saw Hiccup and Toothless carry Snotlout and Hookfang off, away from the fight.

Indi continued to watch Ryker, who seemed curious about what he would do next. Knowing he couldn't take on this many opponents on a wooden boat, Indi stood straight and dropped the spear.

"Wise decision," Ryker said. "Take 'em below." The crewmen escorted all of the riders to a cell in the dragon hold.

"Where are out dragons?!" Astrid shouted as she was being shoved into the cell. "What did you do to them?!"

"Well, if I were you," Ryker answered "I'd worry about yerselves."

Astrid's eyes widened in recognition as a new figure entered the hold. Indi looked and saw a raven haired girl wearing some type of silver armor walking behind a guard.

"Heather?" Astrid said in worry. The girl looked over to face the riders.

"No way," Tuffnut said in disbelief.

"Run!" Astrid ordered. Suddenly, a male redhead jumped in. He was covered in scars and tattoos and wore leather and metal armor.

"Surprise!" he said. "Did you miss me? Of course you did! Oh, do you know my sister?" The male pointed to the Heather girl, who smirked smartly. "Wait a minute, sure you do! You guys were so pals and buddy-buddies."

"Hey, family is family," Heather said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I can't believe this, Heather," Astrid said, betrayal written all over her face.

"I know it's not Dragon's Edge," Heather continued. "But, it'll have to do." The barred door swung shut. Enjoy your new home, Astrid. You're gonna be here a while." Heather's gaze landed on Indi, who had his brow furrowed and head slightly tilted to the side. "Who's this? A knew friend?" Indi nodded in greeting, but did nothing more; he was having a bit of trouble keeping his eyes in check, and didn't want to reveal his secret to his group of new acquaintances too early.

"Enjoy your stay." Heather said, before walking off with the rest of the hunters.

"I'm so confused right now," Indi said once they had left. "Can someone catch me up on what exactly I jumped into?"

* * *

 **Please let me know how I did. If you haven't seen _Race to the Edge_ , go watch it. Most of episodes are very good, and occasionally dark, with some humor. **


	22. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 4

**Hello my lovey readers. Firstly I feel I have been neglecting t o get back to my reviewers, so...**

 **Harry Barlow: Indi didn't transform for several reasons, one of which is stated in this chapter. I also remedy this in this chapter. Your welcome, hope you like it.**

 **Secondly, I have noticed a strange lack of reviews. This will not affect the rate at which these things come out, but I like to hear from you guys and gals. Reviews can help me clarify things, and can also get ideas to add to this story; there's plenty of room for new ideas. If you get an ideas, shoot it to me in a PM or a review! I'll be more than happy to read it.**

 **Also, I plan on trying to get a chapter up every week, though more than that will be possible until school starts. But we shall cross that bridge when we come to it.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Indi sat on the floor of the cell he shared with the rest of the captured dragon riders on the ship, resting his eyes. Night had fallen, and Indi had just received several earfuls of what had happened between the riders, that Heather girl, and her apparent brother, who was called Dagur. Indi noticed that the only resemblance he saw between the two siblings was eye color.

"Dagur's here," Fishlegs said in disbelief. "And Heather is with him? I don't believe it."

"Trusting her turned out to be a _big_ mistake," Astrid added, leaning against the bars of the cell door.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said. "Who puts loyalty to their brother ahead of loyalty to their friends? Pfft, right?"

"I heard that, sister," Tuffnut said.

"The bigger question is," Astrid said, turning to face the group. "'Who are these dragon hunters, and what do they want from us?'" At that moment, Heather and two guards walked down the hall, stopping in front of their cell.

"You're about to find out," she said as the cell door swung upwards. "Ryker wants to have a little chat with you." Heather shoved Astrid out of the cell, making the blonde stumble slightly. The two hunters entered the cell and escorted the remaining riders and Indi out. Once free of the confines of the cell, Indi knew he visibly relaxed, though nobody made any hint that they noticed.

"You're lucky these guards are here," Astrid snarled at Heather "or I'd take your head off."

Heather laughed. "You'd try." The group was guided through the dragon hold, cells lining the wall.

'After everything we did for you: took you in, taught you to ride, saved your _life_ more than once."

"And I thank you, for all of that," Heather replied. "But I have to follow my destiny."

"Betraying your friends and joining these dragon hunter scum?"

"Hey, you don't know what it's like to be truly alone, Astrid," Heather said.

 _But I do,_ Indi thought to himself.

"Dagur is my brother," the raven haired girl continued. "I trust him with my life."

"You'll regret that,' Astrid retorted. "Believe me." The group stopped in front of an ornately decorated door with swirling designs of gold.

"Hm. Well, your concern in touching, but if I were you, I be more worried about myself." Heather nocked on the door twice, and Ryker's voice came through the wood.

"Come."

Heather opened the door, before turning back to the captives. "Ryker wants information, and he can be very persuasive." She pointed the point of her single-bladed axe at Astrid, and the blonde entered the room, Heather following her inside, before slamming the door shut.

Indi leaned up against the metal door of a cell. He had not morphed in some time, and was finding it hard to concentrate. Coupled with the fact that his surroundings were full of hostiles and a similar setup of the halls on Nublar, his stress level was rising steadily. Even keeping his eyes relatively human-looking was an effort.

The group was resting back in their cell, when the door opened. Fishlegs gasped in fear.

A guard wearing something that looked like a Zippleback's skin shoved Astrid back into the cell, and slammed the door shut before walking off.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just tired," she sighed out. "They questioned me all night; they didn't let me sleep."

"Dagur and Heather, mostly. That Ryker guy doesn't say much; he just stares."

Ruffnut, lying on the wood floor next to her brother, staring gesturing into the air. "Yeah, but you hung tough; you didn't crack; you never talked. Way to go, Astrid." The female "Nut", as Indi started to call them in his head, let her arms drop to the floor.

"Actually," Astrid said "I did talk."

Ruffnut shot up to a sitting position as Tuffnut's previously smirking face fell into a disbelieving stare. "Oh, way to go, Astrid."

"I told Ryker what he wanted to know: the location of the Dragon Eye."

"Their after the Dragon Eye," Fishlegs said.

"It's very important to the dragon hunters," Astrid continued. "They've been looking for it for a long time."

"And where did you tell them it was, loose lips?" Ruffnut sneered.

"Back at Dragons Edge, where it's being guarded by all the other riders we left behind." Indi noticed her voice was raised, and caught on that this was an act.

"What?" Tuffnut tipped his head in contradiction, sitting against the back wall of the cell. "No one's-"

"Supposed to know about it, I know," Astrid said, getting the male to shut up with the universal shush sign: her finger to her lips.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said. "Dragon's Edge is like a fortress." He raised his hand to his mouth. "Lots of dragon riders." He winked.

"Under the command of Captain Gustav," Astrid added.

"Wait," Tuffnut said. " _Captain_ Gustav? He outranks me?"

"It was the only thing I could think of. To keep them from sailing in and taking over Dragon's Edge."

"Ha!" Ruffnut blurted out. "And they bought it?"

"For now," Astrid whispered. "But eventually, Ryker will send someone down there to check it out."

"You bought us time," Indi said.

"Exactly. We need to get out of here before they find out I was bluffing. Any ideas?"

"Oh, way ahead of you," the male "Nut" said. "I have the perfect plan." He raised a cup. "We tunnel out." He began scraping the floorboards with the cup in an attempt to escape."

"Through the bottom of the boat?" Astrid deadpanned.

"Into the middle of the sea?" Fishlegs added.

"Exactly! They'll never see it coming! Even I won't! Especially because I don't know ow to swim. Okay, mental note: Learn to Swim." Indi looked at Astrid's and Fishlegs, and their faces told him that he wasn't the only one seeing the flaws in this plan. "By tomorrow… or maybe next week."

Indi did the only thing he could do at that point: roll his eyes.

Fishlegs walked over to Tuffnut and made a grab at the cup, only to have it jerked away.

"No, my cup!" Tuffnut said. Fishlegs reached around and grabbed it. Soon, both males were in a tug-of-war over the drinking instrument, complete with grunting and groaning. Being larger, Fishlegs yanked the cup away and flung it out of the cell door into the hall.

Tuffnut ran over to the cell door. He moaned in disappointment, and covered his face in momentary misery. One second later, he jerked his head up.

"Ha!" He turned around. "How 'bout this: we set our cell on fire and-"

Fishlegs shut him up with a groan. "No!"

"I'm all for the fire idea," Indi said.

"I have an idea," Ruffnut said, walking over.

"How about we use psychological warfare?" Fishlegs suggested. "We learn our guards names, get them to like us, and then eventually they'll lower their guard, and-"

"Borororing!" Tuffnut drawled.

"What if-" Ruffnut attempted.

"Acid!" Tuffnut blurted out, interrupting his sister, causing her to groan.

"Ok-ay, fine, shutting down the Ruffnut Idea Farm. No milk served here."

"But the Tuffnut Idea Farm has a mighty fine harvest. We use acid to cut through the bars!"

"And where do we get the acid?" Astrid said with a bored glare.

"I'm still working that out."

"That plan won't work any more than your Ruffnut-marries-the-guard-divorces-him-then-gets-the-key-in-the-settlement plan."

Fishlegs shrugged.

Heather appeared, walking up to the barred door. "Ryker wants to see you."

"Me?" Fishlegs said pointing at himself.

"No, all of you. Let's go." The gate opened, and the cell's occupants walked out. As Astrid passed by Heather, she "accidentally" bumped into the raven haired figure.

They were led to Ryker's quarters, outside of which the Dagur guy stood guard. Heather took her place on the other side of the door. The door opened from the inside, and the large figure of Ryker appeared out of the darkness, striding out.

"I am Ryker," the man said. "This is _my_ ship. And _you_ are _my_ prisoners. And _your_ dragons are now _my_ dragons."

"And how they get treated is entirely up to you!" Dagur shouted cheerily like what we people from the modern area would call a game show host.

Ryker turned and led the riders through the halls of the dragon hold on the ship. They stopped in front of a cell that contained Fishlegs' dragon Meatlug, who was chained up. A hunter was in the cell as well, shoveling rocks into the dragon's mouth.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried out. The dragon turned to her rider and groaned worriedly. The hunter in her cell yanked on the chains securing the Gronkle, getting her to face him, and continued to shovel rocks into the dragon's mouth.

Fishlegs started towards his dragon, but Ryker put an arm out to stop him. "This Gronkle has been very helpful."

"Her name is _Meatlug_ ," Fishlegs stated.

"I don't care." Ryker shrugged his shoulders. "All I care is that _it_ makes me metal, all day, all night." Meatlug spewed a fiery, glowing liquid down a bucket in the floor of her cell. Fishlegs stared at the glowing slop, before Ryker led the captives on.

Soon, they were led to another cell, where two hunters stood, antagonizing Stormfly, Astrid's blue Deadly Nadder. The dragon stood her yellow spines on end and whipped her tail at the hunters in her cell. Armed with shields, the hunters stopped the volley.

"Mm, perfect," Ryker said in approval of the somewhat conical projectiles. "Razor sharp tips, for a spear and ballistae." Stormfly squawked and flung a spine in Ryker's direction. The head hunter grabbed the spine out of the air, and gazed at it.

"You can't do that to her!" Astrid shouted, taking a few steps towards Ryker.

"Oh, I can," Ryker said, aiming the spine at Astrid and advanced menacingly, making the blonde backpedal. "And I will."

Astrid snarled in hatred as Ryker continued down the hall. She was shove forward by a guard, and the rest of the group followed.

Tuffnut ducked, dodging a stray spine from Stormfly.

"Oh, poor Barf and Belch," Ruffnut said. "What torture are they enduring?"

"I can't look!" Tuffnut said, covering his eyes. "Because my hands are over my eyes!" Hearing the gurgle of his dragon, Tuffnut peeked through his fingers. "Well this is more like it!" In the cell that house Barf and Belch, two hunters were apparently pampering the dragon: one was rubbing a cream on the green dragon's hide, and the other was feeding both head fish. "Someone recognizes quality."

Ruffnut walked up to the cell door. "Hey, rub me down with some of that grease. I'm feeling dry." Astrid pulled the female "Nut" away from the cage.

"This hide will fetch top prices in the northern market," Ryker said to the male "Nut" who was standing next to him, gazing at the scene in front of him with approval.

"Sure; it's soft, supple, the color, oh, the c- wait, what?!" Tuffnut's eyes widened in realization.

"Ooh," Dagur said, sliding between the two from behind. "Zippleback boots; I've always wanted a pair."

Tuffnut back away, glaring daggers at Dagur.

"This is what faces all yer dragons," Ryker said, taking the jar of cream from the man in the cell with the Zippleback. "Of course, they could get better treatment."

"Don't just leave me hangin'" Ruffnut said. "How?!"

In sudden fury, Ryker threw the cup at the riders, the group dodging the makeshift projectile. "Start givin' me some _real_ answers! Tell me what you know about the Dragon Eye! Exactly how many riders guard your base?!" He grabbed Fishlegs' face, who whimpered. Ryker shoved him back into the group, where he assumed the stern glares of his comrades.

"Very well," Ryker said, shrugging and turning around to the men in the cell. "Keep fattening this one up. More to sell."

"Please!" Ruffnut pleaded, wrapping her arms around a guard, and sliding down his body. "Please don't hurt our dragon! I'll do anything!"

Ryker stomped over. "Then tell me what I want to know!"

" _Ruff,_ stop." Tuffnut scolded. "Thorstons don't beg. Except for food." Ruffnut groaned pitifully. "Or money." Groan. "Or housing." Ruffnut fell to the floor. "Or any other thing that we need. Hm, you know what? This isn't a good argument." Ruffnut groaned once more. Indi could not resist another facepalming himself.

"You want to save your dragon?" Ryker said. "Then give me some information." Ruffnut rose from the floor.

"No! Never!" She walked back to stand with her friends, calm and collected, her head held high. "Sorry, lost my head there for a second."

"Interesting," Ryker commented. "Something you and your dragon may soon have in common. Get them out of my sight!" The guards escorted the riders and Indi back to the cell they spent the night in.

"What if we tunnel through the ceiling?" Tuffnut said, after having secured another wooden cup.

"Technically, that's not a tunnel," Fishlegs said.

Oh, it isn't? There's no such thing as a ceiling tunnel, Fishlegs?"

"Guys, I ha-" Ruffnut began.

"Listen up, Astrid announced. "I've memorized the guard schedules, and I have a plan." But we need a way to get this door open first."

Ruffnut dangled a small object in front of Astrid's face. "You mean like this key I stole from the guard?"

The three other blonds stared at Ruffnut incredulously. Indi snorted in amusement.

"Wait, but how did you…" Astrid began.

Ruffnut recalled when she was pleading with the guard in the hall, including the fact that she stole the key from the guard's back pocket. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, and Tuffnut's cup clattered on the floor.

"Yeah, you guys should try _listening_ to me every now and again. Ruffnut Idea Farm, back in business."

"Alright," Astrid said, plucking the key from Ruffnut's fingers. "As soon as I take out the guards, we split up, and get our dragons."

"What do I do?" Indi asked.

"Stand watch," Astrid said. "If you see any guards, take them out." Indi nodded, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, Astrid," Indi said, depositing a dagger into her hand. "You left this on the island you washed up on."

"Thanks," Astrid said, accepting the dagger. "Once we have our dragons we blast our way out of here."

"Okay," Tuffnut said. "And go where?"

"Straight up, out of the range of those arrows," Astrid turned around and set her hands on the bars of the cage, the sound attracting the attention of Stormfly, who was now in a cage situated on the other side of the hall. Astrid shushed the blue dragon gently, before reaching through the bars, and unlocking the door. "Guards, Guards! I can't take it! I want to save my dragon!" A guards appeared at the end of the hall, and started walking down to the cell. "I'll tell Ryker what he wants to know." Astrid stepped back from the door, and when the guard was in front of the cell, she shoved it open, hitting the man in the head. Quickly, she pulled it shut, and another guard came from the other side of the hall, only to be carried up to the ceiling by the door as it swung open a second time.

Okay, one last thing," Astrid said. "If this is like the other dragon hunter ship, there could be booby traps _anywhere_. So be careful."

"Oh, great," Tuffnut said. "Now she tells us."

"See you up there," Fishlegs said, pointing up.

"He means up in the sky, right?" Tuffnut asked. "Not Valhalla?"

"Not sure," Ruffnut replied. "Let's ask 'im. Oh, he's gone."

Indi stuck with Astrid as the blonde went to get her dragon.

"Stormfly!" she cried as she dashed over to the blue bird-like dragon, who lowered her head and nuzzled her rider.

Suddenly, Indi heard a rough voice shout from the other side of the hall. "Hey!" A guard started to run down the hall, removing a single-bladed axe from a sleeve on his back. Suppressing a guttural growl, Indi glanced at Astrid, then charged the man, tackling him out of the doorway, and into another hall. Heather's voice came from Stormfly's cell, but it barely registered in Indi's mind, as two more guards came to the aid of the first one Indi was currently engaging in combat.

Soon he was escorted out to the main deck of the ship. All the way, he was mentally punching him for leaving his concealed swords in with his stuff in his ship. Normally, he would morph and start tearing people apart, but since there was a chance for injury to the dragon riders (he was on a wooden boat, and they did not have access to their dragons), he refrained from doing so. Soon, he was on the deck with Fishlegs and the Thorston twins.

"Did I, or did I not warn you about them?" Dagur said to Ryker from their places on the ships balcony that overlooked the main deck. "They never quit. Annoying…"

Astrid walked up behind the group of recaptured riders, escorted by Heather, who walked up to

"Ryker, Rykey, Ryker Man," Dagur continued. "Can we _please_ just work together on this? You know dragons; I know dragon riders."

"And?"

"Send a message: throw one over the side." Dagur began to laugh as if someone had told a joke. "It'll be so fun!" Astrid, Fishlegs, and Indi glared up at him, while the twins simply watched with wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions.

"And excellent idea," Heather said, coming to stand on the other side of Ryker, opposite from her brother. "Unless, of course, Viggo might want to question them personally about the Dragon Eye?" Dagur looked around Ryker at his sister with a confused and bewildered expression, while Ryker himself seemed interested. "I have a better idea: why not put them to work?"

Tuffnut was the first to say something, raising his hand. "I'd prefer to go overboard." His sister "Mhmm"-ed in agreement.

"Split them up so they can't plot any more escapes," Heather continued. "And make them serve you, as their dragon's sake."

"Y'know," Ryker said. "I like tha' idea. Put 'em to work! For the next one who tries to escape goes over the side." A guard walked in front of the group, aiming a crossbow at the prisoners. The group was walked off. Indi was having a hard time controlling himself; he was seriously tempted to transform just to eat Ryker's arm. And maybe his foot.

He was handed a broom, and began to sweep the deck of the ship. He caught the guard smirking at him, and wanted to drop him in a lake with a hungry mosasaur.

Soon, after hearing Astrid and Tuffnut argue about the advantages of having an axe in a fight, in which Tuffnut brought up stuff about a mace and eye that could shoot fire, a guard shouted.

"Dragons, sighted off the starboard bow, with riders!" Indi looked up, and sure enough, the four escapees knows as Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout, and Hookfang were flying in towards the ship.

Ryker ordered his men to load the catapults, and archers to be ready. Both dragons dove, and Indi watched as the archers aimed their arrows at them.

The archers released their arrows. Indi waited for the dragons to fall to the water. He noticed that they did not fall, despite receiving several direct shots.

Using his advanced vision, what Indi saw was confirmed by Dagur. "They're wearing some sort of dragon armor." Two ballistae behind him were promptly shot by Toothless' blasts.

"Now or never," Astrid muttered, and she, Tuffnut, and Indi all attacked the guards with their brooms. Tuffnut immediately started to smack a guard around with a broom, yelling "I! Hate! Cleaning!" The guard was smacked overboard into the water. "A lot, as you can see!"

As Astrid clocked a guard upside the head with her broom, three more guards joined the fight. "Yeah? Well looks like there's still a lot more cleaning up to do." Indi came beside them, matching Tuffnut's smirk. The three charged the dragon hunter guards with brooms, as Hookfang shot his sticky fire at two more. Toothless shot the side of the ship, rocking it. Snotlout and Hookfang shot at another ship, before regrouping back with Hiccup and Toothless. Astrid helped Tuffnut finish off another guard as Indi watched his broom get chopped in half by a guard's axe. Getting fed up with these jerks, Indi socked the man in the face, sending him overboard.

"Let's get our dragons," Astrid said. "C'mon, Indi!" Indi nodded before following the dragon riders into the hold, only to have heather drop down in front of them, brandishing her double-bladed staff. After a quick duel and getting her broom chopped in half, Astrid overwhelmed Heather with her two halves of the broken broomstick until the raven-haired female went over a fallen board.

Indi went about, running through the halls of the ship, releasing every dragon he could find in a cell. Though he didn't have a key, and the cage doors were surprisingly strong, he simply tore through the wooden walls.

Several large explosions shook the ship, knocking him off balance momentarily. Seeing that every dragon in the hold was free, he ran onto the deck of the ship, which was covered in a considerable amount of fire. He saw five dragons flying in tight formation, when a blue one with spikes broke from the group, and turned back to the ship.

"Let's go, Indi!" Astrid shouted.

"Wait, there's something I need to do!" he shouted back, before turning and running back into the burning hold. Now out of sight of the dragon riders, he transformed, before bursting from the deck of the ship. The flames lit him up like a demon from Hell, and he stalked forward, towards Dagur and Ryker.

He roared loudly, getting the attention of the other riders, who guided their dragon's back to the ship.

Turning back to the hunters, Indi slid back into the hole he made in the deck. Using his superior sense of smell, he located the scent of several guards through the smoke on the deck of the ship. He thrust his head through the boards, jaws agape, and grabbed the first hunter. He did this several times, before smashing through the lavers of wood until he found the bottom of the boat. Smashing through, he plunged into the water and transformed back to his human form, before climbing back up into the ship. He ran to the deck of the ship, and leapt over the side, praying someone would catch him.

A set of grey talons did close around him. Looking up, he saw that it was a blue dragon with the straps of a saddle on its body that had a hold of him. He saw Astrid reach down, and pull him onto the back of her dragon.

"Thanks," Indi said as Stormfly flew back to the rest of the dragons.

"Don't mention it," Astrid said, shooting him a smile.

The entire group turned from the burning ships, flying off. Hiccup pulled Toothless up next to Stormfly.

"Did I just see _Dagur_ on that ship? Is he with the dragon hunters?"

"Not just Dagur!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Hiccup, we have a lot to talk about," Astrid said.

"Screaming Death armor," Fishlegs said, feeling Hookfang's armor. "Yeah, makes sense; thickest scales of any dragon."

Ruffnut whistled. "Excellent workmanship!"

"Eh, I don't know," Tuffnut said. "I'm a little surprised that you didn't use the lock stitch."

"Oh," Snotlout shot back. "I'll use it right now on your mouth."

Hey, did the trick," Hiccup said.

"And it looks heavy," Fishlegs added. "Maybe we should try a set made out of Gronkle Iron, now that I have the formula!"

"Well, we might need to do just that," Hiccup replied. "I'm pretty sure we haven't seen the last of the dragon hunters."

The entire group flew off, back to Dragon's Edge.


	23. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for a short chapter. To make it up to you, we check back in on Elsa in this chapter.**

* * *

The dragons landed back at Dragon's Edge. Sunset was nearing, and after dismounting, the riders went to a nearby building. Indi followed, unsure of what he else was to do.

He entered the building, where the other riders seemed to be gathering around an elevated fireplace that had a stone rim. A smoke hood was suspended over top, and a chimney was connected to guide the smoke above the structure.

"Indi," Hiccup said. "Welcome to the Dragon's Edge clubhouse."

Indi smiled and nodded.

Toothless walked over to the newcomer and started to sniff him. Indi sensed curiosity emanating from the dragon, and felt no sense of menace at all. The large emerald eyes possessed huge oval pupils. Indi smiled and let his eyes flash to their Indominus form for just a moment, then smiled slightly. The black dragon pulled his head back in shock for a moment, before proceeding to lay down on the wooden floor. The boy sat next to him, and the dragon continued to smell him curiously.

Indi smiled, before looking back to the riders, who were looking at him in shock.

"What?"

"Toothless accepted you," Hiccup said. "And he's doesn't normally do _that_." He pointed to the Night Fury, who continued to smell Indi.

"Hm," Fishlegs said, observing the interactions of Indi and the dragon. "Toothless seems to have accepted Indi as one of his own. He's treating him like another dragon."

"He has never done this before," Hiccup said. "Normally, you need to gain his trust first."

"Perhaps I have, somehow," Indi said, looking at the Night Fury thoughtfully.

That night, Indi was sleeping peacefully. Toothless had outright refused to go with his rider to sleep, instead choosing to stay with his new friend. Indi didn't mind; he was used to sleeping with a being that was much larger than himself.

He was shaken awake by the familiar sound of a loud roar. He and Toothless both jumped to their feet, and looked to the direction that the roar came from. A few seconds later, Hookfang and Snotlout were flying across the sky, away from the roar. Hookfang was ablaze, flames trailing from every inch of his body. Indi heard Snotlout shouting from the back of his dragon "Screaming Death! Screaming Death!"

Indi and Toothless looked at each other in sync, before running to Hiccup's hut; a purple, red and brown structure with various metal additions and what appeared to be a forge. Hiccup had run out of his hut, and, upon seeing Toothless, leapt in to the saddle.

The rest of the riders landed at Hiccup's hut.

"Snotlout, what's going on?" Astrid said.

"Hookfang and I were on patrol, when we landed to look at… something. Suddenly, a baby Screaming Death came out of the forest."

"A baby Screaming Death?" Hiccup asked confused. "Fishlegs, please explain."

The large male opened a leather-bound book, and flipped several pages. "Snotlout, are you sure it was a Screaming Death? The Book of Dragons says: 'Born once very hundred years or so.'"

"I'm sure," Snotlout replied. "Unless there happens to be another white dragon with blood-red eyes and spikes on its back."

A loud roar shook the platform that they were situated on.

"That's no Screaming Death," Hiccup muttered. Footsteps began to shake the structure as whatever-it-was started to make its way up to Hiccup's hut.

Indi looked behind him and saw Stormfly snap her tail spines erect. Toothless and the other dragons growled.

Soon, a large, white creature with horns above its red eyes strode along up the walkway. Its large arms sported curved talons, and its conical teeth were set in its jaws semi-haphazardly.

Seeing Indi, the creature lowered its head, opened its mouth, and roared, but kept an even pace.

"Hiccup," Indi said, never removing his gaze from the approaching creature. "Call the dragons off."

"Hel, no," Snotlout shot out.

Without waiting for an answer, Indi turned and walked towards the white beast. She roared once more, and shoved her face into Indi's. Indi felt the blast of air come from her nostrils.

 _"_ _Do not be like that,"_ Indi chittered. _"I can go places without you constantly breathing down my neck."_

Lapsus snarled in extreme disapproval. Indi was aware of her distaste for his "escapades", as humans called them. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator walked up behind Lapsus. Indi greeted them happily, turned on his heel, and walked back to the gathered riders, his pack following him.

"Everyone, I'd like to you to meet my pack." He pointed at the respective animals. "These three are Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator. And this big girl is Lapsus." The three raptors looked at the new faces, curiously cocking their heads to the side. Toothless started to walk forward in welcome, which triggered the four members of Indi's pack to snap their head to look at the black dragon. Lapsus growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Toothless growled, barring his teeth. This did not fit well with Lapsus, who released a short but loud roar and protectively placed one set of talons around Indi.

"Hiccup," Indi said, looking up at Lapsus, who never removed her gaze from Toothless. "Could you call Toothless off?"

Hiccup nodded. "Toothless, no." The black dragon looked at his rider, and backed down from the impending fight.

Once Toothless had stopped threatening their alpha, Lapsus and her raptor comrades noticeably calmed.

Fishlegs tentatively stepped forward. "What kind of dragons are they?"

"These three look like Speed Stingers," Astrid commented, pointing at the smaller creatures.

Lapsus' head swiveled to look at the riders. Indi freed himself from her claws, and motioned for his pack to settle down. The animals complied, sitting upon the wooden walkway like giant birds. Satisfied, Indi rejoined the group of riders.

"I guess they are dragons, in a sense. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator are all Velociraptors," Indi said proudly. "And Lapsus here is an Indominus rex."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Fishlegs asked, taking out a stick of charcoal.

Indi smiled, pleased that the initial meeting went this well. "What would you want to know?"

"How much can you tell us?" Hiccup asked.

As the other riders went back to their huts to sleep, Indi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs spent several hours writing two new entries into the Book of Dragons, one for Velociraptors, and one for Indominus.

Soon, the sun rose, bathing the entire island and surrounding water in glorious light.

After the group had finished their morning meal, Hiccup came to Indi with an offer. "Indi, care to go on a flight with us?"

Indi looked at Toothless, and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Queen Elsa sat in her office, reading over the report.

"The rebuilding of the shops are coming along according to schedule," the officer said. Her brown hair held back in a simple ponytail. Her uniform was plain-looking compared to the official armor of other Arendellian soldiers. However, this soldier's chest was decorated by a skeletal silhouette of a dinosaur.

The queen nodded. "Anything else I should be notified of, Miss Tyrannus?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Brynn said. "There have been some… incidents… with the dinosaurs."

"Incidents? Of what sort?"

"No fatalities or injuries. Some of the smaller ones get into people's homes and businesses, and the larger ones seem of have trouble navigating the streets without causing some small scale destruction. This has elicited some complaints from the townspeople. They feel that the dinosaurs are extremely dangerous, a fact in which they are absolutely correct."

"Thank you for the information, Miss Tyrannus. I will hold a council meeting later today to discuss this issue."

Brynn nodded, bowed, and then turned on her heel before striding out of the door.

* * *

As Indi settled down for the night, Lapsus curled around him protectively. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator nestled on the ground next to the large animal and their alpha. Hiccup walked up to the group but stopped when Lapsus growled a warning. The one-legged Viking heeded the warning and stopped his approach.

"Indi," he said. "We need to talk."

"Sure," Indi replied, rising from his spot next to Lapsus. "About what?"

"Walk with me," Hiccup said, motioning with his head up to the clubhouse. Indi strode up to the other male, and the pair walked off to the meeting area of the outpost.

"What's on your mind?" Indi asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have some concerns," Hiccup began, as they stepped onto a wooden pathway. "I would normally be open and accepting, but I need to know some things about you."

"Alright, lay 'em on me."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Firstly, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I was sent by the ruling monarch of the country of Arendelle. I am to locate potential allies and stop a madman from advancing his vendetta against Arendelle and myself personally. I can't tell you much more than that at the moment, but I can tell you that he wants dragons for his plan."

Hiccup was thoughtful as they entered the clubhouse, where the rest of the riders were waiting. "Do you think that this man is involved with the dragon hunters?"

"I have considered that," Indi replied, turning to look at the moon. "But there is no evidence to support that right now."

"When are you supposed to go back?"

"To where, Arendelle?" At Hiccup's nod, Indi paused before replying. "I haven't actually been given a deadline for when I should return to Arendelle. Though if I stay for too long Elsa will probably get worried."

"Who's Elsa?" Snotlout asked.

"The queen of Arendelle. She sent me to locate you guys."

"Why did she send just you?" Astrid asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to send several people and several ships?"

"It would, yes," Indi confirmed. "But she had other things that would require her troops. That and I volunteered to go on this mission with only my pack. I had a feeling that it would be very dangerous."

"That takes guts," Tuffnut said, showing Indi some real respect.

"Hey," Astrid shot back. "I knew he had guts when he landed in front of Ryker with a spear, challenging him. _That_ takes guts."

The blue form of Stormfly came up from behind Indi, and nuzzled the newcomer affectionately. Indi smiled; he had a feeling he would like it here.

* * *

 **Leave some comments please. I love hearing from you guys, and it motivates me to write more!**


	24. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I got this chapter up as fast as I could. Since school is coming up on Monday for me, I decided to give you guys a long chapter (5196 words). Hopefully I will still be able to write this story during the school year, but I make no promises on how often I update, since this will be my senior year of high school. Also on a side note, I've been putting up some mash-ups on tumblr. Link is in my bio.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Three weeks later, Indi seemed to be fully accepted into the group of dragon riders. There were things that they still did not know about him, but they would survive not knowing.

Indi currently stood next to a ballista, looking through a spyglass that Hiccup had constructed. Combined with his enhanced vision, Indi could see their target from a long ways off.

He pointed to Astrid, who pulled a lever, launching a net at their target, only to have it dodge out of the way with a barrel roll to the right. Indi signaled to the twins, who released several grappling hooks on chains to entangle their opponent, which pulled out of the way, moving skyward.

"Arrows!" Indi shouted, and every rider on the outpost began to fire several volleys of arrows, their target dodging their shots. Soon, after a few moments of firing, one arrow scored a direct shot to their opponent's chest, leaving an orange splotch.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!"

"Nice shot, Snotlout," Hiccup called out from his seat on Toothless' back.

Indi smirked amusedly as Snotlout shot another arrow from his ballista, hitting Hiccup in the chest.

"D-aw! Really?" Hiccup shot down incredulously. Snotlout let out a short laugh, but was interrupted when Toothless shot a low-power plasma blast at the stocky male, knocking him from his perch on the ballista, groaning all the way to the bottom.

Later that night, Indi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs were gathered on the landing area outside of the stables.

Fishlegs groaned with mild frustration. "I really thought we had it this time."

"Hey, this batch of Gronkle Iron armor lasted longer than the last one," Indi said encouragingly.

"Yes, but not long enough," Tuffnut said, exiting the stables, accompanied by his sister and Snotlout. "Wait, unless you _wanted_ Hiccup to get shot down."

"Interesting hypothesis, brother," Ruffnut replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are you trying to kill Hiccup?!" Tuffnut said, running up to Fishlegs, accusingly shoving a finger in the larger male's face.

"I'm not trying to kill Hiccup," Fishlegs said in defense.

"That's exactly what someone _trying_ to kill Hiccup would say."

"Indeed," Ruffnut said, moving to the other side of Fishlegs. "We're keep our eye on you, pal."

"Our _good_ eye."

"So, what do we try next?" Indi asked, shaking his head and turning from the scene to face Hiccup.

"Well, I think we have to go thinner," Hiccup said. "That should make it lighter and more flexible."

"But it won't make it Snotlout-proof," The dark-haired male said, as he lounged against the doorway to the stables. "It's a good thing for you guys that I'm on your side." He was promptly knocked to the ground by Stormfly.

"You are?" Astrid asked, from her spot on Stormfly's saddle. "Huh, honestly, sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Astrid!" Hiccup said. "You're back from Berk already."

"Never made it there," she said. "I ran into Trader Johann along the way, and he had some interesting news. Hiccup, we need to talk." Indi could tell by the look on Astrid's face that whatever "news" this Johann fellow had shared, it was serious.

The rider's gathered in the clubhouse, and Astrid filled them in on what she was told. "Johann flagged me down on the way to Berk to tell me that he'd seen Ryker, Heather, and the dragon hunters in the northern markets, buying all the cold-weather gear they could get their hands on."

"Why would you buy winter gear in the summer?" Snotlout asked incredulously.

"Hel-lo!" Ruffnut said. "That's when you get the best prices!"

"Ruff is an excellent shopper," Tuffnut said. "She actually got both our outfits: _two_ for the price of _one_."

"No one's surprised by that," Snotlout said dismissively.

"Where would the dragon hunters be going that would need heavy weather gear this time of year?" Hiccup wondered aloud. "Did Johann hear anything else?"

"They needed the gear right away," Astrid added. "And they were after something rare: a bone or a claw…"

"Or maybe a tooth?" Indi speculated.

"A Snow Wraith, of course!" Fishlegs said. "The dragon hunters are after the Snow Wraith to get one of its teeth!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Tuffnut said. "We barely got out of there alive." Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"The Dragon Eye used to belong to the hunters," Hiccup said, plucking the artifact from its spot on top of a table. "They must know they need a Snow Wraith tooth to make it work."

"Who cares?!" Snotlout said. "All it means is that they aren't coming our way."

"Which means, if they do get their own tooth, they'll be coming for us next."

Astrid crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Oh, he's thinking," Ruffnut said.

"That's definitely his thinking face," Tuffnut added.

"We can't let that happen," Hiccup said decidedly, before turning on his heel, and began to walk off to his hut, Toothless following him. "Get a good night's sleep, gang. We leave for Glacier Island at first light."

The next morning, they were flying towards a snow-white island. The air was cold, too cold for Indi's liking, even with Astrid in front of him as a windbreak; growing up in a tropical environment rendered him sensitive to cold temperatures. The cold reminded him of a "certain someone" who wasn't bothered by it.

"Hey, can I ask a stupid question?" Tuffnut said.

"You sure can!" Ruffnut said. "Better than anyone I know."

"Thank you, sister!"

"You're welcome!"

"Hiccup, are we really trying to protect a dragon, that the last time we saw it tried to kill us, from dragon hunters, who _every_ time we see them try to kill us?"

"And Heather and her dragon!" Ruffnut added. "Don't forget them; they like to try to kill us too."

"Heather won't be a problem," Astrid said.

"Why wouldn't Heather be a problem?" Fishlegs wondered aloud.

"It's just that we…" Astrid said. "We outnumber her, right?" Indi sensed uncertainty in her voice.

"Look, Heather or no Heather," Hiccup said. "All we have to do is find the Snow Wraith first, then relocate it to a different island, where the hunters won't find him."

"Oh, that's all?!" Ruffnut shot back.

"Uh, that sounds like the sort of 'extremely dangerous' plan I would come up with," Tuffnut said. "And no, I do not mean that as a compliment."

"I didn't think so," Hiccup said, turning around to face backwards in the saddle. "C'mon, let's head over to where we found the Snow Wraith last time."

"Oh, you mean where _it_ found _us_ ," Snotlout corrected.

"That's… one way of putting it," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, it's the only way."

They group landed in the middle of a raging blizzard, the cold winds biting at their faces. Toothless sent out a series of purple and white sound waves in various directions.

"Anything out there, bud?" Hiccup asked. The black dragon shook his head negatively.

"This is summer on Glacier Island?" Ruffnut said, holding her arms in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm. "No wonder they don't get any tourists."

"What would their slogan be?" Tuffnut wondered. "'If the Snow Wraith doesn't kill you, the weather will'."

"Hey, that's a good slogan."

"That's a terrible slogan," Hiccup countered. "But the good news is: if we run into any dragon hunters, they won't have much luck with those dragon root arrows in this weather." The wind picked up strength for a moment.

"And the bad news is…" Snotlout began. Indi looked over to see the Thorston twins clinging to Snotlout's front and back, shivering.

"What are you doing?" Indi asked.

"It's called body heat management," Ruffnut said.

"Also known as the 'Thorston Sandwich'," Tuffnut said. "Served cold."

"That's… horrifying," Hiccup said. "Okay, why-why don't you guys just set up camp? Astrid, Indi, and I will scout the island."

"Gladly," Snotlout said, before attempting to throw the twins off of him. "Come on, let go!"

"No!" Ruffnut said. "I'm saving your life!"

"I don't care!" Snotlout succeeded in throwing the two blonds from him before running off, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm outta here!"

"I can't believe he'd rather freeze to death than be hugged by us," Ruffnut said.

"I blame you," Tuffnut said, pointing at his sister. "You're clingy."

"I am not!" she exclaimed, before muttering. "You're clingy."

* * *

"See anything down there?!" Indi called over to Astrid from his spot behind Hiccup. She'd been insistent that as the newest member of the group, he would be safest on the back of the fastest dragon.

"I can barely see you half the time!" Astrid called over from Stormfly's back. "Maybe we should split up, cover more ground."

"No!" Indi shouted.

"Stay together; it's safer," Hiccup said. "Okay?" Suddenly, Stormfly and Astrid disappeared into the whiteout. "Okay?"

"And she's gone," Indi said as Hiccup groaned with mild frustration. "Does she do this often?"

"Not really."

Hiccup guided Toothless back to where they left the other riders. Several tents had been set up, and a fire was blazing. Snotlout sat in front of the flames, trying to regain some body heat.

"Wow, you got the tents up fast," Hiccup commented.

"I had to," Snotlout replied, jerking a thumb to point behind him. "It was the only way to keep out of that 'Thorston Sandwich'." Of which, Fishlegs was now a part of.

"Where's Astrid?" Fishlegs asked.

"Got separated in the storm," Indi said as he climb from Toothless' back.

"Ha! She ditched you?" Snotlout asked.

"What?" Hiccup did not believe what Snotlout was getting at. "No. Why would she do that?"

Astrid returned a short time later, and they were directed to get on their dragons and follow her. They were directed to a path on the side of the mountain, where they landed. The dragons walked along the path, since there was a chance that the dragon hunters were on the island.

"So, when I spotted the cave from the air, it got me thinking; last time we were here, the Snow Wraith was on us right away, remember?" Astrid recalled. "Why not this time? Maybe because it's hiding out, or hibernating, or something in that cave?"

"Yeah," Fishlegs said. "That's not a bad theory."

"I agree," Hiccup said. "I-I'm just wondering how you cave all the way out here when you, Indi and I were scouting in the opposite direction."

"I must have… gotten lost," Astrid said sheepishly, turning her head to look away from Hiccup. Indi was certain that she was hiding something from the rest of the group.

"Lost?"

"Fine, I got carried away, okay? You know how I am."

"Yes, I do," Hiccup said in agreement. "But you can't just go off on your own like that, Astrid. I rely on you." The rest of the group pressed on, but Astrid hung back.

Astrid hung her head slightly. "Okay." Indi walked up next to Stormfly, and gave Astrid a pat on the leg. The blonde looked into Indi's brown eyes, and Indi saw guilt in her gaze. He gave a comforting smile, and the corners of Astrid's mouth twitched upward in a small smile, before reaching down and helping Indi up onto Stormfly's back. The Deadly Nadder walked forward, and caught up to the rest of the riders.

After fifteen minutes of riding, Hiccup raised his arm, signaling the group to stop. They could hear squealing noises coming from up ahead. Astrid took out her axe. Fishlegs whimpered, taking out a tiny dagger and held with both hands.

"So much for your hibernation theory!" Snotlout said before groaning.

"Toothless," Hiccup muttered quietly. "Make the first shot count." Indi heard the Night Fury start to charge for a blast.

Suddenly, three boars came around the snowbanks, and Toothless shut his mouth, extinguishing the purple glow.

The boars started to back away at the sight of the five dragons. Out of nowhere, Fishlegs threw one of his arms up and waved it around, yelling in a half-deranged fashion. The boars shrieked and turned around, running off in fear. Everybody turned to look at the large male in disbelief, who was looking at his tiny dagger, and smiling slightly.

"There it is!" Astrid said, pointing to a cave in the side of the mountain. "I'll go check it out."

"We'll _all_ go check it out." Hiccup corrected, before urging his dragon forward.

Inside the cave Indi noticed some gashes on the surface of the cavern wall near the entrance; a telltale sign of territorial marking. "Look at these claw marks." He turned to Hiccup. "Well, I think we found the right cave." It was hard for him to sense if there was any life in the cave; cold weather seemed to dull his sense of smell.

"Nice," Tuffnut said. "No boar pit, but it's nice."

"Alright, let's take it slowly and quietly," Hiccup instructed. "And Snotlout, get the Nightmare gel out." The group made their way inside the cave, their dragons following behind.

Shortly after, the wind outside began to pick up. Regardless, Indi could still hear a noise coming from outside the cave entrance. He turned his head at the same time Toothless did, and the black dragon's ear plates were pulled upwards.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked. "Indi?" Everybody could now hear a strange, squeaky-clattering, like keys being dragged along the ice.

"Was that..?" Astrid began.

"Behind us!" Hiccup shouted in alarm. Indi snarled in anger when he saw four figures at the entrance. Three of them had bows, and were training their arrows on them. Indi saw that the fourth figure, who was unarmed, was Ryker. Several arrows were released. Toothless ducked his head between his legs, and fired a plasma shot which burned the volley of arrows in a small explosion.

"Everybody down!" Hiccup ordered. Stormfly quacked as Astrid ordered her to unleash a volley of spines at their adversaries. The spines sent the four figures scrambling out of the cave. Indi saw that the winds outside began to let up.

After a few moments, three more hunters entered the cave, weapons drawn. They were promptly repelled with some fire blasts and an explosion from the Barf and Belch.

"Oh, shoot my helmet, will ya?" Tuffnut shouted, pointing to an arrow that had imbedded itself in the front of his helmet. His sister laughed in agreement. The pair of twins them banged their heads together, their metal helmets giving off a _clank_.

"Keep it down, will ya?' Hiccup said, turning to the twins. "We wake up that Snow Wraith, things get a whole lot trickier."

"What do you think Ryker's next move is?" Astrid asked.

"Surrender?" Ruffnut offered.

"Or, I guess he could do that," Fishlegs said, pointing to the cave entrance, where a lone figure walked inside, casting an ominous shadow of the cavern ceiling.

"Dragon riders!" a rough voice called. Ryker pointed his sword into the cave. "Send out your leader to talk!"

"It's gotta be a trap," Astrid said, holding her axe. "I should go out, see what their game is."

"Yeah," Snotlout said. "Let Astrid go."

"Hiccup Haddock! Let's talk this out!" Ryker shouted. "Like men!" He slammed his sword (which was made of that strange, green, dragon-proof metal) into the icy floor.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that," Fishlegs said nervously.

"If there's one chance to settle this without bloodshed," Hiccup said. "I have to try." He walked forward, and Toothless began to follow him. "No, bud. If this is a trap, I may need you to get me out of it." Indi was impressed by Hiccup's devotion to peaceful conflict resolution; an admirable quality in a leader.

"Word of advice," Tuffnut said. "Open with a compliment." Hiccup walked forward, and Indi stepped over to Toothless, placing a calming hand on the black dragon's neck. In the dragon's eyes, Indi saw concern, and a deep bond with his rider; just as deep as Indi's connection with his packmates.

"Hm, Dagur was right," Indi heard Ryker say in his gravelly voice. "You don't look like much."

"Astrid was right," Hiccup retorted. "You look like a psycho."

"Not exactly the kind of compliment _I_ would have led with," Tuffnut said.

Ryker laughed darkly, and Indi heard Hiccup move the conversation forward. "What do you want, Ryker?"

"The Dragon Eye."

"Not a chance."

"It belongs to us; we're hunters. You stole it from our ship, an' ah will have it back."

"Not today you won't."

"Oh no. Look around. We're in front of you, the Snow Wraith is behind you. One time offer, hand over the Dragon Eye, and yer free to go." Indi began to sneak forward.

"Indi, no," Astrid whispered. Indi shushed her, and crept forward.

"Hm, ah, sorry, must have left in my other pants."

Indi peered around, and saw Ryker do a cross between a snarl and a sigh. "In that case, surrender, and you won't meet the same fate as yer dragons." Indi heard the faint chuckle of a hunter from outside of the cave.

"Okay, here's my offer," Hiccup said. "Leave now, and your men won't have to find out what burning flesh smells like."

Ryker sighed. You really don't have the dragon eye with you?"

"No."

Indi heard an arrow get knocked onto a bowstring outside the cave.

"And you aren't comin' out?"

"Not anytime soon," Hiccup said with a shrug.

"Don't say ah didn't give you a chance." Ryker bent over a gripped his sword. Suddenly, everyone heard a clatter and a burst of light came in from the cave entrance.

"Ah, my eyes!" a hunter said from outside. The shadow of a bowman came across the cave ceiling.

"Hiccup, it's a trap!" Astrid shouted.

An arrow was shot over Ryker, directly at Hiccup. With lightning speed, Indi shot forward and tackled Hiccup to the ground.

"Thanks," Hiccup said quickly, as Indi helped him up.

"Not a problem," Indi said, watching as two bowman entered the cave and Ryker walked out. The bowman released several arrows at the riders.

Stormfly's spines stood on end and Meatlug shot a blast of lava from her mouth. The shot hit just short of the men when Snotlout directed Hookfang to shoot a stream of fire, which incinerated the oncoming arrows. Toothless leapt forward and sprang off the wall before unleashing a low-power plasma shot, knocking the hunters back out of the cave. A few beats later, a squeaking roar heralded a flash of light blue fire, which hit the cave entrance, causing the ceiling around the entrance to crumble. Toothless covered Hiccup and Indi with a wing, shielding them from the falling ice.

Hiccup groaned as Toothless uncovered them. The black dragon let some purple light emanate from the back of his throat, allowing the riders to see.

"Is everyone alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Define 'alright'," Fishlegs said, who had Meatlug on top of him and two large sheets of ice leaning against her. Meatlug began to hover, and the sheets of ice fell away, allowing Fishlegs to get to his feet.

"Why would Ryker Seal himself off from the teeth?" Snotlout said, standing in front of a blazing Hookfang.

"He wasn't sealing himself out, he was sealing us in," Astrid said.

"Astrid's right," Hiccup said. "Ryker figures we'll fight the Snow Wraith for him and then he'll come in and deal with whoever survives."

"Ohoho, awesome," Snotlout said. "But we're not gonna do that, right?"

"The plan hasn't changed," Hiccup said, mounting Toothless' saddle. "We grab the Snow Wraith and get it out of here away from Ryker."

"Oh, is that all we have to do?" Snotlout said sarcastically. "So easy."

Indi watched as Hiccup flew off on Toothless, when Stormfly trotted over and Astrid extended an arm down to Indi. Indi took the extended appendage and swung himself up behind Astrid, and the rest of the riders took off after the Night Fury. After flying through the icy tunnels, they soon came to a large chamber, where they landed and dismounted from their dragons.

"I choose to think positive," Tuffnut said. "We can do this."

"Sure," Ruffnut said. "We beat the Snow Wraith before… sort of."

"Yeah, and he won't have a blizzard to hide in," Fishlegs added.

"And we outnumber him five to one."

The group stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the object of interest.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Astrid said.

"Yeah," Indi added. "You might want to recount." Ahead of the riders, on an icy platform, were three sleeping white dragons. They lacked front legs, and were relatively small, only slightly bigger than Toothless.

"Well as least they're still asleep and they won't wake up," Tuffnut said, when one of the Snow Wraiths raised its head sleepily.

Ruffnut grabbed her brother's face. "You're the worst positive thinker ever!"

"That's a very positive thing of you to say."

"If we don't move, maybe it won't notice us," Tuffnut said, rather loudly. The Snow Wraith turned and gave a hooting shriek at the riders, clearly threatened.

"Maybe if you didn't moved _and kept your mouth shut!_ " Fishlegs said in a harsh whisper.

"What do we do?" Astrid said. Indi cocked his legs, ready for a chase.

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Maybe we can put it back to sleep." He ran forward, and grabbed the arrow that was still embedded in Tuffnut's helmet.

"Hey!"

The Snow Wraith continued to advance menacingly. Hiccup took his shield off of his back, and quickly set it to switch into a crossbow. He slid on his knees, and fired the dragon root arrow at the white dragon. The Snow Wraith leapt into the air, taking flight, and the arrow buzzed under it, before embedding itself into the ice wall.

"Well that didn't work," Hiccup said, watching the Snow Wraith wake its companions. The other two Snow Wraiths woke and faced the intruders. The riders and their dragons got ready to engage. The Snow wraiths began shooting icy blasts at them, sending the dragons into the air to dodge the volley, giving themselves time to dive into the floor of the chamber.

"Burrowing," Hiccup said from atop a hovering Toothless. "That's new."

"I know," Fishlegs said. "And I don't think I like it." A crumbling could be hear all about the cavern, when a Snow Wraith came out of the wall, hooting. A second Snow Wraith came from above, and shot a blast at Stormfly. The blue dragon dodged the attack with a spin, but the evasion sent Indi flying to the floor of the cave. He hit hard, the air being forced from his lungs.

"Indi!" Hiccup shouted down to the fallen boy. "Are you okay?!" Indi wordlessly gave a thumbs up, before letting his arm drop to the ground.

Another white dragon came from around a corner, and shot an ice blast at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Oh, I _know_ I don't like it," Snotlout said as the three Snow Wraiths dove back into their burrows.

"Quick!" Hiccup said. "Defensive formation around Indi." All of the dragons shot down and made a protective circle around Indi, each dragon facing outward. Indi took a few deep breaths to try to get some air back into his body. "Everybody take an angle! Fire as soon as you see them!" Every rider scanned the area in front of them ready for something to move. They could hear the ice cracking all around them.

"It feels like their going left," Snotlout guessed. "No, right. Left. Which one's which?"

"Forget that, just cover your zones!" Hiccup shouted. The ice in front of Stormfly cracked open, and a Snow Wraith shot up, only to feel the heat that surrounded a jet of flame from a Deadly Nadder. Another white dragon shot up, and the twins and their Zippleback created an explosion beneath it.

A third Snow Wraith shot up in front of Hiccup and Toothless. "Just stun 'im, bud," Hiccup muttered, and Toothless shot a low-power blast at the Snow Wraith, knocking the dragon out of the air. The two other Snow Wraiths flew over and picked up their fallen comrade, and flew him down the nearest tunnel.

"Anybody feel anything?" Astrid asked.

"Just a profound sense of relief," Tuffnut said.

'And perhaps a tint of sadness?" Ruffnut added.

"Oh exactly, sister."

"How about pain or suffocation?" Indi groaned out as he shakily got to his feet. "Anybody else feel like they can't breathe?"

After a moment of silence, Fishlegs spoke. "I think their gone."

"Maybe they tunnel out of there?" Hiccup said as Indi limped over to Astrid. "If they did…"

"Then that's our way out as well," Indi said. Several loud hooting cries and the sounds of men yelling came from a tunnel.

"The hunters!" Hiccup said, looking down the tunnel. "Let's go." Toothless flew down. As the rest of the Dragons and the riders followed, Stormfly hung back.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Peachy," Indi wheezed out.

"You should stay here. Air battles can get a bit hairy," Astrid said. "We'll come back for you."

"If you think its best," Indi said. When Astrid nodded, Indi stepped away, and Stormfly took off, following the rest of the riders. Once Astrid had left, Indi snorted; he'd been injured far worse than this and had still fought.

He climbed down into the tunnel and followed the sound of the dragons and riders. Moving through the tunnels he cave to several paths, but his enhanced senses allowed him to track his way out. Soon he came to a tunnel that went straight up and out of the mountain. Allowing claws to form on his hands, he jumped and slammed his talons into the ice. Using this technique, he climbed out of the tunnel. Once on the surface, he looked around where he came out, and saw a good amount of debris surrounding the opening: a net, arrows, axes, a few spears, and a dragon-proof cage. He saw tracks leading to the south side of the glacier, and began to follow them. He came to a cliff, and heard the sounds of working men, clanking metal, and scared dragons, all carried by the wind. Fueled by the fury of anything being caged or trapped unjustly, which he presumed the Snow Wraiths were now, he roared into the air, the blasting sound echoing in the abyss. He then turned and ran down the glacier, the wind blowing his hair. Beneath his scowling eyebrows, his eyes began to take on an amber tinge.

Soon, he rounded a corner and saw the dragon riders hovering out of range of the hunters' arrows. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were cheering as they flew towards an unstable ice sheet that was situated above the hunters. They released a stream of green gas, then lit it, causing a large explosion and a small avalanche of snow and ice to rain down on the hunters.

"You guys get the snow wraiths out of here!" Indi heard Hiccup yell. "I'll deal with Ryker." As Toothless and Hiccup passed beneath the ledge that he was standing on, Indi leapt, scoring a perfect landing on Toothless' back, just behind Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup."

"Indi! When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see the twins blow something up. Now, let's take out these good-for-nothing dragon hunters."

"With pleasure," Hiccup said with a smirk. "Ryker! Looks like you're in a tough spot this time. Suddenly, a silver dragon shot down and snatched Ryker up. "Heather."

"Sorry Hiccup," the raven-haired female said as her dragon flew off. "We gotta go." Toothless shot after her. As they pair of dragons circled around the mountain, Ryker released several arrows at Toothless. Luckily, Toothless nimbly dodged each shot. After three shots, Ryker seemed to run out of ammunition. "Nice flyin', bud," Hiccup said, giving a happy Toothless a rub on the head.

"And now let's return fire," Indi said. Hiccup nodded, and Toothless began to charge for a high-powered blast. Suddenly, Astrid and Stormfly shot up between Toothless and his target.

"Astrid, look out!" Hiccup shouted, and Toothless dove around Stormfly before resuming the chase.

"Hiccup, no!" Astrid shouted as Toothless began to recharge for a shot. "Heather's with us!" At the last second, Hiccup jerked on the saddle, causing Toothless to misfire. As Heather and Ryker flew off, Toothless came to a hover. Hiccup and Indi both turned around to face Astrid.

"What did you just say?" Hiccup asked in a slightly accusing way. Astrid had guilt and shame scribbled all over her features.

* * *

Once the Snow wraiths were relocated to another island, and the riders were back on Dragon's Edge, Hiccup made Astrid tell the group everything.

"Heather pretended to join Dagur to get close to him to avenge her family. When she found out about his alliance with the dragon hunters, she decided to get closer to find out more."

'But when Ryker captured us on his ship, you and Heather were fighting," Ruffnut recalled.

"That's what we wanted people to think."

"Heather's not evil?" Snotlout said, clearly disappointed. "There goes that dream."

"Aw, I knew she was good at heart," Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup, Indi," Astrid said, turning to the pair of males, who were standing at the doorway, not facing her. "Would you say something? Please?" Hiccup turned around, but stayed silent, not making eye contact with Astrid. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's hand, but Hiccup didn't respond to him; instead, he clenched his fist.

"We're supposed to be a team, Astrid."

"I know. I-I should have told you, I wanted to, I really did."

"That's the thing," Indi said, still not removing his gaze from the moon outside. He took lying and betrayal really hard, and he just _knew_ that his eyes were amber colored and his pupils were slits. "You may have wanted to tell us, but you didn't. You sat there and did nothing to clue us in on your plan."

"I'm sorry, but without Heather, the hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now, and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island."

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me take her and Ryker down. We could have captured the head of the dragon hunters." Hiccup turned to look at Indi.

"Hiccup, Ryker isn't the head of the dragon hunters," Astrid said. Indi willed his eyes to go back to their usual for before turning around. "According to Heather, their real leader is somebody named 'Viggo Grimborn'."

"Awesome name," Ruffnut said. "Scary, but awesome."

"I don't know," Tuffnut said. "Viggo Grim _death_ would be cooler. Or how about Gore Grimskull." He then deepened his voice. " _Grimskull!_ "

"He lives in the shadows," Astrid continued. "Everyone's afraid of him, even Ryker. Heather hasn't met him yet, but she's our best shot at drawing him out." Hiccup turned and joined Indi at the doorway and looked up at the moon.

"Well, I hope she knows what she's doing," Indi said.

"For all our sakes," Hiccup added.

Indi knew that, in the very near future, things were going to get much more dangerous.

* * *

 **And more dangerous it will be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment if you have anything to say about this chapter, or the story in general.**


	25. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 7

**Greetings, my slaves of literature! I'll start off with some replies to some comments I've gotten recently.**

 **Harry: You, sir, are one of my most frequent reviewers, and I love you for that! I'm so glad you like this story, but unfortunately I cannot give you any hints as to where this story will go. Also, I like the Idea of a Frozen Fever remake with dinosaurs for this story. I assure you, I'll certainly think about it, my friend.**

 **Emperor of the Animal Kingdom: You are right, they would be shocked (severe understatement, I know.) Also, you have given me some I ideas... I think I can hear George Von Schwicke's evil laughter off in distance.**

* * *

Along the western side of Outpost Island, Indi walked the edge of the cliff, scanning the horizon. Seeing no ships, he looked up at Lapsus, who towered over him. The large white animal looked down at her alpha, and gave a long yawn, flashing the rows of teeth that sat in her jaws, before giving a gruff bark. Indi nodded, before turning back to Dragons Edge for some breakfast.

"Hey, Hiccup," Indi said in greeting outside the of one-legged Viking's hut. "Nothing to report; the west side of the island is secure."

"Thanks, Indi. Great work." The squawk of a Deadly Nadder attracted their attention to the sky. Stormfly landed on the deck outside of Hiccup's hut, and Astrid dismounted. She appeared to be holding the Thorston twins' helmets.

"They didn't stand their watch, Hiccup," Astrid said. "Those dummies left two _dummies_ in their place."

"You know," Hiccup said, leaning against the wall of his hut. "Those dummies could conceivably be just as effective as the twins."

"You're not wrong," Indi agreed.

"Not funny," Astrid said. "We built that watchtower so that-"

"I know why we built it, Astrid," Hiccup said.

"I just don't understand how this isn't making you both completely insane."

"Because then there would be three crazy people in this conversation," Hiccup said patiently.

"Which would probably resolve absolutely nothing," Indi added.

"Are you saying I'm-" Astrid began.

"Astrid, let me talk to the twins," Hiccup said, attempting to placate the blonde shield maiden. "I'll get their side of the story, then we can figure out what we need to do."

Astrid sighed. "I guess that's a start." As if on cue, a Zippleback carrying the aforementioned twins landed at Hiccup's hut. "Well, if it isn't our crack security team, now." She tossed the twins their helmets, which were promptly caught and placed on their owners' heads.

"Please, please," Tuffnut said. "There's no need to shower us with accolades."

"Tuff, you left two dummies to protect this entire base." Astrid said accusingly. "What were you thinking?"

A small green dragon landed on Hiccup's arm. The little dragon had a roll of paper tied to its leg. Removing the parchment, Hiccup said "Terror mail." Indi had been explained the concept of using Terrible Terrors to deliver notes like messenger pigeons. It was actually quite ingenious.

"Dummies you say?" Tuffnut said to Astrid.

"She does," Ruffnut said. "Poor, confused thing." Astrid was clearly annoyed.

"What you fail to realize, in your foggy morning state, is that those are not dummies. They are _scareships_!" Indi had to do a face palm.

"Scareships?" Astrid said, not really asking a question. "You're serious?"

"You didn't see any ships near the island did you?" Ruffnut said.

"I think not," Tuffnut said. "And why? They were appropriately _scared away_ by the appropriately named _scare_ ships!"

"How do you know that it was your scareships and not the forty-foot long white monster that was patrolling the coast this morning?" Indi challenged. The twins had no answer to that.

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Are you following any of this?"

"Not super closely," Hiccup said, reading the note, the green Terrible Terror sitting on his shoulder. "I'm actually reading this. It's from Johann. He's in trouble."

Within fifteen minutes, Toothless, Hookfang, and Meatlug were saddled and ready for flight. Toothless and Hookfang were wearing the latest batch of Gronkle iron Dragon Armor.

Astrid, Indi, and the twins walked up to the rescue party. Astrid was extremely displeased with the arrangements. "You are not leaving me with these two muttonheads."

"She knows we're standing right here, right?" Tuffnut asked.

"Look," Hiccup said. "Johann is surrounded by dragon hunters, and his ship is taking on water, we have to get out there and help him."

"Then let me saddle up Stormfly, I'll be there in-"

"Astrid, you need to stay here and hold down the Edge, and make sure nothing happens to the Dragon Eye." Hiccup handed Indi the cylindrical object.

"I can't believe what's happening!" Astrid exclaimed. "This actually may be the worst day in history."

"Believe me," Indi said shooting an humorless glare at Astrid. "You have no idea just how bad a day can get."

"Astrid, Snotlout and I have the only working dragon armor, and Meatlug is immune to the dragon hunters' arrows."

"You hear that girl?" Fishlegs said, hugging Meatlug. "Who's the special dragon? Meatlug is, that's who." Indi gave Fishlegs an odd look, which was mirrored by Hiccup and even Toothless.

"It just makes sense for us to be the ones to go," Hiccup continued.

"Hiccup, please," Astrid begged. "For all things sacred in Thor's world, you cannot leave me alone with these two-"

"What are you saying?" Tuffnut asked. "'Simpletons'? 'Blockheads'?"

"I was always partial to 'dimwit' myself," Ruffnut said. "It rolls trippingly off the tongue."

"Oh, yeah," Tuffnut agreed. "Watch this: 'What would dim the twins' wit, could wit dims?" The twins laughed lightly in amusement. "Say that five times fast."

"You see what I'm talking about, right?" Astrid said.

"Hey, it's not like we woke up this morning hoping to spend twenty-four seven with you two either," Tuffnut said. "I mean, you are not exactly a picnic. And I think you know what I'm saying. You have not ever been a blanket on a grassy knoll with delicious food." Hiccup face palmed with a groan. "But we are team players. We will do what is necessary for the _good_ of the _group_. Hence, we shall remain behind, and enjoy your company, my fair Astrid, even if you have no blanket or grassy knolls to offer. Oh, and we'll enjoy your company as well, Indi." Astrid groaned.

"We'll be back by tomorrow at the latest," Hiccup said, resting a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Do the best you can, okay? And, try to get along, please."

"No need to worry about us, young Hiccup," Tuffnut said.

"Oh, Astrid," Snotlout said. "I know these next twenty four hours will be hard for you…" Indi tuned him out, knowing exactly where this was going. Staying true to past occurences, Snotlout received a painful connecting with Hookfang's metal armor. The guy really didn't seem to be able to take a hint.

"Don't talk to any strange dragon hunters!" Snotlout said as he, Fishlegs, and Hiccup took off.

"Bye!" Tunnut said, waving. "We'll miss you! Write home often!" Soon, the three dragons were a fair ways off. "Okay, I think the first team-building exercise we should perform is that of going back to sleep. I mean as a team, of course."

"Couldn't agree more," Ruffnut said. "What say you, Astrid and Indi?"

"I have to go hide the Dragon Eye," Astrid said, receiving the artifact from Indi. "When I get back, I expect you two to be sweating profusely from hard work."

"And I'm going to check our defenses," Indi said, as he walked off, his pack following him.

After making sure that all of the defenses were in an acceptable condition, Indi went over to a watch tower, where Astrid and the twins were stacking logs. Feeling he could help, Indi picked up a log and set it on his shoulder. Lapsus understood it as a game, and grabbed two logs, one in her mouth and one in her hands, and carried them over.

"We've done all of these already?" Indi heard Tuffnut say after he and Lapsus set their logs down on the pile and were going back to get more. "Man, we are kicking some serious-"

"No, no, no," Astrid said. "That's your first one. All the others, Indi and I did by ourselves. 'Go team'." Shortly thereafter, Indi heard a very large crash followed by a smaller _crunch_. When he returned, Indi looked right at Astrid.

"Hey, where'd the wood go?"

Astrid pointed at the twins, who in turn pointed at each other. Indi scowled at the guilty party, before setting his load down.

"You know what?" Astrid said, clearly frustrated. "I'll get the rest of the lumber myself. You two start lashing together some poles for the first level of stairs. Do you think you can handing that?"

"Do you want me to finish helping with the lumber?"

"No, Indi," Astrid said. "I need you to make sure that all of the weapons large-scale weapons are operating perfectly." Indi nodded and walked off.

After checking that all of the ballistae were operable, and completing any repairs (There was one that needed a new support pole; a simple project.), Indi went back to the watch tower.

"Really," he heard Astrid say. "Where in Thor's name could you have..?"

The twins' cheering drew Indi's attention to a zip line, down which they were sliding. They slid up until they hit the watchtower, where they fell on top of the wood pile Astrid had reconstructed. Astrid looked away and Indi put his head to a tree as the lumber rolled away and went off a cliff. Again.

"Astrid, Indi, you have got to try this!" Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut picked themselves up off the ground. "The landing's a little rough, but…"

"Astrid," Ruffnut continued for her brother. "We know this wasn't what you were planning, but we really think we're onto something here. The stairs have their own use for sure, but this can truly come in handy."

"It can, huh?" Indi said, removing his head from the tree and resting his shoulder against it.

"Yes. In the right situations…"

"And what situations would those be, exactly, Ruffnut?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, well, I mean, we could," Ruffnut said. "If we were in a-"

"You have no clue, do you?" Astrid asked. "Didn't think so."

"Is that a retoxical question?" Tuffnut asked.

"And do you know why?" Astrid said, ignoring Tuffnut's inquiry. "Because the two of you _don't think_. You don't plan. You just come up with these _crazy ideas_ and you forge ahead, with no regard for logic, or what you're even supposed to be doing? What am I gonna do with you guys? Seriously, tell me!"

"Well, you can start by being kind!" Ruffnut said. "Oh, wait! You can't do that because kindness is nowhere in that scrawny little body of yours."

"What?" Astrid said in disbelief. Indi left the tree and walked over to the feuding trio.

"Easy, sis," Tuffnut said, taking his sister's arm.

"Back up, bro!" Ruffnut said, jerking her arm away from her brother. "I got this." She walked up closer to Astrid.

"You know what your problem is, Ruffnut?" Astrid began.

"Oh, you bet I do," Ruffnut said, stopping just short of Astrid. "I've got a list of problems of so long, I can't even keep _track_. Question is: do you know what _your_ problem is, Astrid?"

" _My_ problem? Are you serious?"

"Allow me to lay it out for you my flaxen-haired friend. You have no respect for the people around you who are just trying to help and be a part of the team. You have _no_ respect for Fishlegs, certainly none for Snotlout, barely any for Indi, and you couldn't have less respect for the two of us!" Astrid looked visibly hurt at that. "Now, you can go ahead and shame the others," Indi saw that Astrid was starting to get agitated, and resolved to step in if they came to blows. "You can mock this entire island of dragons if you wish, but I am _not_ gonna stand here and listen to you insult the entire Nut family tree!" Ruffnut stomped off angrily, Indi's eyes widened, and Astrid crossed her arms. Indi saw some guilt in her eyes. Tuffnut stepped up to Astrid.

"She's wrong, you know. I do, I…" Astrid sighed, before choking out the next phrase. " _re-spect_ you guys."

"Oh, please," Tuffnut said. "You can barely even say it." Tuffnut began to walk away to join his sister. "So sad, Astrid. So, so sad."

As the twins left, Astrid turned to Indi. "You think they're right, don't you?"

Indi thought before a moment before motioning in the direction of Astrid's hut. "Let's talk up there."

* * *

On the wooden floor of the shield maiden's hut, Astrid sat with Stormfly behind her and Indi did the same with Lapsus behind him, and the three Velociraptors perched on the ground around him.

After a moment of silence, Indi spoke. "They're right, sort of."

"No, they are completely right," Astrid said, breaking eye contact with Indi. "I bet you side with them completely."

"Actually, no, I don't." Astrid looked up at him, confused. "In the most basic elements, they were right, though Ruffnut stepped _way_ out of line. There were other ways they could have talked about it with you, preferably with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup present."

"So, what do you think I should do now?"

"For starters, apologize. Now, they're not completely without fault, but when someone finally apologizes, the following conversations are a lot easier."

"How do you know so much about these sorts of things?" Astrid asked. "Vikings normally just hit each other over the head when they disagree."

"I just have a friend who is very good at peaceful conflict resolution."

A set of running footsteps thudded up the stairs accompanied by heavy breathing. As soon as the footsteps stopped, Tuffnut burst through the doorway, causing every reptilian head to turn in his direction.

"Tuff!" Astrid said as she and Indi stood. "You okay?" Tuffnut doubled over, breathing heavily. Astrid ran over to him. "Tuffnut, breathe. What's going on?"

"You have got to do something about those stairs," Tuffnut said, starting to regain his breath. "I mean, there must be hundreds of them. Like over ten, at least."

"That's it? The stairs?" Astrid asked incredulously.

"No, it's Ruffnut. They got Ruffnut!"

"Who did?"

"The dragon hunters." Indi snarled at this, and walked over to the doorway. Lapsus joined him, and sniffed the air, before growling and giving a short bark at Indi.

"He's right, Astrid," said Indi, after giving the air a sniff himself, not turning to face the Vikings. "They're here."

"Tuff, with me," Astrid said, climbing onto Stormfly. "Indi, can you meet us at the watchtower on the far side of the island?" Indi nodded, and climbed onto Lapsus, and the three raptors leapt to their feet.

Within fifteen minutes, Indi met the two at the agreed destination. Just as Stormfly was landing, Lapsus grabbed the back of his armor in her jaws, and tossed Indi up onto the landing. Astrid and Ruffnut dismounted, and Tuffnut looked off into the distance, over the ocean.

"What is it?" Astrid said, looking forward. Indi looked ahead as well, and scowled.

"There may not be a Ruffnut to apologize to," Tuffnut said. "In fact, there may not be any of us, at all." Out on the ocean was a fleet of dragon hunter ships, coming to the island.

* * *

The three warriors went to the clubhouse, where Astrid picked up a piece of paper and a charcoal stick.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked. "We have to get my sister back."

"First thing is to send an S.O.S. to Berk." Astrid ran over to a Terrible Terror, which was perched on the back of a chair, and tied the note to its leg. "Fast. The auxiliary team." The small green dragon flew out the doorway of the building and into the distance.

"How do we know it will get there in time?!"

"We don't," Astrid said as Indi picked up a pile of weapons and set them on the rim of the fire pit.

"Well, how do we know _they_ will get back _here_ in time?!"

"We don't," Indi said, picking up a sword, and swinging it a few times, testing it out.

"Okay, there is a terrifying lack of clarity in those answers!"

"It's all gonna be okay, Tuffnut," Astrid said, placing her hands on the shoulders of the near-panicking male. "We're gonna hold down the Edge, defend this base, and we will get your sister back, okay?" She released Tuffnut's shoulders. "Say 'Okay, Astrid,'."

"Okay, Astrid," Tuffnut repeated.

"Now, there is no possible way we can defend the Edge against an all-out assault with only one flyable dragon. But maybe we can slow them down until help gets here if we use our spears and arrows sparingly."

"Wait!" Tuffnut said. "I know an even better way we can slow them down."

"Not now, Tuff, I need to think," Astrid said, blowing him off.

 _Astrid,_ Indi thought.

"No, seriously, Astrid!" Tuffnut said. "You need to hear this. Listen to me!"

"Alright, what? What is your idea?"

"Well, as you know, tricking is my area of expertise. I am the official Dragon's Edge Trickster, Trickster Extraordinaire, the mayor of Tricksville..."

"Yeah, I get it!" Astrid said. Indi knew her patience was thin enough from the stress of imminent battle. "We all know how tricky you are."

"But, _they_ don't. So, I figure, we trick them into thinking there are more of us than there are. We can start with our scareships. And then build our own little tricking army." He scooped up the weapons. Indi could see how this plan could potentially work. "It will be awesome. Wait! I think I just had another idea. Woah! Do you know how many Lokious thoughts are running through my mind right now?!"

"Tuff," said Astrid.

"It's like a hurricane of practical jokes pounding on the inside of my head! Oh, here comes one!"

"Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted, taking the pile of weapons from the ecstatic male and placing back in their previous spot. "This is not the time for pranks or Loki-ing. This is a time for strategic thinking and precise preparation. There are times in life when you have to be serious. Deadly serious." She picked up a dagger. "Or people can die. _We_ can die. Ruffnut can die." She slammed the small blade into the wooden counter that surrounded the fire pit. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Tuffnut said as Astrid released the handle of the knife. "I am taking this seriously. I'm _seriously_ a trickster, and I _seriously_ have some ideas that can help!"

"Listen to me," Astrid said. "You know all those times in the morning where it's still dark outside and I'm out by myself on Stormfly?"

"Uh, well, I do now. Wait, is this gonna get weird?" Indi sure hoped it wouldn't.

"No," Astrid said. "What I'm doing is training. Day and night, I train myself for situations just like this. That's why we're gonna do this my way." Indi had to agree; Astrid did have a valid point.

"But I have ideas, good ideas," Tuffnut said, looking somewhat crushed.

"And, I believe you."

"No, you don't," Tuffnut said, turning his back to Astrid, putting his hands on his hips. "The only thing you believe is that I'll mess this up and get us all killed."

Astrid sighed. "No, that's not true… the only thing I believe right now is that we're wasting time arguing when we should be preparing." Astrid scooped up the weapons. "Come on, there's a lotta work to do."

"That's my sister out there, Astrid." Tuffnut said, turning around. Indi could read the worry on his face like a sign. "If this goes wrong, if you don't save her… I couldn't live with myself."

Astrid thought for a moment. "You know what? Your right. You do what you have to do, and I'm gonna set up our defenses. Then we'll come together, and the time is right, we'll decide which ones to use. Okay?"

Indi watched as a spark of determination appeared on Tuffnut's face. "Awesome plan. I like it! And we'll definitely end up using mine so it's great!"

"Good!" Astrid said. "Just so long as we understand and agree that I will lead the counter attack and _you_ follow _me_." Indi watched as Tuffnut nodded before running out the door to work on his plans, when he turned to Astrid. "How was that?"

Indi smiled. "Better. I saw some progress."

Indi watched the dragon hunter ships from a patch of brush. He and Astrid both agreed that he should do some scouting. Using his enhanced vision, he saw many hunters on board several of the vessels, though a few looked empty or near-empty.

Lapsus shifted next to him; her camouflage would be indistinguishable from a distance. Once the sun started to color the sky in the pastels of morning, Indi and Lapsus went back to the outpost.

As he and his pack walked along the path, he passed by the twins' hut, where Tuffnut was in the process of tying more inflated balloons to the top of the structure, when he began to rise as the balloons he was tying float away. Indi and his pack craned their heads to watch in unison.

"Uh oh," the flying male said, floating higher. Astrid and Stormfly flew up to him, hovering. "Uh, regardless of how this looks right now, I can assure you I have a master plan for these balloons."

"I'm sure you do," Astrid said, before flying off.

"Um, Astrid, eh, just a little, quick thing: could you bring me back down to earth, before I fly into the sun." Astrid guided Stormfly back to the floating male, and helped Tuffnut back to the roof of his hut, where he tied secured the balloons. Indi walked up to the green hut, where Astrid sat on her dragon and Tuffnut sat on his roof.

"Is it time?" Tuffnut asked.

Indi looked up at him from the patio. He sniffed the air before giving his reply. "It's time."

Outside the stables, Indi called his pack before him. He told them of how proud he was of them, and that whatever came, they were the best packmates he could have asked for. Lapsus nuzzled him affectionately. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator all rest their heads against him. When their embrace concluded, Indi led them up to Tuffnut's hut, where Astrid was in a similar embrace with Stormfly and Tuffnut was dragging out heavy box of weapons.

"What is that?" Indi asked his fellow male.

"Ta-da!" Tuffnut said. Astrid walked up to join the pair. "Only the solution to all our problems. I call Macy." Tuffnut gestured to a shiny mace. "You can have any of the others, except maybe this sword, and this axe." Astrid could only stare. Indi was still trying to get over the fact that Tuffnut named a mace "Macy". Astrid and Indi gave Tuffnut a look that said they were slightly creeped out. "Can't decide, huh. I can understand that."

"Tuff, these weapons are all for close combat," Astrid said. "We get to that point, there's three of us, and we're done."

"Oh," Tuffnut said. "W-well, I know that, but-"

"We don't have time," Astrid said. "Just one favor."

"Fine, but-"

"The ballistae on my roof," Astrid said gesturing to the large weapon on the building, Tuffnut look off into the distance. "You know how to use it, right?"

"Uh, it's a massively destructive weapon, yeah."

"Exactly, Astrid said. "So go up there, and massively destroy things. But on my command, not before. Got it?"

"Got it?" Tuffnut said. "Come on, Macy?" He picked up the mace, and walked off to man the oversized crossbow.

Indi and Astrid looked to the east, where the fleet of dragon hunter ships were coming in and the sun rising behind them. "You ready?"

"Yep," Indi said with a nod as an idea came to him. "Astrid, could I send a message to a friend?"

"Sure," Astrid said. "Just find a Terror, and tie the message to its leg. Tell it where by giving it the scent of something that came from where you want it to go."

Indi nodded his thanks, before walking to his ship, and retrieving a picture that Elsa had secretly placed on the ship. It was a painting of the queen, smiling passively. He quickly wrote a note, located a Terrible Terror in the clubhouse. After tying the note to its leg, he gave it Elsa's scent, which even he could sense lingering on the picture frame. After sniffing the image a few times, the small dragon flew south. Indi watch it leave with a longing sensation in his chest. He shoved the sensation down, and shook his head; he had a battle to join.

* * *

 **I know, I know: slight cliff hanger ending. The next chapter should be up eventually. I don't know when. I just started my senior year of high school this week, so I can make no promises. But here's a few questions for you all? sound off in the comments!**

 **Were the twins right, or Astrid?**

 **What did Indi write in his note to Elsa?**

 **Will Indi return to his Indominus rex instincts?**

 **Will Indi return to Arendelle?**

 **Also, there have been some updates to my profile page. Go check them out. _Psst! There's some contact info over there!_**


	26. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 8

**So I finished the next chapter. Before we get started, I will once again respond to my reviewers. Also, if you don't just skip down to the story and actually read what I have to say, I am contemplating on doing a parody of Frozen Fever and will either insert it into this story at some point or do a one shot. This was suggested to me by Guest reviewer Harry. I think this guy is nuts about this story. I'm serious, he belongs in an asylum; but if he does, then I do as well! Actually, I think anyone who reads and likes this story belongs in an asylum... and I love that! But seriously, just for Chapter 25 alone, Harry left me four reviews, three of which are lyrics for "Jurassic Ice: Dino Fever" (His idea for a title, not mine, so spam him).**

 **Harry: Dude, you are amazing. I hope you don't mind if I alter your altered lyrics a smidgen to fit how I see this thing going down. I like your version overall, I just think I can change them to fit my style of writing.**

* * *

Indi watched from the outpost as two of the ships split from the main fleet, and started to pull into the cove. He had hid Lapsus and the raptors away, so as the dragon hunters would be taken by surprise with their appearance.

"Come on, Astrid!" Indi heard Tuffnut say from atop the ballista. "My hammies are starting to cramp." Astrid mounted Stormfly, and raised her arm.

"Wait for it…" she said as the ships drew closer. "Now!" Tuffnut pulled a lever, releasing several large, iron-tipped spears. The projectiles entered the hulls of both boats, punching holes in the wood. Water started to flow in. Tuffnut reloaded, and fired a volley of flaming arrows. The arrows scored their hits in the sails as the first ship began to sink.

"Yes!" Tuffnut chanted to himself, doing a little victory dance. "Who kicked dragon hunter butts? Tuffnut kicked dragon hunter butts."

Stormfly took flight. "Let's not start kicking our own butts yet," Astrid called.

"I didn't even know that was possible," Tuffnut said, twisting around to examine his own rear.

"This thing is far from over!" Indi called up from the ground. "Let's get moving!"

Tuffnut jumped from the ballistae platform, slid down Astrid's roof, and nimbly caught the zip line handle. Indi easily kept pace with him on the ground. Tuffnut slid down the rope, yelling. He let go just in time, and landed on his feet, just at the edge of the cliff by a watchtower, rocks falling into the ocean beneath him. A small catapult was set up there, positioned to aim over the water. Indi gabbed a torch that had been placed into the ground as Tuffnut placed a barrel of green liquid into the scoop of the catapult.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel plus open flame equals…" Tuffnut began as Indi lit the barrel, the gel igniting with a nice orange blaze. Tuffnut pulled the lever, and the flaming barrel flew over the water, and hit the hull of the remaining ship like a suicidal phoenix.

"Fun for all!" Tuffnut finished as the remaining ship started to burn and sink.

"Well," Indi said. "Not all, just for us, actually." Stormfly swooped by as scooped up both males in her talons and carried them off.

"Hey, Astrid," Tuffnut said. "You know what would be great?"

"If we stuck with what seemed to be working really well?" Astrid guessed.

"Uh, no. That wasn't it at all," Tuffnut replied. "I was thinking…"

"Save it, Tuff," Astrid said, interrupting the male. "That's what we're doing."

Tuffnut mockingly stuck his tongue out in Astrid's direction.

Indi was dropped in the forest, in the general area of where he had left his pack. He smelled the distinct scent of carnivore, and saw Noctem peek her dark-blue head out from a patch of blackberry bushes. Indi smiled; he had trained them well. He hid behind a tree, and easily picked out Lacrima and Venator in their hiding places. Lapsus was a bit more difficult to locate, but he saw her hiding in a dense section of trees next to some rough, large boulders, her skin a dark green and deep grey. After several hours, he heard the trudging of heavy footsteps off in the distance. Indi watched as the hunters approached, each one armed. Suddenly, a slender, silver-colored dragon swooped over, before diving into the tree canopy.

"Ambush!" Heather's voice yelled from her dragon. Indi and his pack steeled themselves as the dragon shot some sky-blue-colored blasts in the canopy, sending up leaves and twigs. Indi knew it was near impossible for the hunters to have spotted them, but a dragon rider would have a somewhat greater chance of seeing them. "Retreat! Back to the beachhead!" The hunters' eyes widened, before they turned tail and ran back the way they came, screaming all the way.

Indi watched as Heather and her dragon landed. He left his hiding spot behind the tree, and walked up behind Heather, who was watching the hunters retreat from behind a large bush.

"Just so ya know, I had it under control," Indi said. Heather whipped around with a startled gasp.

"Oh, it's you," she said, visibly relaxing.

"I don't believe we've formally met," Indi said, extending his right arm. "Indi Rex."

The raven-haired female took his hand, giving it a shake. "Heather… the Unhinged… or so my brother calls me." She paused. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're holding," Indi said, looking away in the direction of the Edge. "I gotta get back."

"And I gotta get going."

Indi nodded, and watched as Heather mounted her dragon.

"Let's go, Windshear," she said, commanding her dragon to take flight. Indi whistled, and went with his pack back through the forest, back to Dragon's Edge.

As he neared the outpost, he came upon a group of dragon hunters. He followed them for a bit, when a shadow passed over him. Looking up, he saw Stormfly and Astrid fly overhead, before landing at the top of a steep hill, where a pilled of logs sat, held back by several large rocks.

"Spine shot, right where we practiced!" Indi heard Astrid say. Stormfly released some quills as the rocks, and the logs began to tumble down the hill, directly at the hunters, sending up clouds of dust. The men spotted the logs, and ran down the hill, the logs pursuing them. Indi heard several men scream in pain once the logs stopped rolling. Indi smiled at the victory, but his smile was quickly turned into a snarl as several unharmed hunters appeared from various hiding spots, where they were sheltered from the tumbling logs; they did not look happy. Indi climbed on Lapsus' back and urged her forward slowly. Her shadow in the evening sunlight cast a large shadow on the ground. The hunters saw the silhouette of the large creature, the sun setting behind it. Lapsus reared up and roared angrily; the foreign sound sent the hunters running back to their base.

Looking up at Astrid, Indi saw her point in the direction of the outpost.

He arrived there shortly after she did. The female was in a defeated discussion with Tuffnut.

"It's over, Tuff," Astrid said. "We tried, but there's too many of them. My plan didn't work."

"I found the Dragon Eye," Tuffnut said proudly, bearing forth the artifact. "Someone buried it." Indi was momentarily relieved, until Astrid made her response.

"I did that!" Astrid said, snatching the Dragon Eye away, before pointing it at Tuffnut. "To keep it safe from the hunters."

Tuffnut thought for a moment. "You want to be captured and tortured by crazed dragon hunters, or listen to 'Plan Tuffnut'." He patted himself on the chest.

"You're plan?!" Astrid asked incredulously. "Well, what do we have to lose?" Astrid walked out the door.

"Quite a bit actually," Tuffnut said, before listing thing off on his fingers. "The huts, Fishlegs' topiaries, Macy, our lives…" Indi Turned around and followed Astrid. "Wait, that was a retoxictal question, wasn't it?" Tuffnut began to jog after the pair. Indi followed Tuffnut to where a group of dragon hunters were scaling the cliffs with ropes. Astrid set a barrel next to the cliff, and Indi scooped up the contents, then poured the liquid down each of the ropes. The liquid coated the hands of the invaders, coloring them green. The hunters looked at their hands and the rope in confusion, before craning their heads upward to look at the top of the cliff.

"Hello!" Astrid called down, waving cheerily, before taking a step back from the cliff. "Ropes soaked with Monstrous Nightmare gel; I wouldn't have thought of that!"

"Would you like to do the honors?" Tuffnut asked Stormfly, who squawked in surprised glee. The blue dragon approached the cliff, and looked over, before shooting a jet of flame at the now-green ropes. The gel ignited and the fire raced down. The hunters lost their grip in fear as the ropes were turned into flaming snakes. They fell to the bottom of the cliff. Indi cackled as the hunters in the water.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Oh-ho ho!" Tuffnut said darkly. "You're gonna love _this_."

Tuffnut led Indi and Astrid to the platforms that led from the docks up the cliffs. Tuffnut grabbed a set of spears, and Astrid grabbed a bow and several quivers of arrows. Indi smiled and watched as Tuffnut and Astrid went to some effigies that Tuffnut had set up. Indi grabbed a sword and went to the ballista that sat atop Astrid's hut.

He watched as several hunters ran up the paths, when Tuffnut threw a spear at them.

Indi smirked as Tuffnut spoke in what must have been an imitation of the deep-voiced male that the effigy was supposed to be. "Take that, ya lousy dragon huntas! Yer dealin with Stoic the Vast now, BOY-oy-oy-oy-OY!" The hunters, who had apparently heard of Hiccup's father, froze with fear for a moment. Tuffnut snuck to another, shorter effigy, and began chanting a battle cry that Indi knew all too well. "Snot-lout! Snot-lout! OY! Oy! YOY! Oy! OY! Oy! Oy! " Tuffnut then ran to another effigy.

"I mean, who hurts dragons, anyway?" Astrid said in a nasally voice from behind an effigy. Indi supposed that to be her imitation of Hiccup. He snorted as Astrid threw a spear at the hunter below her.

Indi joined Tuffnut farther up the cliff, behind a wide effigy. Tuffnut spoke in his regular voice. "Woo! I'm Fishlegs! This is how I sound! It's really me!" Indi grabbed the handles of a wheelbarrow, and dumped the contents over the edge, the large rocks scattering some of the hunters. "That's right! You don't want none!" Indi smiled with Tuffnut and Astrid as they watched the hunters run off.

After the success at the docks, Indi joined his pack and the group of predators went into the woods, before hiding behind the clusters of very large rocks. Astrid flew overhead, in the direction of a party of dragon hunters. Indi watched as Stormfly shot some spines through the canopy, when a loud voice called out to her.

"Nice try, As- _trid_!" Dagur's voice yelled. "Your puny little Nadder spines are _useless_ from up there!" Dagur laughed maniacally. Indi watched as Dagur and his party trudged through the brush, when they spotted some figures peering out from behind the trees.

"Look! There they are! In the trees!" Dagur announced, pointing at the silhouettes. "Fire, boys! Fill 'em full of wood!"

Several hunters released arrows at the figures, and Indi smiled as the arrows penetrated the figures; green gas began leaking out of the dummies.

Dagur sniffed. "What's that smell? I know that smell; it's Zippleback gas. She was driving us right into a trap!" Indi grinned as Dagur noticed the torch one of his men was holding near some arrows. "No! Not flaming-" Indi and his pack ducked behind the boulders as the gas reached the torch, shielding themselves from the gigantic, fiery blast. Peering out from behind his shelter, Indi saw Dagur coughing, smoke leaking from his clothes and hair. "…arrows."

As the smoking figures turned and slowly walked back to the beach, Indi and his pack went back to the Edge. Indi joined Astrid and Tuffnut back at Tuffnut's hut. The owner of said hut was looking through a spyglass at a very large group of hunters unloading from a ship and moving along the shore at the base of the cliffs.

"Oh, come on! Are these guys serious?" Tuffnut threw his arms up in the air. "What is it gonna take?!" Astrid put her hands on her hips and Tuffnut turned to face her. "Astrid, Indi, take Stormfly and go. The dragon hunters are never gonna give up, no matter what we do. I'll hold them off so you can make it out." Indi raised his eyebrows; this sudden display of selflessness was unexpected.

"No way!" Astrid said. "I'm not leaving you."

"And I never run from a fight," Indi added, determination leaking from his voice.

"Okay, then how about I take Stormfly, and you two hold them off?" Indi stared in shock for a minute. Tuffnut laughed. "Kidding! I almost got you, though, right?"

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. "You did." The two blondes ducked as some arrows struck a board right above their heads. Indi did not flinch. "Alright, whatever we're gonna do, we need to do it fast."

"What do you think about another crazy, out of control, brilliant idea?"

Indi smiled dangerously. "You had me 'crazy'."

* * *

Indi stood at the edge of a cliff with Tuffnut, overlooking the dragon hunters, who charged at the cliff and began scaling it. They heard Ryker give an order to his men. "Don't stop until you kill every last one!"

"Good evening, Mister Ryker," Indi said calmly, getting the leader's attention.

"We've been expecting you," Tuffnut continued in an equally collected voice, stroking his pet chicken like a cat. When Indi learned the chicken's name, he found that it was so basic, it was predictable of Tuffnut: "Chicken". Chicken looked down at the invaders gave a _buck-awk!_

"You can start with these two," Ryker said, pointing at the males. "But save the chicken. _I like chicken._ "

Chicken gave a shocked _bawk_ at Tuffnut. "Not to worry, my little _fricassee_. You won't be on anyone's menu tonight." Tuffnut gave a long tribal war call into the air, and the silhouette of a gigantic Night Fury flew into the air, shrieking loudly.

Several hunters scurried in fright, but Ryker held firm. "Hold yer ground!" He picked up a discarded bow and quiver, and shot at the Night Fury's head. A small white dragon fell from the shadow, and the shadow broke apart into hundreds of tiny, black dragons. Ryker turned back to the males at the cliff's edge. "You don't think I've seen what Night Terrors can do? You people never learn."

"I could say the same for you, Ryker," Astrid yelled from Stormfly's back. "Stormfly, now!" The blue dragon shot a blast of flame into the air at the Night Terrors, who swooped down and started to attack the hunters.

Completely overwhelmed, the hunters tried to fight off the mass of small adversaries, but to no avail.

"Get up!" Ryker commanded as several of his men hit the ground.

The Night Terrors continued to steal his men's weapons right out of their hands. Seeing as they were thoroughly distracted, Indi snuck off. He hadn't morphed in over a month, and the stress of battle was starting to get to him. He ran to his pack, and sent them down the walkways to the beach. Indi snarled as a blue blast flew over his head, striking the beach where the hunters were. Looking skyward, he saw Hiccup, Toothless, and a gigantic flock of dragons fly overhead, coming from the east. Lapsus roared in welcome. Toothless soared over Indi's head.

Thinking quickly, Indi grabbed two large barrels of Monstrous Nightmare gel and a rope, then threw them all down onto the beach. He followed them down, jumping from platform to platform, and made it to the sand. He watched the resulting fire blasts that came from the onslaught of dragons with pleasure, before setting one end of the rope in the gel and lighting the other end with the sparking mechanism of his concealed swords. The rope burned slowly.

Satisfied, Indi pointed at Lapsus.

The white predator snorted once, reared up, took in a slow, deep breath, and then gave off a blasting roar at the crowd. Every living being froze at the loud sound. Lapsus strode forward, accompanied by Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator, and stepped over the patch of green goo that had splattered on the beach. All three raptors growled menacingly at the invaders.

"What is that?" Ryker said, watching as the threat approached. Then, the area behind the predators erupted into flames, the blaze towering over Lapsus.

Safely concealed, Indi started to turn white. His eyes turned amber and his teeth sharpened to dagger-like points. As he grew, he crouched down, staying hidden by the flames. Lapsus roared once more into the sky, mixing with thunder that rumbled in the distance.

Indi stood up, the claws on his hands dragging in the sand. The flames met his head, and he saw the hunters and the dragon riders all staring at him. Stepping through the fire, he revealed his fifty foot mass. He growled darkly as he inhaled, before giving a short roar in warning.

The hunters started to back away as this second white dragon reached its comrades. Hiccup had Toothless land on the beach. Noctem hooted up at the larger Indominus rex, who looked down and gave a gruff bark.

Turning its head back to the hunters, the larger Indominus shrieked deeply. The three smaller predators darted forward, and began attacking the hunters, leaping on top of them.

Unused to this form of assault, the hunters yelled as claws and teeth entered their clothing and flesh, blood spilling on the ground.

The two white predators began to stalk forward.

"Stand yer ground!" Ryker yelled to his men, drawing another arrow from his quiver and knocking it on the bowstring; he took aim at the larger of the two white animals. Tuffnut saw this, and ran up to Ryker, punching the large male in the side of the head, making him reel as he released the arrow. The arrow flew at its target, but _shinked_ harmlessly off one of the small spikes on Indi's neck. Indi turned in the direction from where the stick came from and growled menacingly. He saw Ryker bearing over Tuffnut, wielding his green sword.

Indi strode over quickly, his footsteps making the sand fly up. Just as Tuffnut was about to be sliced in two, Indi swung his head down, grabbing Ryker in his jaws, and threw him into a sand dune. Tuffnut stared up at the white predator in awe. The two Indominus led a charge against the hunters, joining the raptors in the fight.

Indi grabbed another hunter in his jaws and threw him at Lapsus, who smacked the man with her tail, sending him flying into three more hunters. The men were sent sprawling in the sand, several meters away. A flash of blue behind him let Indi know that Hiccup and Toothless had rejoined the battle.

The sound of a horn drew Indi's attention to the cliff face, where Heather was positioned. A rough dragon call answered and Indi saw the silver dragon Windshear fly over… being ridden by Ruffnut, of all people. Windshear hovered beneath her master, and Heather dropped from the cliff, landing perfectly on her dragon's back. Once safely on her dragon, Heather punched Ruffnut in the face, sending the blonde tumbling down. Ruffnut landed on Barf and Belch, who was being flown by her brother.

The twins, after quickly greeting each other, began to cause small explosions all around the beach; each blast sent some hunters scrambling for cover. Seizing one of the sprawled hunters in her jaws, Lapsus shook the man like a rag doll, before tossing him into the bay.

All around Indi was a battlefield of fire, Nadder spines, talons, dragon roars, and the caws of Velociraptors.

"Hey!" Indi heard Dagur's voice say. Turning his large head to look at the source, Indi saw Astrid on Stormfly, cornering Dagur against the base of the cliff. Astrid and Heather gave each other a discrete nod, and Windshear shot some silver spines at Stormfly. The blue dragon took flight, dodging the volley, and Heather directed her dragon down to her brother.

Hearing a groan, Indi turned to look straight ahead, and saw Ryker staggering to his feet. The shadow of a Night Fury covered Indi's white form.

"Ryker!" Hiccup's voice said angrily from the sky. Indi snarled at the man, daring him to retaliate.

"We will meet again, Hiccup Haddock!" Ryker yelled, raising his arm. Heather and Windshear swooped down and grabbed the man, before carrying him off, back to the remaining ships.

As the last of the hunters got to their rowboats, Indi charged at them, encouraging them to pick up the pace. Once he made it clear that they were forbidden to return and the hunters were all a good ways away in their rowboats, he strode into the surf and roared in dominance. He watched still as the hunters boarded their ships. Behind him, he heard the dragons land, but he did not turn to face them.

"I thought Indi only had one white dragon," Astrid said. "Not two."

"Speaking of whom," Snotlout said, looking around. "Where _is_ Indi?" All of the riders looked around, but no one saw their friend.

The second, larger white beast did not remove its gaze from the dragon hunters' ships. Lapsus, Noctem, Lacrima, and Venator took a few steps toward the solitary animal, stopping the length of a Viking longship away.

Hiccup walked up tentatively to Lapsus. "Lapsus?" A white head with large fangs turned to face him. "Do you know where Indi is?"

Lapsus grunted, and turned back to face the larger Indominus, who was still watching the hunters leave. Hiccup stepped forward and stood next to the albino guardian. Both leaders watched the retreating invaders for a moment.

The next thing Hiccup knew was that the large Indominus had its head right next to his own and was watching him through one large amber eye. A puff of warm air was breathed into Hiccup's face. He looked back at the riders, then at Lapsus, who motioned to the large predator with her head.

Hiccup stared into the amber orb. "Indi?" Indi tipped his head ever so slightly, then strode out of the water. Slowly, his form began to shrink: his talons were lost; his pinkie fingers grew back; his scales turned back into soft human skin. In about ten seconds, he was human once more.

"Oh…" Tuffnut began.

"My…" Snotlout continued.

"Thor," Astrid finished.

"Hey, guys," Indi said. "This is… well…" He shrugged. "This is me."

* * *

Later that day, Indi felt the tension in the air. He had been basically lying to the riders ever since he joined their group. Soon, Hiccup called him to the stables. Astrid and Tuffnut were waiting there.

"Those hunters," Hiccup said. "How did you manage to hold them off, for so long?" Indi's eyes widened; he wasn't expecting this conversation to start off _this_ way.

"It's called 'teamwork'," Astrid said. "Right, boys?"

"I'll go along with that," Tuffnut said. "Since I am the captain… of Team Tuffnut." Chicken _buck-awked!_ in agreement.

"Well, you must be feeling extra guilty," Ruffnut said, walking up the steps.

"Actually," Astrid said. "I am."

"And sorry."

"Definitely."

"And completely one hundred percent embarrassed and exposed?" Astrid just glared. "Too much?" Astrid nodded. "Sorry. I accept your apology, my dear Astrid."

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said, opening the door of the stables. "We have got to return to their island. We just do not have the room." He ducked out of the way as a wild Deadly Nadder shrieked from inside the stables, scaring a pair of Night Terrors out of the stables.

Indi was unable to wait any longer. "Guys! Aren't you going to say anything?!"

The Vikings looked at each other.

"About what?" Astrid asked.

"About me…ya know." He pointed at Lapsus, then at himself. Lapsus. Himself.

"What about you?" Hiccup asked.

"About this." Indi walked up to Hiccup and let his eyes flash to their cat-like, amber form for a moment.

"Oh, that," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, _that_."

"Well, what is there to say about it?" Astrid said.

"What is there..?" Indi cut himself off. "You certainly should be at least saying _something_ about it."

"It look like a dangerous ability, Indi," Hiccup said.

Indi nodded in confirmation. "It's _very_ dangerous."

"But we ride dragons," Hiccup continued. "If we can handle them, then we can handle knowing about your ability. We all have our strengths and what makes us unique."

"But, how do you _feel_ about, it?"

"Honestly," Astrid said. "Sort of scared." That was saying something, coming from Astrid. "Snotlout passed out."

"I did not," the bulky male said, indignantly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I just… got dizzy, and had to lay down."

Indi shook his head. "But you're all _okay_ with it?" The riders looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

That night, after she had finished her queenly duties for the day. Elsa saw that her window was open, letting a cool breeze blow into her room. She walked over and rest her shoulders on the windowsill. As she breathed in the night air, a chirp from behind her drew her attention.

Turning around, the queen saw a small green animal sitting on her bed, staring at her.

Elsa crept closer to the small animal. It had two small horns on the back of its round head, and a row of brown scales running down its back and tail. On the end of its tail was an arrow, the same brown color. It had four legs and two leathery wings, similar to those of a bat.

It was a small dragon. An honest-to-goodness _dragon_.

The tiny creature burbled, cocking its head at Elsa. Scrutinizing it further, Elsa saw a roll of parchment tied to one of the dragon's hind legs.

Cautiously, she reached forward and undid the knot, watching for any aggressive actions. As she gently took the paper, Elsa kept an eye on the dragon, which flicked its tongue out like a snake.

When she unrolled the parchment, Elsa gasped. She _knew_ whose handwriting this was. Steadying her shaking hands, she began to read the letter.

 _Dear Queen Elsa,_

 _I have written to let you know that I am alright, and am giving you an update on what I have done thus far._

 _Three days after I left Arendelle, I paid a visit to Corona, and convinced your aunt and uncle to agree to an alliance between their country and yours. I spent a few days there, before pressing on. A few days later, I came to an island where I planned for me and my pack to rest for the night before pressing on in the morning. That night, a young woman washed up on shore. After I had resuscitated her, she informed me that she was one of the Vikings from Berk. As it turns out, on Berk, they don't just have dragons living there, but actually have deep bonds of friendship with them. They even ride them, flying wherever they please._

 _My friend directed me to an island to the north of Berk, where an outpost was built. Her friends were there, and worried about her. They had just returned from a search, trying to find her._

 _She informed them, and myself, at that point that her mount had been taken by dragon hunters. This despicable group has very large ships, slightly larger than many of the ships in Arendelle. We saddled the rest of the group's dragons and went off to find the missing one. We searched over many places, tracking down clues. We even had to trap a wild dragon that can turn invisible and can spit burning acid. After locating the nearest dragon hunter port, we flew off, and found the ship that had our missing dragon. We attacked with everything we had (I even jumped from one dragon to another mid fight and airborne. Unfortunately, we were all captured except for two of the riders and their dragons. By that time we found our missing dragon, but we could do nothing else. The next day, our comrades returned and freed us and every dragon on the ships in the convoy. After several weeks, we had to go and relocate three dragons that live in caves in snowy landscapes, so the dragon hunters wouldn't find them._

 _I am currently writing you in extreme urgency, though there is nothing you can do. I am on Outpost Island. We are three riders and dragons short, and one of us had been taken captive. Knocking on you door is a whole fleet of dragon hunter ships. There is just me, two other riders, my pack, and one dragon left to defend the base. I have to go now. Need to finish preparing the defenses. Will write you in a week, if I don't die first._

 _Sir Indi Rex._

offic _  
_

 _P.S. I love you._

 _P.P.S. To respond, tie a note to the dragon's leg and release him. He will know where to go._

Elsa's arm dropped to her side, the note barely being held by her fingers. her mind instantly switched to that of which belonged to a queen, and turned to her door. She paused, and gently scooped up the small dragon, and carried it into the hallway, before making her way to her office. Some very important people needed to know about this immediately.


	27. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 9

**So I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of reports for school, and I've been looking into colleges. Due to the long wait, I'll just end this A.U. now so you can get right to the story.**

* * *

Elsa walked down the halls, her back straight. She had encountered no one in her walk to the meeting room, which was helpful in keeping the little dragon a secret. Once she was inside, she set the dragon on the table and left it for a moment, going back into the hall. She looked around, and located a servant girl. She was about fifteen years of age.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," the girl said, curtsying.

Elsa nodded, before speaking. "Please bring me a small amount of fish to the meeting room."

"Of course, Your Majesty." If the girl thought anything about the odd request, she had done well in concealing it. She simply curtsied and left Elsa. The queen went back to the meeting room, where she called upon the most important authority figures in Arendelle.

In roughly fifteen minutes, the people began to file into the room. Along with the traditional officials of Arendelle were Owen, Barry, and Brynn. Several people stopped in surprise when they saw a small, reptilian animal sitting on the table, slightly to the side of their queen, who was feeding the creature a selection of small, fresh fish from a small bowl. Much to their credit, the people sat down civilly in the open chairs.

All along the right-hand side of the table, Anna sat next to Elsa, Brynn next to Anna, Owen next to Brynn, and Barry next to Owen.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, staring at the small, green animal. Elsa shushed her gently, and continued to give food to the messenger.

Once everyone was seated, Elsa rose.

"Not a half-hour ago, this creature appeared in my bedchamber. Tied to one of its legs was this note." She held up the roll of parchment. "Written on this paper is a message from Sir Indi Rex. He has given me some information and has told me of what he had done thus far. He had secured an alliance between our country and that of Corona. But what is more interesting is that he had found a group of Vikings from Berk." She unrolled the paper. "The section reads as follows: '... _they don't just have dragons living there, but actually have deep bonds of friendship with them. They even ride them, flying wherever they please._ '

"Sir Indi also hints that there is more than one kind of dragon. He speaks of ' _a wild dragon that can turn invisible and can spit burning acid._ '"

"In terms of our situation, what does this mean?" someone asked.

"This means that Von Schwicke is even more dangerous that we thought," Brynn said. "The proof of the existence dragons indicates that, even if Von Schwicke _doesn't_ create hybrids with them, and merely has them in his possession, he will have unmatched weapons. Yes, dinosaurs are strong, but dragons traditionally breathe fire. Now Indi is talking about at least one type of dragon that doesn't spit fire, but _acid_. Ac- _id_. What's more, we don't know how strong this acid is: does it only cause a tingling sensation, or can it melt through stone in seconds?"

Elsa thought for a moment; all of the the points that Brynn brought up were all indeed valid.

The group talked for a while more, until the meeting concluded some time around ten o'clock. AT the end of the counsel meeting, Elsa wrote a reply to Indi's letter. After stamping it with the royal seal of Arendelle, she tied the letter to the leg of the dragon, and sent it out her window. She watched it depart with longing.

* * *

Indi and his pack yawned in unison, all flashing rows of teeth in the morning sunlight. Rising to his feet, Indi arched his back and twisted his neck, groaning as he felt the satisfactory cracking in his stiff joints. Hiccup said that they would construct a hut for him and his pack, and Indi was grateful. The area where the building would be located was still a construction site, with many nails and boards lying around.

Indi sent his pack off to hunt for their breakfast as he began the walk up to the Clubhouse. Though the initial reaction to the reveal of his Indominus rex side could not have gone smoother, the male still sensed some uneasy emotions coming from the dragon riders whenever he came near.

He entered the meeting place, where the riders were finishing their breakfast. Hiccup passed Indi a bowl, which Indi accepted with a nod. Sensing tension among the riders, Indi ate quickly.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" he asked, setting his now empty bowl aside.

"We received a distress message from Outcast Island," Hiccup said. "Indi, you ride with me." In less than ten minutes, the group was airborne and soaring over the oceans. It took a day and a half to reach their destination. They spent the night on a small island, before pressing on. At about noon the next day, Indi saw a grey, rocky island, with tall spires pointing diagonally into the sky. At some areas of the island that showed signs of civilization were pillars of white smoke, now starting to dwindle.

The riders landed and dismounted from their dragons. Toothless was clearly agitated at the surroundings.

"I don't like it," Ruffnut said as she and her brother examined a damaged structure.

"Weird," Hiccup said. "I don't see any arrows or spears."

"No boulders from catapults," Fishlegs added.

"This really doesn't seem like a dragon hunter attack."

Indi sniffed the air. The air smelled of charred wood and burnt meat was primary, but another scent also reached his senses; The smell was reptilian in a way, but not one he had encountered before.

"Well, whoever did this meant business," Astrid said.

"And where did everybody go?" Fishlegs asked. Apparently Indi wasn't the only one who thought the absence of humans was odd.

"They must have evacuated," Astrid suggested.

"What could possibly scare the _Outcasts_ off their own island?"

 _Indominus rex_ , Indi guessed in his head.

"Mutton famine," Tuffnut said.

"Bedbugs?" RUffnut guessed. "Once those things show up you can never get rid of them."

"I think this had something to do with it," Hiccup was looking up at a large rock formation with a charred marking along it. The marking had several forks in it, almost like lightning. "These scorch marks. Does this look familiar to anyone?"

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said, nervously. "Do you think it could be..?" Indi was absolutely confused.

* * *

Soon, the riders were in the air once more, flying north. They had filled Indi in on the suspect dragon species: a rare one call a Skrill. The Skrill could apparently channel lightning through its body or store the lightning for later use. Hiccup and the rest of the riders had dealt with this individual in the past, before sealing it back in a glacier.

"There!" Hiccup said, looking at a small, icy island in the middle of nowhere. "That's the one!" The dragons landed near a large crevice n the ice, and the riders all looked down inside.

"Yep," Snotlout said, confirming the obvious. "The Skrill is gone."

"That'd be a good title for a song," Tuffnut said. "I'm gonna work on that when we get home."

"How could this happen?" Fishlegs said.

"Soddy workmanship, I'd say," Tuffnut said.

"Aren't we the ones who sealed him in that big hole?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut cleared his throat, pointing back at Bark and Belch.

"It doesn't matter how it got out," Hiccup said. "We've gotta get it back, before it hurts

anybody else. or before Dagur get's a hold of it."

"Well the question is: where is it headed?" Astrid said.

"Well, since the Skrill gravitates towards storms to channel its lightning, I'd say its following _that_ storm," Fishlegs said pointing at a large mass of dark clouds, thunder rumbling in the distance. "Headed due south from Outcast Island."

"Hey," Snotlout said, eyes widening. "Isn't Berk... Oh, no."

* * *

As the riders approached the Isle of Berk, Indi saw a dark-purple dragon shooting beams of lightning from its mouth at a flock of dragon riders that were attacking it.

"Wow, look at that," Astrid said, seeming somewhat impressed. "The A-team, already on the case."

"Yeah, well, okay, it might be a little early in their dragon riding careers to..." Hiccup voice said, trailing off.

Indi watched as the Skrill shot down several of the auxiliary riders with beams of lightning. When a man riding a blue and orange Deadly Nadder was shot, Snotlout dove after him. "Dad!"

"Cover the downed riders!" Hiccup ordered, before guiding Toothless into a steep dive with the rest of dragons. Toothless suddenly stopped his dive and began snarling as a haunting dragon scream came from the clouds.

"That's a Skrill, right?" Indi asked Hiccup.

"Yep. Toothless! What- What are you doing?!" Toothless gave no response, only to continue to growl at a menacing dragon in the distance. "Toothless, no!" Toothless and the Skrill charged each other. Both dragon readied their attacks, their mouths glowing. Both dragons shot their blasts at the same time. When the lightning and plasma hit, both dragons were flung backwards, and Hiccup and Indi were flung from Toothless' back.

As he fell, Indi stared down into the ocean. He knew that a fall from this height was deadly, even into water. Dropping people into water from extreme heights was a surefire way that the pterosaur hybrids finished off their targets.

Indi looked around and saw Astrid and Stormfly flying up to him. As he fell past his rescuers, Indi turned his body to face the blonde shield-maiden, who directed her dragon into a dive. He stretched out his arm to Astrid, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. he carefully maneuvered himself behind Astrid, Stormfly still moving downwards. Just as he was settled, Stormfly pulled out of her dive, and Indi instinctively wrapped his arms around Astrid's middle as he was forced down onto Stormfly's back.

"Thanks," Indi said. "I owe you one." Astrid didn't reply, but Indi sensed that she was smiling.

Astrid directed Stormfly down to the island, where the blue dragon landed. Indi and Astrid both dismounted. A motion caught Indi's eye. Turning, he saw Snotlout helping his father out of a pile of flour sacks.

"Snotlout, is he okay?" Astrid asked.

"He's my dad." Snotlout laughed. "He bludgeons his own head for sport; he's fine."

"Esha!" Snotlout's father said, before grabbing at his throat. "Ach gradabla! Hie!"

"Like I said, he's fine," Snotlout said, then directed his voice away from his father. "Except for that blast of lightning he took to the head. Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm proud of you too."

"Well all the huts seem to be in fairly good condition," Fishlegs said.

"All except for one," Astrid said, pointing to a hut positioned somewhat away from the rest of the houses. This hut was extremely burned, with wisps of smoke still drifting from it.

"My house!" A massive man with red hair and a fittingly large beard said in shock, seeing the burned structure. Indi figured him to be Stoick the Vast.

"Hey, Chief," Ruffnut said. "Is the charred look in this year?"

Indi blocked them out at this point.

"It's wierd that Stoick's house is the only one the Skrill attacked," Astrid commented.

"Huh, that could explain why the Skrill went to Outcast Island, and then to here," Fishlegs said.

"it's not randomly attacking," Hiccup said. "It's looking for me and Toothless."

"And Outcast island is the last place it saw you guys, before..." Astrid's voice trailed off.

"Before we led it into the crevasse and sealed it inside," Hiccup finished.

"He's mad," Snotlout said. "At _you_."

"Snotlout's right," Indi said. "It is mad, and it's looking for revenge for trapping it back in that glacier."

"What choice did we have?" Astrid asked. "It was either that, or let Dagur have it."

"Why don't you try explaining that to the Skrill?" Hiccup said with noticeable sarcasm. Toothless snarled, looking into the sky. "Easy, bud. We dealt with the Skrill before. We'll deal with it again."

"And is it just me," Tuffnut said "Or is Snotlout's dad acting a little more violent and deranged than usual?" True to Tuffnut's words, Spitelout was swinging around a big, double-bladed axe, pointing into the sky, and trying to yell. All that came out was some odd squealing sounds.

"Yeah," Snotlout laughed. "Looks like the Skrill isn't the only one out for revenge." Spitelout turned towards his son, and tried to speak once more, to no avail. Snotlout lowered his voice slightly, giving the impression of being blood-crazed. "Fear not, dear father. You will be avenged. We Jorgensons will have our pound of Skrill flesh. I will make sure of it!" Once again, Indi ignored the sound of idiocy; he was getting a lot of practice at that.

Both Indi and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"Clearly," Astrid said. "The Skrill is coming back to Berk for you and Toothless, and we need to be ready."

"We're not waiting for it, Astrid," Hiccup asserted, climbing onto Toothless' saddle.

"Alright," Indi said. "So what's the plan?"

"It's me and Toothless it wants, it's me and Toothless it's gonna get."

Indi nodded, and the group took flight. Spitelout tagged along, riding on Hookfang in front of his son, apparently because "he wanted to see his son avenge him." Or at least that was how Snotlout translated the unintelligible noises coming from the elder Jorgenson. Indi felt that Snotlout was just putting word's in Spitelout's mouth.

Indi's group went back to the glacier that sat in the middle of the ocean. They all began working away at the icy ground, creating a large trench.

"Okay," Fishlegs said as Meatlug drool melted rock onto the ice. "This trench is definitely deeper than the last one. Hopefully it will hold the Skrill this time."

Spitelout made some grunting noises and flexed his large biceps.

"You mean after the Jorgensons exact their revenge, right?" Snotlout translated. "We should at least be the ones to melt him into that hole!"

Astrid and Indi flew overhead.

"Snotlout, we don't have time for the Jorgenson nonsense," Astrid said. Spitelout attempted to make a retort, but all that came out was a strange gurgle. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Ha ha ha, real funny, Astrid," Snotlout said, before turning to his father. "She messes with me like that all the time. " He turned his voice to a low mutter, but Indi could still hear him clearly. "We're totally on the same page that she's in love with me."

Indi could only snort at that when a hooting screech of the Skrill came from the ocean. "And here they come."

"Okay," Astrid said. "As soon as its inside, and Hiccup and Toothless are clear, we seal it up."

Indi watched as the two dark colored dragons neared the glacier.

Hiccup and Toothless shot into the tunnel, followed by the Skrill. Indi watched, confused, as the Skrill stopped just outside the cave opening and hovered.

The dark purple dragon looked around, before looking up at Indi and the rest of the riders, who were hidden up on the top of an ice cliff.

"Uh oh," Fishlegs said.

"What's going on?" Snotlout said. " _Why did it stop?!"_

"Call me crazy," Fishlegs said nervously. "I think he knows its a trap."

Indi was impressed; this dragon was very intelligent.

" _That_ is one smart dragon," Ruffnut said, echoing Indi's thoughts.

"I hate smart dragons," Tuffnut said. "Which is why I love you." He promptly hugged Belch, the green head gurgling happily.

The Skrill shot a beam of lightning at the cave opening, and large chunks of ice began to fall, sealing up the hole. Then the dragon turned and charged at the riders. The group scattered, and the Skrill sealed the exit of the tunnel.

"It's trying to seal Hiccup and Toothless inside!" Astrid exclaimed. Indi snarled as the Skrill turned and looked right at him. Suddenly, Snotlout, Spitelout, and Hookfang raced by.

"Watch out!" Snotlout shouted to his father. The Skrill shot a beam at the advancing Jorgensons, and Hookfang rolled to avoid the attack, only to plummet to the glacier, throwing his riders off as he hit the snowy ground.

The Skrill then turned to Stormfly, engaging the blue dragon in pursuit. Indi clung to Astrid as she hung on to Stormfly. The blue dragon effectively dodged the multiple volleys of lightning dealt by the Skrill. Stormfly turned skyward, trying to protect her passengers.

"Hang on, Indi!" Astrid yelled.

"Already am!" Indi said, feeling himself slip slightly as Stormfly went straight up.

The lightning blasts stopped and Indi looked down to see the Skrill looking at Snotlout and Spitelout. Spitelout was waving two axes and didn't look away from the dragon as Snotlout took one of his axes.

The Skrill charged the Jorgensons, lightning manifesting on its wings. Just when it was about to strike, the ice blocking the cave entrance exploded outward, and two purple plasma shots raced by the Skrill. Hiccup and Toothless shot from the cave and raced by the Skrill, the wild dragon hovering. Toothless circled around, and fired a blast at the Skrill. The spiky dragon dodged the shot, and retaliated with a lightning blast. Toothless then, turned and raced out to sea, the Skrill following.

"So, what do we do now?" Indi asked, watching the two dark-colored dragons fly off.

"We head back to the Edge," Astrid said. "Hiccup should know enough to head back that way."

The other riders grouped up with them, and they all flew back to Outpost Island.

"Astrid, I've been thinking," Indi said after some time.

"Oh, no," Snotlout said from behind his father on Hookfang. "Indi, you seem too much like Hiccup, and when Hiccup thinks, it always turns into a production." Spitelout made some more strangled noises in agreement.

Indi ignored Snotlout and his father. "If Dagur always kept causing you guys problems those years ago, why didn't you just take him out? From what you guys told me, you had plenty of chances to."

Astrid thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Hiccup was never the Viking type."

"Clearly," Snotlout said. More strangled noises indicated that Spitelout agreed with his son.

Like Indi, Astrid ignored them. "He always tried to keep peace, and was never angled towards violence. That's why the dragon integration was always held as his biggest accomplishment. His dream of peace was realized. He always pressed towards a 'no-kill' policy, either dragon or human."

"It just seems that if this guy kept attacking you guys unprovoked, then the best and easiest course of action would be to kill him," Indi said.

"True," Fishlegs said from atop Meatlugs, the round dragon's wings beating rapidly. "But, like Astrid said, Hiccup is against violence. He always tries a diplomatic approach first, and only uses violence if there is no other option."

"It seems to me like _that_ is a potentially hazardous plan," Indi commented.

Astrid didn't respond. Nobody did. Indi surmised that they were not accustomed to someone of Hiccup's stature to be inclined to the traditional Viking way.

The rest of the flight was relatively silent and uneventful, except for a pod of Sea Shockers that appeared below.

Landing down on the deck in front of the stables, the riders dismounted. Indi leaned up against the metal stable doors, and watched the horizon as the riders dispersed. Hours later, Indi saw the shape of a Night Fury, a black splotch on the blue sky. The shape grew, and soon Toothless landed haphazardly on the deck. Hiccup dismounted silently. Indi noticed that the one-legged Viking looked troubled, but before he could inquire about this, the rest of the group ran over.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said worriedly. "What happened?"

"Where have you been?" Fishlegs added.

"It's a long story," Hiccup said.

"Or is it a very short story?" Tuffnut said, holding Toothless' tail. He opened up the prosthetic tail fin. Instead of the usual red field with the white skull and Viking helmet, on it was a sheet of sailcloth with a red flaming fist insignia. "Looks to me like someone's changed his allegiance. I knew this day would come." He dropped Toothless' tail and pointed at Hiccup. "Seize him!"

Ruffnut tackled Hiccup to the ground. "You traitor!"

Fishlegs ran over.

"Fishlegs is in on it too!" Tuffnut shouted as he ran over. In a matter of seconds, the four were in a pile, with Tuffnut on top, Fishlegs beneath him, Ruffnut beneath _him_ , and Hiccup at the bottom.

"Alright!" Hiccup shouted. "Everybody stop jumping on everybody!"

Indi walked over, and started pulling people off of the pile, working his way down to Hiccup. He pulled the thin Viking to his feet-er... foot.

"How could you even think that!" Fishlegs asked the twins incredulously. "Hiccup, a dragon hunter?! Just the idea that he would have anything to do with them!" He crossed his arms, disgusted.

"Actually, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's not go quite that far."

"Uh," Tuffnut said.

* * *

"You let the dragon hunters capture the Skrill?" Astrid said after Hiccup explained his story.

"That wasn't the plan. They were supposed to take it down, and then we would swoop in a grab it away from them, but..." Hiccup's voice trailed off.

"They got to it first," Fishlegs finished.

"So Dagur has the Skrill _again_?" Snotlout said, pointing into the distance. "Great! Now he's just gonna chain that thing up like a puppet, and take him on the greatest hit attack run in the archipelago!" Spitelout made more strangled noises, his eyes wide, waving his hands in front of him. "I agree, Dad. I'm very disappointed in Hiccup too."

"They had some sort of new net-shooting catapult," Hiccup continued.

"Net-shooting catapult," Ruffnut said, rubbing the back of her head. "Ya know, no one ever plans for the intangible."

"But, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "It's just..."

"Confusing," Tuffnut said. "I know that I, for one, am confused."

"Yet intrigued," Ruffnut added.

"Ah, yes," Tuffnut said. "Moral ambiguity. Something else you can never see coming. Yep, catapult nets and moral ambiguity."

"Look," Hiccup said. "There really is no moral ambiguity. I messed up. I _really_ messed up. and I'm not sure how to fix it."

The twins gasped in shock.

"Oh, what now?"

"We just," Tuffnut said. "never heard you say that before."

"You always know how to fix it," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, well, guess what," Hiccup said. "I'm not perfect."

The twins gasped again. Indi rolled his eyes.

"No! What?!" Tuffnut said, holding his arms forth. "Whose painting am I going to have above my bed?"

Astrid walked in front of the twins, facing Hiccup. "First of all: eew. Second, everything you did, you did to protect that dragon, and to protect all of us." She gestured to the group. "now the question isn't how you fix it. It's how we all fix it. As a team." Fishlegs and Tuffnut stood on either side of Astrid. Indi smiled from his spot against the stable wall.

"My dad said we're letting you off easy," Snotlout said. "But we're still in."

"Now, we just have to figure out a way to find the hunters," Astrid said.

"Hiccup, which way was that storm headed?" Fishlegs asked.

"East."

"Then they would be going west. That way the Skrill can't harness the lightning and attack them."

"Good thinking, Fishlegs," Hiccup said. There's a group of islands just west of where we were. Lots of secluded beaches and coves to hide in."

Astrid turned to Indi. "You coming?"

"Well, it's not like I had anything else planned for today," Indi said, smirking. "So, why not?"

The group of riders flew into the night, using the cover of darkness. A several lush, green islands were below them. A full moon lighted their way.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs said from atop Meatlug. "I-I think I found them. There's a campfire and a lot of singing in _really deep voices_ around on the other side of the island." The riders flew on, moving downwards.

The landed silently on a beach. True to Fishlegs' report, a group of hunters sat around a blazing fire. Indi could hear them well enough from this distance.

"Oh, tell the one about the Viking girl with the hairy onions!"

Indi raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet.

"Okay," Hiccup said, hiding behind a bush. "We'll quietly make our way along the treeline over to those cages. That must be where they're holding the Skrill."

Spitelout rose and swung his axe aggressively, making relatively quiet guttural sounds.

"My dad says that's a terrible plan and that we should just attack." Spitelout rushed forward through the shrubbery, charging the hunters. "Wait, what?!"

"Okay, ah, change of plans," Hiccup said quickly. "We'll use Spitelout as a distraction. Snotlout you and your dad keep the hunters busy, while the rest of us get the Skrill." Snotlout glared at Hiccup, but mounted Hookfang regardless. The rest of the riders mounted their dragons and flew off to the caves.

As the Jorgensons fought the hunters, Indi and the rest of the riders and their dragons snuck along the outskirts of the campsite, using the darkness as cover, looking in each cage. Indi located a cage set apart from the others, sitting in the water, covered in a burlap tarp. He signaled Hiccup, pointing to the cage.

"That's gotta be the right cage," Hiccup said quietly. "It's the only one in the water." Hiccup dismounted from Toothless and crept forward. "Cover me."

Indi listened carefully for unwelcome footsteps as Hiccup grabbed the tarp covering the cage, and pulled it away. Inside the cage was a very angry, dark purple-colored dragon. The Skrill roared at the sight of Hiccup. It's feet were in the water of the cove.

"I know, I know," Hiccup said, trying to placate the dragon. "You can't fire while you're in the water. But don't worry; we're here to help."

Hiccup moved forward, stretching his hand out to the Skrill. The dragon snapped at the intruding appendage, making Hiccup recoil. Toothless roared at the Skrill.

"No, no, no, Toothless," Hiccup said, calming his dragon. "I'm okay, bud." Moving back to the caged beast, he tried again. "Alright, pal, let's just keep it down or they'll hear us."

Indi snarled darkly as a familiar scent reached his nose.

A deep, gruff voice spoke out of the darkness. "Oh, it's far too late for that." Several hunters walked out of the forest, bows drawn. Hunters began appearing out of various places, trapping the riders' dragons. Toothless was trapped beneath a net, and the other dragons were ensnared and held back by the pointy ends of various weapons.

Spitelout and Snotlout were shoved into the clearing, taken captive. Seeing that he would need to stay hidden, Indi shrank back into the shadows cast by a large tree.

"Told you he'd come back for my Skrill," Dagur said, stepping next to Ryker, who had his sword drawn. Dagur walked up to Hiccup, the smaller Viking tensing. "How could you, Hiccup? We've barely had time to get reacquainted." Dagur poked Hiccup in the shoulder, passing him by and knelt in front of the cage that held the Skrill. The dragon roared angrily at Dagur. "It's alright, baby. It's just all still so new."

"Never mind that, Dagur," Ryker said, looking back at his captives. "Just look at all the new dragons your friend has brought us." Dagur shoved Hiccup back to the captured riders. "Tie them up. And muzzle the Night Fury." The hunters did as ordered, putting a leather band around Toothless' jaws.

Indi snarled and stalked out of the shadows.

"There's one more!" a hunter said, charging the dark figure, a green axe raised menacingly. Indi calmly grabbed the hunter by the throat, and raised him up, the hunter's feet leaving the ground, startling the man. Indi bared his teeth, which were now sharpening into fangs. The man gasped, and Indi threw him. The hunter landed back at Ryker's feet, groaning.

Ryker looked warily at the thin figure advancing upon him. Indi walked up to the leader of the hunters, looking him square in the eye.

"Release the riders," Indi said darkly, halting his approach two stride lengths away from Ryker. "Now."

"On whose orders?" Ryker said, challenging Indi.

"Mine," Indi stated, tossing his head, swinging his hair our of his eyes. Ryker stared for a moment, then threw his head back, releasing a hearty guffaw.

Indi smirked, then punched the man in the side of his face. Ryker stumbled back reeling. "I said release the riders. And their dragons."

Dagur then charged Indi, releasing a valiant war cry that gave away his position. Indi grabbed the young man, and picked him up into the air. Dagur's sword dropped to the ground as he flew over Indi's head, and slammed into Ryker, knocking the large man over.

Hiccup took advantage of the distraction, and darted forward. He ducked beneath a dragon hunter's sword as it swung at his head, and tackled the men securing his dragon.

"Toothless, the cage!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless, now free, ran behind the cage securing the Skrill. He shoved his weight against it, growling, and knocked the cage up out of the water, onto the beach. Jumping on top of the cage, Toothless growled as lightning crashed over head. The black dragon leaped away as a bolt of lightning shot downwards, striking the cage.

On top of what was now a hunk of metal stood the Skrill, lighting sparking all over its body. The Skrill shrieked, lightning shooting down from the sky, connecting with the dragon. The Skrill then turned to its captors, and shot several bolts of lightning at them. It tried to take flight, but its tail was caught in the metal cage bars.

Ind saw Ryker had gotten to his feet, and was aiming a dragon root arrow at the sparking dragon.

"No!" Hiccup said, placing himself between the man and the dragon. Ryker released the arrow and Indi darted forward. Time seemed to slow down as he charged, trying to beat the arrow to Hiccup. He opened his mouth just as he met hiccup, and clamped down on the arrow. Time sped back to normal as he knocked Hiccup away. As he landed on the ground, Indi held the arrow between his teeth.

Indi snarled at Ryker, who was reaching an arm around to retrieve another arrow. Leaping to his feet, Indi spat the arrow out and grabbed the cage bars, pulling as hard as he could, bending the metal. The Skrill shot upwards and hovered, lightning sparking across its body.

"Uh, what's it doing?" Dagur asked.

"You tell me!" Ryker shot back. "It's your dragon!"

Indi smirked as the the Skrill squinted at its captors, before it swooped down at Hiccup. Hiccup ducked as the Skrill changed direction, and charged Dagur and Ryker,

"Oh, no," Dagur said, turning and running from the sparking dragon. The Skrill shot several blast of lightning at its captors, scattering the men.

Suddenly, an arrow shot up from out of Indi's field of view and struck the Skrill, knocking it to the ground.

Indi turned and saw Spitelout holding a bow, pumping his fist in the air.

"Ah! Uh! Ah! Uh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" he grunted.

"He's saying: 'Spitelout, Spitelout, oy, oy oy,'" Snotlout translated, covering his face with a hand.

The riders loaded the Skrill in a dragon hunter net and carried it back to the glacier. Indi stood next to Hiccup as he watched Fishlegs and Meatlug lower the Skrill back into the ice crevice. Hiccup, once again, seemed troubled.

"Okay, Fishlegs, a little to the left," Astrid directed. "Now, a little to the right. Alright, that's it! Lower him in."

The Skrill snarled quietly as it approached the crevice.

"Wait!" Hiccup said, halting Fishlegs. "We can't do this."

"Sure we can!" Snotlout said happily. "We drop him in then _boom!_ We seal it closed."

"No, what I mean is, we shouldn't do this."

"Hiccup, the Skrill hunted you and Toothless," Astrid said. "It wanted to kill you."

"But it didn't." Hiccup said. "It saved us. And it risked its own life doing it. We do... _this_... we're no better than the dragon hunters. We're just using a different cage. He doesn't deserve it."

Indi pressed the trigger button on one of his forearm guards, and unstrapped it, before handing the deployed weapon to Hiccup. Fishlegs lowered the netted Skrill to the ground, and Hiccup walked over.

With a swipe from the blade, the net fell away, freeing the Skrill.

The dragon reared with a roar, standing over Hiccup and Indi, lightning bolts covering its wings. Toothless stalked over, protectively guarding his rider. The Skrill lowered itself to Hiccup's level, lightning sparking from in between its teeth.

It and Hiccup stared into each other's eyes, before the Skrill's lightning dissipated, the dragon calming, lowering its head. Toothless calmed as well, dipping his head as well.

"Why are we lowering our heads?" Tuffnut asked. "Oh, are we checking foreheads? Is there something on my forehead?"

The Skrill turned and leaped from the icy ground, shooting into the sky with a massing lightning blast. Almost immediately after, a bolt came down from the sky, striking Spitelout's helmet, making him blabber gibberish.

"So, you knew he wouldn't turn on us if you let him go, huh?" Astrid asked as Hiccup returned Indi his blade.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Well, my dad says he's very proud of us," Snoutlout said. "Especially me: his favorite son."

"I didn't say that," Spitelout said in a gruff voice, his arms crossed. It was the first time Indi actually heard the man speak properly.

"Dad! You got your voice back!" Snotlout said, becoming very nervous. "Just great..."

"Is it?" Spitelout said, taking his son by the shoulder, squeezing hard, making Snotlout cry out in pain. "We'll see about that. We have a lot to talk about, Boy-o."

* * *

That night, back on the Outpost Island, Indi was standing on the edge of a cliff, feeling the ocean winds blow through his hair. Looking to the sky, he saw a small green dragon flying down to him. he held out his arm, and the Terror landed. Indi was pleased to see a piece of parchment on the dragon's leg. After untying the message, Indi set the small dragon on his shoulder, and unrolled the paper.

* * *

Little did Indi or any of his allies know, on a collection of islands that formed a tight spiral, two eggs were moving. The eggs were white, with a slightly bumpy texture. On one of the eggs, a fracture raced across the surface with a _crack!_


	28. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving! I feel you all should know that I now have a Youtube channel. Go there for a special announcement!**

* * *

 _"Dear Sir Indi,_

 _"I am pleased to hear of your progress on your mission. Your information on dragons, Vikings, and the relationships between the two was helpful, even if brief. If at all possible, get more detailed information to me in as little time as possible._

 _"What types of dragons are there? Can they all be tamed? How well do they work with the Vikings? Is Berk the only tribe with dragons under their control, or are there other Viking tribes with tame dragons?_

 _"If you could answer these questions, that would be most beneficial to our cause._

 _"Dearest regards,_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle."_

Indi rolled the note up and slid it into a pocket on the inside of his leather chest plate. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, you should write her back," Hiccup said. "Fishlegs and I can give you all of the information she asked for on dragons."

Indi nodded. Over the course of the next hour, Fishlegs and Hiccup gave Indi information on several common dragons, as well as a few rare species. Indi wrote as fast as he could while keeping the words legible. Once it was all said and done, Indi tied the note to the Terrible Terror's leg and the little dragon flew off.

* * *

A week later, the riders were circling a small convoy of dragon hunter ships.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted from atop Toothless, the black dragons shooting around the front of the ship. "Flaming boulder!"

Immediately, a giant ball of fiery rock leaped from the deck of the ship, shooting at the large Viking on his round dragon. Meatlug skillfully caught the volley in her mouth, crushing the rock.

Indi hung on to Astrid as the female warrior directed Stormfly by a catapult. The blue dragon shot a jet of super-heated flame at the bucket of the catapult, turning it into a flaming hunk of melting metal.

"Arrows coming next, guys!" Astrid said to the group.

Several hunters took aim with bows and shot at Toothless and Hookfang. The arrows were deflected by the metal armor on the dragons, rendering them inert.

Indi snarled, the group forming up for a frontal attack. Toothless shot downward, shooting the hatch on the deck of the ship, then dove into the hole. A moment later, the black dragon shot up out of the hole in the deck, several other dragons following.

Astrid gave a command to Stormfly, and soon a volley of spines was shooting towards Ryker and Dagur. Dagur jumped behind a mast, while Ryker calmly blocked the spines with his armored forearm.

Suddenly, a silver dragon shot into the air, a raven-haired girl on its back. The dragon shot a blast of sky-blue fire at a rock spire, which Snotlout and Hookfang happened to be passing. The large male, startled by the attack, fell from the red dragon.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed as he fell. A blur of green indicated that he was saved by the twins.

The twins, Snotlout, and the Zippleback were promptly assaulted by Windshear and Heather. Barf and Belch twisted and rolled, dodging the attacks. After a major roll, Ruffnut slipped from her head on the dragon and fell. A blur of dark red indicated that she had been rescued by Hookfang.

Ruffnut, with a little effort, managed to turn Hookfang back to the ship. They charged directly into a net that had been deployed and fell into the water.

As Ruffnut and Hookfang were being pulled out of the water by the hunters, Tuffnut directed Snotlout how to create an explosion with a Zippleback. Soon, the hunters near the edge of the ship were surrounded by the green cloud, and a large explosion went off as Tuffnut lit the gas.

Indi watched as Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut flew off, before turning back to Astrid. "I swear, those three really confuse me."

"No argument there," Astrid said, directing Stormfly up the side of the ship.

"Finish her!" Ryker yelled.

Stormfly hovered as Windhshear and Heather shot towards them. Astrid leaned down to Stormfly.

"Single spine shot, girl." The blue dragon swung her tail, releasing one spine at the silver dragon. The spine connected with the armored scales of the Razorwhip, glancing off harmlessly, and the silver dragon fell from the sky, screeching. The dragon and rider both fell to the deck of the ship below. Stormfly turned to meet up with the rest of the riders, and the group flew off, back to the base.

Astrid turned in the saddle, watching as the ships receded. Indi looked into her eyes, and saw many emotions, most of them troubled.

* * *

Back in the stables, Indi dismounted from Stormfly. Behind him, Tuffnut and Snotlout were reliving the glory of battle.

"And I was like: 'Tuff, now!'" Snotlout said. "And you were like..."

"Your wish is my command, Snot Man," Tuffnut finished. "And then _bang!_ "

"We have to pull Heather out," Astrid said to Hiccup, ignoring the tomfoolery behind her. "If I hadn't reacted, her cover would have been blown."

"Well," Hiccup said, checking the straps on Toothless' saddle. "I wanted her out weeks ago, and _somebody_ talked me into..."

"I know, I know I did," Astrid said. "But things were different then."

"How?"

"It's way too dangerous."

"It's always been way too dangerous!" Indi said.

"This has gotten crazy, guys," Astrid continued. "And we haven't even met up with this 'Viggo' character."

"Exactly," Hiccup said. "Viggo Grimborn leads the dragon hunters. If we can take him down, the dragon hunter army will be without a leader and they will collapse."

Astrid thought for a moment. "If something happens to Heather..."

"Nothing will happen to her," Hiccup affirmed.

"Not to mention," Indi added. "She probably wouldn't pull out if we asked. And, if she thought for a second that they were on to her, Windshear would get her out of there."

Snotlout cheered as Tuffnut and they raced by, Tuff pushing Snot in a wheelbarrow. Tuffnut then flipped over the wheelbarrow, landing on his back. "Best time ever!"

Astrid turned to look behind her, where Snotlout and Tuffnut were wrestling, making quite the commotion. "Can you two mutton heads take it somewhere else?! I can't hear myself think!"

* * *

A man fell into the pit, his dragon skin clothing glinting in the moonlight.

"Help me! Someone! Please!"

Turning around, the man saw two sets of glowing eyes in the brush. Soon, two white creatures leaped from the shadows, darting forward. Their wings flapped as they charged the man. They let lose little shrieks that blended with their prey's screams. Blood splashed on the ground as one set of fangs were embedded into the man's leg, and another set sank into his throat.

As the man's lifeless body lay on the ground, one of the little creatures raised its head and gave off a high pitched roar, strings of flesh dangling from its conical teeth.

* * *

On a couple of rock spires in the middle of the ocean, Hiccup, Indi, and Astrid dismounted from their dragons. Heather and Windshear landed on the other side of the sea stack.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Astrid asked as the raven-haired girl dismounted.

"Positive," the raven-haired girl stated as Windshear screeched and ran over to Stormfly and Toothless, and the three dragons began to play. "Viggo suspects Ryker and Dagur. He asked me to go with him to capture the Flightmare."

Indi raised an eyebrow at the name and glanced at Hiccup. The other male gave Indi a look that assured an explanation would be given.

"Just me, Windshear, and him," Heather continued, not noticing the silent exchange between the males.

"Flightmare?" Hiccup wondered. "Why would Viggo want the Flightmare?"

"Hiccup, you're missing the point," Heather stated.

"He does that from time to time," Astrid said.

"N-no, I don't," Hiccup said in denial.

"Look, it's me, Viggo, and Windshear," Heather repeated. "The perfect time for an ambush." Indi nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Hiccup said. "But, how is it that the three of you are going to capture the Flightmare?"

"You haven't met Viggo Grimborne," Heather said confidently. "He is a professional dragon hunter."

"Right," Hiccup said. "But, you're not gonna actually let him capture it."

"Of course not," Heather said reassuringly. "That's where the ambush comes in: you guys show up, grab Viggo, and you set the Flightmare back on its path."

Hiccup hummed, thinking. "Now all we have to do is find it."

"It follows the stream of glowing algae as its food source," Heather explained. Indi's interests were raised at this. "Last year, I spent a lot of time tracking it, pinning down its location every couple of weeks. I know where it should be, but I gave that information to Viggo."

"Which made him trust you even more," Indi said.

"Listen, I better get back," Heather said, taking a roll of paper out of her pocket. She unrolled it and pointed to a dotted line on one of the islands. "This is the algae trail." She moved her finger along the dashes to an X. "Follow it to here. This is where we'll be."

"So will we," Hiccup said.

The next night, the dragon riders and Indi flew to the location Heather specified. Indi sat behind Astrid on Stormfly.

"Woah," Fishlegs said, examining the map Heather gave them. "Heather's tracking and mapping skills are quite extraordinary. Is there no end to that girl's talents?"

"Um, can we just talk about the elephant in the sky for a second?" Tuffnut said.

"No," Hiccup said, slightly raising his voice.

"Cool," Tuffnut continued, completely ignoring Hiccup's remark. "Why do we think Viggo wants the Flightmare so badly?"

"Maybe Viggo likes the way that algae stuff make you glow when you rub it all over yourself," Ruffnut suggested.

"You know what?" Hiccup said. "You might actually not be that far off. He's got to be using its algae, or its paralyzing spray for something."

"We could ask Viggo ourselves if we were waiting for him when he gets there," Astrid said, urging Stormfly forward towards an island that had a few trees and many moss-covered rocks.

The riders set their dragons down at the edge of a cliff and dismounted. Indi followed Hiccup and Fishlegs over a small rise where a stream was glowing bright blue. Drinking from the stream was a glowing blue dragon with wispy tendrils on its wings.

"Now let's stay together," Indi said. "We need to make sure Viggo doesn't get anywhere near that dragon."

"How will we know when Viggo's here?" Fishlegs asked. Toothless squinted his eyes and bared his teeth in a snarl. Indi turned to where the Night Fury was looking and saw a lone ship heading for the island.

"There he is," Indi said darkly.

"Okay, Ruff, Tuff," Hiccup said, walking over to the twins. "Make sure you get enough algae-"

Ruffnut interrupted him. "To lure the Flightmare away. We know."

"This guy never stops. 'Lure the Flightmare. Don't eat the algae.'"

"Ridiculous," Ruffnut said. "I mean why would we eat the algae?"

"Hm," the twins said in unison as Barf and Belch walked over. "Why wouldn't we eat the algae?" The twins mounted their Zippleback and flew off.

"Uh, Hiccup!" Astrid called. "You might want to see this." The rest of the group turned to look where Astrid was looking.

Out on the sea, heading towards the island were four more ships.

"Uh, Hiccup," Fishlegs called. "You might want to see this too." Indi turned and saw three more ships.

"Ah, I don't understand," Snotlout said. "I thought Heather and Viggo were coming alone."

"They were," Indi said.

"Which means there probably not coming at all," Hiccup said. Several fireballs leaped from the ship and flew at the riders.

"Everyone, look out!" Hiccup yelled. the riders quickly mounted their dragons and took flight. Indi dropped to the ground, and a fireball raced right through the space his head was previously occupying and hit the ground right behind him, exploding.

Indi looked at the flames, before scrambling to his feet. Hearing a squawk, he looked skyward and saw Stormfly and Astrid flying down to him. Indi jumped into the air and felt the Deadly Nadder's talons lock onto his arm. He was pulled into the air as a fireball landed just beneath him.

"Thanks," Indi said as he settled down behind Astrid.

"No problem," the blonde shieldmaiden said. "Now, let's go take out some dragon hunters."

"With pleasure," Indi said, grinning evilly.

The trio met up with Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, the other males on their respective dragons. Below them was the fleet of dragon hunter ships.

The hunters on the ships released a volley of arrows. Stormfly dove to avoid the projectiles, and the other dragons did the same.

"I hate these guys!" Indi exclaimed as he hung on to Astrid.

"You and me both."

Suddenly, a Zippleback raced by, the twins yelling as a glowing-blue dragon followed them. Indi would have sworn that the twins had smeared the glowing algae all over their faces.

"Well, not exactly the way I would have done it," Hiccup said. "But that's one way to go."

The Zippleback pulled a loop, the Flightmare following close behind, leaving a stream of blue mist in its path. More arrows and a few boulders flew into the sky, missing their targets.

Hiccup sent Toothless down, Stormfly following. Indi grinned maniacally as Toothless shot a plasma bolt at a ship, and Stormfly shot a jet of super-heated flame at an adjacent vessel.

Indi felt a stray arrow connect with his right shoulder in a place where his armor did not protect. He hissed as he slipped from Stormfly's back, plummeting into the ocean. The cold seawater stung his wound, and he felt a set of talons scoop him up. He spluttered and coughed.

"Indi, are you alright?!" Astrid yelled, a worried tone in her voice.

"Define alright?" Indi groaned.

"Hiccup!' Astrid yelled as she guided Stormfly up next to the Night Fury. "There's too many of them; Indi just got shot!"

"Is he alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I've been worse, guys," Indi said. "Really. Let's finish this." The twins and their dragon raced by, the glowing dragon still in pursuit.

"And the Flightmare really isn't helping," Fishlegs added.

Toothless shot at an incoming boulder, making the rock explode into pebbles.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay away from its mist," Hiccup said.

"Why?" Indi wondered aloud. "What happens if you touch it?"

"You freeze with fear instantly," Astrid said. Indi was skeptical, but, having no experience with Flightmares, he had to take Astrid's word for it.

"Hiccup, can't you tell it we're the good guys?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, tell it to come in for the big win," Ruffnut added.

"You guys are brilliant!" Hiccup said.

"I don't know about brilliant," Tuffnut said. "but we do have a certain _glow_ about us. get it? Because of our faces!"

"And the brilliance is short-lived," Indi muttered.

"Follow me!" Hiccup yelled, guiding Toothless into a dive towards the ships. The other dragons followed.

Several volleys of arrows flew at them from the ships, the dragons dodging them effortlessly. The twins passed around cloth bags of the algae water.

"So, this stuff makes the Flightmare glow?" Indi asked.

"Yeah," Astrid said. "Anything that ingests it glows.

Smirking, Indi opened up the bag and chugged the contents. Astrid only looked on in horror.

"Okay, now drop me into the water," Indi said. Astrid only stared at his mouth. "What?"

"You teeth are glowing," Astrid said blatantly as she guided Stormfly into a dive. Once the blue dragon was close to the water, Indi jumped in. He closed his eyes, and let the algae take effect. His eyes opened a moment later and he saw his skin glowing bright blue.

He slowly transformed and was pleased to see that the glowing effect remained. He swam through the water, using his him legs and tail for propulsion.

He swam over to a boat and placed his jaws on the wood, before crunching a hole into the wood. He swam to the surface for a breath and saw the boat start to sink.

All around him on the other boats, he saw the dragon riders throw the bags of algae at the hunters.

Indi turned to the boat next to him that he did not chomp, and heard Ryker's voice. The man was laughing.

"Oh, no! You got us!" The other men were laughing as well. "We surrender!" Indi snorted and looked to the sky, where a glowing blue dragon was diving silently from.

"Oh, hahaha!" Dagur said. "Good one, Rykey! Bring it on, Hiccup!" Indi saw the Bezerker kneel over, examining the algae. "Hey, this stuff is cool. It's shiny."

Suddenly, the Flightmare appeared and saw its food lying all over the decks of the ships. It promptly started to spray the hunters with its mist, making the men freeze.

Toothless appeared out of the darkness.

"Ryker, Dager," Hiccup said smartly. "Meet my friend, the Flightmare!"

Indi growled and climbed up onto the ship. Once on the deck, he zeroed in on Ryker and Dagur, before giving off a shrieking roar. He then ran across the ship and leaped towards another ship, diving into the hull, punching a gaping hole into the wood. He splashed into the water as the ship began to sink.

Indi shrank back to his human form and swam to the surface, where he waved into the air. Toothless dove to him, and hovered as he climbed behind hiccup.

"You got a little something... everywhere," Hiccup said.

"I know," Indi replied as he settled behind the one-legged Viking. Toothless shot into the air. Heather appeared, flying on Windshear, and pulled up next to the three males.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," She said, clearly distraught. "It was Viggo. He made me..."

"I know, I know," Hiccup said. "It's okay. We'll end this all."

"Where is this jerk now?" Indi growled.

"Still on his ship, I think," Heather said, pointing to a lone vessel.

Indi heard a desperate screech, and, using his superior vision, saw the dragon hunters throw a net over the Flightmare and place a metal muzzle over its head.

"Sorry," Heather said. "Not gonna happen!" The raven-haired girl sent her dragon into a steep dive at the ship with the Flightmare.

"Heather, no!" Hiccup yelled after her.

Suddenly, a net shot from the deck of a ship, trapping the silver dragon and its rider. Windshear went down, hitting the deck of the ship hard.

Toothless dove and Indi tensed the fingers on his left hand as he hung on to the saddle with his right. Claws slowly grew from his left fingers. Toothless dove to dodge the arrows that flew from the ships.

Indi slashed the few that came within reach into kindling.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as the blonde female flew up next to them. "Keep trying for Heather! It's time Viggo and I were properly introduced." Toothless dove to the ship that Heather indicated, before landing cautiously. No one was on the ship.

"Where is he?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

Stormfly and Astrid landed on the ship. near the first mast.

"We didn't get Heather," Astrid said averting her eyes. "There were just too many of them."

"And the Flightmare," Indi asked.

"Gone," Astrid said regretfully.

"Viggo too," Hiccup added. "Astrid, this guy isn't messing around."

"No kidding."

"Our dragons may not be enough. We're gonna have to out think him, outsmart him somehow, or..."

"Heather and Windshear have no chance of-"

"Don't say it," Astrid said desperately. "Please, don't say it."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter again, please check out my Youtube channel and subscribe for any special announcements I make through a video. I'm actually working on a big project for this story, so go there for more details!**


	29. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 11

**How is it that this story gained 61 reviews. I'm pretty happy on all of the positive comments and feedback you guys give me.**

* * *

A tyrannosaur bellow echoed across the land, and the hot chocolate in a teacup rippled with a thud. Queen Elsa sat at her desk. She paid no mind to the tremors, instead continuing to examine the documents on her desk. The drink that sat next to the papers rippled again. She took the teacup's handle gently and sipped, before setting it back down. The paperwork was simply some more requests for dinosaurs and products made from them, such as hide, eggs, and teeth. She would have to wait for Indi to return so she could talk to both him and Brynn about this.

"Elsa!" Anna said, bursting into the royal study.

"Anna?" Elsa said, dropping the papers onto her desk. "What's wrong?"

"You need to see this!" Anna said as she pushed her sister over to the large window that overlooked the courtyard. The first flurry of the season was falling around the kingdom. Brynn was standing in the courtyard, looking up into the sky in wonder. Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo were running around, chasing the falling flakes.

"It's snow," Elsa said, confused. "So what?"

Anna just stared at her sister in shock. "It's snow! Your favorite thing in the entire world! Well, except for..."

"I get it, Anna," Elsa said quickly. "Could you send Brynn up here please?"

"Fine," Anna said, her excitement slightly deflated. The princess turned and walked out of the room.

Elsa sighed, sitting back down in her chair. She knew she should be excited about the snow, but the recent tensions from the townspeople and the massive building projects in the forests and the meadows had taken their toll on her patience.

After a few minutes, Brynn entered the room and bowed. "You asked to see to me, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "How are the new additions coming along?"

"Quite well," Brynn said. "They should be done in about three days."

"Make it two."

Brynn nodded. She noticed the distant look in the queen's eyes. "Are you okay, Queen Elsa?"

"Yes, of course," Elsa said. "I'm fine."

"Elsa," Brynn said as she stepped closer, tossing the formalities in a hole. "Seriously. Are you alright?"

Elsa looked at her head guard. Even in the relatively short time that she had been employed to the castle, Brynn was, by far, the best officer that Elsa had ever seen. She was tactful enough to diffuse small arguments between the citizens, yet aggressive enough to fill the role of the queen's head guard. There were a few complaints and mutterings about the other soldiers' opinions on the queen choosing a woman to guard her instead of a big strong man, but they were silenced whenever Brynn was working in the vicinity.

Elsa looked into the female's concerned eyes. "I miss Indi."

Brynn set a hand on her friend's shoulder. "So do I. When do you think he will be back?"

"I do not know," Elsa said, examining the map that hung on the wall behind her desk. She walked over and looked up at the northern part of the map. "It would depend on where he is. We do not know the exact location of Berk, or any Viking tribe for that matter."

Brynn sighed. "I hope he's alright."

Elsa nodded sadly. "So do I."

* * *

Back on the dragon hunter ship, Indi was looking for clues as to where Viggo Grimborn, the head of the dragon hunter army, could have gone. "I don't get it," Hiccup said, looking over the side of the dragon hunter ship. "How did Viggo get away? How did we lose Heather, Windshear, and the Flightmare?"

"I don't even want to think about what they're going to do to her," Astrid said, rubbing her arm. "and those dragons."

"Too bad, Astrid," Indi said. "You already are. Now, use that anger and tear somebody's head off."Fishlegs and the twins came down onto the ship, returning from a search. "Did you guys find anything?"

"No, the fog was too thick," Fishlegs said. "They used it as cover and just vanished."

"We should have just pulled Heather out, Hiccup," Astrid said. "I knew something like this would..."

"Astrid, she wouldn't have come with us," Hiccup said.

"It could be worse," Tuffnut said. "We could have brought the Dragon Eye." Ruffnut elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "OW!"

"How do you know I didn't bring the Dragon Eye?"

The twins looked immediately nervous. "How did I know you didn't bring the Dragon Eye?" Ruffnut elbowed her brother again. "OUCH!"

"Yeah, okay, you're right, I didn't bring it," Hiccup said.

"Thank Thor," Astrid said, as Snotlout returned.

"Good thing you didn't," The Jorgenson youth said. "'Cause then Viggo would have Heather, Windshear, the Flightmare, _and_ the Dragon Eye."

Indi's eyes widened. "Which is still back on Dragon's Edge _completely unguarded!"_

* * *

Indi looked around at the destruction of the Edge. The hunters had attacked the base while they were away. All the supplies around him were vandalized: barrels were knocked over and had their contents spilled out, tools were strewn about on the ground, and everyone's hut was in disarray.

Indi cawed into the air but received no response. Slightly worried, he repeated the noise and heard a loud roar on the far side of the island. Indi gave a sigh of relief, before walking into his hut. He saw the picture of Elsa that sat on his nightstand was tossed on the floor. Thankfully, the glass had not cracked. He gently set it back in its place of honor.

"Everything alright?" Astrid asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yeah," Indi said. "No serious damage. How're the other huts?"

"Still standing."

Indi nodded, then a large roar echoed around the base. He smiled, seeing a large predator and three smaller ones waiting for him. He gave each of the dinosaurs a pat on the snout.

Noticing a few arrow wounds on their bodies, Indi snarled. Lapsus assured him that they were all fine, though this did little to alleviate his concern.

"Look at this," Fishlegs, observing the mess. "I feel... violated."

"This is the last part of Viggo's plan." Hiccup said.

"Lead us away from the edge so that the rest of the hunters and armada could stay behind," Snotlout said, tossing a board away. "and come after the Dragon Eye."

"How did I not see that?!" Hiccup said as he ran off to his hut. After entering the structure, he burst from the doorway. "They got it."

"What?!" Indi said, turning around. "Are you sure?"

"It's not where I put it."

"Are you sure you put it away after you got it back from the twins?" Snotlout asked.

"'Got it back from the twins'?" Hiccup asked incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Snotlout led them to a cave. "Wow, they really wrecked this place," Hiccup commented.

"Actually, this is basically how we left it," Snotlout said, correcting the young man.

"Except, I don't remember that _sword_ being there!" Tuffnut said. Indi looked to where the blonde male was pointing and saw a longsword severing and apple that sat in the mouth of a well-groomed stuffed yak.

"No, remember?" Snotlout said. "We were playing pirates and Vikings, and Bjorn was the pirate captain."

"Oh, right," Tuffnut said. Apparently, his memory of his time in the cave was restored. "That is one great game." He turned to the group, who still stood there expectantly. "Yeah, this is pretty much how we left it." Tuffnut walked over to a rock and reached behind it. He held up the Dragon Eye. Several feathers were stuck to it and some sticky greenish-black substance was slowly oozing from the sides.

Indi felt his stomach churn. Astrid reeled back in disgust.

"What on earth is on there?!" Hiccup asked.

"Boron grease," Tuffnut said. "Don't worry, it'll buff right out." He proceeded to spit on the artifact and rubbed it on his sister's vest. He removed it. "See?" The grime was still on the artifact. "Well, it takes a while."

Hiccup took the Dragon Eye with his thumb and index finger. "I can't believe you took this without telling me. Ya' know, all you had to do was ask and you could have used it. It belongs to all of us."

"Yeah, you too," Snotlout said accusingly. "Do you know what could have happened if _Viggo got ahold of it?_ "

Ruffnut spoke up. "Seems to me that if I hadn't _removed_ the Dragon Eye from your masterful hiding spot, we'd be having a very different conversation right now."

Hiccup turned and left the cave. Indi and Astrid followed him out. Stormfly ran by, being chased by Toothless, Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator.

"You okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied.

"You are a bad liar," Indi said.

"No. Guys, I let this happen. I put Heather and Windshear that position. I risked the Dragon Eye being taken. _I_ fell for Viggo's plan. It's a mess." Toothless stopped running around and came over, nuzzling his troubled rider.

"You're right," Astrid said. "It is. But, if there's a mess, we clean it up, all of us." The other riders came out of the cave.

"We can get the A-team from Berk," Fishlegs said. "Load up whatever weapons we can, and go in dragons blazing!"

"Can I bring Macy?" Tuffnut asked. "She's been begging to come along on a mission."

"No," Indi said. "We're not going anywhere." The other riders looked confused. "Nobody is going anywhere."

"Not yet anyway," Hiccup added. "Think about it. We do what we do very well: we're a pretty smart group. We're fast, we're fearless, and we ride dragons."

"And we have dinosaurs," Indi added.

"This guy Viggo, he manipulated us like we were just a bunch of inexperienced little kids. If we have any chance, then we can't go in dragons blazing like we usually do. That could get Heather and Windshear killed."

"That could get one of us killed," Indi said.

"Well," Tuffnut said, raising his hand, "I for one, am definitely against getting us killed. Or, at least, my getting killed."

"Yep, I have to agree," Ruffnut said. "And not just because we're twins and we always think the same thing."

"So," Astrid said, Ignoring the Nuts. "You two just want to leave Viggo to hunting and hurting dragons at will? You want to do _nothing?_ "

"I want to do the right thing," Hiccup said.

"And _that_ is going to take some time to think about," Indi said.

* * *

Two white dragons huddled together in a cage. A small pile of fish was tossed at them.

The cautiously ate their food, watchful of the large man in front of them.

"Eat up, maggots," the large human said. "Grow big and strong now. Viggo has something special planned for you two."

One of the little beasts lunged at the man, snapping its teeth menacingly. The man laughed, before walking away.

* * *

Later that day, a pair of dragons were flying over the ocean.

"Hiccup, what are we doing?" Astrid asked.

"Before we face Viggo again, we need to learn more about him," Hiccup said. "Let's take another look at his ship. Maybe we missed something."

"It's called knowing your enemy, Astrid," Indi said from behind the shieldmaiden. "Basic battle strategy."

On the ship, Hiccup found that the door to the dragon hold was locked.

"Back up," Indi said. Hiccup complied, and Indi promptly put his fist through the door with a _crack!_ Shoving the door open, he walked inside, Hiccup and Astrid following.

"We've been through this place before, Hiccup," Astrid said. "They took everything when they left."

"Have you ever noticed?" Hiccup said, turning over a crate. "Viggo never actually puts himself in danger."

"Coward," Indi muttered, tearing the door off of a crate.

"He fights with his intellect," Hiccup continued. "Planning every move, accounting for every scenario. Take Heather..."

"Do you think he knew that she was working with us all along?" Astrid wondered.

"I think it's a good possibility," Hiccup said.

"I think at some point he found out, then used her to manipulate us," Indi said, examining the markings on the walls.

Toothless crooned from an open cell, getting the trio's attention.

"What do you got there, bud?" Hiccup asked as they walked over. Looking in the cell, Indi saw a piece of sailcloth over a square object. Pulling the cloth from the object, Indi saw that it was a box that had several rocks along the edges. Inside were three small figurines.

"Maces and Talons," Hiccup muttered.

"What's that?" Indi asked.

"It's a game that chiefs use to test the intellect and battle strategies of their heirs to see if they can handle the stress of battle." Hiccup pointed to a piece on the left side of the box. "The Viking King. That's supposed to be me, trying to save the traitor."

And who's that?" Indi asked, pointing to a piece on the opposite side of the box, facing the Viking King.

"The Chief of the Marauders," Hiccup explained. "If I had to guess, I'd say Viggo." He knelt down and picked up the third piece, which was broken in half and set in the middle of the box. "And this piece... this is the Traitor."

"Also known as Heather," Astrid said. "It's almost like Viggo wanted you see this,"

"It's a challenge," Hiccup said.

"From him to us," Indi said. "He's daring us to play."

"Why did Viggo break Heather's piece?" Astrid asked.

"Because the Traitor dies in the end," Hiccup said, closely examining the piece. "The Traitor always dies." He solemnly tossed the broken piece back in the place it originally was.

"Hiccup, this is Maces and Talons!" Fishlegs said. "Does this mean..?"

"No, Fishlegs."

"But Maces and Talons was originally designed to test the abilities and decision-making expertise of future chiefs in the heat of battle!"

"Yeah, I'm not taking over as Chief of Berk. Viggo left this for me. He wants me to play Maces and Talons with him."

"Viggo's here?" Tuffnut asked.

"We got next!" Ruffnut announced.

"Guys, he not here." The twins began to shove Hiccup away from the board on the table.

Sensing a struggle, Indi motioned to Lapsus, who stomped her foot and roared. The twins quieted down immediately.

"We're not using the board," Indi said. "We're playing for real. With real people."

"Viggo's forcing my hand," Hiccup said. "He's making me play for Heather's life."

"And what happens if you don't?" Fishlegs asked. Indi held up the broken Traitor. "Oh, no no no! You have to play, Hiccup. You just have to."

"And we need a strategy," Snotlout said.

"We do, Snotlout," Hiccup said, crossing his arms. "And that strategy has to be different than any he's ever seen or tried. Otherwise, Heather won't stand a chance."

Once again winging it during the night, Indi hung on to Astrid as he sat upon Stormfly. The rest of the riders surrounded them on their dragons.

"Alright, remember guys," Hiccup said. "Viggo is a master of deception. We have to be one step ahead of him at all times or it's game over."

"Sounds a little to me like it's already game over," Tuffnut said.

"Yep, that was my interpretation," Ruffnut said.

"It's never game over until you're dead," Indi shouted. Suddenly, a volley of arrows shot up through the cloud layer.

The dragon dodged the arrows, pulling higher into the air.

"Where are those coming from?" Fishlegs wondered aloud.

"Beneath the cloud cover," Astrid said. "They must have ships down there."

"How did they know we were up here?" Fishlegs asked.

A bright glow caught everyone's attention. They all stared at Snotlout atop Hookfang, who happened to be on fire.

"What?" Snotlout asked incredulously. "I was chilly, and now I'm warm and toasty."

"I say we use him as bait," Indi announced. Stormfly rolled out of the way of more arrows.

"We must be close to the island," Hiccup guessed.

"Uh, Hiccup..." Astrid said. Indi looked down, and saw that the cloud cover was lifting, allowing him to see a group of islands arranged in a tight spiral.

"Great, we're here," Indi said. "Now, let's get to work."

"Are you sure that this is it?" Fishlegs asked. "It looks kind of deserted." Suddenly, a large cone of flames erupted into the air in front of them. "And I stand corrected!"

Down below, Indi saw a large dragon with enormous batlike wings. On its head were two horns. The dragon was tied to the ground with thick ropes. Indi snarled when he saw a hunter standing next to the beast with a spear. He jabbed the dragon with his weapon, causing the dragon to roar in pain. As it roared, a large cone of fire erupted from its mouth. Looking around, Indi saw more big dragons tied to the ground, each with at least one hunter next to it. The dragons were jabbed, causing more cones of flame to shoot into the sky.

"He's using flipping Typhoomerangs!" Snotlout shouted. "As blowtorches!"

"I thought you liked it toasty?" Astrid asked.

"I said toast _y_ , not toast _ed_."

Another cone of flame leaped into the air. "I have to say," Tuffnut said. "You totally undersold this guy, Hiccup. He's way more devious than..."

"Incoming!" Indi yelled as the flames consumed his field of vision to his right.

"Maybe we should turn back," Astrid said. "We should find a place to regroup, cause there's no way we are getting through that."

"No," Hiccup said, becoming strangely calm. "All this... It's just a distraction."

"It's fire, Hiccup," Snotlout said. "Actual fire!"

"I have to concur with you on that one," Tuffnut said, looking at the top of his helmet, which had a small lick of flames on it.

"What I mean is," Hiccup said. "Viggo doesn't want us to retreat, It just seems that way. He wants us to get past the fire and the arrows. He wants me to find Heather. And then his game really begins."

"Well, if he wants us to get through then he has a funny way of showing it," Snotlout said as he guided Hookfang around the cones of fire.

"He doesn't want us to get through," Hiccup said. "He wants us to go around, and attack him from the back."

"Oh, that sounds way better," Snotlout said. "But that's not what we're doing, is it?"

"Nope!" Hiccup said as another cone of fire erupted from behind him. "We're going in this way: right into the fire! Now I know you guys think I'm crazy."

"Thank you for summing that up!" Indi said.

"The fire of a Typhoomerang is like a giant tornado. We fly right into the eye of it! It will be hot, but the fire won't touch us."

"Inside it!" Snotlout exclaimed. "This plan sounds completely theoretical."

"All theories must be tested," Indi said.

Tuffnut spoke up. "My fine sister and I have performed said feat of daring many times, throughout the history of Nuts."

"Yeah, for fun!" Ruffnut said. "It does work, but the trick is to not panic once you're inside."

"Let's go," Astrid said, guiding Stormfly down the fire vortex. Indi hung on, feeling the flames heat his skin up.

Soon, the flames dissipated. Looking down at the Typhommerangs, he saw that the hunters were utterly stunned.

"Hello, boys!" Astrid called.

"How's it going?" Indi added.

"Fire," Snotlout shouted, and Hookfang shot a stream of flames down at the hunters. Stormfly and the other dragons followed suit. Taking out the hunters and burning through the ropes that held down the captive dragons. The Typhoomerangs took off, and fly away into the horizon.

"Indi, with me," Hiccup said. Indi skillfully jumped from Stormfly's back to Toothless.

The Night Fury shot through the crisp night air like an arrow. Suddenly, Toothless pulled back as arrows flew at him.

"Woah!" Hiccup shouted as Indi slashed through the arrows with his talons. Toothless shot a low powered plasma blast at the hunters on the ground, scattering them. Looking around, Indi spotted a bright blue glow off in the distance. "Hiccup, over there."

"On it," Hiccup said, guiding Toothless over to the glow.

After Toothless landed gently, Indi and Hiccup walked cautiously over to the cage. Inside was the Flightmare, which had a metal muzzle strapped to its face.

"What have they done to you?" Hiccup said, examining the dragon. "We'll be back, I promise." Indi snarled as they moved on.

After running through the cages for a small amount of time Hiccup saw that it was futile. "We'll never find her this way."

"What about that?" Indi asked, motioning towards a large catapult. Hiccup took the shield off of his back and aimed it at the arm of the catapult. A grappling hook and rope shot from the center of the shield and wrapped around the structure. He pulled, and Indi ran over and yanked a lever on the catapult, sending Hiccup high into the air.

Hiccup fell back to the ground, and landed on a cage, cushioning his fall with his shield, before rolling on and landing on the ground with his feet.

Indi heard a screeching squawk. He'd never heard a dragon like that before. The sound caused some primordial sensation in him, and he moved off to examine it.

"You don't do that to me!" A man's voice said. Indi moved closer, hearing the sound again. Peering through a row of shrubs, Indi saw a dragon hunter standing over two baby dragons. He cracked a whip at them. The babies cried out in pain. Examining the babies closer, Indi saw that they had large heads with conical, long legs, and four claws on each limb. The front limbs did not touch the ground and were formed into hands. Both babies had osteoderms that pointed backward along their neck, back, and tail. Overall, both babies each seemed to be about a foot and a half feet in length.

They were two baby Indominus rex.

Snarling angrily, Indi ran forward and smacked the man in the temple, sending him sprawling. Blood ran down his face, leaking from the claw marks.

"What the..?" the man said as he started to get back up.

Indi pinned him down and forced his talons inside the man's chest cavity, breaking through ribs, and ripped out his still-beating heart. The man died instantly.

Tossing the organ aside, Indi turned back to the babies. As they scuttled over to him, he saw something that he originally missed. Both babies had wings that attached to the body at the shoulders, above the joint for the arms.

Indi cawed softly and opened his arms to the babies. The babies snuggled up against him. Looking closer, Indi saw that one baby had amber-colored eyes like him. The other had bright green eyes.

Smelling the man's blood on his hand and arm, both babies began licking the crimson liquid.

Indi returned to find both Hiccup on top of Toothless. Both were frozen like statues, staring straight ahead.

"Hiccup? Toothless?" Suddenly, Toothless' wings started to twitch. Slowly, both dragon and rider became reanimated.

"Where were you?" Hiccup said.

"I-I had a-"

"The plan failed because you weren't there!" Hiccup said. "You let Viggo took the Dragon Eye!"

"What?!" Indi said. "How?"

"He used the Flightmare against us," Hiccup said. "I'm going to stop him. You go back to the coast."

"But, Hiccu-"

"Go." Toothless promptly took flight and flew off.

Indi's shoulders sagged. He was supposed to stay in the shadows and when Viggo appeared, he would transform and take him out. He was supposed to be their secret weapon.

The babies were both snuggling up against him, and starting to go to sleep.

Soon, Astrid and Stormfly appeared. "Where's Hiccup?" she said as she dismounted from her dragon's back.

"Chasing Viggo," Indi said, not looking the blonde warrior in the eyes.

"Why aren't you hel- Where did you get those?!" Indi looked down at the babies, which had fallen asleep.

"I really messed up, Astrid," Indi said. He promptly told her what had happened.

"It's fine, Indi," Astrid said. "I understand."

"No, it's not, Astrid. It's my fault that the mission failed."

Astrid simply shook her head. "Come on." Indi solemnly climbed onto Stormfly's back behind Astrid.

Hiccup joined them in the air.

"Did you get it?" Indi asked.

"No," Hiccup asked, and he promptly yelled into the air angrily. Toothless crooned in worry.

* * *

The next day, back on Dragon's Edge. Indi was loading up the ship.

"Okay, everyone, bring only absolute necessities with us," Astrid said, before turning to Indi. Are you sure this will work?"

"Absolutely," Indi said. "Elsa is the one person I'm sure of that can help us."

* * *

 **Yes, yes. Indi and the riders, and the dragons are all going to Arendelle.**


	30. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 12

Indi looked at the horizon from his place on the quarterdeck, steering the wheel. The ship was quite cramped with several dragons and four dinosaurs, but they could have been managing worse. Luckily, they were making good headway, with a trip that initially took Indi roughly two weeks was now gone in five days. Having dragons helped with supplying wind to the sails.

"Indi," Hiccup said, approaching him. "How's our time? The dragons are getting restless."

"Excellent," Indi said. "We should be there later today."

"Couldn't we just fly the rest of the way there?" Snotlout asked.

"Absolutely not," Indi said. "Though the people Arendelle seem to have gotten used to some unusual things, they are not used to dragons. I fear that they may cause unnecessary panic. When we get there, I want civility." He looked at the twins. "That means _no schemes._ I'll have Toothless signal you once I get things sorted out with the queen."

Later that day, Indi saw the land of Arendelle. "Home."

Suddenly, Snotlout and the twins took flight on their dragons, flying to the coast, yelling "Dry land!"

"And yet another plan, perfectly executed," Hiccup muttered.

Indi quickly jumped down to the primary deck, and showed Lapsus how to operate the gangplank. Lapsus snarled, understanding her alpha's instructions.

Indi quickly scooped up the hatchlings with one arm and yelled to riders. "Mount!" He ran to Stormfly and climbed up onto the blue dragon. Astrid climbed on in front of him.

"Go, Stormfly!"

The Deadly Nadder squawked and flapped her wings, sending herself into the air.

* * *

Queen Elsa was talking a walk through the garden when a loud roar sounded from above her. Looking up to the sky, she gasped when she saw the large red dragon flying above her. Without even speaking, she ran to the castle. Inside, she met Brynn.

"Get outside and get the citizens indoors," Elsa ordered.

"Why?"

"There's a bloody dragon outside."

This made Brynn crease her brow into a serious glare.

The female warrior ran through the halls, alongside the queen.

As the pair burst into the courtyard, a white dinosaur was waiting for them. Its red eyes were a label for who it was.

"Lapsus?!" Elsa asked, looking at the three raptors by the beast's feet. Lapsus cawed deeply in response. "Where's Indi?" Suddenly, a green dragon with two round heads flew above them. Lapsus and the raptors jerked their heads to look up.

"Never mind him!" Brynn said. "They couldn't have gotten here by themselves. He's got to be here somewhere."

Elsa nodded and turned to face the dragons.

* * *

Indi looked down at the streets and towns of Arendelle, with the castle dominating the landscape.

Up on the North Mountain was a giant, mostly transparent dome. In the forests were several large fences, each encompassing a varying number of acres.

"It wasn't like this when I left," Indi said.

"Is that bad?" Astrid asked, turning her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Not necessarily..."

Stormfly squawked, jerking to the left as she dodged an arrow.

"Woah!" Indi said, hugging the babies tightly. "It's okay, guys."

Hiccup pulled Toothless up next to Stormfly.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm guessing Snot and the twins have something to do with it," Fishlegs said. The aforementioned Vikings met up with the other three dragons.

"What did you three mutton-heads do?" Astrid said.

"Uh," Tuffnut said, pointing at Snotlout and Ruffnut. "It was them! They kidnapped me. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't stop them!"

Indi jerked his head down at the sound of loud bellow. A crash drew his attention to the North Mountain. Out of the large dome came a whole flock of pterosaurs. Within the moment, the group of dragons were surrounded by the swarm.

"Do not engage!" Indi said. "I repeat, do _not_ engage!"

"Then what do we do?" Hiccup asked, just before he ducked away as a Dimorphodon snapped at his head. "Ah!"

"Everyone, cover your ears," Indi said. "I'll do the rest."

After carefully shifting the babies to be held with one arm, Indi stood on Stormfly's back. Placing his free hand on one of Astrid's metal shoulder pads, he steadied himself.

"Cover!" Indi ordered. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, and Indi inhaled deeply. He paused before unleashing a hellish roar, scattering the pterosaurs.

Then a beam of ice flew up from the castle.

"Hello!" Indi said, ducking as the ice flew over his head. "Well, at least we know she's home." He sat back down.

"Who's home?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll explain later," Indi said. "For now, just stay out of the way of the flying ice."

"Flying _what?!"_ Fishlegs said.

Suddenly, a beam of ice flew up and hit Hiccup in the shoulder.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said as the male and his dragon were separated. They immediately began to plummet.

"Astrid, hold these two," Indi said as he plopped the two baby winged Indominus rex in her arms. "Be good for your Aunt Astrid!"

Then he jumped.

Looking at Hiccup, Indi saw that the one-legged Viking had opened his wings that were made of

leather and was gliding along. Unfortunately, Toothless was still falling, as there was no one to open his artificial tail fin.

"Come here, Toothless." Toothless turned his head to look at his friend. Indi reached down, and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the saddle.

Pulling himself onto the saddle, Indi put his feet into the pedals. "Let's see, how did Hiccup work this thing again?" He opened the tailfin in one direction, which sent both him and Toothless and him spinning to the left. "Not that way!" He tried a different motion, and Toothless was steadied. "Alright, Toothless, go!" The Night Fury shot forward, following Hiccup over the castle. Out of the corner of his eye, Indi saw a column of ice with a spiked tip fly at Hiccup.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Indi shouted. A moment later, the column exploded into a million shards. Looking down at the castle, Indi saw Elsa, who was wearing a deep purple dress with shimmering sparkles, standing in the courtyard with two tyrannosaurs and Lapsus. She looked just as beautiful as the day he left, though she might have looked even better without the menacing glare on her face. "Hey, Hiccup!"

"Yes?"

"Uh, the queen here is kind of ticked off. We should-" Out of nowhere, a net flew into Indi's field of vision and snatched Hiccup, pulling the Viking downward to the courtyard. "Hiccup!"

After Indi adjusted Toothless' tailfin, the Night Fury folded his wings in and dove.

"Toothless!"

"Hang on!" Indi yelled. "Get 'im, Toothless!" The dragon roared, slowly inching closer. Suddenly another shot of ice forced Toothless to pull up. Indi watched as Hiccup was caught in a pillar of ice, his head and limbs extending from the mass.

"That's it!" Indi said. "Toothless, land!" The Night Fury snarled, and dove down to the courtyard.

As the Night Fury landed, Indi yelled, his voice deepening for the one word. "Enough!"

* * *

Elsa was shocked when the black dragon landed and a human figure wearing black armor climbed off. The long, dark, white-tipped hair covered the figure's eyes. The figure swung his head, tossing his hair to the side.

Elsa struggled to keep her composure when the amber eyes revealed the figure's identity.

Indi bowed immediately. "I have returned, Your Highness." He was sure he had changed a bit since he left. For example, his hair was most likely longer and very disheveled.

Elsa strode forward. "Sir Indi, it is a pleasure to have you back."

"As you have seen, I have found dragons," Indi said, gesturing to Toothless. The black dragon stalked forward, glaring at Elsa through narrowed eyes. "Easy, bud."

"Hey, Indi," Hiccup said from top of the ice tower. "Can you get me out of here?"

Indi nodded to Elsa, who waved her hand at the ice column. The mass of ice started to disappear, slowly lowering Hiccup to the ground.

"Thank you," Hiccup said.

Indi suddenly was ambushed from behind with an embrace.

"Indi!" a familiar voice said.

"Brynn!" Indi said, laughing. "I'd like you to meet Hiccup Haddock the Third and Toothless. Hiccup, this is Queen Elsa and my good friend Brynn Tyrannus."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Haddock," Elsa said.

"Likewise, Queen Elsa, Miss Tyrannus," Hiccup said, bowing respectfully.

"Toothless," Indi said. "Plasma blast." The Night Fury shot a purple blast into the air, which exploded high above the ground.

"Indi!" a cheery voice said. The male turned to see Anna charging at him, forgoing all formalities. She hugged him tightly. "You're back!"

"Princess Anna," Indi said, returning the hug. "It's good to see you again."

Soon, four dragons appeared and landed in the courtyard. The riders dismounted.

"Queen Elsa," Indi said. "I'd like you to meet Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson, and Snotlout Jorgenson." He gestured to each of the riders as he said their names.

The riders bowed in relative unison.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Queen Elsa," Astrid said.

"Likewise, Miss Hofferson," Elsa said, tipping her head in respect. "It is truly a pleasure to have the dragon riders of Berk in Arendelle. I have heard a quite a bit about you all. I hope you have a pleasant stay in my kingdom."

"And who's this?" Snotlout said, looking at Brynn.

"My name is Brynn Tyrannus," the female warrior said pleasantly.

Snotlout seemed pleased. "If you're not busy later, might you want to go for a flight on Hookfang?" He strode up to her confidently and put an arm around her shoulders. "Perhaps around sunset?"

Brynn smirked, then promptly grabbed Snotlout's arm, twisting it around behind him. Snotlout cried out in pain. Brynn then proceeded to force the beefy male to the ground.

"Now you listen to me closely, Mister Jorgenson," she said. "I am the head guard and personal escort for the queen. I am far too busy to pay any mind to your pathetic advances. If you try anything like that again, I hope you happen to know a good doctor, because you will need one when I'm through with you. Do you understand?" Snotlout could only nod.

This seemed to be an acceptable answer, for Brynn let him go.

"I like this girl," Astrid said, a grin on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Indi said. He walked over to Stormfly, and reached up behind the blue dragon's frill of spines, and removed the hatchlings, before walking back over to the congregation. "We need to talk."

Elsa stared at the winged Indominus rex babies for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes, we do."

* * *

Soon, the group was led by Indi and Elsa into the castle, leaving the dragons behind, except for the two babies, which Indi carried in his arms.

Indi sat at the table in meeting room, tapping his feet, his hands folded and resting on the table.

"Indi," Elsa said, placing a hand on his entwined fingers. "It's okay."

"I doubt it," Indi said, looking at the amber-eyed baby he named Copal, who hopped up onto the table.

Indi removed one of his hands from beneath Elsa's and pet the young, draconic dinosaur. Soon, Owen, Barry, and several other officials walked into the room. All who were in the room greeted the each other before sitting down.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Queen Elsa said, rising at her place at the table.

"Sir Indi, will you explain what you have found?"

"I'll do my best," he said, rising. Copal scuttled away to perch on the area of the table in front of Astrid, who rubbed the baby's head affectionately. "As apparent by their presence here, I have found the dragon riders of Berk." A few of the riders gave small waves. "However, they are not the only type of people up there. As stated by the first message I sent back here, I soon came to encounter an unsavory company of dragon hunters. We've had several run-ins with them during my time up north. These people relentlessly seek out and bring down dragons for various uses on the market, such as selling their hides, and mining the dragons that produce things like quills, which regrow after some time."

"How does this concern us?" a councilwoman said. "Shouldn't the capture of Von Schwicke be our first priority?"

"Yes, his capture has always been my priority," Indi said. "As for concerning us…" He bent down and picked up Emerald, the green-eyed baby, who was resting beneath his chair. The little creature squeaked, looking at Indi distastefully. Once she was set on the table, Emerald yawned, flashing her tiny fangs with a drawn-out squeak, before settling back down. "I believe Emerald and Copal are enough of a reason for us to get involved."

"Sir Indi is right," Elsa said. "The combination of an Indominus rex and a dragon is very compelling. Does this mean that..."

"Von Schicke was up north for some time," Indi said. "Long enough to make a new batch."

"Wait," Astrid said. "Could this Von Schwicke person be in contact with the dragon hunters?"

"Hm," Indi said, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Perhaps. I do not know if he would have the knowledge to catch dragons, but he would be able get his dragons from the hunters. He has the funding to do so."

"Could we compare the hatchlings to our dragons?" Fishlegs said. "If they are a mesh of the different types of animals, and since they have dragon blood in them, then they could show copies of dragons traits. We might be able to identify which types they are made of."

"It makes sense," Indi said, looking to the monarch. "Do you approve, Queen Elsa?"

"I see no reason not to," Elsa said. "And if the riders would be so kind as to share any knowledge about dragons, that would be beneficial as well."

"Certainly, Your Highness," Hiccup said. The procession was led through the castle back to the by Elsa and Indi. Astrid walked next to Indi, carrying Copal while Indi carried Emerald. The group made their way back to the courtyard, where the dragons were waiting. Toothless bounded up to them, making some of the officials fall back a few steps in fear.

"Hey, buddy," Hiccup said, rubbing the dragon's head.

Indi smiled, before speaking. "Let's get started." He held Emerald up to the Night Fury. "Well, Emerald seems to have Toothless' eye color, but the wings don't match." Indi went about, comparing Emerald's wings to those of each of the dragons. "Well, none of their wings match up.

"Could it be possible that their wings shape has been tainted by the dinosaur blood in them?" Elsa asked.

"It's a possibility," Brynn said and Indi set Emerald down.

"What about their fire?" Fishlegs said.

"Possibly," Hiccup said.

Astrid set Copal on the ground next to Emerald and called Stormfly over. After her master gave the command, Stormfly shot a jet of flame over the crowd.

Copal and Emerald cocked their heads inquisitively before Copal gave a squeaky roar at her sister. Soon, the pair were wrestling on the ground like a pair of scaly kittens.

"We'll just keep that one on hold, I suppose," Indi said.

"Perhaps they are too young yet," Fishlegs said. "Some dragons have been known to not flame when they are young. In those species, they usually start to spit fire during adolescence."

"Fishlegs," Hiccup asked. "Did you bring the Book of Dragons?"

"I always do," Fishlegs said proudly.

"I think we should compare these two against every type of dragon that we know of," Hiccup said.

"You can do that?" Brynn asked.

"Of course," Hiccup replied, smiling. "It will take a while, but it is doable."

"You may conduct this operation in the meeting room," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Hiccup said.

The crowd dispersed, the riders and Indi making their way back to the meeting room, while Elsa had some paperwork to finish up.

As Indi walked, the hatchlings scurried around his legs. He made sure not to step on them.

"So," Hiccup said. "Are you and the queen an item?"

The question shocked Indi. While he did not exactly try to conceal his and Elsa's relationship, he did not exactly keep it public view. "Why do you ask?"

"I was able to pick up on it," Hiccup said.

"So are you or not?" Tuffnut asked.

"Guys, not that it's any of your concern," Indi said. "But we have sort of a complicated relationship."

"Is she cruel to you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Indi said. "I mean it's sorta difficult with her being a queen, and my being a warrior, and an unusual one at that. We get quite a few odd looks when it's just us walking through the town together. It's not exactly 'proper' for me to be courting her in the way that I am: I tend to be more or less informal with her than most people would be when courting a royal."

"That's stupid," Astrid said. "People should just keep their mouths shut."

"She said she doesn't mind, though, thankfully," Indi said. "I'd probably go insane if I had to memorize all of the rules and customs."

"Another thing that's stupid," Astrid said.

"What about Brynn?" Snotlout asked.

"She will rip your head off and eat it for a snack," Indi said. "What she did to you was a light warning."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Snotlout said dismissively. "She's clearly impressed by my masculine form. I don't see you with a significant other."

"What about Queen Elsa?" Astrid asked.

"Wait, Indi is dating the queen?!"

Over the next hour, Indi and the riders compared the baby Indominus dragons to the pictures in the Book of Dragons. Shortly thereafter, Elsa crept in. Not one person noticed her, as they were all thoroughly engrossed in their work. She stood silently, observing the group.

"What about Razorwhips?" Indi said.

Fishlegs flipped a few pages in the large, leather bound book on the table. "No, they have bladelike spines on their wings. These babies don't."

"Whispering Death?"

Fishlegs flipped several pages. "Same problem. These guys have smooth edges on the leading edge of their wings."

"Changewing?"

Fishlegs flipped some stacks of papers, skipping through a significant portion of the book. "The wings are smooth on the leading edge, but a Changewing's wings are more slender."

"Fishlegs is right," Hiccup said. "These guys have fairly wide wings for their body."

Elsa delicately cleared her throat. "Could I be of any assistance?"

"Queen Elsa!" Hiccup said with a start. The entire group rose and bowed. "Ah, you might be able to help us."

Indi offered Elsa the seat next to him at the head of the table. The queen accepted it with a nod. "I'm impressed at how much knowledge you have on dragons. Is this everything you know?"

"Everything we know about every dragon we know of," Hiccup said proudly. "I'm sure there are others out there still waiting to be discovered."

"Hiccup's a bit of an optimist about these things," Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled, then turned to the book. "So, are we basically back to the one dragon?"

"Yeah," Indi said. "Except, like you said. He has six ribs of bone in the wing, while these guys have three ribs and a thumb claw on the wing."

"Which dragon is that?" Elsa asked.

"My dragon Toothless," Hiccup said. "He's a Night Fury."

* * *

 **Da-da-da-DUMMMM!**


	31. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 13

Indi walked through the town. He smiled at the townspeople, and they returned the gesture in kind. The town seemed to be prospering: large homes were being built, landing areas were being made for pterosaurs on the rooftops, and the dinosaurs were being well accommodated for. Along the outskirts of the town was a small development, near where large paddocks were constructed, obviously to hold the predators away from the main town at night, as well as to keep the predators safe themselves.

The wall that surrounded the town was apparently well maintained. Elsa had informed him that there were some discussions floating around about dismantling the structure. In the end, they left it standing, as it would have been a great asset for defense should anybody try to attack Arendelle.

"I like this place," Hiccup said, looking around. "It's warmer here than in Berk around this time of year." He turned to the black dragon at his side. "What do you think, bud?" Toothless crooned in agreement, looking surroundings curiously.

Once the townspeople saw that the dragons meant them no harm, they instantly warmed up to them; especially the children, who, in their eagerness, began to climb all over each other to pet the large creatures. Some of them even wanted to go for a flight on the dragons.

"Do you guys have any objections?" Indi asked. The riders had none. Indi turned to the children. "Go ask your parents." The youths immediately ran off.

"I take it that you like kids," Astrid asked with a smile.

"Yes," Indi said. "So full of innocence and wonder. Childhood is an important stage in everybody's life."

"How was your childhood?" Hiccup asked. "Any fond memories?

"I spent most of it either in a pen or murdering people to ensure my own survival. No fond memories, except for those of my mother."

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Long story," Indi replied quickly. "Ask Queen Elsa about it."

Suddenly, a boy came scrambling around the corner, looking behind him. He soon collided with Indi, falling back on his behind. The boy looked up.

"Hey, watch- Sir Indi!" The boy stood up, dipping his head in respect. "I heard you were in town. Welcome back." The boy looked around nervously. Suddenly, Brynn burst from the same corner that the boy had just come from.

"Stop him!" she yelled. The boy started to dart around Indi, but the knight grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now hold on," Indi said calmly. "Let's see what Miss Tyrannus wants."

"Good work, Indi," Brynn said. "Hand him over."

"And what has the boy done?" Indi asked.

"That boy is a thief," Brynn said, pointing at the young male. "I've been after him for weeks."

Indi looked down at the boy, before shoving him to the female guard.

"You're making a mistake, Sir Indi!" the boy yelled as Brynn handed him over to a group of guards. "I was framed!"

Indi shook his head. "How are things, Brynn?"

"Good," she said. "The occupation is different from what I'm used to, but quite rewarding nonetheless."

"I'm sure it is," Snotlout said, tossing an arm around Brynn's shoulder. A low growl immediately began to creep from the back of Brynn's throat. Indi saw that Snotlout, being as dense as he was, did not take Brynn's warning for what it was, but instead for a flirtatious gesture. "Oh, Brynn wants the Snot Man, doesn't she?"

Brynn promptly tore away from Snotlout, punched him in the face, then transformed. In less than five seconds, Snotlout was nose-to-snout with a large, brown carnivore. Brynn's tail swung behind her slowly, and her jaws worked, opening slightly before closing.

"Oh, Thor," Snotlout whispered, staring up at the large creature. Brynn bellowed in Snotlout's face, blowing his hair backward. Snotlout stared for a moment, before turning on his heel and running for his life. "Hookfang!" Snotlout jumped on the large, red dragon and commanded him to fly. Hookfang did nothing of the sort and instead choosing to sit there like a dead fish, waiting for the large dinosaur to devour his pest of a rider.

"That's enough, Brynn," Indi said, chuckling. "I believe you've made your point."

Brynn changed back into her human form and gave a triumphant smirk.

"Wow," Tuffnut said. "First, Snotlout get punched in the face by Hiccup, then he gets completely dominated by a foreign girl."

"Nice," Astrid said, patting the fellow female warrior on the shoulder. "It was about time someone put him in his place. I've tried many times over the years, but he never took a hint."

"If he ever tries that again to you, have Indi call me," Brynn said.

Everyone in the group laughed, except for Snotlout, who was still pouting on top of Hookfang. Brynn dismissed herself, stating that she needed to get back to work. Shortly after his friend left, Indi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a young lady, possibly several years younger than him. She wore the traditional garb that messengers of the castle usually had on.

"Sir Indi," she said, giving a small curtsy. "The queen wishes to speak with all of you."

"Of course," Indi said, tipping his head. "Tell Her Majesty that we will be with her shortly."

"As you wish," the girl said, before striding off.

"What would the queen want?" Hiccup asked.

"It could be anything," Indi said, striding off. "But it's best not to keep her waiting."

As the group made their way back to the castle, Indi noticed a number of foreign officials heading in the same way.

When they reached the courtyard, the sky was darkening. Indi saw the line of officials that led up to the doors.

"Ah, I see," Indi said. "Guys, can have your dragons stay in the courtyard? Just do what I do, alright?"

"Okay," Fishlegs said. "But what's going on?"

"Short summary is that the queen wishes to greet you all formally in front of her court." At the odd looks he got, Indi explained. "It's customary." The riders nodded in understanding. Slowly the riders and Indi inched forward. Soon, they stood before the doors in a row. The guards looked at them for a moment, before one went inside, shutting the door behind him. Through the doors came his voice. "Presenting Sir Indi Rex and the Dragon Riders of Berk."

The doors opened and the group walked inside. Seated on the throne at the in the front of the ballroom was Elsa, dressed in a bright blue gown, her hair done up in a braided bun on the back of her head. Anna stood to her right, smiling. The princess wore a deep purple gown that had ruffles on the bodice.

The riders and Indi stopped several feet from them, and all bowed in unison. Elsa rose from her seat.

"Sir Indi," Elsa said, turning towards him. "I officially welcome you back to Arendelle. May you find rest and respite now that you have returned from your journey."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Indi said. "It is certainly a joy to be back home."

"And I officially welcome you all, Dragon Riders of Berk," Elsa said, turning to face the addressed group. " I hope you find rest as well. Should you need anything, please let me know, and I will see to it."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Elsa," Hiccup said. "In return, if you should need anything from us, let us know and we will see to it immediately." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

The crowd in the room was silent. Indi figured that they did not expect a group of Vikings to be so generous.

Elsa nodded, smiling. Looking up, she saw the doors close. "I invite everyone to participate in the festivities." Soon, the party was underway.

The riders went off in their separate directions, and soon Indi was alone with Elsa, in a room full of people.

"Hey," Indi said awkwardly.

"Hello, Sir Indi," Elsa said.

Grateful for the reminder that they were to be at least somewhat formal in public, Indi stood straight and tall. He offered his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly," Elsa said, accepting the extended appendage. Indi led the queen onto the floor. Placing his left hand on her waist, he held his right hand up. Elsa placed her right hand on his shoulder and took his raised hand with her free hand. They danced, slowly turning in time with the music. Indi decided to engage the queen in muted conversation.

"It's good to see you again," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Elsa said.

"You never gave me a proper welcome," he said.

"Of course I have," Elsa said.

"That's not what I mean."

Elsa laughed quietly. "I know. I'll do that as soon as we're alone."

The song ended, and the two "friends" parted. Indi led Elsa over to the group of riders, Anna and Kristoff were with them as well. On the way, Indi saw Emerald and Copal being the center of attention with a group of teenage girls, who had just become old enough to partake in the queen's formal events.

"So then Hiccup gets the idea to create a night patrol group," Indi heard Astrid say.

"Oh," Anna said. "Did you give it a name?"

"Yes," Hiccup said proudly. "The Dragon's United Monitoring Brigade."

"Yes," Astrid said, rolling her eyes. "He even abbreviated the name to just the first letter of each word, and wrote those letters on the sashes we wore while on duty."

Indi thought for a moment. "You were walking around Berk, at night, with sashes that read 'DUMB'?"

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "I told you it was a bad name."

"Are you sure about that?" Hiccup said. "Because Gobber thought that it described Snotlout pretty well." Everyone in the small group laughed heartily. Indi thought that tonight could not get any better. Everyone was safe, and Von Schwicke was nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, fate can be cruel sometimes, because, at that moment, the doors flew open. A Dimorphodon flew in, and the people in the room ducked out of the way, shouting. The little creature circled around at the ceiling, before diving down at Indi. The little creature transformed into a small boy Indi new as Jacob.

"Indi!" he said. "We're under attack!"

"What?!" Indi said.

"There's a whole group of people in the aviary," Jacob said, tears in his eyes. "They're trapping us!"

"Brynn!" Indi said, locking eyes with his friend. She was chatting with Astrid and had a drink in her hand. Knowing her, it was most likely alcoholic. Brynn nodded and finished her drink in one swallow, then followed Indi out the door. Turning around, Indi saw that the dragon riders were joining them as well.

Indi and Brynn transformed as the riders mounted their dragons. Elsa ran out of the door in time to see the dragons take flight and Indi and Brynn run out of the gates. Returning from the darkness of the coming night, Toothless and Hiccup flew back and landed in front of Elsa. He offered a hand and Elsa nodded, silently climbing onto the Night Fury's back behind Hiccup. Toothless shot into the air and Elsa wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso.

* * *

Indi led the charge to the aviary, roaring angrily. The dragons flew overhead, Toothless leading the rest of the group. Indi rounded a corner, the large dome coming into sight. He heard the screeches of the pterosaurs coming from inside.

Indi twisted his head slightly, roaring up at the dragons. Toothless shot a plasma blast at the dome, breaking a hole in the top. Indi approached the dome and, never slowing his pace, lowered his head and smashed a hole in the dome. Brynn followed him inside.

Inside the dome was chaos: pterosaurs were flying around, dodging nets and green-tipped arrows. In the center of the dome were a group of men. Some wore dragon pelts, while others wore clothes similar to those of the people of Arendelle. They were all gathered around a large pile that was covered in tarps and sailcloth. As a small Pteranodon flew in front of him, Indi watched as the little creature was caught in a net shot by one of the black-clothed men. Indi and Brynn roared angrily and charged. The men scattered, clearly unprepared for two large, ticked-off carnivores. From above, the dragon riders dove in through the hole. Several pterosaurs that had evaded being captured flew out of the holes to safety.

Indi grabbed one of the dragon hunters in his jaws and threw him against a tree. Stormfly shot a jet of fire at the group, scattering them towards Brynn, who snapped her jaws at the closest man.

The twins had their dragon release a stream of gas, which Hookfang lit with his body, which was now covered in flames. From above him, Indi saw a blast of ice come from Toothless' back, freezing some men's feet to the ground. He snarled, pleased that they had some backup in the form of the Snow Queen.

The men's self-preservation seemed to get the better of them, and they ran out of the aviary. Brynn roared, chasing after them for a hundred feet or so before stopping and turning back to the group.

Indi approached the large pile of sailcloth. The dragons landed behind him, and the riders dismounted before walking up next to him.

Indi heard the cries of pterosaurs and small dragons. He grabbed the sheet in his jaws and pulled it off, his teeth slashing into the rough fabric. Instead of finding a pile cages that were full of animals, he found crates and barrels, interlaced with a few occupied cages. Hiccup opened one and found a black powder. He pinched the top of the powder, sprinkling it back down. Elsa opened another one and found a green slime. She dragged her finger across the surface, examining the liquid.

Smelling smoke, Indi turned his head and saw several ropes that were aflame, burning their way to the substances. Indi looked at the cages, locking eyes with one of the Dimorphodons. The little creature squawked, telling Indi to run.

Indi turned and ran past the rest of the group and the riders and Elsa running to their dragons. Just as they mounted, the flames touched the Monstrous Nightmare gel, igniting the flammable substances. The resulting explosion was so loud and deafening that it shattered the ice dome, raining shards down on everything inside. Brynn roared as the dragons flew overhead. Dirt and debris flew past her, most of it flaming wood and molten metal. Indi ran out of the destroyed aviary, the dragons flying above.

After some time, the dragons landed. Indi and Brynn stopped running, their breath coming in ragged bursts. Indi looked back to where the aviary was and roared, the sound turning into a high-pitched cry.

"Indi?" Elsa said, walking up to the white predator. Indi stood still, paying no attention to the queen, only to the column of smoke that rose high into the air. "Indi." Indi glanced back at her but did nothing more. "I'm so sorry."

Indi turned to look at her, lowering his head to look into her moistening eyes. He crooned, closing his eyes.

Elsa leaned her head up against his, making Indi snap his eyes open. He raised his head and strode away, back to the town.

"Indi?!" Elsa said running after him. "Where are you going?!" Indi did not answer. "Indi, stop! Can't you see that they just want to bait you into a trap?" Indi snapped his jaws twice. "You can't do this, Indi. " Indi barked, not ceasing his motions. "I won't let you!"

Elsa threw her hands out, creating a wall of icicles that sprung from the ground like stalagmites. Indi looked at the wall, before turning to glare at Elsa.

"Indi, I almost lost you once," she said, her voice quivering. "I refuse to take that risk again." Indi growled darkly, turning to look straight at Elsa, who crossed her arms. "No." Indi snarled, raising himself up. "I'm not taking that wall down." Indi pushed his snout close to her face until it was a few feet away. He opened his jaws in a loud roar that made Elsa squint her eyes and turn her head, but did not weather her resolve. Indi snorted and walked over to the wall and swung his tail into the icicles, breaking some away and creating an opening large enough for him to fit through. He strode through the hole, stepping over the remains of the icicles that he broke, and walked on.

Elsa ran back to the dragon riders, who were staring at her in shock.

"We have to stop him," she said.

"Queen Elsa," Hiccup said. "I haven't known Indi for that long, but maybe we should let him go."

"He's angry," Brynn said, after having transformed back into her human form. "That's not necessarily a good thing, especially with him in particular."

"He just needs to blow off some steam," Astrid said.

"No," Elsa said. "He's not just angry, he's vengeful. Blood will be spilled, and that blood could belong to anyone who gets in his way. We have to stop him before he escalates any further." She ran and climbed on Toothless' back. Brynn climbed on Stormfly, behind Astrid. The dragons flew back to the town. Below them, Elsa easily picked out the white predator from beneath the canopy. Indi was charging through the trees.

Toothless roared, getting Hiccup's attention. "I see him, bud."

"We have to drive him away from the town," Elsa said.

"Riders, offensive maneuvers!" Hiccup ordered. The riders directed their dragons into a dive, and unleashed fire blasts in Indi's vicinity, trying to force him to change direction. Indi roared in defiance, sticking to his chosen path.

"Uh, Queen Elsa," Astrid said.

"I'm busy," Elsa said.

"Queen Elsa, something's going on in the town."

Elsa turned to see the streets nearly empty, except for the group of men from the aviary in the town. The were surrounding a group of civilians, pointing their spears at them. Even from this distance, Elsa could see that one of them had red hair.

"Queen Elsa?" Hiccup asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Leave Indi," she said decisively. "We have to go save my sister."

Toothless shrieked, banking away from Indi, leading the other dragons. The white hunter watched with slight confusion before stalking his way through the brush.

* * *

Toothless folded his wings in, diving down, before pulling up at the last second, landing. Elsa lept off of the Night Fury's back, the rest of the riders following. Toothless stalked forward, following the queen.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she started forward, only to be shoved back by one of the men who wore dragon skins.

"Release the princess," Elsa said, her temper starting to boil.

"First, tell me where Indi Rex is," a man said, stepping forward.

"Hoskins," Brynn growled.

"He's not here," Hiccup said, coming to stand next to Elsa.

"I can see that," Hoskins snapped. " _Where_ is he?"

"What's it to you?" Hiccup said.

A dragon hunter promptly grabbed Anna, pressing a knife to her throat. "This is what it is to me!"

"Release her," Elsa snarled through her teeth. Toothless growled, arching his back.

Hoskins gave a signal and armed men poured out of the surrounding buildings, each armed to the teeth.

Hiccup mounted Toothless, and all of the dragons leaped into the air.

"Now, Queen Elsa," Hoskins said. "We can do this the easy way, or otherwise."

Elsa punched her fist into the air, sending a sheet of ice at Hoskins. The man dodged it and threw a knife at Elsa just as the woman was grabbed by a particularly spiny dragon. As Stormfly lifted her away, the knife missed her chest, but instead tore through her dress and slashed her thigh.

Elsa cried out and shivered as she felt her blood run down her leg.

The dragons went into full attack, shooting fire, causing explosions. The dragon hunters shot their bows and threw spears and bolas. Calmly, Hoskins strode back to the man that held Princess Anna. He tore her away, and forced her to the ground, holding her wrists. He put his knee on her back and bent over, muttering into her ear.

"I'm going to ask you this one last time: Where is Indi Rex?"

"Anna!" she heard Elsa's voice yell from above her. "Let her go!"

"I don't know," Anna said, her voice cracking. Hoskins reached his hand behind him and took a something from his belt. He pressed it against her throat. Knife. "Please don't kill me. Please."

* * *

Indi crouched in hiding, listening to the battle. He smelled adrenaline, Elsa's blood, smoke. It began to overwhelm him. Through all the sounds of combat, almost like a whisper, he heard Anna's voice. "Please don't kill me. Please."

Indi's eyes snapped open, and he stalked forward. He roared loudly, silencing the town. Sure that he had their attention, he growled darkly.

Anna looked up at the loud roar and grinned. She twisted her head to look at Hoskins out of the corner of her eye. "You're dead meat."

Smashing his way out of an abandoned barn, Indi roared with fury. He zeroed in on Vick Hoskins, who was pinning Anna down and held a knife to her throat. Indi slammed his foot down, cracking the cobblestones.

"Ah, there he is," Hoskins said rising. Indi snarled, before charging. Hoskins scrambled away and darted back into the small crowd. Indi stopped just short of Anna and bent down. Gently, he grabbed the back of Anna's dress with his jaws and picked her up. He swung his head and carefully placed her down behind him.

The work that required caution now completed, Indi whipped his head around and roared.

"Take it down!" Hoskins yelled. "Von Schwicke wants it back in his possession."

 _IT?!_ Indi thought. _I AM NOT AN IT!_ He lunged at the closest man and the battle resumed. A fireball exploded behind him and many men with long spears rushed forward, driving Indi away. He stumbled back, his tail swiping into a lamp post, sending the metal pole onto a man that was about to throw a spear at Toothless. He grabbed another man with his clawed hand as several arrows hit his flank. Roaring in pain, he threw the man down. Just as the man started to scramble to his feet, Indi stomped forward, hearing the crunch of bones.

Another man ran forward and jabbed his leg with a spear. Indi shrieked deeply, and another man fired an arrow into his chest. He whirled around, swinging his tail into spearman, sending him cartwheeling into the wall of a house, snapping his neck. Indi grabbed the bowman with his clawed hand and threw him into the path of a fire blast that came from Hookfang, the sticky flames gluing themselves to the man, turning him into a screaming barbecue. Out of nowhere, a dragon hunter fired a net at Indi's face, tying his mouth shut. Snarling, Indi shook his head, trying to free his most powerful weapon. Amidst his struggle, he stomped onto two men and sent a third flying onto a spear of his comrade.

Using his large hand talons, Indi tore the net off and slammed his hands into the ground, roaring. He spun, swiping his tail and breaking the ribs of two men he sent flying. With his jaws, he grabbed another man that was positioned near his head and shook the assailant like a doll, blood raining down onto the ground.

As two men started to drag one of their wounded away, a third one started walking towards Indi, releasing arrow after arrow from his bow. Each projectile hit Indi in the face as he walked towards his attacker. He opened his jaws, shrieking, before clamping down on the man around his middle, severing his torso from his waist.

Indi turned slowly as he watched as the men regroup into lines. There was now about half as many men that there initially were. The dragons hovered above Indi.

Indi roared, stamping his foot. The men's bravery started to falter, terror bleeding through their eyes. Stormfly landed, and Elsa dismounted.

"Leave now," she said, limping forward. Indi noticed her pained face and bent down, sniffing her leg. He turned towards the men, growling. One of the men fired an arrow at her, only to have it blasted to nothing in a small blue fireball.

"Leave!" Elsa yelled once more, shooting ice at the men. Toothless joined in, firing a plasma blast at the men. The men yelled in fear, before slowly inched away from the furious queen and her reptilian comrades.

Once the attackers were out of sight, the dragons landed. Indi bent down and sniffed Elsa once more.

Elsa reached up. Just as she was about to stroke Indi's arm, she felt something wet and sticky drip onto her shoulder. After identifying what it was, she looked up at Indi and saw a red liquid running from several gashes in him. Indi looked at the wound but seemed to ignore the pain.

"Indi," Elsa said softly, limping around to stand in front of him. "Come with me. You're hurt." Indi snorted before kneeling down, allowing Elsa to climb on behind his neck. As her blood ran down her leg, it mixed with Indi's, before running down his arm and dripped from his talons.

Looking around him, Indi saw that the riders seemed to also be injured, though not as much as him, thankfully.

Elsa sighed, resting her head against Indi's neck, ignoring the fact that his blood was sticking to her face. There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

 **Well, everyone, what did you think. Also, I'm thinking of holding a contest. The winner will receive a signed poster by me that will have a never-before-seen story cover. I'll work out the details and give you the requirements at the next chapter.**

 **Until then, peace!**


	32. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's a chapter. Sorry it's so short, I had a bit of trouble writing this one.**

* * *

Indi limped through the halls, hoping he would not start to bleed through his bandages again. Though everybody was injured in some way, of all the people who fought against Hoskins and his men yesterday, he was the most physically injured. He made his way to the royal study, where Elsa was apparently waiting for him.

As he walked past a window that overlooked the courtyard, he caught Lapsus peering in. The large carnivore gave her alpha a concerned hoot, to which Indi returned with a friendly wave. As he passed, Lapsus moved away, continuing to watch through the windows, no doubt trying to give a maid or castle visitor a heart attack.

He limped up to her door, where two guards were stationed. They nodded to him, and Indi returned the gesture. Indi opened the door and went inside. In the office were the dragon riders, several officers that were higher up than Brynn, and the female guard herself. Queen Elsa stood behind her desk, her hands folded in front of her.

"Welcome, Sir Indi," Elsa said.

"I apologize for keeping you all waiting," Indi said.

"Nonsense," Elsa said. "A slight delay can be allowed due to your physical condition." The queen turned to address the group as a whole. "Yesterday, we were attacked by Mister Vick Hoskins and some of his subordinates. The Dragon Riders of Berk also informed me that accompanying Hoskins were some other people, whom Mister Haddock referred to as Dragon Hunters.

"Though the overall attack was thwarted, our attackers did manage to infiltrate the aviary and put in place a large amount of explosives as well as trap some of the dinomorphs and pterosaurs. When lit, the explosives killed most and badly injured the others, as well as shattering the dome."

Brynn quietly growled through the corner of her mouth.

"What I need to know," Elsa continued. "Is how these insurgents managed to breach the defenses we have put in place and kill some of my citizens in a bold and all but successful attack."

"What steps have been put in place to secure the city?" Indi asked.

"The harbor has been shut down, and all trade ceased for the time being," Elsa said. "I have also issued orders to shut down the borders as best we can."

"Your Majesty, we can go investigate the harbor," Hiccup said, motioning to his fellow riders. "As we have found from our previous encounters, Dragon Hunter ships have distinct qualities."

"You have my thanks, Mister Haddock," Elsa said, giving a quick nod. "Inform me if you should require anything that would assist you."

"Thank you," Hiccup said, bowing, the rest of the riders following in suit. He turned on his heel and left the office, his group following.

"Admiral Defton," Elsa said, turning to a grey-haired man. "I need you to go and lock down the borders. Nobody leaves without clearance."

"Of course, Your Highness," Defton said with a bow, before he too left the room, leading the group of officers out. Brynn went with them.

"Take care, Indi," she said, patting him on the shoulder. Indi winced. "Sorry." Indi shrugged as Brynn followed her fellow soldiers out.

Indi and Elsa stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence. It was the first time they were alone together since Indi had left.

"So..." Elsa began. "How was your time up north?"

"Alright," Indi said. He sniffed the air quietly. "How's your leg?"

"I'm fine, Indi," Elsa said. She moved her gaze to his shoulder. "You're bleeding again." She moved out from behind her desk and walked over to him. Though she was trying her best to hide it, Indi noticed her limp. Elsa took her palm and pressed against the red spot on the bandages against the shoulder.

"Ow," Indi said. "Are you sure your leg is okay?"

"Indi, does it seem as though I'm going to keel over from blood loss?"

Indi dropped his gaze, sighing. "Sorry."

Elsa shook her head. "Go. I'll call you if anything is found."

Indi nodded slowly, before turning to leave.

Elsa sighed, watching the dark-haired youth leave. She could not let her emotions get the better of her. She already had enough trouble sleeping as it was. The nightmares from last night were extremely disturbing.

* * *

Indi walked out of the doors of the castle. In the courtyard, he saw Lapsus and Rexanne watching over Emerald, Copal, and Junior (who seemed to take on the role as an older brother to the babies, or "Indominus Furies" as Hiccup called them). Exiting the castle gates, he nodded to the few dignitaries that were milling about.

Feeling rather bored, Indi turned, heading for the docks.

Rounding the corner, he ran into a familiar beefy Viking and a large red dragon.

"Snotlout," Indi said. "How's the search coming?"  
"Well, we found a few things that could be of interest," Snotlout said.

"I'll tell the queen," Indi said. "Go back and tell Hiccup I'll bring her there shortly."

Snotlout nodded, turning around going back to the ship.

"Yes, that looks fine," Elsa said, examining the dark tapestries that were being hung in the throne room. Feeling a presence behind her, Elsa turned around.

"Queen Elsa," Indi said, bowing. "The riders have found some things in the dragon hunters' ship that might be of interest. I also have some information that could be useful."

"Lead the way, Sir Indi." Indi turned and led the queen out of the castle. As they pair entered the courtyard, Lapsus roared over at them. Indi turned and saw his babies scuttling over to him. Indi bent down and picked up Copal.

Indi crooned gently to the baby Indominus Fury as Elsa picked up Emerald, who was cradled in the female human's arms. Indi smiled and led the way to the docks. As the pair continued through the town, Indi watched as the townspeople were bowing in respect for their queen.

Soon the large dragon hunter ship came into view. Standing at the top of the gangplank was Hiccup, with Toothless at his side.

"You have something to show me, Mister Haddock?" Elsa said as she climbed up the path.

"Yes," Hiccup said. "Please, follow me." He turned and led the newcomers into the dragon hold.

As they entered the hold, Elsa tensed, pulling Emerald closer to her chest. Lining the sides of the halls were cells made of green metal. "These cages are where dragons were kept?"

"Yes," Astrid spat. "As well as human prisoners."

Hiccup led Indi and Elsa to the Commander's Quarters, which was located at the far end of the ship. Inside the room, bathed in the light of several torches, was Fishlegs, who was examining several papers that sat on the wooden desk. Hanging on the wall was a rough map of the northern end of Norway and the Viking archipelago.

"Find anything, Fishlegs?" Indi asked.

"Not much," the large male replied. "Most of it's just a few trade routes and ports."

"Any about a man named George von Schwicke?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry, Your Highness," Fishlegs said. "There's no names listed here."

"If you find anything," Indi said. "Let me know." Hiccup nodded.

"Mister Haddock," Elsa said. "Tonight, there will be a funeral ceremony for the deceased of the attack yesterday. You and your group are invited."

"We will be there."

* * *

That night, Indi sat wearing a black shirt and pants, his hair neatly trimmed. He stood off to the side, at the front, facing the congregation, along with many other officials. The dragon riders stood next to him in a row. The queen stood silently at the front of the crowd, in front of four small coffins.

Elsa took a deep breath before speaking. "The attack yesterday caused us a terrible loss. My newest people, these children, whom I view as my own, were mercilessly captured and killed. These four came to our home seeking refuge. I feel that I have failed them in providing sanctuary. Hopefully, one day, their spirits will forgive me for this."

Indi was shocked: Elsa had just admitted that she had failed. By extension, he had failed as well. He was unable to protect his fellow dinomorphs. By failing to do so, he had neglected his duty, which was in his title: "Protector of the Dinomorphs."

Soon, the coffins were lowered into the ground, and they were buried with earth. Shortly afterward, the crowd dispersed to the dining hall.

Indi watched the crowd leave. He stood at the newly filled in graves. Once the people had left, he looked to the sky, where a thousand stars glimmered.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this. Your deaths will not be in vain. I will avenge you all. The next dinomorph to die at the hands of George von Schwicke will be me." Indi watched as a shooting star raced overhead. He closed his eyes as a breeze brushed his hair, before turning to the castle. Entering the gates, he walked into the castle. Creeping through the halls, he walked past the doors to the dining hall. Though it was for less than a second, he made eye contact with Elsa who was comforting the mothers of the deceased. Scowling, Indi walked off to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Indi was up early. He grabbed his armor and slid it on carefully. He exited his room and wandered through the halls. He walked into the courtyard and saw the dragon riders getting their mounts ready.

"Ready, Indi?" Astrid said.

"Hell yeah," Indi said, clenching his hand. He whistled over Lapsus and his raptors. "You guys be good, alright?" Lapsus crooned deeply, and Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator each nuzzled their alpha. Out of the castle came Owen. "Take care of them for me, will you?"

"How could I not?" Owen said. "It was good to see you again, Indi."

"Same to you," Indi said.

"Kick the son of a bitch in the face for me, will you?"

Indi smirked. Looking over Owen's shoulder, he saw the additional passengers exit the castle.

"Let's go," Brynn said as she strode up. Behind her, Anna and Elsa walked up, each carrying a small bag.

Indi climbed on Stormfly behind Astrid. As he adjusted the baby Indominus Furies in the large bag that hung from his shoulder, the rest of the riders mounted their dragons.

As the dragons took flight, Indi looked behind him and watched the kingdom of Arendelle recede: the destroyed aviary, the castle, Lapsus. Luckily, there were a few things that were not receding: Anna and Elsa, who both rode on Toothless behind Hiccup, and Brynn, who hung on behind him on Stormfly. They locked eyes and both let them flash to their primal state.

* * *

 **Now for the rules! I did promise you guys rules for the contest I was holding.**

 **Requirements:**

 **Leave at least one "relatively constructive" comment on "Jurassic Ice"**

 **One of the following categories:**

 **Follow/Favorite this story or me on FanFiction**

 **Follow me on Twitter**

 **If you happen to have all of these requirements, you will increase your chances by one. However, more comments does not get you more chances. *COUGH-COUGH* Harold Godwinson.**

 **The first place and second place will receive a Jurassic Ice poster signed by yours truly. The design of this poster is a surprise, but I think that it is awesome.**


	33. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 15

They flew for several days, spending the nights at various islands, until a large island appeared on the horizon.

"Is that it?" Anna asked, pointing around Elsa, who sat behind Hiccup.

"Yep," Indi said from behind Astrid. "That is Outpost Island."

They soared overhead. Beneath them were the dark green patches of the trees, the grass a stark contrast. There were several large snow-capped mountains on the island, several rivers flowing from them. The wing of dragons landed down on the platform in front of the stables.

Everyone dismounted from the dragons. Elsa looked around, examining the base. Mostly constructed of wood, the structures were not as refined as they would be if they were in Arendelle, but still serviceable nonetheless. She turned as Indi took his younglings out of the bag. Both Copal and Emerald shrieked and darted around, flapping their wings.

"Welcome to Dragon's Edge," Hiccup said.

"This is so amazing," Anna said. "Did you all build these by yourselves?"

"We worked together on the community structures," Astrid said. "We built our own huts by ourselves." Stormfly squawked indignantly. "With our dragons," Astrid added. "Sorry, girl."

Looking to the west, Indi saw that the sun had already dipped below the horizon. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed."

"I agree," Hiccup said, looking at Toothless, who yawned.

"Brynn," Astrid said, slapping a hand on the female's shoulder. "You can spend the night with me."

Indi turned to Anna and Elsa. "And you two can sleep in my hut."

"Thank you, Indi," Elsa said. The riders dispersed and Indi led the pair of royals and the babies off to his hut. Elsa and Anna carried their bags with them.

"Elsa," Indi said as they strolled along. "What do you think of the outpost?"

"It seems very well made," Elsa said.

It was not exactly the answer Indi was looking for. "Well, it's been battle tested," he replied. "I was there for that."

"There was a battle here?" Anna asked.

"So far, there's been two, according to Hiccup. I was there for the second one. Blasted dragon hunters were trying to take us down."

"I hope you took taught them a lesson," Anna said.

He led then to a hut that was close to ground level, a wide sheet of Gronkle iron leading up to it. Their feet made metallic clicking sounds as the trio made their way up the ramp. Opening the wide doors, he led them inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Indi said. "Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours."

Elsa looked around. The interior of the hut was made in the style of a log cabin, similar to the other huts she had glimpsed inside of. A bed sat up in the loft, which had a ladder heading up to it. A large flat black stone sat on the floor in front of a fireplace, where several chairs sat, surrounding the hearth. The younglings scuttled over and settled down, curling up like little scaly kittens.

"You two can have my bed up there," Indi said, pointing up to the loft. "I can sleep down here with these two."

"Thanks, Indi," Anna said as she climbed the ladder. "Good night."

"Night, Anna," Indi said, sitting down in a chair. He looked up at Elsa, and gestured to the chair next to him. The queen sat down and Indi rose, taking the flint and steel from a small box on a shelf, and lit the fire. After a few minutes, there was a was merry blaze.

Settling back down, he turned to face Elsa.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Indi sighed. Elsa chuckled. "So, how were things back in Arendelle before I showed up?"

"Good," Elsa said. "You saw what we've been working on."

"And I'm very proud of that. It seems to be a parallel to what's here on the Edge and on Berk, except for dinosaurs instead of dragons."

"You were at Berk?" Elsa said. "Did you talk to the chief?"

"Ah..." Indi said nervously. "We were sort of busy chasing down a dragon that could bring lightning down from the sky, so no, I didn't get the chance to. Luckily, Chief Stoick is Hiccup's father, so I'm sure we could arrange a time for you to speak with him."

"I can agree to that," Elsa said.

* * *

Indi looked down at the trio of dragon hunter ships. It had been three days since the group had arrived at Dragon's Edge. The twins had just reported back with the news of this small convoy, which was about two hours north of the base.

He sat behind Astrid, with Brynn behind him. Elsa and Anna sat behind Hiccup. The hunters loosed a volley of arrows at the two fastest dragons. Stormfly and Toothless both banked out of the way.

"Astrid, drop them off!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless passed overhead. Indi and Brynn both smirked maniacally. Stormfly dove down to one of the ships, and Indi and Brynn jumped off, landing in the center of the deck. Standing back to back, they watched as they were surrounded by dragon hunters, who all aimed a selection of pointy weapons that them.

With the speed of a mad raptor, Indi darted forward and punched the first man he saw in the face, sending the man to his back. He grabbed another hunter's arm and threw him overboard. Rolling out of the way of a flying arrow, he watched as Brynn slammed the heads of two dragon hunter mooks together and punched another in the gut. A blue plasma blast struck the deck, scattering the small group of men.

"Brynn, let's go!" Indi yelled as he ran, leading his friend to the door that led down to the dragon hold. As they entered the doorway, Stormfly flew overhead, lighting the area in front of the door on fire. A guard standing in front on the door drew a sword made of green metal. Indi drew the hunter's attention, attracting the strike. As the sword sank into the floorboards, missing Indi by the width of his thumb, Brynn punched the man in the templed sending slumping to the floor. Tearing door off its hinges, Indi led Brynn into the hall. In the cages lining them were fairly common types of dragons: mostly Deadly Nadders, a few Monstrous Nightmares and Zipplebacks, and a couple Gronckles.

"Oh my god..." Brynn began, her voice trailed off.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Brynn nodded, her brows knitting themselves into a scowl. Indi turned and stole the keys from the unconscious dragon hunter's belt. Inserting the key into one of the locks, he twisted, opening the cage of a Nadder. The purple dragon looked at the pair, confusedly cocking its head. Indi was certain that their scent was different from other humans that the dragon had encountered. Cautiously creeping out its cell, the dragon sniffed the two humans before running down the hall and darting up the stairs. The pair went ahead, releasing the dragons. As the last dragon, a blue and green Nightmare, was released, Indi and Brynn walked through the halls, looking for any other dragons. Finding none, they ran out of the hold, jumping through the flames. As they strode out onto the deck, Indi saw a hunter charge at them, his axe raised. Suddenly, from a passing Night Fury, a bolt of ice shot at the hunter, encasing his legs and feet in ice, freezing him to the wooden deck.

"Thanks, Elsa!" Brynn shouted as the queen waved at them.

"We had it covered, ya know," Indi yelled. Elsa gave a light laugh, shaking her head.

From behind the two warriors, Stormfly landed.

"Let's go, you two," Astrid said. Indi and Brynn walked up to the blue dragon and climbed on. The dragons flew off, back to the Edge.

"Well, that was fun," Indi said, climbing down from Stormfly's back onto the wooden floor of the stables. He heard high-pitched squawking from behind him, and saw Emerald and Copal scurrying up to him. "Hi guys!" He knelt, petting the babies. "Did you two behave?" Copal burbled, turning her head to see a rat. She and her sister shrieked loudly, darting off to play "Catch the Food that Moves."

Indi smiled, watching them chase their prey.

* * *

Several months later, Indi woke to a lovely sunrise that streamed through the window that was formed from a sheet of Elsa's ice. He exited his hut, accompanied by the babies, who were making excited burbling growls. Having grown from the height of a Terrible Terror to as high as his waist, Indi had to feed them a considerable amount. They were also much more dangerous, as a lone wolf had quickly figured out.

He led them to the stables, where there was plenty of fish stored for dragon consumption. As he neared the stables, he heard Toothless rumbling through the metal doors. A screech and a clattering of metal objects sounded from inside.

"Come on, bud, work with me here. Please?" Hiccup's voice said quietly.

Astrid soon arrived at the stables, where she looked at Indi, cocking her head. Indi motioned at the stables, where the quiet noises were coming from. Astrid frowned put her hands on her hips and Indi leaned up against the wall.

The large metal doors of the stables slid open and Hiccup exited, carrying plates of metal that had red designed painted on them. "We're almost out of here, so..." Toothless pushed the doors open wider and walked out. Both dragon and rider stopped when they saw that they had been caught.

"D-ya, Astrid," Hiccup began. "H-hey, hey. S-so, what brings you so early, here, in the morning?" Toothless looked away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Are you just going for a test flight with Stormfly? Yeah, well, same here, with Toothless of course, because, with Stormfly, that would be, you know..."

"I don't believe this," Astrid said. "You're going on a recon flight _alone_ , with no support, no cover. We talked about this."

"I know," Hiccup said. "I just didn't want to wake anybody."

"That's a childish reason," Indi said offhandedly. "I've been getting up early every day thanks to these two." Copal and Emerald looked at each other, before staring up at Indi innocently. "Yes, I will feed you guys in a minute."

"How long have you been standing there?" Hiccup asked.

"Long enough."

Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "It's no big deal. Really."

"Yes, _it is_ ," Astrid said. "It's way too risky." Hiccup looked away, his lips forming into a pout. "Hiccup, he's not out there. It's been months since the Viggo-"

"Fiasco?" Hiccup offered walking past Astrid.

"I was going to say episode," Astrid said as Hiccup set down the metal plates that were Toothless' dragon armor. "You have to stop this. You're gonna wear yourself into the ground looking for this guy who doesn't want to be found."

"I'm fine, Astrid," Hiccup said. "Besides, maybe Viggo isn't out there, but his hunters are. If I can find _one_ to question..."

"They won't tell you a thing," Astrid said.

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know if they will, Hiccup," Indi said.

Astrid stood in silence for a moment. "Look, if you're going, at least let Stormfly and me go with you."

"Fine," Hiccup sighed out. Astrid ran into the stables to fetch her dragon.

Indi looked at the one-legged male for a moment. "You might want to get going."

"You're not going to try to stop me?"

"If I were going to try to stop you, would you listen?"

Hiccup smiled, picking up Toothless' armor. "Okay, bud, it's now or never." Toothless promptly grabbed the armor and threw it over the edge of the stable's landing platform. "Ah!" Toothless gave a rumbling growl in defiance at Hiccup, turning away.

"I would suggest letting him get away with this one," Indi muttered. "I'd wager that you only have a few more moments." Hiccup shrugged and mounted Toothless and the pair shot off. A minute later, Astrid walked out, accompanied by a saddled Stormfly. She took one look at where Hiccup was previously and the scattered dragon armor.

"I swear on Thor's hammer..."

Indi went over to the barrels of fish, selected a few and tossed them down. The younglings ravenously tore into their food. "Are you going to go find him?"

"I'll try," Astrid said. "Though Night Furies are one of the fastest dragons that we know of."

"Should I come with you?" Indi offered.

"No," Astrid said, shaking head, her bangs swishing over her brow. "Stay here and hold down the base. Make sure the twins don't blow up my hut."

"You do realize that Elsa could just freeze their limbs to the ground, right?" Indi said. Astrid snorted in amusement, before climbing onto Stormfly. "Good luck, Astrid."

The blonde shieldmaiden nodded, before nudging Stormfly with her heels, sending the blue dragon into the sky. Indi watched as the pair shot off in search of Hiccup and Toothless.

He watched for a moment, before turning away, going down the steps, leaving the stables behind. Copal and Emerald followed, each carrying a fish in their mouth. As the three mutants walked along the wooden pathways, they all felt the warm morning sun on their skin. Winter had been ravaging the island for some time now, and the onset of warmer weather was a true blessing to behold. Climbing up the ramp, he saw that the door was still shut. Swinging it open, he winced as the door squealed quietly.

Walking into his home, he watched as the younglings darted inside, flapping their wings. They immediately ran up the wall and glided to the loft. A moment later, feminine shouts of disgust sounded throughout the hut.

"Indi!" Elsa yelled.

Snickering, the male climbed the ladder and looked at the bed, where Elsa and Anna were currently sitting up, half-chewed raw fish and young dragons perching on their laps. Indi covered his mouth with a hand, barely managing to control his laughter at the sight.

Elsa glared at him while Anna looked sick to her stomach as she stared at the fish. "Get them out of here."

"Alright, alright," Indi said as he chuckled. "Come on, you two. Let them wake up before you try to share your food with them." The Indominus Furies screeched, before grabbing their fish and leaping off the edge, gliding down the the floor as Indi climbed down the ladder.

After a few moments, Elsa and Anna came down in their casual wear that they usually wore around the base.

"Good morning," Indi said, smiling pleasantly.

Elsa shot him a silent glare and flicked her hand out, spraying a flurry of snow in his face, making the male sputter. "You know I don't like being woken up that way."

"Hey, I'm not the boss of them," Indi said in his defense. "You heard what Hiccup said. Baby dragon's don't really listen until their older."

"Yes," Elsa said. "That's what he said a few days after we arrived her and they were all over the dinner table. They're not hatchlings anymore, Indi. Their getting too big for that type of tomfoolery."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"What do you think?" Anna said, chiming in. "Train them."

"Train them?" Indi asked incredulously.

"Indi, they are part Indominus, a very intelligent type of dinosaur," Elsa said.

"Mutant dinosaur," Indi said, correcting her.

"Regardless, Indominus rex are intelligent. They also are part Night Fury, if our thinking is correct, and Night Furies are intelligent as well. I've seen Toothless."

"Alright, I get it," Indi said, raising a hand in defeat. "I'll talk to Astrid or Hiccup when they get back."

"They're gone?" Elsa said. "Where did they go this early in the morning?" Anna started making kissing sounds.

Ignoring her, Indi continued. "Hiccup went off in search of dragon hunters or Viggo Grimborn; whichever he finds first. Astrid went after him, since he went without backup."

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know. Hopefully soon. In the meantime, I'll talk to Fishlegs and see if I can borrow the Book of Dragons for some tips on training these two." Emerald raced by, chasing her sister. "Come on, you two." He walked out the door, and left the royal sisters in his hut.

Fishlegs was all but too enthusiastic to try his hand at training Emerald and Copal, as Hiccup usually did this sort of thing. But about thirty minutes of trying to get them to listen, Fishlegs gave up when Copal stole his notebook and threw it into the bushes next to the domed arena. Snotlout happened to be walking by at that moment and laughed.

"Why don't you try then, Snotlout?" Fishlegs said. Snotlout was happy to oblige and entered the arena. He waited until both babies were standing in front of him, before trying to train them by being his loud and assertive self, and promptly became the target of Attack the Food that Moves.

After twenty minutes of prying the babies off of the muscular youth, which the twins fully enjoyed watching, Elsa and Anna walked by and watched silently.

"Maybe you could try-" Anna began, before being cut off by a small crash as the babies broke a barrel, sending a wave of green Monstrous Nightmare gel spilling all over the area.

Indi groaned, dragging his hand over his face. Glancing skyward, he saw a blue Deadly Nadder swooping downward for a landing. As Stormfly landed, Astrid took one look at the arena.

"What did you do?"


	34. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 16

**Greetings, from Planet Insanity (also known as "the inside of my head"). I have a great idea for this story and will be implementing it shortly. the next few chapters will be getting really dark.**

* * *

Astrid looked around expectantly, before her eyes landed on the twins.

"Don't look at us," Tuffnut said defensively.

Astrid's eyes turned to the youth who was standing in the middle of the arena, partially covered in green slime.

"Don't ask," Indi growled. "Just do not ask." Astrid smiled and walked over, wiping a smear of gel from Indi's face.

"What were you doing?"

"We were training," Indi said, before looking at the two younglings. "Or at least _trying to_."

Astrid looked around. "Well, I don't need to ask how it went."

At that moment the always the late and heavy sleeper known among the base as Brynn walked up to the arena, her hair disheveled in a mess of bedhead.

"Hello, everyone," she said before yawning, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. She looked around. "Indi, what did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do it," Indi snarled, baring his teeth. "It was the two unruly hellions."

"The twins?"

"No!" Indi yelled. "The other two unruly hellions!" He shook his head, before turning back to Astrid. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Astrid said. "First, a bond of trust has to be established. Show them that you won't hurt them."

"Done," Indi said. "I saved them from a dragon hunter who was attacking them."

Astrid chuckled. "Next, you need to give them a command. If they perform the action correctly, you reward them."

"So, something like..." Indi said, tapping his chin. He chirped, pointing at Snotlout. The male screamed in a very un-manly fashion as the younglings darted forward, chasing him.

"No! Bad baby dragons!" Snotlout yelled as he ran. "Ow! Bad dragons!" He dove into an empty barrel, as where he breathed a sigh of relief as the baby scratched at the wood.

Indi whistled Copal and Emerald back over to where he was standing, where they were rewarded with fish.

For the rest of the day, Indi, with some helpful tips from Astrid, trained the Indominus Furies.

Hiccup returned at nightfall. Indi noticed the pensive look on his face. As Astrid stepped forward, Indi lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"He's been through something," Indi muttered, watching the one-legged male walk away into the darkness, the black dragon following him. "Let him deal with it on his own terms." Astrid opened her mouth to contradict him, but Indi put a finger on her lips.

The next day, Elsa approached Indi with a request. Indi nodded, and promised to talk to Astrid about it. He promptly went to the shieldmaiden's hut, where she and Brynn were talking about "womanly-things" that bored Indi to no end and sharpening their weapons. He knocked on the doorframe, getting their attention.

"Ah, Indi," Astrid said. "Come in, don't be a stranger." Indi entered and rocked on his heels. This was extremely awkward, considering their relationship.

"Ah-Astrid, Elsa was wondering if we can take-er- _borrow_ Stormfly."

"For what?" Astrid said as she dragged the stone over the blade of her axe, making a gritty scraping sound that made Indi wince.

"She wants to visit some of her kingdom's allies," he said. "Make sure our ties with them are still good."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days. Not more than four."

"Sure," Astrid said. "Just take good care of my dragon." Indi smiled and nodded his thanks.

Some time later, Astrid was getting Stormfly ready. Indi and Elsa walked up to the stables, where they saw the blue dragon. Stormfly squawked and pranced over.

"Hey there, pretty girl," Indi said, petting the blue snout that was shoved his way. "You have the map, Elsa?"

"Yes," the queen said, patting the sack that was slung over her shoulder. She was dressed in royal attire that was traditionally used for riding horses, but it seemed to serve well enough for dragons. They both wore harnesses that Hiccup designed to hold them on the saddle.

"Alright, Indi," Astrid said. "She's all yours."

Indi stepped up into the saddle and reached down to Elsa. She took his hand and he pulled her up behind him. As she settled into the saddle, Stormfly squawked. A screech caught his parental ears, and Indi turned to see Emerald and Copal flying over to them from his hut.

"I guess they are coming with us," Indi said, shrugging his shoulder

"Is that good for them?" Elsa said. "They are still young."

"Baby dragons have remarkably strong wings for their size," Hiccup said as he walked over. "They'll be fine."

Indi nodded and leaned down to Stormfly. "Go, Stormfly." The blue dragon ran forward, and leaped from the edge of the stables' landing platform. She flapped her wings, gaining altitude. Indi felt Elsa's arms tighten around his torso. "Hold on, girl." The blue dragon complied, and came to a hover. Indi whistled, calling his younglings, who ran at full speed, flapping their wings until they took off. Once they came to hover next to Stormfly, Indi urged the blue dragon onwards, steering her south.

They flew all day and into the night. Indi was constantly aware of the younglings energy level. Instead of flapping like mad to stay aloft, Stormfly taught them to glide, conserving their energy.

As the sun went over the horizon to their right, Elsa leaned into Indi. Indi smiled, pressing back against his human companion.

After an unknown number of hours, a collection of light appeared on the horizon.

"Elsa," Indi said. After not receiving an answer, Indi looked behind him and saw Elsa's face, sleeping peacefully. He reached behind him and shook her shoulder. "Elsa." Elsa woke slowly, before gasping and waking with a start. Indi reached back with one arm and grabbed onto her hip to keep her from tipping over.

"Did I fall asleep?" Elsa sked.

"Yeah," Indi said, laughing. "On a dragon. Mid-flight, no less."

Elsa's face started to heat up, before changing the subject. "Why did you wake me?"

"There's Corona," Indi said, pointing. "Dead ahead." Elsa looked, and true to Indi's word, there was Corona, sitting on the horizon, a beacon for weary travelers. Indi guided Stormfly in, flying over the city, using the darkness as cover as best they could. Looking down, there seemed to be some sort of party going on all over the city.

Gliding over the courtyard, Indi saw the king and queen standing, talking to some people that he did not recognize. Indi made a chittering noise that lowered in pitch before giving a command "Down, Stormfly."

"Indi," Elsa said, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Do you think that we should land there?"

"Yeah, it will be fine," Indi said. "Hopefully..."

Stormfly spiraled down into the light, making people scream and scramble out of the way. She touched down with a light thud in front of Corona's royals, accompanied by the younglings. Indi and Elsa unclipped their straps and Stormfly shifted her weight, before squatting down, allowing her to passengers to dismount.

"Your Majesties," Indi said as he strode over confidently, before bowing.

"Sir Indi," Queen Primrose said. "It's good to see you."

"May I present to you," Indi said, before sidestepping, revealing the platinum blonde female behind him. "Queen Elsa of the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa," King Thomas said. "Welcome to Corona."

"It's truly a pleasure to be here," Elsa said, performing a small textbook curtsy. "And I apologize for the abrupt entrance. This was a mostly unplanned visit."

"Oh, the pleasure's all ours," Queen Primrose said, before tilting her head at Indi. "Though it seems like every time Sir Indi comes, there's a small panic." Elsa turned to look at the male curiously.

"That was not my fault," Indi said defensively, raising a finger. "You should try controlling four carnivores, one of whom is forty feet long." Elsa simply smiled and shook her head.

Indi looked around. "If I may be so bold as to ask, Queen Primrose, but where is your daughter?" As if on cue, a high-pitched squeal sounded about the doorway. Indi looked to see a young woman wearing a bright green dress and a head of seventy feet of golden hair. "Uh-" The female charged him, and Indi was promptly attacked in a fierce bear-hug.

"Indi!"

"Rapunzel?!" Indi shouted, completely confused. The female released him, and Indi saw that it was indeed Princess Rapunzel. "You... ah... look good. Different."

Rapunzel laughed. "Yes, I know." She gestured to her hair. "This just grew back today." Indi's eyes widened. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well."

Rapunzel looked around Indi and saw her cousin. "Elsa!" She darted around Indi and embraced her cousin.

"I haven't seen you since my coronation," Elsa said, her face beaming.

Indi walked back to Stormfly and gave her flank a pat, knowing that she did not like to be left out. Looking around, Indi saw that they were being watched by many people, and some looked to be important foreign officials. Some whispered among themselves, glancing and pointing at the new arrivals.

"How are things with the new residents in Arendelle?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, they are doing well, for the most part," Elsa said. "I take it that Indi told you about them?"

"Yes, he did."

Stormfly chirped, turned her head, and began preening underneath her wing, using her beak to remove any dirt or grime.

"And who's this?" Rapunzel said, walking around Elsa and making her way over to the blue dragon. Stormfly jerked her head up and looked down at the young female.

"This is Stormfly," Indi said. "And these two little monsters are Emerald and Copal." The "little monsters" yawned, flashing their little teeth. They blinked their eyes, which were starting to glaze over with lethargy. Stormfly shook her head and flexed her spines erect.

"Are they all yours?" Queen Primrose asked.

"No, just these two." Indi gestured to the two Indominus Furies. "Stormfly's rider is a good friend of mine, who said we could borrow her to come visit."

After a lull in the conversation, Elsa spoke. "Well, don't let us stop you from celebrating." Slowly, the people milled about and the celebration continued, though with slightly less vigor that before.

Elsa continued to talk with King Thomas and Queen Primrose about politics and Indi led Stormfly, Emerald, and Copal off to the side near the wall, where they all sat down.

Indi watched as the people milled about, some coming to observe the dragons with some form of emotion: some with fear, others with curiosity, and others still with contempt.

After some time, Rapunzel came over to him.

"Hello," Indi said. Rapunzel nodded and sat down next to him.

"So where did you two come from?" She asked. "Where did you get dragons? The last time you were here, you had dinosaurs." So Indi divulged her into a highly shortened version of his time with the dragon riders. Once he had finished, Rapunzel spoke for the first time since he began his tale.

"So there are these people that go around, capturing dragons?"

Indi nodded. "Yes. We are doing our best to stop them and free every dragon." Stormfly squawked in agreement. "We haven't seen anything about them in a while, but they could turn up at any time." Rapunzel hummed in agreement.

The next day, shortly after breakfast, Rapunzel came to Indi with a request. Indi said it was "a fabulous idea", but they should asked her parents about it first. Rapunzel wrapped her hand around Indi's wrist and dragged him through the castle to the throne room, where the king and queen were sitting, talking to their advisors.

When the royals spotted him, Indi did his best to give a quick bow, but Rapunzel made it somewhat difficult. Queen Primrose gave him a forgiving smile.

"Mother, father," Rapunzel said. "I would like to go on a dragon ride with Sir Indi Rex."

King Thomas' mouth hit the floor and Queen Primrose's eyes widened.

King Thomas spoke first. "That is far too dangerous. I'm afraid, Rapunzel, that I cannot allow this."

Rapunzel's previously smiling face fell with disappointment. "But..."

"Rapunzel," the king continued. "From what I could tell, this is nothing like riding a horse."

"Actually," Indi said. "It's surprisingly similar to riding a horse... aside from being in the air."

At King Thomas' smile of success, Indi continued. "But that factor is removed with certain precautions."

"What sort of precautions?" Queen Primrose asked.

"Well, for example, a safety harnesses. My friend, who rides one of the fastest dragons known, invented them. They clip onto the saddle and hold you there for safety."

"Could you show us?"

Indi nodded. "Of course." He turned and led the royals into the courtyard, where Stormfly was left for the night with Emerald and Copal.

As Indi entered the surrounded area outside of the castle, he saw Stormfly perched on the top of the wall. The young Indominus Furies sat in the shade near the wall, resting.

"Stormfly!" Indi called. "Here, girl!" The Deadly Nadder glided down, and landed in front of him, nuzzling the mutant affectionately. "You wanna go for a ride?" Stormfly ran around celebratorily.

Indi laughed and waited for her to stand in front of him once more. He took a harness out of the saddlebag and put it on. He then climbed on and clipped the straps onto the saddle. "Go, Stormfly!"

The dragon squawked, and leaped into the air, flapping her wings. Indi gripped the handles on the saddle as Stormfly flew, banking into a turn. They were soon joined by Emerald and Copal. She flew around the castle in a spiral, going higher and higher with each turn.

Down in the courtyard, Elsa walked out to see a large shadow pass over the ground. Looking around, she saw the Coronan royal family watching something up in the sky. Turning her head to face the blue sky, Elsa saw Stormfly flying around the castle, accompanied by the two young Indominus Furies.

At the height of their climb, at the top of the castle, Indi leaned forward, urging the dragon into a dive. Stormfly squawked and raced down to the courtyard, Emerald and Copal following enthusiastically.

Indi yelled with excitement as Stormfly pulled up, going into a spiral. "Alright, girl." Stormfly slowed down, coming to a hover. Indi guided her back to the courtyard, where they landed with a slow, controlled descent.

"See?" Indi said, looking down at the royals. "Oh, hello, Queen Elsa. Good morning."

"Good morning, Sir Indi," Elsa said.

"Well, the straps seem to work well enough," Queen Primrose said as she strode up to the dragon. She reached out to the dragon, then paused, looking to Indi. Indi nodded, and the queen gently pet Stormfly's flank. "And your dragon seems friendly enough." Rapunzel looked hopeful at this. "I agree. Rapunzel has my permission to ride with you, Sir Indi." King Thomas nodded, though it seemed a bit reluctant. Rapunzel squealed in excitement, and ran to hug her mother and father.

"Go and put on some riding clothes," Indi said.

Elsa stepped forward and put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I also think you should tie back your hair. It's easy for it to get tangled when flying. I learned that the hard way."

Rapunzel looked to Indi, who nodded. "We'll wait for you. We've got all day." Rapunzel smiled and nodded, before running back into the castle. Indi dismounted, scratching Stormfly just beneath her chin, making her close her eyes with bliss.

A half hour later, Rapunzel reappeared, wearing a brown leather riding outfit and her hair tied back in a thick braid that went down to her ankles.

Indi handed her a safety harness and instructed her how to put it on. Once she was all set, Indi climbed on Stormfly and pulled her up with. He clipped himself onto the saddle, and did the same to Rapunzel. Rapunzel also had an extra set of straps, as an additional precaution, that would connect her directly to the person in front.

"Where will you two be going?" Elsa sked.

"Oh, I don't know," Indi said. "Probably a few laps around the kingdom I suppose, then out to sea. We should be back by supper." Queen Primrose nodded, and stepped back. "Slowly, Stormfly. She's not experienced." Indi turned to Rapunzel. "You might want to hold on."

Stormfly extended her wings, and Rapunzel put her hands on Indi's shoulders. Stormfly flapped her wings with strong beats, and Rapunzel immediately wrapped her arms around Indi's torso. Indi grinned and guided Stormfly into the air. He whistled, and Emerald and Copal appeared on either side of them a moment later. Indi guided Stormfly over the towns, where many people looked up and pointed at the large blue dragon. Rapunzel waved down at them.

Indi turned his head. "Want to go up higher?" Rapunzel nodded, her face beaming. "Take us up, girl." Stormfly angled her wings and flapped several times, increasing altitude. "Out to sea, girl." Stormfly banked, taking her passengers out to sea.

"You want to do something crazy?" Indi said.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said.

"Then hang on," indi said. "Higher, Stormfly!" As the Deadly Nadder flapped her wings, Rapunzel's arms tightened around Indi's torso. Once they were as high as the North Mountain in Arendelle, Indi had Stormfly level out. Indi unclipped himself from the saddle, Rapunzel from him, and spun around to face the princess. "Okay, firstly, don't tell your parents."

"'Kay."

"Okay, now just unclip yourself." Rapunzel did this slowly as Indi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just... try to keep yourself level. Come get us, Stormfly!" Indi leaned over, plummeting off their lofty perch, dragging Rapunzel with him.

Indi laughed maniacally, feeling the wind on his face. Through the wind, high pitched scream reached his ears. He looked at Rapunzel, who was displaying extreme terror. He angled himself to be parallel to the ground and grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders, and positioned her to face him. He gently shut her mouth with a gentle finger and pointed to her eyes, then to his own. Rapunzel stared at Indi's face with such intensity as it seemed that she was trying to see his very soul. Indi smiled gently, enticing a smile from the female. She began to laugh as the dragons appeared next to them, all in a vertical dive. Indi reached over a rubbed Stormfly's snout, and she responded by nudging him with a wing, making the mutant human spin like a top for a few seconds. Rapunzel laughed and Indi reached over and spun her. Indi reached out, stopping her rotations. He grabbed her wrist and grasped the saddle on Stormfly with the other. He pulled them all together, and quickly connected the straps to their rightful places.

"Alright, girls, pull up!" Stormfly, Copal, and Emerald all pulled out of the dive.

"That was amazing!" Rapunzel said.

"Indi smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Indi guided Stormfly back to the castle.

* * *

The next day, Indi and Elsa were preparing to leave. "You should come back again," Rapunzel said, standing next to her parents.

"We'll do our best to," Elsa said.

"And perhaps next time we'll bring the dragon riders along with," Indi added as he climbed into Stormfly's saddle. Elsa climbed up behind him.

"Farewell, Queen Elsa, Sir Indi," King Thomas said.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "And the same to you and your kingdom, King Thomas."

"Goodbye, Emerald, Copal, and Stormfly," Rapunzel said. Stormfly squawked, shaking her head.

"Alright, Stormfly," Indi said. "Go!"

Stormfly flapped her wings and took off, leading Emerald and Copal out to sea, flying north.

After several hours of flying, Indi saw a ship on the horizon. Thinking nothing of it, he pressed forward. After a few more minutes of flying, Indi noticed the familiarity of the makeup of the ship. That was just before several green-tipped arrows flew by.

"Go around, Stormfly!"

"Why?" Elsa asked, worry lacing her voice. "What's going on?"

"That's a dragon hunter ship! Stormfly, spine shot!" The dragon complied to her friend's command and swung her tail, sending a volley of spines at the ship. The men on the ship retaliated, shooting several arrows at them.

"Fire, girl!" The blue dragon complied quickly, shooting the arrows with flames. "We have to get out of here!"

Elsa froze a spear in a sheet of ice and watched it tumble into the ocean. "No kidding."

Suddenly an arrow raced up to Indi. he had just enough time to see that the tip was not green, but purple, before it struck him in the chest.

"Oh, God! Indi!" Elsa shrieked. "Are you okay?!"

Indi reached up and pulled the arrow out, its tip red with blood. He turned to Elsa, his vision starting to blur. "Elsa, listen to me very carefully. Go back to the Edge, and keep my babies safe."

"Okay," Elsa said. "Why?"

Indi mouthed "I love you," before he teetered off of Stormfly's back, plummeting to the water below.

"Indi!" Elsa yelled as she watched the youth fall. Suddenly, a storm of arrows overtook them, and Stormfly veered off, flying away. Elsa looked back and saw Indi's body hit the water with a small splash.

* * *

Indi opened his eyes slowly, a terrible pain in his head. Looking around, he saw he was in a cell made of green metal. He looked around a feeling came over him. Any uneducated person would say it was the feeling of a prison. Indi had another name for it.

He was in Hell.


	35. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 17

**The first thing I should say is that this chapter is subject to minor change as my reviewer hasn't gotten back to me. So when she gets back to me with suggested edits, this chapter will be updated and improved.**

* * *

Elsa's hair, which had come out of its braid, was swept backward as she guided Stormfly back to Dragon's Edge (which was just on the horizon), urging the dragon to go as fast as she could. The younglings could barely keep up, their wings beating rapidly. After just a few moments, Stormfly thudded down outside the domed arena, Copal and Emerald following.  
"Hiccup!" Elsa yelled, foregoing formalities as she threw herself from the back of the Deadly Nadder.

"Queen Elsa," Hiccup said, running up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Indi?" Astrid asked.

Elsa tried to calm herself down, yet she felt her eyes starting to moisten. She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. "We were returning from our allies in Corona when we came upon a dragon hunter ship. We tried to avoid them, but they engaged. Indi was..." She collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Elsa, what happened to Indi?"

"He was shot," Elsa said, her voice breaking. "I let it happen; I should have seen the arrow coming, I could have stopped it."

Brynn's face twisted in fury as she punched a tree, sending the bark flying off on the opposite side. "Let's mount up," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup," Elsa said. "Indi is..."

"Not dead," Brynn said, shaking her head. "He is the strongest of us all and he's been through much worse than an arrow."

"Brynn's right," Astrid said. "I've seen Indi's scars. He's been through more than any of us, physically speaking." Anna helped the queen to her feet.

Elsa wiped the tears from beneath her eyes and nodded. Anna guided her to Toothless, who gently nuzzled Elsa, softly crooning.

"Let's go get him," Snotlout said, punching his palm. The twins nodded in unison. Hiccup grabbed his silver shield with a black and red Night Fury symbol on it and strapped it to his back.

* * *

Indi rose shakily to his feet. If the hunger in his stomach was any measure of time, he had been unconscious for at several days. Stepping forward, he looked out of his cell door. He was at the end of a short metal corridor that only had two other cells on it that was located directly to either side of his own. The one to his left was closest to the door to the hall and was devoid of any occupants. However, to his right was a cell, the farthest cell from the door, and it had someone in it; a female, probably about his age or a year younger, sitting in the far corner against the wall. Her blonde hair had silvery streaks in it, giving an almost metallic quality. She had only two pieces of fabric for clothing; one around her waist(creating a makeshift skirt that went to the middle of her thighs) and one that encircled the top part of her torso, covering her breasts, leaving her belly exposed. There were several large bruises on her legs and arms; some looked only a mere day or two old.

He stepped towards her, and she immediately shrank back, her large blue eyes filling with terror. Indi put his hands up and stepped away.

He looked around his cell; the door, bars, walls, and floor were made of the same blasted green metal that the dragon hunters used. On the wall, opposite of the cell entrance, was another door, this one a thick sheet of metal. Indi walked over and pushed on it, to no avail. He slammed his fist hard into the metal, only succeeding in bruising his knuckles. He sat down on the floor next to the bars that divided the girl's cell from his own and and traced a scar on his arm. After some time a woman with red hair that was cut to be level with her shoulders opened the door to the lonely hallway and walked in, her white clean-cut dress a stark difference to the gloomy hall. She carried a clipboard and a metal-point pen. She stopped outside Indi's cell and looked in at him.

"Welcome back," the woman said. Indi said nothing, choosing to glare at this woman. "I've heard a lot about you." She looked over at Indi's neighbor. "Both of you will be inspected tomorrow, so look your best." She turned and left the hall, the loud bang of the metal door echoing.

"Inspected," Indi spat. He glanced over at the female, who said nothing. She simply shifted in her corner, tucking her knees up against her chest. Sighing, Indi took of his leather chestplate and put it beneath his head. He shut his eyes, hoping that this was all just a dream.

After what felt like several hours later, the large metal door banged open, waking him. Indi groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Looking over, he saw that his female neighbor was awake and fear was imbedded deep in her eyes, which were staring at the four men that walked into the hall. The door swung shut of its own accord. Looking at the men's apparel, Indi could tell that they were dragon hunters. This bent his brow into a hateful glare.

One of the hunters stopped in front of Indi's cell. "Who's this?" one of them said, his voice muffled by his leather helmet that covered his mouth.

"Some new one," another said. Indi snarled in disgust. "Oh, don't worry, my friend. You'll get some entertainment very shortly." The men moved on to the female's cell. The one that seemed to be the leader grabbed the bars, rattling the doors. "Hello, Hannah." The girl-Hannah-shrieked and tried to scramble away, meeting the wall. Another guard produced a ring of keys and unlocked Hannah's cell door. Unable to flee, Hannah spun, swinging a silvery, spiny, snake-like object at the hunters. Indi raised his eyebrows; this girl had a tail! The lead hunter ducked the blow, and Indi got his first good look at Hannah's tail as it hit the row of bars that divided their cells: it was long and fairly thin, yet still quite muscular. The spines, which covered the dorsal side of the tail, were snapped erect defensively.

Indi quickly reached through the bars and grabbed the hunter closest to him, before pulling the meaty figure into the metal with a clang! Indi pushed his face close to the bars, growling darkly. "Leave her alone."

Suddenly, the hall door banged open, and the redheaded woman strode in. Indi shoved the male away, sending him to the ground.

"Mister Erickson!" she said, scolding the large man into submission. "Leave the products alone."

"My apologies, Miss Dearing," Erickson said, shutting the door to Hannah's cell.

Dearing shook her head. "Are all the cells and paddocks ready for viewing?"

"Yes, Miss Dearing," Erickson said.

"Good. You are all dismissed." As the men walked out, Erickson glanced back at Hannah. Indi noticed the predatory glint in his eye and made a mental note to punch him in the face. Dearing walked out behind them, looking back at Indi.

Once the door shut, Indi stepped over to the dividing bars. "Hannah." The female looked over at him. "Are you alright?"

The female nodded. "Thanks."

"How long have you been here?" Indi asked, sitting down next to Hannah's cell. She crawled over to him and sat down next to him.

"In this place?" she asked, motioning to the building they were contained in. Indi nodded, and she continued. "About three years, so... it's been a while."

After a moment of silence, Hannah spoke once again. "So, where were you before you came here?"

"I was out with a group of dragon riders, gathering allies to fight against George von Schwicke."

Hannah gasped, her eyes widening. When she spoke, her voice was hushed. "You went rogue?" Indi nodded nonchalantly. "They didn't kill you?"

"They tried. Didn't work. I had friends help me out."

"Who are your friends?"

"I'm friends with a group of dragon riders and a queen who also happens to be a sorceress."

* * *

Toothless scanned the water, looking for any sign of his friend. On his back sat Hiccup and the two females that spent the nights in Indi's hut. The light-haired female was in tears, yet every time someone said something about taking a rest, she snapped at them, venom dripping from her lips.

"Queen Elsa," Hiccup said. "We need to go back. He's not here." Toothless crooned in agreement.

"Hiccup," Elsa said. "We have to keep looking."

"And we will," Astrid said, guiding Stormfly over to next to Toothless. "But we have to give the dragons a break." Elsa nodded silently, and the wing of dragons turned around flying back to the Edge.

After an hour of flight, they landed back on the landing area by the stables. Elsa walked to the Clubhouse and strode up to the map that hung on the back wall. She formed a dagger from ice in her hand and slashed at the image of a group of islands with vengeance.

"Elsa?" a voice said from behind. Elsa whirled around, whipping the ice dagger away. It stuck, quivering in the wood just above Anna's head. "It's okay. We'll find him." Elsa said nothing, choosing to storm past the riders, doing her best to keep from bursting into tears.

She made his way to Indi's hut, where she slammed the door. She sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. A smallcroon drew her attention to the pair of young Indominus Furies, who were staring at her with large, mournful eyes. Their heads were lowered and their wings drooped. Elsa rubbed their heads, and they took up a spot on either side of the and Emerald each set their head on an armrest. Elsa gently set a hand on each of the white, scaly heads, softly rubbing them in unison.

* * *

Indi heard a loud group of people talking, making their way towards the hall they were in. Groaning softly, he looked around, seeing that he had fallen asleep sitting up next to the bars that sat between himself and Hannah. The girl on the opposite side of the bars was also sitting up, her head resting against the bars.

Hearing the metal door open, causing the voices to become significantly louder, Indi quickly reached through and shook the girl's bare shoulder. The girl awoke with a jump and started to pull away, but relaxed when she identified who was touching her. Indi tipped his head in the direction of the voices coming from down the hall, the footsteps getting louder. Hannah nodded in understanding and rose to her feet. Indi got up as well, tipping his head to look down at his new friend: she was about a head shorter than him. He smiled supportively and put his hand through the bars to tuck a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear. He pulled away as he heard the voice of Dearing come down the hall.

"And here we have some of our oldest shifters," she said as she walked into sight, leading a group of people in front of the two occupied cells. "We call these two 'Indi' and 'Hannah'."

"I like this one," a brunette woman said, examining Indi through the bars. Indi raised his chin, glaring at the group. "He looks very efficient."

"Ah, yes," Dearing said, stepping up next to the woman. "It is quite the specimen; one of the first mutants ever made, I believe."

"How much is the starting price?"

"Actually, it's going through retraining," Dearing said. "It went rogue some time back and disappeared. We're lucky we found it."

"Well, what about this one," a redheaded man said, stepping over to Hannah. Indi glanced over at her and saw her starting to cover herself. Indi gave an encouraging nod, and she stood tall. "How well does she operate?"

"Actually, not very well," Dearing said. "The original design was a superb assassin, but it turned out too tame. I personally would consider keeping this one around the house for domestic things." Hannah's tail twitched, and Indi noticed the spines slowly become erect. "But she's far too dangerous for that. You will see why in just a few moments."

Dearing led the group away, and Indi glanced over at female. She smiled and looked at the door behind her. It, along with the door behind Indi, slid upward, revealing a large forested area, surrounded by three concrete walls and a row of bars forming another wall. Peering through her door, Indi saw that Hannah's enclosure was a large dome, created with strips of green metal spider-webbing through the air.

Indi entered and saw that on the far side of the paddock was a viewing area made of glass and metal. Hannah's enclosure had a similar structure on the same side as the one in Indi's. Looking through the bars, Indi saw that the group that had examined them were in the viewing area in Hannah's paddock.

Dearing bent over slightly and opened a grate and her voice came through. "Transform." She quickly shut the grate and everyone watched Hannah expectantly.

Indi watched as Hannah quickly changed. She grew in size, and her skirt and wrappings fell away, as she fell to all fours. Her skin changed from slightly tan to a shiny silver as neck and skull lengthened. A set of batlike wings with barbed leading edges sprouted from her back. Spines appeared on her back and her tail lengthened. A large curving horn appeared on her snout.

Indi gasped as he saw the girl's final form: a silver dragon with many barbs and armored scales forming plates studding her neck, back, and tail.

Hannah took flight and glided around her enclosure with much grace. As she passed by Indi, she shot a blast of sky-blue flame at the top of the metal caging above her. She landed and looked at the people watching her. The people moved their mouths, speaking. They nodded, and moved on, disappearing from view. Indi gave Hannah a thumbs up as the draconian form picked up her clothing from the ground and moved off into the foliage. Indi moved in behind the leaves, concealing himself from view.

The people soon appeared once more, looking through Indi's window. They looked around, searching for the male. Indi snorted and transformed, hidden by the lush trees. He stepped forward, cracking a branch. When he saw someone becoming bored from waiting, Indi lunged out and charged at the window. He stopped just as he was about to meet the glass. He exhaled sharply, fogging the window. When the people began inching closer, he drew back his large, scaly head and rammed the glass. The transparent glass shuddered, but stayed solid.

"It's alright," he heard Dearing say to the people inside, her voice distorted and muted. "This glass has been specially made to resist breaking."

"A necessary precaution, I'm sure," a man said, to which Dearing nodded. Indi snarled and slapped his snout against the glass once more, to no avail. The people started to move forward, interested in him.

Frustrated, Indi roared at the glass as loudly as he could, making it vibrate, before drawing back a large scaly hand and punching the glass, cracks radiating out from the point of impact. The people jumped back, and Indi drew back an arm before slamming his talons through, ripping through the glass. He then punched the lock on the metal door to the viewing area, trapping the humans in with his arm. The people scrambled away to the far corner, away from the door and set of large talons. Indi growled in pleasure, relishing in their fear. He drew his arm out and moved his head to look in at the little snacks with one amber orb. He blinked, feeling the membrane slide across his eye. The people stared at him with terror as he drew back and raised one taloned finger. He dragged his talon on the glass, etching a message with a harsh squealing sound that made the people wince. When he had concluded, he stepped back to examine his handiwork.

In jagged, crude writing, was "I AM THE ALPHA. NOT YOU".

Snorting in disgust at the humans, Indi turned and strode away, his tail swiping through the air, making back to the door to his cell. Glancing over at Hannah, he saw her watching him through the barrier that divided their paddocks. Had she seen what he did? Thinking nothing more of it, Indi transformed back into his human form and stepped inside his cell, before grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

Elsa looked over the bay of Outpost Island, with the two Indominus Furies at her side. A large creature strode up behind her and looked over into the bay. It snorted and the younglings turned to look at who had arrived.

"Keep them safe, Brynn," Elsa said, not removing her gaze from the horizon. The large tyrannosaur growled before walking away, leading Indi's children off to hunt.

Elsa listened as the large footsteps receded into the distance.

"Where are you, Indi?"

Unsettled by the brewing storm on the horizon, she turned to Indi's hut. She walked in, where she saw Anna and Hiccup talking. Toothless lay on the floor, curled up like a gigantic cat.

"Okay, so your sister said that the ship was heading southwest," Hiccup said. "So the closest hunting port that we know of that's in the area was..." He looked at a map with many scrawls and lines on it. "...is in about this area." With a finger, the Viking traced a circle around a group of islands. "I've never been there, but our friend Heather has."

"How far is it from here?" Anna asked.

"I think it's about half a day's flight if this map is correct." Hiccup said.

Elsa spoke as she entered the hut. "When can we leave?"

Hiccup glanced up at her. "I think about mid morning tomorrow."

"Good," Astrid said, leading the rest of the riders inside. "I think someone needs some serious butt kicking."

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "No one kidnaps our friends but us."

Elsa looked around, a small smile appearing on her face, understanding that these were signs of a mutual alliance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one, as I sure did. It was really fun to write. Also, how 'bout the human dragon mutant?**


	36. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 18

**So I hope you guys liked where I'm taking this story. I assume you do since I have not received any comments stating so. Also, the contest for a signed poster is still going on. Enter for a chance to win!**

* * *

The water raced below them, obscuring their reflections. Elsa looked down from her spot on Toothless at the small base on the island. Several catapults and ballistae were being loaded at the sight of the group of dragons.

Without warning, a volley of arrows shot up from below, a few clattering against the Night Fury's armor. Toothless turned his head to look down and shot a purple blast at the hunters, scattering them.

Looking ahead, Elsa saw a ballista be cranked back, its arms bending backward as a large spear was loaded. Snarling, the Snow Queen punched her fist at the weapon, sending a blast of ice at the base of the structure that supported it. The beams cracked as the ice grew, sending the ballista crashing to the ground, the spear flying into the dirt.

A spear flew at them from one of the other ballistae that were still standing. Brynn snarled and grabbed the projectile as it flew at Stormfly, before spinning it in her hand and throwing it back down from where it came from. She smirked as she nailed a hunter's foot to the wooden deck of a catapult, the man screaming in pain. As another volley flew up, Snotlout and Hookfang raced in front of them, burning the arrows to charred twigs. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Fishlegs flew by on Meatlug, who blasted a barrel of dragonroot arrows with a shot of lava. As the twins flew by a catapult, their dragon released a stream of green gas, which Toothless lit with a small shot, initiating a large explosion of flames that engulfed the weapon. The resulting crash made the twins cheer, putting their fists in the air.

Hiccup blocked an arrow with his silver shield made from Gronkle Iron, sending the arrow down to the water.

Elsa snarled and reached around Hiccup, sending consecutive blasts at the hunters, covering their structures in spiked sheets of ice.

Toothless and the other dragons landed and the riders dismounted before Elsa stalked up to the hunter that was closest to her. She grabbed the man by the throat and made him face her. She pushed her face close so that it was just a few inches away.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time," she growled. "Where is Indi Rex?"

The hunter smirked and shoved Elsa away, before turning to run. He was stopped by two waist-high dragons that dropped in front of him, snarling. Behind them, a large blue Deadly Nadder landed, its poisonous spines snapped erect. On its back was a blonde female, brandishing a double-bladed axe. The hunter drew his sword.

Picking herself up off the ground, Elsa punched a bolt of ice at the man, freezing his hand and sword to a tree. She stalked forward, ice crystallizing on the ground beneath her feet.

The man strained, trying to pull his arm free. Toothless stalked forward, baring his teeth.

"He was wearing black armor with a white seal on his chest," Elsa said. "He had white-tipped hair. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know," the man stuttered out. "I'm just a-" He was cut off as his mouth was frozen shut with a thin sheet of ice.

"Shut up," Elsa snarled.

"Riders," Hiccup said. "Fan out and find information."

"Interrogate each and every one of them if you have to," Elsa said. "We're not leaving here without some information about where he was taken."

The Vikings spread out, looking for some form of information. Elsa strode through the wreckage, followed by Hiccup and Toothless. To his credit, the one-legged Viking kept quiet. After some time of searching, Toothless shot a blast at a thick, wooden beam, revealing a metal door. Hiccup reached forward and pulled on the handle. "Locked."

Just as Toothless started to charge up for a shot, the door exploded inward, its frame covered in ice. Elsa stepped wordlessly around Hiccup and entered the building.

Looking around the room's interior, Elsa saw several cages. In each of them was a stinking carcass. Bracing herself, she looked closer and saw that the corpses were quite large and the decomposing skin had scales. She covered her mouth in shock and backpedaled, trying to keep her breakfast inside her stomach. Toothless crooned sadly.

"I'm sorry, bud," Hiccup said, placing a hand on the Night Fury's neck.

"Hiccup," Elsa whispered. "Are these..?" Hiccup nodded silently. "Go get the other riders."

Hiccup nodded and turned. "Toothless, stay here." The dragon crooned, and walked up next to Elsa, rubbing the female with his scaly head. Elsa looked into the deep, green eyes and put her hand on the rough, scaly skin. The pair walked through the halls, shutting out the stench of decay. Soon, they rounded a corner, where a wooden door covered in golden decorations stood. Elsa watched as Toothless' ear plates stood up. Listening carefully, she too heard a scuffling from inside the room. She opened the door and saw a hunter scraping golden coins from the desk into a bag.

Elsa's sorrow instantly switched to rage at seeing that this man- no... this _devil_ was reaping profits from the trapping and killing of dragons. With a vengeful yell, the queen sent a beam of ice at the man, sending him flying backward. He was frozen up at the top of the wall, his helmet touching the ceiling. Elsa walked in, Toothless following her. The dragon growled at the hunter, who stared at both of them with terror in his eyes.

Elsa turned and examined a map that hung on the wall. She soon heard the riders coming down the hall. She turned when they made it to the doorway.

"What did you find, Queen Elsa?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, what is this island right here?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Hiccup, this one isn't on our map," Fishlegs said. Brynn walked around the desk and looked up at the man, whose torso was encased in ice.

"It looks like that island is about a three-day flight west from the Edge," Hiccup said.

"We go there then," Elsa said. "We go back to the Edge, then there."

Hiccup nodded, and everyone turned to see Brynn punch the man in the face, before sweeping the rest of the gold coins into the bag.

"What?" Brynn asked, noticing the odd looks in her direction. "They could come in handy."

* * *

The beast dragged its claws against the marked-up concrete walls that bound it to this small area, which was insufficient for hunting. Hearing a small bleating, it turned its great white head, peering out through the branches. It watched as a small, white lamb walked into the enclosure through a small door, completely oblivious to its fate as it started to graze on a leafy branch.

The creature stepped forward, cracking a stick beneath its clawed feet. The lamb jerked its head up, looking around. It bleated, and the hunter crept forward slowly. The lamb moved closer, unknowingly towards death. As fast a lightning, the white carnivore burst from the trees, sending the lamb sprawling. The young animal leaped to its feet and ran from its attacker.

Charging, the killer screamed out a high-pitched roar, its teeth slick with saliva. The lamb scurried into the underbrush, in hope of losing its pursuer. The beast was not deterred and simply tore the brambles away with one taloned hand. The lamb immediately ran off and the pursuer continued its chase, its footsteps causing small tremors.

Just as the lamb saw the door to the gate open, a searing pain shot through its side. It felt itself get picked up, twenty feet in the air, before being thrown against the wall of the paddock, ending its life.

The hunter bore over its prey, examining the corpse, before thrusting its head down. It grabbed the body in its fangs and raised its head. It tossed its head back, and the lamb fell into its gullet. It swallowed with a small gulp before it slammed its hands on the ground and roared, demanding more.

Suddenly, it swung its head to and fro, before it threw its head back, screaming into the air.

Indi shut his mouth, ending the primordial yell. He breathed heavily, placing his hands on the ground. He glanced up at Claire Dearing, who had been watching him through the newly repaired glass.

Turning his eyes to looked at the ground, he watched as his blood-laced drool, drop to the dirt beneath him. Shaking his head a final time, he strode over to the window and looked in at the woman. She looked at him for a moment, before writing something on her clipboard.

Indi snorted in disgust, spewing mucous all over the window in front of Dearing, before turning away to lay down beneath a tree. Curling his tail around himself, he looked at the bloody smear on the wall. Indi snarled and tucked his snout behind his tail. With one eye, he lazily watched Dearing turn and leave him in peace.

He woke up to a field of stars above him. Looking over at the bars that divided his paddock from the next, he saw that Hannah was outside. She inhaled, breathing in the cold night air. Indi transformed and walked over to her.

Hannah smiled and walked over to the bars. Indi sat down next to the barrier, Hannah doing the same. They leaned up next to each other, their shoulders touching as they looked up at the sky.

After what must have been several hours (for the stars moved a considerable distance), Hannah spoke. "What is the outside like?"

"It's... wonderful," Indi said. "You can go wherever you want to go, do whatever you want to do. It's absolute freedom."

Hannah was silent for a moment. "Do you think you'll get out again?"

"I want to," Indi said. "But, after going rogue..."

"You probably won't get out again."

Indi nodded. "I got away last time by going rogue on a mission. They probably will let me out, eventually, but with high security and lethal weapons."

Hannah "hm"ed. "You know, there's an auction coming up. You might be able to sneak out."

"They auction you guys off?" Hannah nodded. "That's new. They didn't do that before. But what about you?"

"I'm not being sold," Hannah said, shrugging. "You heard what Miss Dearing said: I'm not lethal enough. Probably for the better..."

"But then you'll be trapped here." Hannah said nothing, choosing only to look up at the stars. "I'll tell you what. If...no... _when_ I get out, I'll come back for you."

Hannah smiled. "Thanks."

The next day, Indi woke to the sound of a cage door opening. He looked and saw a group of hunters enter his paddock, armed with spears and crossbows. He quickly transformed, and watched the men walk in. The men did not train their weapons on him but kept them at the ready. Indi strode over to them slowly. After a moment, Dearing walked in, the men parting to allow her through. She stopped and looked up at Indi. Indi strode over, and the men raised their weapons. Indi snarled and Dearing signaled them to stand down.

"Transform," the woman commanded. Indi snarled, doing nothing of the sort.

"Indi," a voice said. Indi turned and saw that Hannah had woken. She looked at him pleadingly. Indi snorted and slowly changed back to his human form.

"What?" he spat at Dearing.

"Cage," Dearing ordered. Indi walked in, but not without snapping at a man, who jumped back in fear.

Indi walked in and the men and Dearing exited his prison, moving on to Hannah's cell. All Dearing did for Indi's friend was open the large metal door, and Hannah walked in, her head hung in submissiveness.

As the people left them, Indi turned to Hannah, who looked away silently.

"Han-"

"Shush," Hannah said. The door to the hall opened and many men walked in, each armed and armored. One looked in at Indi, as another opened Hannah's cell door. As the men rushed the girl, Hannah yelled, swinging her tail. A man was ready and locked Hannah tail in a metal brace that prevented her spines from being used. Another man stabbed at Hannah's neck with a two-pronged spear, pinning her neck up against the wall with a prong just underneath each side of her jaw. Hannah struggled, pushing back. Two more men came forward and grabbed her wrists, binding them behind her back.

Indi roared and reached through the bars, grabbing a man by the throat. The hunter struggled, and Indi allowed his claws to slide out a bit, slicing into the man's jugular. Suddenly, a terrible pain exploded in his side, and Indi released his captive. Looking to his right, he saw a man in Hannah's cell drawing a spear away, blood dripping from the tip. Beneath the crimson liquid, Indi saw that the tip of the spear had a purple liquid covering it.

Indi went to his knees, clutching his side, before toppling over. His vision blurred as Hannah started screaming to him.

"Indi! Wake up! Indi..!" As his vision went dark, Indi heard Hannah's desperate voice echo around inside his skull.

* * *

Indi's eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw that the door to Hannah's cell was open. The door to his own paddock was open, but his cell door was shut. Entering his paddock, he clutched his side. Lifting his shirt up, Indi saw that the spear did not go deep, but it went in enough to give him some of whatever that substance was that was on the spearpoint.

Indi looked over at Hannah's paddock and saw that it was devoid of his friend.

"Hey!" a deep voice said. Indi turned and saw dragon hunter striding towards him. "Get back in your cell." Indi glared at the man, standing firm. "I said get back in your cell!" Indi snarled at the man, baring his teeth. The man produced a metal pole that had small studs on it and swung his weapon at Indi, the youth ducking out of the way. "You damned, dirty son of a-"

Indi grabbed the pole as it swung by him again, drawing the man close, before screaming out one word. "NO!" His voice became a loud growl, extremely gruff and primal. Indi promptly thrust his hand forward and gripped the man's throat, picking him up off the ground. Indi smirked at the man's terrified expression, before slamming him to the ground.

Indi grabbed the rod before turning, leaving the man unconscious and stalking back into his cell. He stepped out of the door into the hall. A guard saw him leave the cell and charged. Indi pulled his fist back and punched the man in the face, sending him sprawling on his back. Indi's eyes immediately changed to amber as he cracked the man across the face, before moving on. He went through the open door, where he hit another guard from behind.

Indi turned another corner and, seeing no guards, strode down the hall, swinging the pole as he walked with a small swagger. Another guard rounded the corner and drew a dragon-proof sword at the sight of the escaping mutant. Indi brandished his bar, before throwing it at the man, scoring a direct hit to the man's skull. Indi advanced, picking up the hunter's sword as he passed the groaning man, before collecting his bludgeon.

Striding through the halls, Indi kept his newly-acquired sword up. Oddly enough, he did not find any more guards. Peering out a window, Indi saw many people gathered around in a small amphitheater. Up on the stage was a number of large cages made of green metal.

Indi snarled and turned, just before freezing at the sight of a group of shadows making their way down the halls. Thinking quickly, Indi ran down the hall and turned a bend. He quickly transformed, casting his fanged shadow on the wall. The men charged down the hall, before stopping at the sight of a large carnivore taking up the entire hall.

Indi roared, making the men step back in fear. He tried to advance, but his large form prevented easy movement in the cramped quarters. Shrugging, Indi shrank down, before quickly grabbing his sword and pole and engaging his adversaries. He stabbed at one man while ducking beneath the axe of another. Punching the axe man in the face, Indi felt the tip of a sword slice his cheek open. Turning to the man who he felt had done it, Indi slapped him with the metal pole. Burying the sword in the chest of another man, Indi watched as the two remaining men fell back to regroup.

After wiping the blood that ran from his cheek, Indi dropped his weapons, snarled, then ran forward, grabbing each man by the front of their tunics, lifting them up off the floor.

"How do I get to the auction?" he asked them calmly. One pointed to a door that was behind them, at the end of the hall. "Thanks." Indi nodded, before cracking their heads together, knocking the dragon hunters unconscious.

Indi dropped his weapons and punched the door open. When he looked out, he saw that the amphitheater was outside, and in the many seats were many wealthy people. They all turned to see what had made the very loud bang.

Indi snarled before transforming. He ran out of the door, smashing the doorway open. He ran through the crowd, the people climbing over each other to get out of the way of the homicidal carnivore.

Indi turned and saw Hannah in one of the cages. Stepping up onto the stone stage, Indi shoved a talon in the lock, tearing the tumblers clean and opening the cage. Hannah immediately darted from the cage and immediately started picking locks with her pointed tail.

Indi nodded and turned, shrieking out at the crowd.

"There's an asset out of containment!"

Indi turned his head to see Claire Dearing ordering a squadron of dragon hunters into the area. Indi looked to see Hannah in her silver draconian form on top of the crate next to him. Looking to either side of him, on top of the rows of crates, Indi saw the youths turn into a colorfully terrifying selection of dragons. Most were Deadly Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares, but Indi also saw a Changewing, a Flightmare, a Whispering Death, and a Skrill.

 _Twelve dragons and a dinosaur,_ Indi thought. _Excellent._

Growling, Indi bared over their enemies. Indi roared and Hannah shot a blast of blue fire from her mouth, signaling their mutual comrades to attack. The dragon mutants took wing, blasting substances from their mouths and releasing spines from their tails.

Indi ran forward, grabbing a hunter in his jaws, and tossing him in the way of the lethal rings of Whispering Death fire. He watched as Hannah grabbed another man, wrapping her tail around the man's torso, before tossing him into a trio of men. The men staggered to their feet when a blast of Flightmare mist froze them in their tracks. With his muscular tail, Indi slapped another man at the paralyzed hunters, knocking them over, when a shot of Monstrous Nightmare fire came down upon them. A splash of Changewing acid came down on another group of men that were loading their crossbows, making them scream in pain.

Indi roared, directing all his fellow mutants to the sky. The dragons complied and shot upwards. Hannah hung back as Indi changed back to his human form. After leaping over a body and grabbing Hannah's wrappings from the ground, Indi climbed on her back. Hannah stretched out her wings and took flight, shooting into the air.

Once they were safely in the sky, Indi directed the team west. They flew for hours, the previously pent-up hybrids getting new experience flying for long distances. When the sky started to darken, Indi directed everyone down to a small island.


	37. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 19

**Just read it. It will explain things.**

* * *

Elsa hung onto Hiccup and Anna onto her as the Night Fury beneath them raced over the water. On either side of the ebony beast, a small collection of dragons flew. Up ahead, just on the horizon, sat a large island.

"There we are," Elsa said.

"Finally," Brynn snarled.

"Can you see anything, Brynn?" Fishlegs asked.

Leaning slightly to look around Astrid, Brynn stared straight ahead silently for a second, before responding. "There are no obvious weapons, but the complex is made of metal and stone. There's a large open area on the south side. It looks big enough to land in."

Hiccup nodded before guiding Toothless to their destination.

As they flew over the complex, the riders saw that there were large domed cages extending from the building. Toothless crooned at Hiccup, who reached down and pet the dragon's head.

"I know, bud, I don't like it here either."

They flew over their landing spot, and Anna gasped.

"Dear Odin above," Hiccup muttered. The dragons landed and Elsa looked around at the carnage surrounding them.

All around them were bodies. They appeared fresh, only a day or two old. Most were severely burned, the charred flesh peeling and falling off. In some spots, the white bones beneath were exposed. Some of the bodies were partially covered in a green fluid. Whatever the fluid had touched was dissolved away. One man's face was completely gone, the acid having dissolved through the skull before puddling on the ground. Another man had Deadly Nadder spines in his chest, and another man had black spines sticking out of his skull and one in his chest, seeming to be in the correct place to penetrate his heart.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, pulling out a black spine. "These are..."

Hiccup nodded. "Whispering Death."

"And these gashes look familiar," Tuffnut said. Elsa noticed that the normally upbeat twins were oddly solemn.

"Those are from Razorwhip spines," Fishlegs said. "Do you think Heather was here?"

"I don't think so, Fish," Ruffnut said.

"Deadly Nadder, Whispering Death, Changewing, Monstrous Nightmare, Razorwhip..." Snotlout said.

Elsa gasped, spotting a large, birdlike footprint in the mud. "...and Indominus rex." She snapped her head up. "Look everywhere." She strode over to a destroyed doorway. "He was here." Elsa turned left and saw several bodies of dragon hunters. Near them was a metal pole with small studs and a disposed-of sword made of green metal. Going to an intersection, she saw great claw marks on the stone floor and turned right, following the gashes.

Creeping through the halls, she came to a door that was ajar. Inside, along the left wall, up near the ceiling were two forearm covers she knew all too well. They looked too damaged to function, with dents and sword gashes covering them. Along the right wall, were three cells, the farthest two were open. After looking inside the nearest open one, Elsa stepped inside. The cell was small, just enough room to lay down or stand up. On the opposite wall was another open door, this one made of thick sheets of green metal. Going through the door, Elsa entered a large enclosure, surrounded with thick walls of concrete. Cautiously, Elsa looked around as she crept forward, twigs and leaves crunching beneath her feet. It was deathly silent, save for the slight breeze that made the dead leaves on the ground twitch.

Elsa walked through the paddock, looking around. She heard a flutter of wings and turned to see Emerald and Copal glide down. The young Indominus Furies stayed close, their eyes wide and nares flaring. Elsa walked forward, looking around, when the babies shrieked. She whipped around, expecting an attacker when she saw both younglings staring at a concrete wall. Looking in the same direction as the young dragons, Elsa put her hand over her mouth. She turned and shot a bolt of ice into the sky, which exploded into a rain of crystals.

After a moment, the riders appeared overhead and landed in the paddock.

"Elsa, what wrong?" Anna said running up. "We saw your..."

"My Thor," Snotlout said.

On the wall was a large mass of claw marks, and a red splattering of blood. Some of the marks seemed to form words like " _BEAST_ ", " _DEMON_ ", and " _MONSTER_ ".

Toothless crooned, and everyone looked over to where the Night Fury was. "Queen Elsa," Hiccup said. Elsa went over to the pair, who were in front of a large viewing window.

Elsa read the etching on the glass, frowning.

* * *

Indi woke to the sunlight shining in his face. The fire had died down, and curled up around him were the various "dracomorphs" as he called them. Resting next to him was Hannah, who curled up next to him, her arms wrapped around his torso. After gently removing himself from the female's grip, Indi stood up, stretching. Looking out at the ocean, Indi saw something that made his blood boil and his teeth sharpen into fangs.

He strode back to Hannah and knelt, shaking her shoulder. "Hannah, wake up."

"Indi?" she said. "What wrong?"

Indi said nothing, pointing out to the ships on the water. "Those are dragon hunter ships. They probably have a shipment of dragons." This made Hannah's brow crease.

"What do you want to do?"

Indi smirked. "Wake everyone up. It's time for you to learn what me and my friends have been up to." Hannah growled and transformed, before screeching, waking everyone up. Seeing their leader in her draconic form, they all morphed. Indi grinned manically and climbed on Hannah's back. "Up, into the clouds!" Hannah stretched out her wings and flapped once, sending herself into the air. Looking back, Indi saw the rest of the dracomorphs flying behind them. Soon, they were above the clouds. "Dive!" Hannah folded her wings and dove.

Down on the deck, Indi saw the hunters load their bows. "Don't get hit by their arrows! They will take you down even if they nick you." Hannah shot a blue blast at the deck, scattering the men. "Everyone, take 'em out!" Hannah screeched, dove down at the deck. The men jumped back as she landed, but quickly recovered, drawing their swords and axes.

Indi jumped off Hannah's back and tackled two men to the ground. Grabbing another hunter's arm, he swung the man into the mast. Behind him, a flash of silver and blue flames. A man flew over his head and went over the side of the ship.

Hannah shrieked up at the others, who immediately began attacking one of the three ships. Indi took a stance and quickly transformed, his increased weight making the boards beneath his large feet groan. He snarled and swung his tail at three men, sending them flying. Suddenly, a large bola wrapped around his torso, tying his arms up against his chest.

He stepped forward when he felt his feet come out from under him. Falling to the deck of the ship. He felt a lasso of chains lash around his jaws. He pulled, snarling.

"Somebody help me here!" a hunter said as Indi started to pull his head away. More men ran up and grabbed the chain, wrapping it around the primary mast of the ship. Out of the corner of one of his amber eyes, Indi saw that Hannah was being driven back to the rest of the dracomorphs. The silver dragon locked eyes with the white dinosaur, and Indi snarled.

A loud wooden bang caught his attention and he saw a figure walk out of a door in the ship. He growled, the sound turning into a dark stutter. He wished he could rip free of these chains and slowly tear this man's head off.

"Hello, Indi," George Von Schwicke said as he walked forward. "Looking well, I see." He waved over a hunter who carried a thin box. "I have a present for you." Indi's pupils turned to thin slits as the man took the lid off the box and removed a fat, cylindrical, metal object. He took out a long needle and screwed it onto the end of the cylinder.

Indi struggled, growling as Von Schwicke walked up to him with the syringe and positioned it above one of the veins in Indi's neck. "This will only hurt for a moment, Indi." Indi strained, trying to pull his head free.

As the needle went inside his neck, Indi shrieked and roared in pain. As the foreign object was withdrawn, he felt the substance slowly flood through his veins, burning every fiber of his being. He barely heard Hannah roar from above as fire and spines fell around him.

"Keep them back!" Von Schwicke said to the men, who released arrows at the draconic beasts.

Slowly, Indi began to shrink down, until he was in his human form. He lay on the wooden boards of the deck, his eyes clamped shut in pain, his shaking hands on his burning temples. It was the worst pain he had ever felt like some kind liquid parasite was trying to burn through every one of his veins at once. Cracking an eye open, he saw Von Schwicke nod to a hunter, before walking back to his quarters. The hunter drew an axe and strode up to Indi. Indi looked up at the blade that towered above him before shutting his eyes.

"Please," he cried out weakly. "Make it stop." The hunter raised the blade and Indi shut his moistening eyes tightly. Suddenly, a screaming sound came from above, and the deck was struck by a blue bolt, the wood exploding into a fiery explosion. Another blast struck the mast, the pole being covered in a sheet of ice, spikes all around the edge.

"You stay away from him!" a nasally voice said from above.

Two small, high-pitched roars came from the sky, making the hunter look up. Indi glimpsed two flashes of white scales as the hunter screamed and went down with a thud. Indi cracked his eyes to see Copal and Emerald attacking the hunter. Copal had her jaws around the man's torso as her sister had the man's arm in her teeth. They both pulled, snarling like demons as they ripped the man's arm from his shoulder. Once it was free, Emerald flung the appendage across the deck, and both Indominus Furies went for the man's throat, cutting off his screams.

Indi felt the younglings nuzzle him, gently crooning. He tried to smile, but a pained scream came out instead.

"Indi!" a female voice said. "Oh my God, Indi." Cold, soft hands touched his face. He felt the chains and ropes covering his body get picked up and tossed away. He was pulled onto something that was softer than wood. Looking up, he saw Elsa's torso and face.

Indi reached up, to touch the woman's face. "El...Ah!" Indi grimaced, his arm collapsing. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out. "It hurts so much."

"It's alright, I'm here," Elsa said, pulling the youth's head onto her lap. "We're all here."

"Where. Schwicke?" It was becoming difficult to form coherent thoughts.

"He's _here?_ " Elsa said. "Did he do this to you?"

"Needle," Indi said. Elsa looked around and saw a discarded syringe lying on the deck, where a Deadly Nadder spine had pierced the metal.

"Indi," Elsa said. "Indi, do not go to sleep. Indi, look at me." The boy cracked his eyes and looked up into Elsa's. "We have to get you back to the Edge."

Indi nodded weakly. "Hannah."

"Hannah? Who's that?" A large silver dragon landed in front of them.

Indi let his arm fall towards the dragon, his palm up. The dragon nudged Indi around so that she could access the back of his armor.

Grabbing the back of his armor with her jaws, Hannah picked him up gently and placed the limp youth at the base of her neck. Indi lay there, nearly dead.

"Riders!" Hiccup said. "Back to the Edge."

"But what about Von Schwicke?" Anna asked.

"He's not important right now," Brynn said. "Indi's wellbeing is."

The dragons, humans, and dracomorphs took flight, flying back to Outpost Island.


	38. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy working on a short story that I might put up on this website when it's finished. Also, a special announcement: My faithful reader Harold Godwinson is getting married in a few months, so congrats to him and his significant other Holly. I have talked extensively with them both, and I think I have the right to wish them the best of luck together on behalf of us all.**

 **Also, I am not sorry about leaving you all on that sort of cliff hanger last chapter. I enjoy teasing you all.**

* * *

Indi moaned as he lay on the bed of snow beneath him. Wrapped in a blanket, he seemed to experience a very slight relief.

Elsa placed a hand on the youth's forehead and activated her powers, cooling the burning skin. Ever since they landed for the night, Indi had been running an extremely high fever. His skin had paled in color to almost ghostly white. His brow was twisted in agony as he tried to sleep. In a desperate attempt to cool him, Elsa moved him away from the camp and its fire and created a mattress of snow for him to rest on.

"What did they put in him?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Brynn said walking up. Elsa did not remove her gaze from Indi's face. "I never knew that Von Schwicke had stuff that could do this to somebody."

"Do you know where Hannah is?" Elsa asked. "She might know. She was in there the longest and most recently."

Brynn motioned to the ocean. "She took the other mutants to a neighboring island; she should be back shortly. I'll go keep watch and tell her that you want to see her." Elsa nodded and listened as Brynn's footsteps disappeared into the darkness.

Indi groaned once more, the sound turning into a whimper. Elsa's heart broke as the person who was once so strong and did so many seemingly impossible things had been turned into a helpless pile of human pain and misery. He'd fought giant beasts, dragon hunters, and cruelest abusers known to man, yet he did not seem able to fight off the substance that was inside him.

The sound of muscular wings flapping caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a silver dragon glide down, landing behind her. Elsa kept her eyes averted as Hannah transformed. She girl sat down, now wearing a skirt, as she tied her wrappings over her chest.

"You wanted to see me?" the girl said softly

"Yes," Elsa said, clearing her throat. She slid her hand from Indi's forehead to his cheek. "I was wondering if you might know what Von Schwicke might have put in Indi."

"No, I don't," Hannah said. "I never really saw the man before on the ship. Maybe once or twice." Hannah looked at Indi. "I'm really worried about him. Is there somewhere we could take him to get help?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Maybe. I think I heard Hiccup talking about a healer on his island: a woman named Gothi, or something along those lines. Perhaps she could help."

Hannah nodded. "When do you want to move out tomorrow?"

Elsa removed her hand from Indi's cheek. "First light."

"I'll tell Hiccup," Hannah said, nodding as she lay her hand on Indi's head. Elsa glanced up at the girl, who immediately withdrew her arm and stood up, before turning to walk back to the camp.

Once the girl was gone, Elsa looked back to Indi. The youth shifted, his eyes cracking open.

"Els?"

"Sorry, Indi," Elsa said, taking one of Indi's burning hands in both of hers. "Did I wake you?"

Indi slightly shook his head. "Pain. You 'kay?" Elsa had to smile at this. Even when he was being tortured, Indi still showed concern for her.

"I'm fine, Indi. It's you I'm worried about, though. How are you feeling?"

Indi glared at her. "Like shit." He promptly cried out, as the pain stabbed him again.

"Where does it hurt?"

"'Vrywh're," Indi said, his speech slurring. "'Speci'lly chest." Elsa's hand went out and gently rest on Indi's torso.

"Here?" Indi shook his head, and Elsa moved her hand to the other side. Indi shook his head again, taking Elsa's hand with his and applied slight pressure. Elsa gently went along with Indi's weak pushing and slid her hand until Indi let his arm fall to his side.

Elsa frowned when she saw where the pain was: directly above Indi's heart. "It's okay, Indi. We are going to get you help."

Indi nodded weakly, pained tears started running from his eyes. Elsa gently rested her head against Indi's chest and clutched his hand, before muttering softly. "I love you."

In the morning, Elsa helped Indi to his feet. The walk back to the camp took twice as long at it normally would have, yet Indi insisted on walking to see his children. Once they arrived at the camp, Copal and Emerald walked over, nuzzling Indi's hands. Indi gently ran the back of his fingers over them, enticing gentle croons from the young dragons. Hannah transformed, her wrappings and shirt falling away, before walking over. She lowered herself, and Indi climbed on, resting his head against her hard scales.

"Riders, mount up," Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless. "We gotta make this fast."

Soon, all the dragons and dracomorphs were in the air, flying as quickly as they could back to the Edge.

They landed at Indi's hut at nightfall. Astrid gave Stormfly a few fish as Brynn helped Indi from Hannah's back.

"I'll go get Gothi," Astrid said, climbing back on her Deadly Nadder before urging the dragon into the air.

Brynn helped Indi into his hut. They reached the area beneath the loft, and Elsa lifted them up on a pillar of ice.

Brynn put Indi on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

Later that night, Elsa sat in a chair by the fireplace. She had just put a circlet of ice around Indi's head to bring his fever down. Copal and Emerald sat near her, watching the flames.

A wooden knock caught her attention. "How is he?" a voice said. Elsa turned to see Hiccup and Toothless standing in the doorway. Elsa bid them inside.

"Not any better," Elsa said as the Viking and dragon came inside. "He's resting now."

As Toothless curled up by the fire, Copal and Emerald strode over and nestled down next to the black dragon. Hiccup sat in the other chair that sat by the hearth. "Astrid should be back with Gothi by tomorrow."

Elsa nodded slowly, her eyes staring into the flames. "Hiccup... Indi was supposed to forge an alliance with Berk. Based on the letters I got from him, he didn't get to talk to the chief, did he?"

"Not to my knowledge," Hiccup said, shaking his head. "Perhaps, when Indi is better, you both can talk to my father formally." Elsa noticed that Hiccup said "when", instead of "if".

"Hiccup, may I ask you a personal question?" Elsa said. Hiccup nodded slowly, his green eyes curious. "What happened to your leg?"

Hiccup looked down at his mechanical foot that completed his left leg. "Well, there's a bit of a story that goes along with that."

"We have time," Elsa said.

"A little more than three years ago, dragons were hated. We had been in a war with them for over three hundred years..." And so it went. Hiccup relayed how he had shot down Toothless, freed him, and used his knowledge in blacksmithing to get the dragon back in the air. He recalled how he used his experiences with Toothless to excel in the dragon "training" courses and how his father reacted and disowned him when Toothless revealed himself. He recalled how Stoick took Toothless and went off to find the dragons' nest that Vikings had been searching for centuries. He told how he and the rest of the youths trained the other dragons and went off to fight the gigantic Red Death and how he and Toothless won the battle. Elsa stayed quiet throughout the tale. "And when I woke up, I realized that I had _this_ ," He motioned to his leg. "My father's approval, and the village's overall acceptance of dragons. And Berk hasn't been the same since."

"Amazing," Elsa said. "And to think that you did all of that when you were just a boy."

"Yeah, well," Hiccup said, rubbing the Night Fury's head. "I had help." Toothless crooned and nudged the Viking's arm.

Out of the darkness of the loft, a hoarse voice spoke in a barely audible whisper. "Eloquently put, Haddock."

The next night, everyone was waiting for the healer from Berk when Stormfly landed outside Indi's hut. On the Nadder's back, behind Astrid, sat a short, old woman. She dismounted from the dragon, and set the base of a long staff into the ground, before hobbling over to the structure where everyone was waiting.

"Thank you for coming, Gothi," Hiccup said as the elder made her way up to them. "Indi is upstairs." Gothi nodded and slowly climbed the ladder, Elsa, Hannah, and Hiccup following behind. Everyone else stayed downstairs, yet listened closely.

Gothi took one look at Indi and raised her eyebrows, turning to face Hiccup. She pointed to the circlet of ice on Indi's head.

"Oh, I am responsible for that," Elsa said. She waved her hand and the ice disappeared. Gothi seemed intrigued at the display of magical abilities but nevertheless turned back to Indi. She placed her hand on the youth's forehead, as Elsa had been doing, and pressed her crooked finger into his throat.

After doing several other things to Indi that Elsa did not understand, but Hiccup seemed to get them just fine, Gothi turned to Hiccup. She pointed outside, and Hiccup nodded and led the old woman outside. Everyone followed.

Outside, the old woman started dragging the bottom end of her staff in the dirt. Fishlegs walked up, and read the old woman's writing.

"She says 'I have never seen this type of sickness before in my life. I could make some guesses, but I couldn't know for sure. How did this happen to him?'"

"He had a substance put inside him," Elsa said.

The old woman began writing once more. "She says 'I do not have the correct herbs to cure him. He will have to fight this on his own.'"

There was silence for a few moments as what Gothi had written sank into everybody.

"I'll take you back to Berk," Hiccup said. The old woman nodded, and Hiccup led her to Toothless. Within the minute, they were in the air.

Elsa went back inside and looked up at the loft. Copal and Emerald looked up at Elsa and crooned. The woman bent down and rubbed the scaly heads.

A moan sent them all looking up at the loft.

"E-Elsa," a voice said weakly.

"I'm coming, Indi," Elsa said as she started climbing up the ladder. As she neared the top, the two Indominus Furies landed at the top. She saw Indi reach for them, and the dragons walked up to him, nuzzling his hand gently.

"Elsa," Indi said. "We have to go."

"Go where, Indi?" She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Arendelle. We have to get the dracomorphs to safety."

"Alright," Elsa said. "I'll talk to Hiccup when he gets back from Berk."

Indi nodded. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Elsa... I feel... different."

"Different how?"

"I... can't describe it." Indi set his hand on Elsa's. "Elsa, if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that," Elsa snapped. "You will be fine. You are going to get better, and everything will be alright."

"Elsa," Indi said. "I'm dying. Whether I go all the way or not, I don't know. But, if I do go, I want you to promise me something." Elsa wiped away a traitorous tear that started to slip down her cheek. "Please, promise me that you'll protect all the mutants and their companions, and care for my pack."

As Elsa nodded, tears started to stream down her face. With each breath she took, she shuddered. As the snow started to materialize and fall inside the room above them, Indi looked up.

 _Mother,_ he thought. _I hope I've made you proud._


	39. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 21

Elsa's eyes snapped open. Looking around, she wondered what had woken her. Sitting up on the bed she had made of ice, she looked at the large wooden door, which was open. She wondered what had woken her when she noticed that Copal and Emerald were both missing. Looking over at her sister, who was fast asleep on the bed next to hers, she got to her feet, and went up to the loft were Indi was resting.

"Indi," she said, softly as she came to the landing. Looking at the bed, she saw that the dark-haired youth was absent, his chestplate laying on the bed. Elsa stared at the dark armor for a moment, blinking in disbelief, before storming through the open door, her nightgown flowing behind her.

* * *

Indi stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the dark ocean beneath him. Above him was a field of stars, the little lights winking mournfully. Copal and Emerald were at his side. Indi leaned forward slightly, and the ground beneath his feet cracked a bit, sending a few rocks tumbling down. Emerald looked up and shrieked, flapping her wings. Indi looked down at the little dragon, then up at where she was looking. From above came a Razorwhip call, followed by a female voice.

"Indi!"

The youth did nothing as the dragon landed behind him. He heard Elsa dismount and Hannah transform.

"Indi, come away," Elsa said, reaching forward. Indi did nothing; he did not move, nor make a sound.

"Indi," Hannah said. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone," Indi said, leaning forward more, making more rocks fall. Copal and Emerald took a few steps back, sensing the danger.

"What's gone?" Elsa said, taking a cautious step forward. She took Indi's hand and gently pulled him away from the edge. As the youth stepped back, not resisting the pull, the area of ground that he had been standing on gave way and went crashing down the cliff, into the ocean. Elsa took Indi's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She gasped; instead of seeing the bright eyes of a mutant, she saw the dead, cold eyes of a corpse. "Hannah, look." The female mutant stepped up to Indi and stared hard into his face.

"Indi," Hannah said softly. "I want you to transform."

Indi watched as the females and his younglings stepped away. He sighed and looked away. "I can't."

"You can," Elsa asked. "It's okay, In-."

"Don't you get it?!" Indi said, rage tearing through his voice. "I can't! It's gone. The Indominus rex is gone!"

Elsa and Hannah stared in shock. "This is no reason to kill yourself," Elsa said, shaking her head. "You have an obligation to the dinomorphs, the dracomorphs, and the people of Arendelle. Are you going to betray them all?"

"I wasn't going to kill myself," Indi muttered, turning away.

"Regardless," Elsa said. "Come back to the Edge, and we'll figure out what to do."

Indi turned and looked at the horizon, which was just starting to brighten. He sighed, then nodded. Hannah transformed, and Elsa climbed on her back. The silver form took off and Indi motioned for his younglings to follow them. The white dragons took flight, and flapped up alongside Hannah. The three draconic forms flew off, over the tree line.

Indi took a deep breath and strode into the forest.

When he arrived back at the outpost, he saw everyone was going into the Clubhouse. Striding up the walkway, he watched as a small flock of Night Terrors settled in a tree for the night.

Reaching the meeting place, Indi looked around; all the riders were there, along with Brynn, Anna, and Hannah.

Indi walked, in and everyone gave him a wide berth, even the dragons. He grabbed a chair and dragged it to the back of the room. Sitting in it, he rest his head against the wooden wall, his lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

"What's wrong with-?" Snotlout asked. Astrid smacked the back of his head, making him shut up.

"Thank you all for coming," Elsa said, folding her hands awkwardly. "Something has happened to Indi." She paused a moment before continuing. "The substance that Von Schwicke has put in him has taken his abilities."

A cup that Brynn was holding fell to the floor with a clatter. Her eyes wide and her mouth slack, she uttered a single word that was barely audible. "What?"

"The Indominus inside him is gone," Elsa said, lowering her eyes.

"Does that mean..." Hiccup started. Hannah nodded mournfully, before walking over to Indi, her bare feet padding on the wood floor. She bent over and wrapped her arms around Indi from behind. She nuzzling his neck, the girl placed a kiss on Indi's jaw.

As Indi leaned into the girl slightly, Elsa's temper flared defensively. Reigning in her emotions, the queen spoke. "Indi, do you want to eat something?"

Indi shook his head a bit, before standing, leaving Hannah's grasp. As Indi left the building, Elsa noticed Hannah's eyes follow him.

* * *

Indi bared his teeth and slammed the sword into the scarred opponent in front of him, the blade cutting into the wood just a bit. His shirt was loose and comfortable, allowing for easier movement than his chestplate, which was left in his hut. Behind him, he heard Hiccup's voice speak softly. "How long has he been here?"

Ignoring the people behind him, Indi drew the sword out and slammed the blade into the other side of the dummy.

"Since this morning," Elsa said, equally as quiet. "after we told you."

"Did he eat?" Fishlegs asked.

Elsa shook her head as Indi spun his sword and slashed the middle of the dummy.

"Poor guy," Snotlout said. "I swear, if we ever see that Bon Sweet guy again, I'll have Hookfang roast him."

"Thanks for the thought, Lout," Indi said, tearing the sword out of the dummy, before swinging once more, burying the blade into the top of the figure's straw-stuffed head.

"Hey, at least he's feeling better," Tuffnut said. Everyone turned to glare at the male. "Too soon?"

"Yeah, maybe just a bit," Fishlegs said.

Indi removed his sword and examined it. He glanced at the group before returning the blade to the rack.

"Come on," Indi said. "We're going to Arendelle."

"No," Elsa said. "You are _not_ going anywhere. You just woke up, and we all can clearly see that you are in no state to go flying, let alone for that long. No, you are staying here. If you really want to go to Arendelle-"

"I do," Indi said. "I need to see my pack."

"Then we'll see how you are doing in a few days. I'm glad your feeling better, but you shouldn't really be exerting yourself."

Indi glared, and Elsa shuddered as the dark eyes bore into hers.

Indi shook his head and strode off, leaving the group behind. He made his way along the wooden path, his shoes clicking on the boards.

Arriving at the shore, he walked along the beach, the sand holding his footprints. He made his way to a secluded cove that he had found while he went exploring with his pack all those months ago.

Sitting beneath a rock overhang, he watched the waves crash onto the shore. As the water receded, he heard the sound of a set of wings. A familiar shadow glided along the sand, and a silver dragon with blue eyes landed.

Indi moved over as Hannah transformed. Wordlessly, the female sat next to him. Indi put his arm around Hannah's shoulders and pulled her close.

After a while of simply sitting together in silence, Hannah spoke. "Are you alright?"

Indi sighed. "For the first time in a long while, I don't know what to do."

"What about Von Schwicke?" Hannah said. "You seemed really bent of taking him down."

"I am. I just... don't see how I can fight without my abilities."

"You'll figure it out. You'll have to learn..." Hannah said. "I guess you'll have to learn to be a Viking; I've heard there might be a few around here."

Indi grunted. "One thing's for sure."

"What's that?" Hannah said.

"I'll need your help."

Hannah smiled and kissed Indi on the cheek. "Consider it done."

* * *

 **Now, a lot of you thought that Indi would die. Since he is clearly alive, I would like to pose a question: Is living with fifty percent of who he is now gone worse than death?**


	40. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone. Now, I gather that some of you were really upset from Indi loosing his abilities. However, as you probably gathered from our journey with these characters., the emotional roller coaster never stops, and it certainly wont in this chapter.**

* * *

Elsa waited until Indi had fallen asleep before creeping out of the hut. She walked along the pathway to a purple, red, and brown hut, which had strips of metal on the sides and a forge outside on the deck. Elsa stepped up to the large open doorway; inside was Hiccup, drawing with a charcoal stick on a sheet of paper at a desk. Toothless lay upstairs on a large flat rock. Elsa softly knocked on the doorway, and Hiccup turned his head to look at his visitor. Toothless lifted his head and opened his green, cat-like eyes.

"Come in, Queen Elsa," Hiccup said.

"Mister Haddock, I have a proposition to discuss with you," Elsa said as she walked towards the Viking.

"What's up?"

"From my time with you and your group, it has come to my knowledge that you are a fine metalsmith." Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "I would like to purchase a shield from you."

"If I may ask, what for?"

"Indi," Elsa said. "I think that it might help alleviate his emotions." She paused. "I also worry about him. Now that his abilities are gone, I feel that he could need some protection, and I can't be there to protect him myself."

Hiccup stayed silent, a knowing smile on his face.

"I am willing to pay you for your work," Elsa said.

"No need, Queen Elsa. I had been designing a shield for Indi ever since we found him. I'll get to work on it first thing in the morning. If you could keep him away, that would be helpful. Make it a surprise, no?"

"What design were you thinking?"

Hiccup pushed over the piece of paper that he had been drawing on, along with a candle for some light. Looking at it, Elsa smiled; Indi would love it.

* * *

Indi opened his eyes and felt that he was not alone in his bed. Looking down, he saw Emerald and Copal had curled up on either side of him, their eyes shut in sleep. He rubbed the scaly heads and sat up. Copal and Emerald woke and yawned out little squeaks, their little fangs glistening. As he dragged himself to his feet, Indi noticed that the hut was oddly quiet.

Climbing down the ladder, Indi looked at the table and saw a plate of food; buttered bread, and some steaming fish.

Sitting down, he looked around. Elsa and Anna were gone; in fact, nobody seemed to be in the vicinity. He quickly ate and set his plate on the counter, before walking outside, the Indominus Furies following him. As he walked along the path, Indi saw Hannah glided up to him. She transformed and gave Indi a hug.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Better," Indi said.

"Good," Hannah said. "Because we are going flying today." She turned to the younglings and bent over slightly, putting her hands on her knees. "And I'm sure you two could use some practice flying."

"Where are we flying to?"

"Oh, around," Hannah said, motioning vaguely with her hand. Indi looked at her curiously as Hannah transformed. Indi climbed on her back, the silver scales hard beneath him. As Hannah unfurled her wings, Emerald and Copal jumped into the sky, their wings beating. Hannah pushed off, and Indi clung to her tightly. They raced out over the sea, the water racing by beneath them. Indi looked up and saw the younglings above him, darting about.

"Hannah, where are you taking me?" Indi asked. Hannah turned her head to look back at him but did not answer specifically. Looking ahead, Indi saw an island with a few mountains. The pine trees that occupied the island were tall and lush. Hannah glided over the trees, and Indi saw a creek that led from the mountain down to the ocean.

Hannah banked into a slow spiral downwards, before landing on the bank of the creek. After Indi dismounted, Hannah transformed, and Copal and Emerald landed a few paces away.

"This is a nice place," Indi said.

"I thought you might like it," Hannah said as she tied the wrappings around her breasts. "I found this place on my morning flight a few days ago."

Indi looked into the creek and saw that it was quite deep. Hannah came to stand next to him and Indi rubbed her back.

Suddenly, Hannah reached behind him and shoved him into the water with a splash. He realized that the water was really quite deep, and was well over his head. After resurfacing and rubbing the water from his eyes, Indi saw her smiling innocently, kneeling on the bank. He scowled and swam back over.

"That was unnecessary," He said as he took Hannah's outstretched hand. He promptly braced himself on the bank and took Hannah's hand, before giving a sharp tug. The girl entered the water with a shriek, and the resulting splash drenched Indi. Once Hannah resurfaced, she tossed her blonde and silver hair back out of her face, the wet strands sticking to her skin. "However, _that_ was fully justified."

Hannah floated over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, pressing her body against his. Indi hesitated for a moment, before pulling back quickly.

"Hannah…" Indi started. "I appreciate your affections, but you can't keep doing this."

The female tilted her head slightly. "Why not? You don't want me to kiss you?"

"It's not that," Indi said, before pausing. "Well, it sort of is. You know how I feel about Elsa, right?"

"Yes," Hannah said. "And I feel the same about you."

Indi blinked. "Well... this is a... recent development."

"So, what's wrong with me showing you affections?"

Indi remembered that Hannah had spent almost as much time as he did away from society. "Well, it's just that, in Elsa's society, people normally only have one significant other. If someone intrudes on that, it's always frowned upon."

Hannah's brow furrowed in contemplation. "How do you feel about me?"

Indi placed a hand on the girl's bare shoulder. "I feel that you are a lovely, courageous, strong young woman." Hannah stayed silent. "And I want you to know that I care very deeply for you."

Hannah seemed to stay thinking for a moment. "Indi, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"If it is within my power to do, sure."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, Hannah, I promise."

Hannah took a breath. "I want to have a baby."

Indi's brain seemed to melt inside his skull, drip out his ears, and fall into the water. "What?"

"I want to have a baby," Hannah said again. She nodded her head towards the male, who 1was blushing furiously. "With you."

Indi stayed silent, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just occurred. "I-I…"

"Indi," Hannah said. "You did promise."

"I know I did," Indi said, leaning back against the bank. He sat with his eyes closed before turning and pulling himself from the water. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the Edge," Indi said. "Seeing that she is my superior, I need to talk to Elsa about this matter."

Hannah seemed disappointed but nodded nonetheless. As she climbed out of the creek, Indi watched as the water cascaded off of her body. She transformed and Indi climbed on her back.

Indi whistled over Indominus Furies, who were on their feet after a moment. Hannah opened her wings and took flight, Emerald and Copal following closely behind.

As Hannah, Copal, and Emerald landed outside Indi's hut, the pair saw Elsa standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, great," Indi muttered as he dismounted. He pushed his head close to Hannah's and whispered. "Can you give us a moment inside alone? I'll call for you when I get things sorted out."

Hannah dipped her head and Indi walked up to Elsa.

"Indi, I hope you are feeling better that you were flying."

"I am, Elsa," Indi said. "But could I discuss something with you."

"Surely," Elsa said, smiling. "But before you do, I have something for you." Elsa took his wrist and pulled Indi inside. She guided him to the table. On it was a large silver object: a circular shield. A black skeleton of an Indominus rex skull and torso decorated the shield's face, the jaws of the skull open in a roar, the body emerging from a layer of red flames. In between the jaws of the skull was a white snowflake.

"Oh, wow," Indi whispered, gently picking up the shield. "Is this mine?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Hiccup made it. You will have a training session tomorrow to learn how to use it effectively."

Indi gripped the handle and tested its weight. The shield seemed well constructed, which was expected since Hiccup made it. "I really like it."

"I was sure you would," Elsa said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Indi sat down at the table, and Elsa, understanding that this might be serious, did the same.

"Elsa, is a knight supposed to keep a promise he makes?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. That usually applies to everyone."

"Well, I may have made a promise I don't know how to keep."

"That is difficult," Elsa said. "May I ask what it is about?" Indi took a deep breath and told the queen what had occurred just a few hours ago. Elsa stayed quiet and pensive throughout, and Indi could tell that she was trying her best to keep her features schooled.

"So, what should I do?"

Elsa remained silent for a moment before speaking. "So Hannah coerced you to do something without you knowing of what you were agreeing to?"

Indi sighed. "Basically, yeah."

"That conniving little-"

"Elsa. Stay on topic. Remember, she hasn't been in society. I'm surprised she asked me instead of going purely with instinct."

Elsa inhaled. "Bring her in here. I want to have a word."

"Be civil," Indi said, before turning and walking out the door. Outside, he saw Hannah sitting in the grass with her legs crossed, playing with the younglings. Indi walked up to her and rest a hand on her shoulder.

"So?"

"Elsa wants to talk to you." Hannah's face became a mix of confusion and worry, but still, she nodded. She rose and followed Indi back to the hut.

As they entered, Elsa was not looking at them, but staring straight ahead.

"Sit," the queen said. Indi and Hannah sat down at the other side of the table. Indi picked up his shield and set it on his lap, the upper part resting against his chest. Elsa said nothing, simply choosing to stare at the two people before speaking.

"So," Indi began.

"Indi," Elsa said. "You and Hannah can work this out between yourselves. I am not involved in this. This is your personal life."

"Elsa?" Indi began. He knew her queenly voice when she used it; she always used it when trying to conceal her emotions.

"Stop," the woman said, raising her hand. "You can do what you want, but you accept the consequences and responsibilities of said actions. You made a promise, you keep it. I will not a warrior that I have knighted go back on his word."

Elsa rose and left the pair in silence. Once she left, Indi sat quietly.

"I guess that settles that," Hannah said, looking out the door. She turned to Indi. "When do you want to do this? Tonight?"

"No, not tonight," Indi said. "I need to think."

Hannah nodded and rose. She turned to leave Indi to his thoughts, but not before giving his face a quick peck.

Once the female left, Indi buried his face in his hands. _What did I do?_


	41. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 23

**I think its time for a long chapter. I hope this one will suffice; it's word count is 6,707. Seems long enough, don't you think?**

* * *

Indi looked at his opponent as they circled each other in the ring, his shield gleaming in the morning light. He wiped at the sweat that dripped from his brow.

"Take her out, Indi!" Snotlout yelled from the edge of the arena.

¨Shut it, Lout.¨ Just as Indi took his concentration off of the opposing force, Astrid charged with a valorous war cry.

Indi raised his shield in defense and felt his arm buckle as the axe blade hit his defense. He shoved back, sending Astrid stumbling to one knee.

Astrid grinned and spun her axe in her hand. Indi took advantage of the female's vulnerable position and lunged forward. He raised his shield and swung it, only to have Astrid roll out of the way. Indi snarled as the shieldmaiden got to her feet. He pulled his arm back and threw his shield at Astrid's axe, sending the weapon out of her hand, his shield spinning off to a corner of the area, where it clattered to the ground.

¨Good," Astrid said smiling. Indi nodded and watched as Astrid retrieved her axe. He waited until she moved off to pick up his shield, something he had painfully learned to do, as evidenced by the large bruise on his shoulder.

"Nice work today," Astrid said, slapping Indi on his bruises shoulder, making him wince. "You're a quick learner."

"Thanks," he said. "Have you guys seen Elsa?"

"I saw her outside your hut when I flew by on Toothless," Hiccup said. "I'm actually surprised that she didn't come to watch you train. "

"Well, we've been going through some stuff lately."

"Did you two fight?" Anna asked.

"No," Indi replied quickly. " Not exactly. I don't know what exactly to call it: a misalignment of duties, I guess. I need to clear it up," he continued, putting the shield behind his back and clipping it to a metal latch on the back of his armor.

He strode off to his hut. It was an abnormally warm day, and the dragons seemed to be enjoying it. As he walked up to his hut, he saw Elsa just inside the doorway, sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"Hey," Indi said. Elsa did not acknowledge him, continuing to stare at her book. Indi lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Elsa spat.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know," Elsa said, still not meeting his eyes. "Can we?"

"Elsa, please. We need to talk."

Elsa stood up and shut her book with a clap. She set it on the shelf above the cold and lifeless fireplace as she went back inside. As she sat in a chair located at the head of the table, Indi sat at the opposite end.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"How can I get out of this?" There was no need to identify what "this" was.

"I don't know if you can, Indi," Elsa said. "You made a promise, regardless of whether you were aware of it or not. Unless you can talk Hannah out of it, I can't help you."

"What if I break that promise?"

"Traditionally, if a knight breaks a promise, his name is tarnished. I would have to look through the laws to be sure of any variations or loopholes, but I cannot access them here."

"Elsa, you're using your queen voice. Use your woman voice. What should I do?"

"I don't know Indi," Elsa said.

"Would you be alright with me and Hannah-"

"Indi," Elsa said, looking up at the ceiling. "I really really really don't want you to do that. And as I understand it, Hannah really really really wants to do those things with you."

Indi sighed. "What about a polyamorous arrangement?"

"I don't think any of my ancestors has ever been in more than one affair at a time... Well, except for one of my great uncles a few centuries back; he had three wives and several more concubines. The officials and the family had a hell of a time trying to find out who was the official heir.

"Now, it's not like knights haven't had extramarital affairs before. They have, even during my rule. But none of them were in your situation; being in a relationship with the ruling queen."

"Well, this child won't be an heir, since I'm not king of Arendelle or that princey thing you mentioned one time."

"Prince consort," Elsa recalled. A prince consort did not have as much power as a king, so the queen would still be the head of the country. Of course, Indi would have had to be a prince to even gain that title.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Indi," Elsa said. "Whatever you choose, remember to try to think of the consequences."

* * *

A few weeks later, Indi still had not come to a decision. Truth be told, Elsa was eager to not push him, and, thankfully, neither was Hannah.

He was spending the day outside with Emerald and Copal. He happened to be passing Hiccup and Astrid when Snotlout voice came from above as a green Terrible Terror flew by.

"There, there! It headed for Fishlegs' hut!"

As barf and Belch flew over the arena, Ruffnut and Tuffnut jumped of their dragon and slid down the domed roof. Snotlout jumped off Hookfang as he flew by and tumbled down the dome. He landed on his rear at the bottom with a grunt, his helmet landing perfectly on his head. As the twins stormed past, Snotlout got up and chased after them.

"It's nice to see those three training on their own," Hiccup said as Snotlout ran by.

"Not really like them though, is it?" Astrid said. The pair shared a look, before chasing after the three wayward Vikings. Indi jogged after them, whistling for his younglings to follow him.

When he arrived at Fishlegs' hut, he saw Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all in a pile on top of Fishlegs. Indi ducked as the Terrible Terror flew over his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hiccup said. "Hey! What is going on with you three?"

"And why are you all on top of Fishlegs?" Indi added.

"It's okay. Really." Fishlegs said.

"Ha!" Tuffnut said, holding up a roll of paper. "The Fishmeister has been getting quite the bevy of Terror mails, lately."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, a motion mimicked by Emerald and Copal with Indi. Elsa, Anna, Brynn, and Hannah walked up behind them.

"What did I walk into?" Brynn asked.

"It could be anything," Anna said quietly.

As the four got up off the floor, Snotlout spoke. "And since we haven't been sending them…"

"That begs the question," Tuffnut said, pointing the roll of parchment at Fishlegs. "Who is our sly little friend, here, communication with on the… sly?"

"Uh-huh," Ruffnut muttered in agreement.

Snotlout spoke once more. "And because he won't give up a name…"

"We decided to take matters into our own hands," Ruffnut said, finishing Snotlout's sentence.

"Okay, fine," Fishlegs said. "If you must know-"

"Oh, we must!" Tuffnut said in victory. "We must!"

"Yes, yes, we must!" Ruffnut said.

"Guys," Hiccup said. "Fishlegs doesn't have to tell you unless he wants to. It's his personal private business."

"Well said, Hiccup," Fishlegs said, before noticing the varying degree of looks that his "assailants" gave him.

"Hm?" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs sighed. "I've been corresponding with a certain someone, who has been returning my Terror mails in kind. You happy?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Astrid said with a smile, pointing at Fishlegs.

"Fishy's got a girlfriend!" Snotlout said in a high-pitched voice as he and Tuffnut did a dance of sorts. "Fishy's got a girlfriend!" He and Tuffnut high-fived.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said cheerily. "It's fun to make fun of people."

"Woo!" Brynn yelled, pumping her fist in the air. "Go for it, Fish!" Elsa shot her head guard a look, which Brynn ignored.

"Who is she, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, putting her hands on her hips, only slightly teasing him.

"Who said it's a 'she'?" Snotlout asked with a laugh. Meatlug, who had apparently been stuck in between two poles this whole time, made a confused noise.

"Uh, Fishlegs?" Hiccup said. "Now, I have to admit, I am curious."

"Okay, okay," Fishlegs said. "It's Heather."

Astrid gasped, and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Whoa," Ruffnut breathed out.

"So, wait," Snotlout said, stepping forward. "You're telling me that my future wife, the future Mrs. Lout, who just disappeared after the whole Viggo fiasco, you knew where to find her and you told exactly no one?"

"Yep, pretty much," Fishlegs said. Snotlout gave a short, frustrated growl.

"Look, guys, Heather is out on her own." Hiccup said. "She never stays in one place. We'd knew we'd hear from her eventually."

"Yeah but she and I have that connection," Snotlout said. "She should have written to me."

"What connection?" Brynn asked.

"And who is this Heather?" Elsa asked.

Indi answered her quietly. "Quick summary: dark hair, skilled warrior, rides a Razorwhip name Windshear."

"Fishlegs," Astrid said, leaning forward still teasing him good-naturedly. "Just how many of these 'correspondences' are we talking about?"

Fishlegs hung his head in defeat and walked over to a chest and opened it. Inside was a stockpile of rolled up papers; so many, in fact, that they were spilling out.

"Whoa. Cool." Tuffnut said as almost everyone walked over and began choosing random letters to read.

As Anna stepped forward, Elsa grabbed her by her shoulder. "Anna, a princess does not stick her nose into other people's business." The princess hung her head.

"Fine," Fishlegs said as his friends began to read the letters. "Go ahead. Read 'em all."

That night, Indi returned from another successful hunt with Emerald and Copal. Despite his lack of predatory abilities, he still felt that it was his responsibility to teach his children how to fend for themselves.

Looking around he saw pieces of paper strewn all about Fishlegs' hut.

"Odin above," Indi said, quoting the traditional Viking words.

"Uh, wow," Ruffnut said. "Those are some depressing Terror mails. I may need a mace to the head just to cheer me up."

"On it!" Tuffnut said, throwing a nearby mace at his sister. Ruffnut caught the weapon and glared at her brother.

"Metaphorically speaking!"

"These letters don't even sound like her," Astrid said, motioning to the one she was holding. "She seems worried and confused."

"Think about everything she's been through," Fishlegs said. "The only family she ever knew, gone. Then being out there, all alone, by herself."

Tuffnut interjected. "And lest we do not forget, or forget… finding out her brother is one Dagur the Deranged."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I can't say I'd feel any different in her shoes."

"Shoe," Snotlout said, pointing at Hiccup's prosthetic. "Because you… never mind."

"Hey, Heather's risked her life to fight with us," Fishlegs said. "She's helped us save countless dragons. She's the closest thing to actually being one of us. It just seems like we should do something to help."

Hiccup rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well, hey, what about making her one of us? Ask her to be a Dragon Rider."

"Oh, Hiccup, I think asking Heather to join the Riders would be amazing," Fishlegs said. "Besides, the Nadder migration will be coming through here again and Windshear could be a huge help."

"Well, I think it's a terrible idea," Tuffnut said. "An awful, dreadful, unfathomable idea."

"Very funny," Astrid said. "We're trying to have a serious conversation here."

"So am I," Tuffnut said defensively. "Look, you don't just get to be a Dragon Rider. I'm surprised you didn't know that. We've spent the last five years fighting the nastiest, smelliest, most disgusting and often insane dragons out there. How many times have we almost gotten killed doing it?"

Ruffnut started listed threats off on her fingers. "There was the Screaming Death, the Whispering Death, the Red Death, all the other Deaths. And then there was-"

"We get it, Ruff," Astrid said, cutting the female Thorston off.

"So why does she get to waltz in here, all of a sudden, like she's one of us?" Tuffnut continued. "Doesn't seem fair to me."

"And besides," Ruffnut said. "who said she'd even want to be a Dragon Rider? You know, it's not for everyone. I myself have had moments of doubt."

"Hm." Hiccup said, his lips pursed in contemplation. "You know, Tuff's right. About all of it."

Tuffnut nodded, then look at Hiccup. "What?"

"Well, let's invite her to the Edge," Hiccup continued, walking over to Toothless and giving the black dragon a rub. "Just for a couple of days; to hang out, see how she's doing. Maybe she can help us redirect those Nadders. But nothing permanent happens without us all agreeing. Sound good?"

Indi shrugged. "I'm all for it."

A few days later, after the group sent a Terrible Terror to the raven-haired female, Indi was walking along the raised path, Emerald and Copal darting around him. He had taught them to fetched things and they were currently practicing with sticks, which he would toss off the side of the platform. They would each chase their own respective stick and bring it back.

They were currently nearing Snotlout's hut when Fishlegs' voice sounded out from below.

"She's here! Ho, ho! I saw her from my rock garden! Heather is here!"

"Sorry Snotlout," Astrid said, who was also near the Jorgenson's hut. "Looks like the future Mrs. Lout might end up being the future Mrs. Legs."

"She's here!" Fishlegs' voice sounded out again. "Woohoo!"

"Please!" Snotlout said in arrogant disbelief. "Fish-face?" He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. "So you're saying she would choose bookworm, Gronkle-riding dragon geek over a real Viking?" He laughed. "Why would you even think that?"

"Astrid cocked her head. "She told me, last time she was here. Mentioned Fishlegs by name."

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout said, pouting.

"Hey, Lout," Indi said. "Catch!" He lobbed a stick at Snotlout, which Snotlout caught with ease.

"Indi, if you try to attack someone, you need to things:" Snotlout said. "A good weapon and surprise. You have neither."

Suddenly, Snotlout yelled in surprise as Copal dove from above and tackled him to the ground, ripping the stick out of his hands.

"Good girl!" Indi said as the little dragon dropped the stick into his waiting hand. He moved on to the stables. "Thanks, Snotlout!"

* * *

A silver dragon with bright green eyes landed on the platform outside the stables. The rider dismounted and Toothless ran up enthusiastically. The rider pat her dragon gently before stepping away as Toothless bounded forward. The silver dragon snarled, and Toothless cowed away slightly.

"Hi, you," Hiccup said. "We thought you could use a couple of days to rest up."

"Thanks, Hiccup," Heather said. "I really appreciate this."

"Nice to see you again, Heather," Indi said as he strode up.

"Hey, Indi, was it?" Heather asked. Indi nodded. "Good to see you too." Everyone turned as they heard a heavy set of footsteps run up. "Fishlegs!" The large male waved. "Thank you so much for the letters." Fishlegs shrugged bashfully.

The newcomers from Arendelle stepped forward.

"Ah," Hiccup said. "Heather, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, her sister Princess Anna, and Brynn, their head guard."

"Nice to meet you all," Heather said.

"Hey, Indi, where's Hannah?" Astrid asked.

"She's hunting," Indi said, turning back to Heather. "A lot has happened since we saw you last."

"Hey!" Tuffnut said. "We should sing the Dragon's Edge welcome song."

"Tuff, we don't have a Dragon's Edge welcome song," Hiccup said.

"Sure we do." Tuffnut pointed at Hiccup. "It's very catchy. I can perform it in several keys and there's sort of a little dance that I do along with it."

"No one wants to hear you sing, Tuffnut," Indi said.

"Yeah," Astrid said as she walked out of the stables. "I think Heather would rather set her gear down and get settled." Tuffnut smiling faced dropped in disappointment.

"Astrid!" Heather said, embracing the blonde shieldmaiden. "I'd love to hear your song later, Tuff."

"Good," Tuffnut said, seeming pleased. "Oh, Heather, you're gonna love it. And now I have time to warm up." He started making strange noises in a variety of tones that Indi hated.

"Good idea," Heather said as Astrid began to lead her away.

* * *

That night, a heavenly aroma wafted throughout the base.

Following the scent, Indi was led to the Clubhouse, where he saw Heather setting out plates.

"Oh my Thor!" Snotlout said. "What is that smell?!"

"Dinner," Heather said. "I was hungry. I figured you guys were too."

Elsa walked up behind Indi. "You cook?"

"A bit," Heather said. "Living on your own teaches you how to really quick."

Soon the food was passed out.

As Tuffnut was about to take a bite of some type of meat, a familiar noise was heard. "Buk-awk!"

Everyone looked down to see Chicken staring up at the blonde male. She cocked her head and flapped her stubby wings.

"Uh..." Tuffnut said before pointing to the food in his hand. "This isn't chicken, right? 'Cause I don't do chicken. Everyone knows that."

"Those are yak chops," Heather said as Indi put some into Copal and Emerald's waiting mouths. "The other, other white meat."

"Great," Tuffnut said, turning back to the bird. "I'd never do chick- I don't eat-" Chicken gave a drawn-out squawk before turning and strutting off. "I'm in. Who's hogging the gravy?"

The loud sound of shrieking dragons came in from outside. Looking out the open door, Indi saw a shifting mass of shapes in the night sky.

"Ug, gang, sorry to tell you," Hiccup said. "but we've got more Nadders incoming."

"Oh, come on," Snotlout said. "Now?" He slapped his yak chop against his helmet in disappointment, the bone clanking against the metal.

"Nadders?" Heather asked.

"The yearly Nadder migration takes them through the worst of Dragon Hunter territory," Astrid explained. "We've been herding them away and diverting them to a different route."

"It takes them longer to get them to their migratory home," Fishlegs added. "But at least they actually arrive safely."

"Heather," Hiccup said, rising. "You and Windshear could come with us. We could sure use the help."

Out on the deck, Windshear walked over at hearing her name. Meatlug walked over, garbling, when the silver dragon shrieked at her, making the Gronkle back away.

"Windshear is still tired from the long trip," Heather said. "We'll only slow you guys down."

"Maybe Meatlug and I should stay behind and keep Heather company," Fishlegs said.

"Hey, I can keep Heather company!" Snotlout said cheerily. "Everyone says I'm a great company-keeper." He pointed at Heather, winking.

"Who has ever said that?" Astrid said.

"You don't know everybody. Shut up, Astrid."

Shaking his head, Indi ran to find locate his friend. Copal and Emerald flew overhead, shrieking in excitement.

Running to his hut, he saw found the female lying on the floor. As his feet hit the wood, Hannah lifted her head.

"Hey, Indi," Hannah said sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just more Nadders coming through, a larger flock this time."

Hannah roser to her feet. "Should we get the dracomorphs?"

Indi nodded. "I think that Hiccup would appreciate that." Hannah transformed, and Indi climbed on her back. Hannah flapped with her wings and they flew to a small island just offshore, where a large hut made of ice sat.

Hannah roared and many human heads looked out of the windows. She shrieked, and the heads disappeared. A moment later, eleven dragons of various types flew out of the extra-large doorway.

Hannah took flight, leading the way.

"Hiccup!" Indi said as they neared the Night Fury. The Viking waved as Hannah glided up next to Toothless. "What do you want us to do?"

Hiccup pointed to a group of young Nadders that were near the Edge of the flock. "Make sure they don't break away. Young Nadders are hyperactive and unpredictable; they break away from the safety of the flock quite often."

Indi nodded, noticing Anna and Elsa on Toothless as well. It looked quite tight. "I think we need more dragons."

"You could be right on that," Elsa said.

Indi smirked. "Let's go, Hannah." The silver form shrieked and dove, the dracomorphs following her. They formed a moving wall around the young Nadders.

* * *

After the Nadders were finally set back on course, the dracomorphs went back to their shelter. As Hannah landed back at the Edge, Indi saw something that he did not expect to see: Meatlug and Windshear going after each other, and Heather and Fishlegs were both holding back their respective dragons.

"Whoa," Astrid said. "What happened here? Why are these two fighting?"

"I-I don't understand," Fishlegs said. "Meatlug loves all dragons. She gets that from me." As Meatlug tore away from her rider and charged at the Razorwhip, Fishlegs cried out. "Meatlug, no!"

"Wow," Tuffnut said. "Never thought I'd see our sweet little Meatlug turn into the green monster."

"What does that even mean?" Astrid said.

"Uh, she's jealous. Is that not obvious to everybody else? Green with envy? Huh?"

"That's ridiculous," Snotlout said. Why would she be jealous? It's not like you two are-"

"Did you see Meatlug's face when we were reading those Terror mails?" Tuffnut asked. "That, my friend, was the face of a woman scorned."

"Maybe it's Windshear," Heather said. "I knew this wasn't such a good idea."

"Uh..." Hiccup said as he walked up, Toothless, Anna, and Elsa behind him. "What wasn't such a good idea?"  
"Meatlug just went after Windshear," Fishlegs said.

"Elsa," Indi said, turning his head to the queen. "Wall please." Elsa nodded, and threw out her hands, quickly creating a wall of ice between the two dragons.

"It was awesome," Tuffnut said. "I mean..."

"But, is Meatlug okay?" Hiccup asked. "Can she fly?"

"She's fine," Fishlegs said. "Why?"

"Let me guess," Snotlout said. "More Nadders?"

"Heather we could really use you," Hiccup said. "This is a big group that's coming in."

Heather wrapped an arm around her dragon's neck. "I don't think that Windshear can-"

"Windshear will be fine," Hiccup insisted. "We'll keep an eye on her."

The next morning, Indi and Hannah were in the air. The flock of Deadly Nadders was not as big as Hiccup initially thought; it was actually slightly smaller than the one from last night, and Indi felt that they could leave the dracomorphs behind. Despite his role as a dinomorph having been lost, he was still a firm believer in keeping other dinomorphs and dracomorphs out of unnecessary risks.

"Okay, guys," Hiccup said. "Tight formation."

"Hiccup, let us take the lead on this," Astrid said from atop Stormfly. "They're more likely to follow one of their own."

"Good call, Astrid," Hiccup said. "Let's take up our flanking positions and make sure there are no stragglers that break the flock."

As Snotlout and Hookfang went to the left of the flock, Snotlout called out. "Comin' in hot! Blowin' out snot!" Fishlegs and Meatlug went to the right.

As Indi and Hannah went ahead of Heather and Windshear, Indi glanced back and saw Windshear shriek at several Nadders, sending them flying back into the mass. Heather reached out and pet her dragon, calming her. "Easy, girl. You're fine."

"Guys!" Hiccup voice said. "Small pack breaking off! Get them back!"

"Woohoo!" Tuffnut said as Barf and Belch flew forward. Indi heard a screech and looked back to see Windshear swing her tail, sending several barbs at the twins. The sound of spikes hitting metal sounded out, and Indi saw that the barbs had buried their tips in Tuffnut's helmet.

"Uh," Tuffnut said.

"Heather!" Hiccup shouted, more out of concern than chastisement.

"Something's wrong with her," Heather said. "I'm so sorry, Tuff. I don't know what's-"

"I guess that throws your green monster theory to the wind," Snotlout said.

"Hiccup, we're not doing you guys any good," Heather said.

"Heather, it's fine," Astrid said. "Sometimes the dragons just get a little skittish."

"No, I've seen her skittish," Heather said. "That's not what this is. I'll see you guys back at the Edge. I have to figure out what's wrong with my dragon." The silver dragon peeled off, turning back in the direction of Outpost Island.

"Okay, guys, Nadders first, then we deal Windshear," Hiccup said. "Ruff, Tuff."

Looking back, Indi saw that the twins both had their heads bowed and they appeared to be muttering.

"Wall of Fire!"

The twins cheered as their led their dragon forward. Barf let out a stream of green gas around the group of Nadders that were breaking away. Belch lit the gas, and the resulting arch of flames sent the dragons back to the main flock.

"Good job, gang," Hiccup said. "Now let's get them back on course where they'll be safe."

* * *

As they landed, Indi saw Elsa waiting for him.

"Hannah, I need to talk to Elsa."

Hannah transformed. "Could I be a part of this conversation."

Indi slowly inhaled. "This is actually official business." Hannah nodded in understanding and took off. Indi turning to walk up the wooden deck. He looked up at Elsa. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Hiccup had to drop us," Elsa said. "He wanted to do some training with Heather and Windshear."

Indi nodded in understanding. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Elsa asked, her eyes flicking to Hannah, who was already soaring away.

"Not that," Indi said, knowing fully well what Elsa was thinking.

Elsa visibly relaxed and turned inside the hut. As they sat down, Indi cleared his throat.

"I think we need to take the dracomorphs to Arendelle." Elsa raised her eyebrows, and Indi continued. "I don't want them in these fights with the dragon hunters."

"Why the sudden change?" Elsa asked.

"It's my duty to think about these things," Indi said simply, making Elsa smile.

"Well, I can talk to Hiccup about this when he gets back. Perhaps we could arrange a time to go."

Indi nodded. "I also think that Arendelle could do with the added benefit of having a bit of extra firepower around to defend against attacks." Elsa chuckled at the pun. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "By the way, where are my younglings?"

"With Stormfly," Elsa said. "Also... have you and Hannah..."

"No," Indi said. "Care to go for a walk?"

"It's about to rain," Elsa said.

"And you control ice," Indi said, motioning to her hands. Elsa smiled and stood.

When they were about halfway to the stables, a sheet of water fell from the sky. Before Elsa could create an ice canopy, the water reached them. Once Elsa managed to focus her abilities enough, she quickly made a shelter for them.

"I blame you for this," Elsa said, wiping the water from her face.

"I don't care," Indi said.

Elsa made the ice canopy disappear, and made herself an umbrella out of ice. Indi turned and walked off, water running down his face and making his hair flat. Elsa chuckled and walked along.

Once they made it to the landing area in front of the stables, Indi heard Hiccup's voice come from inside.

"Okay, so that didn't go quite as planned, but I promise that tomorrow-"

"There's not gonna be a tomorrow," Hannah's voice said.

Indi and Elsa walked into the stables silently.

"Oh. Heather-" Hiccup started.

"Clearly, this was a mistake," Heather said. "We just don't fit in here."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said. "You fit in great. Besides, do you really want to do that to Fishlegs?"

"No, of course not. But it's obvious that Windshear can't work with the other dragons and someone is gonna get hurt. I knew this wouldn't work." Heather cradled the silver dragon's head. "It's just better if we go."

"I have an idea," Indi said. Hiccup turned around. "I think it could work, but don't quote me on this just yet." Indi turned and ran out the stable doors.

The next day, Indi walked up to the stables. There were Heather, Fishlegs, and Windshear, who looked to be ready to go with all of the supplies ties to her back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Fishlegs said.

"Good," Indi said. "Hannah, go ahead." The blonde female walked up to the Razorwhip and started growl softly.

Windshear answered with a small croon. The resulting exchange was quite magical.

"What is she-" Heather started.

"Shh," Indi said.

Soon the exchange was finished, and Hannah turned to the trio. "Interesting. Heather, when you and Windshear were together over the years, did she protect you?"

"Quite frequently," Heather said, her eyes slowly widening in realization. "That's all she knows how to do."

"Of course!" FIshlegs said. "While you were working with the other dragons, Windshear was just trying to protect you." He promptly climbed on Meatlug. "Okay, girl. Let's get to work."

"Fishlegs, where are you-" Heather began.

"I have an idea," Fishlegs said as he settled down into the saddle. "I'll never ask you again, but please, just this once, trust me, Heather."

Heather glanced back at Windshear as Fishlegs and Meatlug took off.

* * *

"On it!" Astrid said as Stormfly dove down, herding a young Nadder back into the main flock.

"Hey, where's Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked. "Isn't this the second time this week he's missed all the super-fun Nadder herding?"

"He's saying goodbye to Heather," Brynn said as Toothless and Hiccup came to a hover nearby.

"Which is way harder on him than it is on the rest of us," Hiccup said.

"So cut him some slack," Anna said from behind her sister.

"I'm just saying we could use the help," Snotlout said.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "Especially with that dragon ship coming towards us." Elsa looked, and sure enough, a dragon hunter ship was advancing.

"They must have figured out what we're doing with the Nadders," Astrid said. "and decided to head us off."

"It's only one ship," Hiccup said. "We'll take care of them, no problem." A Razorwhip call sounded out through the sky.

"Uh, I hate to keep bringing down the room, or the, you know, outside," Tuffnut said. "But that isn't exactly the case."

Elsa turned to see three more ships coming from the opposite direction.

"Then perhaps we could be of assistance," Indi said from Hannah's back as the dragon flew past them. Indi shifted the shield on his back.

"Oh, how nice of you to show up," Brynn said from behind Astrid.

"Sorry," Indi said. "We were doing an experiment, but it seems to have worked."

"What experiment?" Hiccup asked. "You know what, tell me later. Guys, get above the clouds. We need to regroup."

Indi nodded, and Hannah climbed higher. Suddenly, a cord shot up from the deck and wrapped around Hookfang's leg, pulling the large red dragon and his rider down.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout yelled. "Come on, Hookie. It's just a little rope." Hookfang twisted his head and neck around, before releasing a stream of semi-liquid fire at the cord, but the line stayed even through the heat.

"That's not just a rope," Elsa said. "It looks like it's made of reinforced iron."

"That's what I said!" Snotlout shouted desperately. "Come on, Hookie! It's just a little rope made out of some kind of reinforced iron."

The call of a Gronkle sounded out in the distance. Everyone turned to see a Razorwhip and a gronkle flying towards them.

"Wait, is that-" Snotlout started.

"Fishlegs riding-" Hiccup continued.

"Windshear?!" Astrid concluded. "What are they doing?" She turned to Indi. "Did you have something to do with this?" Indi simply smiled.

"Doesn't matter," Hiccup said. "Right now, I'm just thankful they decided to show up."

Meatlug dove down, releasing two shots of lava onto the deck of a ship.

Sensing the fight about to ensue, Hannah snarled and dove, landing on the deck of another ship. Several hunters charged and Indi threw his shield. The weapon spun, and hit the hunters in the head, moving in an arch with each hit, until it came back to Indi's waiting hand.

"Nice, Hiccup," Indi said in approval. Looking over at the next ship, Indi watched for a moment as Fishlegs and Windshear single handedly took out a ship, the silver dragon slashing ropes and slicing masts.

As the masts and sails tumbled down, Hannah took flight and shot a blue fireblast at the ship, igniting it, before turning and flying back to Hiccup and Astrid and their passengers.

"Ha, ha!" Hiccup said. "Well done, Fishlegs!"

"What I miss?" Indi said.

"Did you not see what just happened?" Elsa said.

"No," Indi said, lifting his shield. "I was testing this out."

"Fishlegs and Heather are using Windshear's protective instincts to our advantage," Astrid said. "Switching dragons was the trick!"

"Now even if there are other dragons around," Hiccup said. "Windshear's gonna do what comes naturally."

"Protect Heather," Brynn said.

"Exactly," Indi said.

"Did you know about this?" Elsa asked. Indi nodded. "How?"

"Hannah's a Razorwhip, remember," Indi said, reaching down and giving Hannah's shoulder a pat. She translated Windshear for me."

"That's genius!" Hiccup said.

Suddenly, a volley of arrows came up from below.

"Okay," Indi said. "Hiccup, come with me. We'll take out the ship on the right. Astrid, you and the twins take out the other two. It looks like the lovebirds are already saving Snotlout's carcass." Hannah screeched and dove, Toothless following.

"Fire away, Hannah!" Indi yelled. The silver dragon beneath him unleashed a torrent of blue flames as Indi shielded her flank from several incoming arrows.

The mast of the ship exploded into a small fireball.

"Elsa!" Indi said as Toothless shot a plasma blast. "Climb on Hannah."

"Mid flight?!" Elsa yelled incredulously. "Are you insane?!"

"Quite possibly," Indi said. "It's alright. Just put your arms up and we'll fly over and I'll grab you." Elsa carefully let go of Hiccup and Hannah flew over. Indi reached down and grabbed Elsa's wrist, before straining himself as Hannah pulled away. Pulling with all his might, Indi lifted Elsa just high enough that she could climb on.

Once she was safely behind him, Indi turned. "I need you to freeze their ballistae."

Elsa nodded; she hung onto Indi's shoulder with one hand and leaned over. She reached out with her free arm, taking aim around Indi, and released a stream of magic. A moment later, the deck exploded into a field of ice complete with icicles, the largest of which went right through the weapons that were mounted to the deck.

Hannah shot a blast at the primary mast of the ship, rendering it mostly immobile.

"Now sink it, Elsa!" Anna said from her spot behind Hiccup on the Night Fury.

Elsa made a fist and fired, sending a mass of super hardened ice through the ship's hull, the crunch of wood breaking against ice sounding out satisfactorily.

"Guys, look out!" Hiccup yelled. Looking in the direction of the Night Fury, Indi and Elsa saw a net be unleashed at the dragon.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

As the net neared the dragon, Toothless shot a plasma blast through the ropes, and barrel-rolled through the hole. The net fell into the water, where the flaming ropes sizzled out harmlessly.

"Dragon Riders!" Hiccup said as Toothless came out of the roll and hovered next to Heather and Meatlug. "Let's clean this mess up, once and for all." The Night Fury dove, leading the charge.

As Meatlug released a lava blast at one ship, Elsa shot ice through the deck of a ship, creating a hole that went clear through into the ocean.

As the twins filled a ship with green Zippleback gas, Stormfly was guided over and lit the gas with superheated flames, making the ship explode into a gigantic fireball that lit up everyone's features with an orange glow.

As Snotlout and Hookfang flew over a ship, the red dragon dropped fire onto the deck, making the hunters leap overboard.

¨Well, that was fun," Indi said as the dragons and their riders turned to fly off.

* * *

Back in the Edge Clubhouse, the sun was beginning to set and the group was settling down for supper.

Tuffnut stabbed a two-pronged fork into a yak chop and licked his lips.

"Okay, I have to know," Fishlegs said. "Is this a goodbye dinner or a welcome-to-the-team dinner?"

"Either way," Tuffnut said. "I cannot go back to eating regular food after..." he swallowed. "...these delicious chops." Elsa had to agree; Heather's cooking was quite good and she had come to enjoy it.

"It's not a goodbye dinner Fishlegs," Heather said. "I'm staying."

"I thank you,"Tuffnut said, leaning back in his chair. "And my palate thanks you as well."

"You know,"Heather said. "Fishlegs and Indi really deserve all the credit."

"Stop, you," Fishlegs said. "You're embarrassing me."

"Yeah. Stop." Snotlout said from a dark corner. "Fishlegs? Indi? What in the name of Thor could they have possibly done that I couldn't do."

"If Indi figured out how to translate Windshear, and if Fishlegs hadn't figured out how to integrate Windshear into our pack-" Hiccup said as he gave Toothless and Windshear each a basket of fish.

"Yeah," Tuffnut said. "We'd be back to eating Ruff's cooking." Ruffnut chucked a yak chop as hard as she could at her brother. Tuffnut caught it and gave his sister a two-fingered salute. "I'll take that. Muchas gracias, muchacha."

"Blah, blah, blah," Snotlout said. "Whatever."

"More yak chops, Snotlout?" Heather asked, moving the plate over to the dark-haired male.

"Yes, please!" Snotlout said enthusiastically as he accepted the plate. "And can I get some more of those green thingies? They're amazing."

"Beans, Snotlout," Astrid said. "They're called beans."

Indi looked up when a motion caught his eye. A Terrible Terror flew into the building and dropped a roll of parchment on the mantle.

"I didn't send it," Heather said. Hiccup picked up the paper and unrolled it. His eyes scanned the paper.

"What is it?" Astrid asked. "Are you okay?"

"It's from Dagur," Hiccup said. "He's been looking everywhere for his sister. And he wants our help in finding her."

"Well, that shouldn't take long," Tuffnut said with a small laugh, before pointing at Heather. "She's right there."

"I knew he would come looking for me," Heather said, clearly deeply troubled.

Glancing over at the newcomers from Arendelle, Indi saw the confusion in their eyes. He leaned over and spoke quietly. "We'll explain later."

"Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing," Hiccup said. This shocked Indi; from what he'd been told, Dagur was an absolute nutcase. This was affirmed by the disbelieving look that Heather gave Hiccup. "Or maybe it is. Look, Heather, you're one of us now: a Dragon Rider. If you're not ready to be found, we'll make sure you won't be."

Heather sighed, before looking off at the sun, which was starting to dip below the horizon.


	42. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 24

Shortly after breakfast, Snotlout guided Hookfang. The big dragon landed outside the stables with a heavy _thud_.

"Hiccup!" he said. "I found a base!"

Indi whipped around at the news; the dragon hunters had been quiet for the past week. During that time, Emerald and Copal had grown a bit more, and were now starting to puff smoke from their mouths and nostrils, a sign that they might soon breathe fire.

"Where?" Hiccup said, before whistling over Toothless.

"Due south," Snotlout said, pointing in the direction. "It wasn't that big of an operation."

Hiccup nodded. "Indi, tell Astrid we've be back shortly."

"Right," Indi said, walking off to Astrid's hut. He watched as the Monstrous Nightmare and Night Fury took off, before continuing on.

After a minute of walking, he came to the shieldmaiden's hut. Inside were Brynn, Heather, and Astrid, who were currently polishing their weapons.

"Hey, Astrid," Indi said. "Snotlout just came back from patrol. He found some sort of hunter operation, so he and Hiccup went to check it out."

"And he didn't think to come get the rest of us?" Astrid said.

"Snotlout did say it was only a small setup," Indi said. "Hiccup said they will be back shortly."

Astrid looked back to her weapon silently, and dragged a flat stone across the blade, creating a grating sound.

"Thanks for telling us, Indi," Heather said.

Indi nodded. "Hey, Brynn, wanna spar for a bit?"

"Indi," Brynn said, tipping her head. "We both know that I'll beat you."

Indi smiled, and continued on his way. After a moment, he saw Elsa and Anna, who were both walking up the path towards him.

"Hello, ladies," Indi said. "Elsa, do you want to spar?"

Elsa looked at Indi uncertainly. "Are you up to it, Indi?"

"It's been a week, Elsa," Indi said. "I'm fine."

"Elsa gave a slight sigh. "I see you in the arena."

Indi nodded, before jogging off to his hut. Climbing up the ladder, he located his shield, which was hanging on the wall above his bed.

Gripping the stiff leather handle, he climbed down the ladder and trudged off to the arena. After arriving there, he saw that Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Hannah had come out. The other females from Astrid's hut had also come out to see the fight.

"You ready, Indi?" Elsa said from inside the ring. She was holding a sword and shield, both made of ice.

The twins started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Yeah," Indi said as he stepped down into the depression that made the inside of the stone arena. He walked over and chose a sword from the rack. Holding the shield in his left hand, he twirled the blade in his right. "You ready, queensie?"

The blast of ice that flew at his head was Elsa's answer. Indi blocked the shot with his shield, and spun, swinging his sword. Elsa blocked the strike with her ice shield and swiped at Indi's head with her own sword.

Grinning, Elsa melted her shield slightly, allowing Indi's sword to sink in. Refreezing the sword to the ice, Elsa, pulled away, taking Indi's sword with her. Reaching around, she grabbed the sword and pulled it free, before tossing it to the side. Indi raised his shield, looking over the edge. Elsa dropped her sword and shield, taking an aggressive stance.

Indi took the opportunity and charged, only to have his shield frozen to a pillar of ice.

Pulling his hand out be had just enough time to recognize Elsa before the front of his shirt has grabbed in her fist. His legs were swiped out from beneath him, and Elsa aimed her free fist at his head, ice swirling.

"I win," Elsa said, only a slightly smug look on her face. Indi got back to his feet and Elsa released his shirt.

"Incoming!" a voice said from above. Indi watched as Snotlout and Hookfang landed.

"Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless need help!"

"What happened?" Indi said, as he gripped his shield. Elsa softened the ice, and Indi pulled the shield free.

"We went to Dark Deep, where the base was. When we went to free the dragons, Hiccup and Toothless were trapped and a purple cloud made them pass out."

"Mount up!" Astrid said as the riders ran off to get their dragons. Hannah transformed and Indi whistled over Emerald and Copal.

"Anna, you'll need to ride with Heather," Indi said. "Hannah can't carry three people."

The princess nodded and ran off, following Astrid.

After Indi climbed in Hannah's back, Elsa climbed on behind him.

A moment later, all of the people were riding on the dragons, racing through the air.

After four hours of flying, Indi saw a tall spire of rock jutting from the ocean. A few scraggly trees dotted the island, but that did not take away the ominous feeling that the dark-grey rock gave the place.

They landed on the beach and Indi was the first to dismount. Sitting on the beach were a few discarded crates. Snotlout led the way, Hookfang following him into a cave.

"This way."

"Brynn," Indi said. "Get ready. I don't like this place."

Brynn nodded as they followed Snotlout into the cave. Just where the light started to fade was a flight of steps, which were carved into the rocks. Descending Indi felt Hannah's hand wrap around his, their fingers interlacing.

At the bottom of the steps, Indi saw that they had entered a large room, where, set into the walls, were cages, all of which were devoid of any dragons.

"What, what? They're gone! They were right here, I swear!" Snotlout said. "Back me up, Hookfang." Hookfang gave out a loud belch that echoed around the cavern.

"There, there, little Snotlout," Tuffnut said, placing a hand on Snotlout's shoulder. "I'm sure Stoick will forgive you for losing his one and only son."

"Not helping!" Snotlout said.

"Hey!" Astrid said. "Focus! We have to find them."

A slimy noise led Indi's attention to Fishlegs, who picked up an object in his hand. "Sea slugs."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Snotlout," Fishlegs said. it means that those dragons were lured here with food and then gassed with dragon root. What do you think it means?" He tossed the slug to Hookfang, who swallowed the invertebrate with a gulp.

"But why bother knocking them out?" Astrid said. "The dragons were already captured."

"To keep the dragons pacified to make them easier to transport," Heather said.

"So, Hiccup and Toothless are now being taken to Thor knows where?" Snotlout said, throwing his hands up. "Great! And we have know way of finding them."

"Brynn," Indi asked. "Can you get a scent?"

The female sniffed the air. "Just various dragons and an overwhelming scent of dragon root," she said. "I can't pick out anything unusual."

"Do not fret!" Tuffnut said. "We will find the missing Hiccup Haddock and one Toothless Night Fury."

"Yes, that's right, young Snotlout," Ruffnut said. "My brother and I are experts in the delicate and fine arts of detection."

Tuffnut punched his palm. "Interrogation."

"And infiltration," Ruffnut added.

"We are…" Tuffnut said, before his sister stood behind him with their backs touching. They spoke in unison. "Thorston and Thorston, sleuths extraordinaire."

"The best detectives on Berk," Tuffnut said.

"Well, really, the only detectives on Berk," Ruffnut corrected.

"Shh," Tuffnut whispered. "They don't know that."

"Oh, not this again," Indi said under his breath.

Tuffnut began crawling around, sniffing, as though his sense of smell was better than Brynn's. Ruffnut "hmm"ed.

"Tuff?" Heather said.

"It's all very suspicious," Ruffnut said.

"If we-" Heather began.

"Heather, I got this," Tuffnut said. Heather crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "The Dragon Hunters have taken Hiccup and Toothless somewhere nefarious."

"Guys…" Heather said.

"Not now, Heather," Tuffnut said, silencing the female. "I'm detecting. Now, to find where Hiccup Haddock and Toothless Night Fury have been taken, we need-" Heather slapped her hand over Tuffnut mouth, shutting him up.

"Someone with inside knowledge of the Dragon Hunter ports," Heather said.

Tuffnut started his speaking, Heather's hand making his voice muffled.

"Someone with inside knowledge of the Dragon Hunter ports!"

Ruffnut snapped her fingers. "Someone like Heather! Thank you, Thorston." Heather removed her hand.

"You're welcome, Thorston," Tuffnut said with a stupid smile on his face.

Heather walked off. "Follow me."

They flew through the night, until, at dawn, they saw an island. It had several areas of greenery and a lightly wooded area. A wooden building sat on the east side of the island and a ship sat in the harbor.

"That's one of the main Dragon Hunter trading ports," Heather said from Windshear's back. "These hunters will know where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken."

"Take them out!" Indi said. "Interrogate them quickly. If they don't cooperate, get rid of 'em."

They flew over a couple of guards with crossbows.

Heather directed Windshear in to one of the crossbowmen, and the silver dragon wrapped the end of her tail around the man, before carrying him off. Behind her, Anna spoke with aggressive authority. "Where is the Night Fury?" The man crossed his arms and grunted in defiance. "Very well." Heather reached forward and gave Windshear a pat, resulting in the man being thrown into the ocean.

Fishlegs flew Meatlug up to one of the catapults, where two hunters with bows were positioned. "Excuse me. Can any of you tell me where the Night Fury has been taken?"

The hunters answered with arrows. Fishlegs yelled in fright. "Whoa! Guess not." Meatlug flew forward, lava pouring from her mouth, burning the catapult's base.

Indi guided Hannah next to Snotlout and Hookfang.

"There's one!" Snotlout said.

"I see him," Indi said. "Take us in, Hannah." The silver dragon beneath him dove down. The hunter backpedaled until his back was up against a tree. Hannah and Hookfang both landed in front of the hunter.

"Hi," Snotlout said, leaning forward and resting his arms on Hookfang's horns. "I'm looking for a one-legged Viking and a Night Fury." His voice turned aggressive. "Tell me where they are!"

The man took aim with his crossbow.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said, and the dragon shot fire at the crossbow, making the man drop the weapon as it turned into a pile of flaming wood.

"I'm not telling you anything," the man said in a slightly squeaky voice that Indi hated.

Elsa dismounted and punched her fist at the man, summoning a cage of icicles up around the man that buried their points into the tree behind the man. She left the man's head free as he pushed her face close to his, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, I think you will," Elsa said, dragging a finger over the ice. "You see, I know some people that are _very_ persuasive." The flutter of large wings caught her attention, but Elsa did not remove her stern glare.

Indi turned and saw that Barf and Belch had landed, and the twins were dismounting.

"Leave this to us, Queen Elsa," Tuffnut said.

"Thorston and Thorston are on the case," Ruffnut said.

Elsa nodded and stepped off to the side, where she created a large ice tent. The twins went inside, and Elsa moved the man inside by force. Creating a table and several chairs, they tied the hunter's hands behind him, and left the twins to do their work.

After a moment of muttering, they heard Ruffnut yell from inside. "Tell me where Hiccup and Toothless have been taken! Where?!"

"I guess that means progress," Indi muttered as he took out a dagger and began whittling down a stick.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tuffnut's voice said. "It's my turn to be bad Viking."

"Or not," Astrid said.

More murmuring. "No, we can talk about this _now_." More voices, this time more hushed. "If not now, the when?"

More whispering, this time is sounded like Ruffnut. "Somebody else should have a chance to be bad Viking."

"Hey, you were bad Viking last time," Tuffnut said.

"No!" Ruffnut retorted. "You threatened the suspect with Macey and I offered the suspect cookies."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Every time, Tuff," Ruffnut said from inside. "You do this every time. You take over my interrogations and ruin them!"

Snotlout sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going in." He opened the door in the tent, where Indi caught a glimpse of the twins brandishing small bludgeons at each other. "Have you two mutton heads gotten any information out of this guy?"

"He was just about to crack, but someone ruined it." Ruffnut said accusingly.

"Oh, please," Tuffnut said. "He was never going to spill the beans the way you were grilling him. You shouldn't be grilling beans, anyway. Weird."

Snotlout groaned. "Why do we trust you two with _anything_?"

"I'll get him to talk. Just you watch," Tuffnut said, stomping over to the man.

Astrid shook her head and walked to the tent. "That's enough."

"Where have you taken…" Tuffnut said as Astrid opened the door. "Oh, come on!"

"Another hunter just gave up where Hiccup and Toothless are being held," She said. "Come on, let's go!" Indi gave Elsa a confused look.

"What? Are you serious?" Tuffnut said. "I was this close!" He held his hand up, his thumb and index finger only a few millimeters away from each other.

"You were not!" Ruffnut said.

"Yes, I was."

"Were not."

"Yes, I was."

"Were not!"

"He was gonna be spillin' and grillin'!"

"Would you two just go?!" Snotlout yelled.

As the trio exited the tent, Tuffnut muttered, "He was gonna grill and spill those beans."

Indi shook his head and mounted Hannah.

Astrid led the group to a sea stack just off the island's shore. The dragons clung to the side like giant bats, where they waited for several minutes.

"So the twins didn't get any information out of that guy?" Fishlegs asked.

"What do you think?" Snotlout said, gesturing to the twins in question. "Of course they didn't."

"Well, we would have," Tuffnut said as he sat behind Belch's head. "If somebody whose name rhymes with 'Gastrid' hadn't interrupted us."

Barf and Belch looked at each other with mirth. Ruffnut turned to her brother accusingly"Or if _someone_ had just let me do the interrogation in the first place." The twins pushed their heads together aggressively, their helmets making metallic scraping sounds.

"Ruff, Tuff, be quiet," Astrid said in a hushed voice, before raising her arm. Suddenly, a green Terrible Terror flew by the sea stack. "Now!"

The dragons took flight, chasing after the little dragon.

"If my detective senses are correct," Ruffnut said with a smile. "I would say that Astrid, lied to that hunter, got 'im to send a Terrible Terror, and we're gonna follow it." Indi looked over at the shieldmaiden, who had a pleased smile on her face as well. "Nice job."

"In the sleuthing business," Tuffnut said. "We call this 'tailing'."

"And in the idiot business," Snotlout added. "We call this 'the twins'."

"And business is booming," Tuffnut said proudly.

They flew for the rest of the day and through the night, following the dragon.

Elsa yawned, covering her mouth.

Indi glanced back. "You're tired."

"Just a bit," Elsa said.

"Go ahead and sleep," Indi said. "I'll wake you if anything happens." Elsa nodded and wrapped her arms around Indi, resting her head on his shoulder.

Indi leaned forward slightly and whispered. "How you holding out, Hannah?"

The silver head turned back slightly and Hannah crooned softly. Indi reached forward and gave the silver scales a pat.

The next morning, the Terrible Terror seemed to lead them to a lush island. As it started to fly down, The twins urged their dragon forward and the grabbed the Terror, pulling it away from its destination: a rocky island with a tall peak that seemed to have been made by a drunken god, for it was leaning over at a sharp angle. A small bay had several ships moving towards it.

"Gotcha!" Tuffnut shouted in victory. As he and Ruffnut guided their large green Zippleback back to the rest of the riders and their dragons (which were hovering). Tuffnut untied the note on the little dragon's leg and handed the note to Astrid.

Astrid unrolled the note, her eyes scanning the paper.

"Miss Hofferson?" Elsa said.

"Dragon fights?" Astrid said. "Hiccup and Toothless have been taken to dragon fights down there."

"Forcing dragons to fight each other?" Fishlegs said. "That's inhuman."

"And people will go nuts when they find out it's a Night Fury that's fighting," Heather added spitefully.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Everyone looked over at Snotlout, who was sitting on Hookfang. "Hiccup and Toothless _need_ us. Ergo, we go. As in-" He gripped Hookfang's long, black horns. "Dragons blazin'."

"We can't do that, Snotlout," Heather said. "You can see that chained dome, there's no way we can get in there."

"So, what do we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"We shall use our superior slothing skills," Tuffnut said as he held up a finger.

"Uh, no offense," Fishlegs said. "But your sleuthing skills have not gotten us very far."

"Do not worry, Fishlegs," Tuffnut said. "Remember, we're masters of infiltration." The twins directed their dragon into a dive, towards the island while the rest of the dragons continued to hover.

"Oh, this is going to go well," Snotlout said with a groan.

"Oh, let them go," Indi said, waving the twins away. "I have another plan."

The dragons dove down and landed on an isolated beach. The sun was just starting its descent to the horizon in the west.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah…" Indi said, taking off his shield. "Look after this for me." Elsa accepted the weapon.

"Indi." Indi turned and saw Astrid lob a knife and its sheath at him. Indi nodded his thanks and accepted it, before strapping sheath around his waist.

"Be careful," Elsa said. Indi nodded as the dragons took off.

Once they were out of sight, Indi strode into the sparse forest. Looking around, he saw a hill that seemed to be open near the top. Climbing the rise, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He saw a small camp about a league away, and made his way towards it.

He walked for roughly an hour, though it seemed like less; he kept running the plan over in his head.

As he crept into the camp, he saw several hunters milling about with weapons. As he casually entered the camp, the hunters noticed him and ran over, aiming an assortment of weapons at him.

"Who are you?" one asked, brandishing an axe made of the green metal. "What are you doing here?"

"And no lies!" another said, holding a sword.

"Alright," Indi said, keeping completely at ease. He took a breath, then spoke. "My name is Indi Rex. I'm working the the Dragon Riders, and I am to sneak in here and free any dragons you may have captured. Once that is finished, I am to then report back to my superiors, and we'll all go home, eat supper, and, perhaps, have a drink."

"I said no lies!" the one with the sword said.

Another hunter leaned over to him and muttered, "I think he's telling the truth."

"But if you were expecting me to tell a lie," Indi said. "Then you wouldn't believe the truth, even if I told you it." The guards looked thoroughly confused.

"So are you lying or not?"

Indi shook his head. "Haven't we been over this?" he said. "Aside from being able to sneak in, complete all of my objectives, and take out your operations here, what purpose would I have for telling you an outlandish story?"

"Uh…" the guard with the axe said. "I guess you're coming with us..?" The other guards nodded slowly, still unsure themselves. "Drop your weapons, and kick them over."

Indi shrugged, untying the knot and releasing the belt. He then dropped the sheath and knife, before kicking it over. One of the guards picked it up cautiously.

Indi walked over and said, "Let's go."

The guards escorted him through the woods on a worn path. Soon, they led Indi to a large stone building that was set into the base of a mountain. Opening the door, Indi walked in, the guards following.

One guard walked in front of him, and opened a wooden door that had metal bars across the small window. A Indi stepped inside, and the door slammed shut.

"Indi?"

The male turned to see a familiar face. "Hiccup, how are you doing?"

"How am I- What are you doing here?"

"I got myself captured." Looking around, Indi saw that in the cell were four large dragons: A yellow Monstrous Nightmare, a bluey-green Gronkle, a blue and pink Deadly Nadder. All of them had one leg chained to the wall and several scars over their faces and bodies. A large set of double doors made up one entire wall that led into an arena. "Nice place they gave you." Turning towards Hiccup, Indi saw that the guards had chained his one good leg to the wall. Toothless was also chained, and had a leather muzzle around his jaws. The apparatus that controlled the prosthetic tail was gone.

"Where are the others?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Infiltrating elsewhere," Indi said, lowering his voice. "My part was to get in here and see if you two were okay."

"Well, now that you're here," Hiccup said. "You wanna help me with these guys?" He gestured to the dragons.

Indi nodded, and walked over. Hiccup retreated to a corner of the cell and took out a fish. He walked up to the Nightmare, the dragon growling. As Hiccup held the fish up, the large dragon's pupils widened. It gratefully took the offering and started gnashing the food, its jaws working. Suddenly it had a pained expression on its face and spat the food out, along with a blast of flames. Indi turned away shielding himself from the heat.

"I've seen this before," Hiccup said. "Hang on." Indi picked up the fish from the stone floor and handed it back to Hiccup. Hiccup, held the fish by its tail, and the Nightmare became docile once more; it held its head out, jaws open, and reached for the fish. Hiccup pulled the fish just out of reach. "Okay, now, call me old-fashioned, but I'd really prefer to not lose another limb." He reached in and pulled something out of the Nightmare's gaping mouth. The dragon pulled back at the sudden pain, and looked ready to fire, until its pupils widened. Indi noticed the beast feel around inside its mouth with its tongue. Looking to Hiccup, Indi saw he had removed a rusted metal hook that had embedded itself in the poor dragon's mouth. "That was the problem." Hiccup tossed the hook to the side, and held the fish out to the yellow dragon, which took the food and swallowed it with minimal pain. It pushed its head into Hiccup's torso affectionately. "It's okay, It's okay."

Indi walked up to the Deadly Nadder, the dragon hiding in the shadows. As Indi took a few steps closer, the dragon charged, spreading its wings and its spines standing on end.

"Hey, hey," Indi said, his hands forward, trying to placate the dragon. "It's all right. It's okay."

"Indi," Hiccup said calmly. "Move towards the blind spot."

"Okay," Indi said. "Where is that?"

"In front of the nose for Nadders. Once you're there, scratch his chin."

"Got it," Indi said with a nod. He stepped up in front of the dragon's nose, and gently started scratching the Nadder's scarred chin. The dragon squawked in pleasure, and folded its wings and lowered its spines. "There you go. How's that feel? See? I'm not gonna hurt ya?"

The squeal of a door got his attention, and Hiccup and Indi both turned. The Deadly Nadder squawked aggressively, taking a step forward.

The large set of double doors to the arena had been opened, and several hunters were pushing a Razorwhip into the cell. The dragon limped in, its purple eyes squinting in pain.

"You make sure you lock that manacle tight," the lead hunter said. "A Razorwhip tail can cut through anything." A hunter opened a large, green, metal clamp and put it over the dragon's tail, locking the barbs down.

"Can it cut through you?" Indi said, his brow furrowing.

The hunter snorted. "Get the Night Fury."

The men pushed a caged cart into the cell, and unlocked Toothless from the chain that bound him to the wall. They pushed him into the cage, and slammed the door shut with a _clang!_

As the hunters exited the cell, they pulled the cart out of the cell, before beginning to shut the door.

"Wait," Indi said. "I have an idea that could make the fight even better and more interesting."

The hunter that seemed to be the ringleader of the whole operation signaled his men to stop and looked at Indi. "I'm listening."

"What if I fight alongside the Night Fury? I won't ride it. You send out your best dragon, and we see where it goes from there."

The ringleader seemed to mull this over. "Alright. I like this idea." Indi stepped out of the cell, before giving Hiccup a trusting glance. The doors were shut, the ringleader gave Indi a small dagger.

As the ringleader stepped out, Indi looked over at Toothless. Leaning over, he set his hand on one of the dragon's front legs. The dragon croon, and Indi gave a small smile. Looking across the ring, Indi saw another caged cart be pushed in. Inside was a kind of dragon that Indi had never seen nor heard of before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event!" the ringleader's voice said from the top of the caged dome, standing behind a throng of people. Looking up at the speaker, Indi saw that Ryker was standing next to him, his arms crossed. "The reigning champion, the Triple Stryke!" The cage was lifted by a rope and the stocky dragon stood semi erect. "Versus the newcomer, the Night Fury!" The cage over Toothless was lifted by a similar rope.

The crowd started cheering, and Indi saw Ryker turn to the ringleader and start yelling at him. After the ringleader said something that Ryker did not seem to like, the large man grabbed his subordinate by the neck and lifted him up. By listening hard, Indi managed to make out what Ryker said. "If the Triple Stryke kills that Night Fury, I kill you." He dropped the man onto his stomach, and the ringleader took up at the imposing figure. Looking back at the enemy dragon Indi got his first good look: the dragon was quite large, though slightly shorter than a Monstrous Nightmare. The top of the dragon was a brownish purple, and the underside was an orangish shade of pale yellow. It had large teeth that jutted down from its upper jaw. It had two horn-line projections erupted from the back of its head, and a horn on its nose. Its forearms were less draconic and had muscular, scorpion-like pincers. Two batlike wings sprouted from its back, the upper side of which had yellow stripes. It had three tails, each one also like a scorpion's, each with the stinging end. The tails were all braided into one long cord. Its small eyes were blood red, with a stripe of yellow surrounding the catlike pupil.

The Triple Strike gave a high-pitched roar up at the crowd, before charging at Indi and Toothless. Toothless jumped out of the way as the Triple Stryke swung its braided tails. Indi dove aside, and Toothless landed in the middle of the area, shrieking.

The Triple Stryke turned and roared aggressively, before swinging its tails, unbraiding them. It struck at Toothless with each of its tails, the black dragon jumping out of the way of each stinger. After the last stinger it the ground, Toothless jumped into the air with a mighty flap, shooting the Triple Stryke with a plasma blast. The dragon, turned its head away from the blast, before growling.

As he crept around, Indi saw the dragon's eyes lock onto him. It started creeping forward menacingly, each of its tails curved over its body, aiming their tips at Indi. Indi backed away, before tossing the dagger to the side, recalling what Hiccup said about the time when he had to face a Monstrous Nightmare, which was named Hookfang, before the Dragon Integration at Berk.

The dragon paid no heed to the fact that Indi was now unarmed, and charged, Indi ran as fast as he could, and felt the heat of the dragon's breath on his neck.

He ran to Toothless' side. "Hi, Toothless." The Night Fury crooned in response before charging their enemy, and tackled it into the wall of the stone arena. The Triple Stryke snarled and darted forward, grabbing Toothless with one of its tails. As it flapped its wings strongly, it raised Toothless up, aiming its other two stinging tails at Toothless' throat.

Indi ran and grabbed the dagger that lay on the ground, before spinning and throwing it up at the flapping dragon. It moved its attention from Toothless to the aggravating morsel. Seeming to seize the opportunity, Toothless swung his tail, smacking the Triple Stryke. The hovering dragon reflectively released Toothless and fell to the ground.

"Toothless, here boy!" Indi said. The Night Fury ran over, allowing Indi to climb on his bare back. "Fire!" Toothless shot a blast at the dragon, but the Triple Stryke did not flinch as it wheeled, brandishing its claws and teeth, before leaping into the air. It hovered in the air, braiding its tails into a single cord, before somersaulting at the human and dragon. Indi hung on tight as Toothless jumped out of the way, before he spun and slammed his front paws into the dragon, sending it back into the door of the cell that the other dragons and Hiccup were being held in.

Toothless jumped onto the Triple Stryke's back, and the dragon spun, flipping Toothless onto the side of the cage. Toothless clung to the bars. Indi hung on as tight as he could, but felt himself start to slip over Toothless' smooth scales. The larger dragon swung its tail, knocking Toothless free of the bars. Indi felt himself slip off as Toothless fell. Indi hit the stone ground in front of the wooden cart, and Toothless fell behind.

Shaking the stars from his vision, Indi saw that the Triple Stryke was stalking towards him. Indi tried to crawl away, but the Triple Stryke took his leg in one of its muscular claws.

Indi tried to push away, but the Triple Stryke grabbed his arms in its other claw. A shriek caught his attention, and a blue flash exploded in his field of vision. He felt the Triple Stryke's claws be removed, but the one around his leg had already started to close. Once the dragon was clear, Indi felt a fierce, burning pain in his leg. As he sat up, he saw that his left leg was slashed, his thigh slit on the front and back. Blood was running out of both cuts, and the leg of his pants was nearly cut clean off. Toothless bent down from his spot on the cart and sniffed the wound. Indi rubbed the black, scaly head, and Toothless growled looking up at the Triple Stryke.

Indi slowly got to his right foot, and stood on his good leg, before ripping of the torn leg of his pants. Carefully making his way around Toothless, he climbed on the dragon's back. Toothless roared with vengeance, his retractable teeth coming out. and sprung into the air, the cart smashing beneath him. He charged and slammed his paws into the menacing dragon, sending it back into the cell door. The dragon crumpled to the ground, dazed.

Shaking its head clear, the Triple Stryke got to its feet. Toothless walked forward, releasing blast after blast, knocking the dragon back with each shot.

"And now, for the final strike!" the ringleader said. The crowd cheered at this.

Toothless jumped into the air with a mighty flap of his wings, before angling down. As Indi watched as they neared the downed Triple Stryke, time seemed to slow down.

The large dragon looked up at them, fear and defeat in its eyes. It breathed heavily. Looking into its eyes, Indi saw himself and Toothless reflecting back, both appearing murderous. The dragon looked away, shutting its eyes, ending the vision.

Toothless glanced back at his rider, and Indi saw that he felt the same thing: they could not do this.

Toothless landed next to the Triple Stryke, and the large dragon looked at its attackers. Indi dismounted, and Toothless sat on the stone ground. The Triple Stryke got to its feet, looking confused, yet grateful.

Looking around, Indi saw the crowd was booing at them with distaste. Toothless crooned, when a clanking caught the attention of the three gladiators. Toothless and Indi turned, and saw Ryker and several hunters walk in with various weapons and restraints. Toothless growled, and Indi turned. The Triple Stryke came to stand next to them, brandishing its tails with a snarl.

Ryker narrowed his eyes and continued towards them. Suddenly, Indi saw a bola fly from the crowd, and wrap around Toothless' wings. Two more flew from the other side of the ring, and wrapped around the Triple Stryke's jaws and wings. Two hunters ran to each side of the great dragon and lassoed its tail, rendering it immobile.

Ryker ran up and struck Indi's thigh with his fist, sending the young male crumpling. Indi sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as he forcefully kneeled, but refused to give Ryker the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

Suddenly, a feminine shout came from inside the cell, which was followed by a blast of fire and ice that blew the doors open.

Standing in the doorway, surrounded by dragons, was Hiccup. His fists were clenched as Elsa walked up behind him, coming to stand next to the Viking.

"This end now!" Hiccup yelled. The dragons inside the cell raced past Hiccup, out into the arena. The Deadly Nadder shot spines at a guards, breaking his spear in half. The purple-eyed Razorwhip, now free of the manacle, flew out and wrapped its tail around the ringmaster, and carried him to the top of the dome, where it dropped him to the stone floor. The man landed next to Indi. Indi reached up and, with all his strength, pulled the bola off the Triple Stryke's jaws. The dragon shrieked forcibly, sending the man's spiked helmet flying off.

As the stinging tail was just about to lash forward, Toothless shrieked. The Triple Stryke backed down respectably.

"I would get out of here if I were you," Hiccup said, walking forward. The ringleader scrambled to his feet, and ran through the gate, out of the arena. Looking after him, Indi saw that Ryker was the only opposing man left. Indi crawled back to the large dragon and held out his hand weakly. The dragon lowered its head and touched its nose to Indi's palm, before stepping over him protectively. It flipped its braided tails over its head at Ryker, glaring menacingly. Looking back at the man, Indi saw the faintest glimmer of fear in his eye as Ryker backed away, clearly outmatched.

Hearing a friendly rumble, Indi and the triple Stryke looked to see Hiccup giving Toothless a good rub behind the head.

"Good to see you, too, bud."

A sudden fireblast drew everyone's attention to Snotlout and Hookfang, who were outside the arena's caged dome on a rock spire.

"Justice!" Snotlout shouted. "Get your justice here! Get it while it's hot!" Hookfang unleashed another jet of fire at the crowd, scattering the supporters of the fights.

A lava blast signaled that Fishlegs and Meatlug had joined the fray.

"Dragon fighting?!" Fishlegs growled as Meatlug chased the attendants. "I'll give you dragon fighting!" He and Snotlout seemed to give each other a look of respect, before flying to opposite sides of the caged dome, before having their dragons grab onto the dome, lifting it with a series of loud metallic creaks.

Once there was enough room, the captive dragons all took flight… except for the Triple Stryke, who cocked its head confusedly.

"Go on," Hiccup said. "Go." The dragon cocked its head even more. "You're free."

"He's been in captivity for too long, Hiccup," Fishlegs said as Meatlug descended. "He doesn't know how to be free."

"I can relate," Indi said as he shakily got to his feet. "Being trapped in a cage for a long time can take away the very concept of freedom to someone. But, with help, they can regain that feeling."

Toothless extended his wings upwards, motioning to the sky. The Triple Stryke looked up, and extended its wings as well, but hesitated.

"You can do it," Indi said. The dragon looked at him with soft eyes, and flapped its wings once, sending itself into the air.

"Yes!" Elsa said with a laugh as the dragon flew in a tight circle before returning. It landed next to Indi, and bowed its head.

"Come on guys," Hiccup said. "Let's go home."

"I agree," Indi said and he carefully climbed behind the dragon's head, positioning himself between the dragons horns. "I also think we should get moving before I bleed out."

After taking some time to locate the setup for Toothless' tail, during which Elsa bound Indi's leg with the remains of his pant leg, the group was flying back to Outpost Island. Indi and the Triple Stryke took the lead, everyone else following behind.

It's good to have you back," Astrid said to Hiccup. "I was really worried."

Snotlout laughed, motioning to himself. "Well, I wasn't worried for a second."

"Sure, you weren't," Fishlegs said mockingly. "Astrid would have killed you if we hadn't found Hiccup."

Snotlout laughed quickly. "Shut up, Fishface!"

The Triple Stryke made a somewhat musical call, and did an aerial somersault, before leveling out.

"Look at that magnificent creature," Tuffnut said. "So dangerous, so deadly. I shall name him 'Sleuther'."

The dragon did another somersault, before it started flying upside down, forcing Indi to hold on tight. Sleuther slowed down enough to fly above Hiccup, Anna, and Toothless, next to whom were Elsa and Hannah.

"Hiccup, I think he wants to come back with us," said Fishlegs.

Sleuther stuck out his dark-red tongue, letting it flap in the wind. Toothless responded by sticking out his tongue. Indi joined in, sticking out his tongue as well.

Hiccup and Elsa laughed.

"Sleuther," Hiccup said. "I think you'll like the Edge."

Sleuther flipped upright, and raced forward, everyone else following on their dragons.


	43. Jurassic Alliances: Chapter 25

**Hey, everyone. I apologize for the hiatus. My great grandmother passed away recently, so I didn't feel like writing that much. But I finally finished this chapter. And as the title of this chapter states, this is the last chapter in Part 2 of Jurassic Ice.**

* * *

After flying for the rest of the day and through half the night, they landed on a small island. Astrid and Stormfly went off to locate fresh water. Brynn and Anna began clearing away dead brush. Snotlout and the twins went off to find firewood. Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Heather took their dragons and went out to sea to collect some fish for a late supper. Hannah went to secure the area and make sure that there were no potential threats.

Elsa stayed behind to tend to Indi. Indi sat next to Sleuther, who lay underneath a tree.

"I swear, if you get injured any more, Indi," Elsa said as she tore a sheet of fabric with an ice knife, before wrapping Indi's leg. "I'm going to freeze you to your bed." Luckily, the wound did not reach the bone.

Indi smiled through the pain, then looked to Sleuther. The dragon had opened up a bit and was starting to become comfortable around Indi and Toothless. He also seemed apologetic for injuring Indi. Following Sleuther's gaze, Indi looked up and saw the night sky, a dark field of beautiful bands of stars and striped of dim hues.

"I think when we get back to the Edge," Indi said. "We should go back to Arendelle."

Elsa pursed her lips and nodded. "Alright. Do you want to talk to Hiccup or…"

"No, I'll talk with him when he gets back," Indi said. Elsa nodded, before looking to the flash of a plasma blast far out over the water. "Must be good fishing."

Indi rose, putting his weight on his good leg. Sleuther got up as well, and Indi placed a hand on the dragon's neck for balance. Elsa went to Indi's other side, and helped him over to the ring of stones that had been constructed.

As Snotlout placed several chopped logs in the fire, he called to his dragon before pointing at the logs. "Hookfang, fire!"

The Monstrous Nightmare looked at his rider, before rolling over and closing his yellow eyes. From above, a bright flash of yellow and orange came down, igniting the wood. Snotlout jumped back, as Stormfly finished her fire blast before landing.

"How's our wounded warrior?" Astrid asked as she dismounted from her Nadder's back.

"Just as you left him," Indi said, sitting down next to Sleuther. The Triple Stryke settled down, and the Indominus Furies curled up on either side of Indi. "Though I feel a bit doted on." Elsa simply smiled. "Anyway, do you have any idea when Hiccup will be back? We have some formal business to discuss."

"He should be back shortly," Astrid said, looking out to the sea.

As if on cue, Toothless, Meatlug, and Windshear all landed on the beach, carrying their respective riders.

"Hiccup," Indi said as the one-legged Viking dismounted from the Night Fury's back. "We're going back to Arendelle. Would it be at all possible to get your father to come with us? We need to have a meeting of Arendelle's allies."

"Sure," Hiccup said. "Toothless and I can go get him in the morning."

"And I can take Sleuther and Hannah," Indi said. "And, once we get Stoick, we'll all go get the royals of Corona."

"And from there, Arendelle," Elsa said.

Hiccup nodded.

The next morning, Sleuther and Toothless took off, carrying Hiccup, Indi, and Hannah off, in the direction of Berk while the rest of the riders flew off in the direction of the Edge to retrieve the dracomorphs. Indi and his group would be in Arendelle a day or so after Elsa and her group had arrived. Indi sent Copal and Emerald off with Elsa's group, so they could be with an Indominus to look after them.

As Sleuther flew through the air, Hannah wrapped her arms around Indi's torso, pulling him back slightly as she pressed her chest against his back. She leaned slightly and set her chin on Indi's shoulder.

They flew on in silence for most of the day. When they set down on an island for the night, Indi looked up at the sky.

"You alright, Indi?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Indi said, setting a hand behind Sleuther's head. "Just thinking of what I will say at the meeting."

Hiccup offered no advice, simply going over to Toothless and lying down.

As Sleuther settled down, Indi sat next to the dragon and leaned back. A motion to the right caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a familiar blonde female walk out of the darkness, her bare feet making indentations in the grass. As she strode over, her hips swayed in a seductive manner. Indi could not discern whether she was doing it purposefully or not.

As she sat down next to him, Indi noticed that she was stroking the skin on the back of his arm.

"Come," Indi said as he painfully rose to his feet. "We need to talk." Hannah rose wordlessly and followed him.

Once they were out of earshot of Hiccup, Indi turned to her. "Hannah, you know you've put me in a very awkward position, right?" Hannah cocked her head. "You know I'm courting Elsa?" Hannah nodded. "Well, in most societies, when you court someone, you don't have sex with anybody else. In some societies, it's fine, but in Arendelle and similar countries, you really don't."

Hannah seemed confused. "Why?" Indi opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He did not really know specifically why; it seemed like just some unspoken law. He would have to ask Elsa about it when he saw her again when he got the chance. "If there is no real reason, then why not?"

"It… it's just something they don't do," Indi said. "I have to keep a good image with the people. Fathering a child to someone I'm not married to will not help that. If I weren't in a position of power, such as a commoner, I don't think that it would be a problem. Perhaps some gossip and cruel words among the town, but nothing overly major. But I'm not in that position; I'm a knight, and I need to uphold all seemingly honorable actions, inherently pointless as they may seem." Hannah nodded slowly. Indi sighed, thankful that she understood. "Come on. Let's go back."

He took Hannah's hand and gently guided her back to the lone Viking and the two dragons. Arriving, he saw that Toothless and Hiccup were both fast asleep. As Indi sat down next to Sleuther, he beckoned Hannah to sit next to him.

The next morning, the small group was up before dawn. They all had a breakfast of flame roasted fish, before continuing their journey.

They flew on in silence until an island appeared on the horizon. This island was dominated by a towering snow-capped peak, with forests of deep green surrounding the area. As they got closer, Indi saw a village of wooden huts on a relatively flat part of the island where the trees had been cleared. Looking down at the docks, Indi saw Stoick helping to unload crates onto a large slab of wooden boards, above which a man on a green Deadly Nadder hovered. Several ropes hung down from the dragon's talons and connected to the slab. As Hiccup guided Toothless down, Indi did the same for Sleuther.

As the two dragons landed at the docks, Stoick turned to look at the arrivals.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said as his son dismounted from Toothless' back. The large man spread his arms, before gathering his son in a great hug.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup groaned out as his father squeezed him.

Indi smiled as he dismounted.

"Chief Stoick," he said, sticking out a hand. The large Viking released Hiccup and grabbed Indi's forearm with a powerful grip. "I don't believe we have met officially. I am Sir Indi Rex, knight of Arendelle."

"Well met, Indi," Stoick said.

"Dad, we need you to come with us," Hiccup said.

"What's this about, Hiccup?"

"There is a meeting of allies in the Kingdom of Arendelle," Indi said. "We would like you to come to this meeting."

Stoick's eyes widened. "Of course. I'll tell Gobber, and I'll meet you all in the air with Skullcrusher."

Hiccup nodded as Stoick strode off, up the docks. The one-legged Viking turned back to Toothless and climbed on the dragon's back. As Indi mounted Sleuther, Hannah put her hands on his shoulders. Sleuther and Toothless extended their wings upwards in unison, before thrusting them downwards, sending their bodies shooting up into the air.

Indi hung on the two large horns behind Sleuther's head. Once they were in the air, Indi looked behind him, around Hannah's torso, and saw a large, green dragon with an iridescent sheen flying up from the island. The dragon was reminiscent of a rhinoceros beetle.

As Stoick and his dragon joined the other two reptiles in the air, they group left off, flying south.

They flew for the rest of the day, before landing on an island for the night. It was about midday the next day when Indi saw the Kingdom of Corona on the horizon.

He took the lead and urged Sleuther forward.

As they flew over the town, Indi saw many people pointing up at the flying reptiles. As he flew over the courtyard, Indi sent a quick glance down into the courtyard. Staring up at him was Queen Primrose, who was wearing a green dress. As Indi guided Sleuther into a gentle spiral downward, Skullcrusher and Toothless followed closely behind.

As Sleuther landed in front of the queen, the monarch stepped back. Indi brushed his white-tipped hair from his eyes and smiled down at Primrose. As he dismounted, Sleuther slowly turned his head from side to side, looking around at the throngs of people that stared at the three dragons. Some seemed to be foreign officials, and most of them seemed extremely wary of the mounts.

"Greetings, Queen Primrose," Indi said, bowing. "I have come from Queen Elsa. There is an urgent meeting in Arendelle that my liege lord would like you and your family to attend, as she would all of our allies."

"Certainly," Primrose said, before turning and raising her hand, hailing a servant.

"You guys can pack for a few days," Indi said. "But, I respectfully request that you change into more rugged clothes. We have a lot of water to cover, even though we will be flying."

Queen Primrose nodded and turned to the servant boy. "Tell my husband and daughter what Sir Indi has said."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the boy said, before going inside of the castle.

Sleuther growled as a teenage boy started creeping up on him. The youth froze as Indi turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Indi," Hiccup said, watching as the youth backed down. "If we're going to make a good time, we should get going as soon as possible."

"Right," Indi said.

"Could I interest you or your party in some light refreshments before I run off?" Primrose said.

"I'm good," Indi said, turning to Stoick, Hiccup, and Hannah. "What about you guys?"

"I'm alright," Hiccup said. "It's not a good idea to eat before you fly anyway."

Queen Primrose nodded. "Well then, if you'll be kind enough to excuse me, I shall go and prepare for this journey."

Indi nodded as Queen Primrose turned and went inside the castle.

About fifteen minutes later, Indi was sitting back against Sleuther's flank, picking a dead scale free from the dragon's hide. Looking up, he saw Rapunzel running to him, arms outstretched, her long blonde hair tied back in a thick braid. Sleuther jumped to his feet, and knocked Indi aside, before baring his teeth at the female.

"Indi!" Rapunzel shouted in alarm.

"I'm alright," Indi said, getting to his feet as he set a calming hand on Sleuther's neck. The dragon lowered his growl, but it didn't stop. "It's alright, Sleuther."

Moving around the menacing head, Indi opened his arms and embraced the female. Rapunzel returned the gesture in kind, giving Indi a good squeeze.

"How have you been doing?" Rapunzel asked as they released each other.

"Been better," Indi said as King Thomas and Queen Primrose entered the courtyard, accompanied by several servants who were carrying bags full of fabrics. "I've also been worse, so I suppose I'm currently average." Indi turned to the ruling monarchs and bowed. "Greetings, King Thomas. I'd like you and your wife and daughter to meet Chief Stoick the Vast of the Isle of Berk, and his son Hiccup. They are Arendelle's newest allies

"It's a pleasure sure to meet you," King Thomas said.

"And the same to you," Stoick said from atop Skullcrusher.

"So we're flying to Arendelle?" Rapunzel said.

"That's right," Indi said. "It's the fastest way to get there." He looked around the courtyard. "And speaking of flying, where's Hannah?"

"Who?"

"A friend I've made."

"Up here, Indi!" a voice said. Looking up, Indi saw Hannah sitting on top of a wall, one leg crossed over the over.

"Come on down, Hannah," Indi called. "We gotta get going." Hannah stood up, before leaping from the wall. Indi heard many gasps from throughout the courtyard as the female plummeted. As Hannah transformed, the gasps turned into screams.

Hannah flapped her wings, slowing her descent enough to land. As she touched down, the crowd inched forward, the curiosity written plainly on their faces.

"You're gonna get used to that," Indi said. "Your Majesties, you two will be riding on Hannah. Princess Rapunzel, you can ride with me."

After acquiring a length of rope and tying it around Hannah's now-scaly torso, Indi helped the monarchs to climb on to her back. As King Thomas gripped the rope, Queen Primrose wrapped her arms around her husband.

As Indi climbed onto Sleuther's back, Rapunzel tentatively followed him. Sleuther turned his head to watch her with one eye, suspicious of this new human.

"Alright," Indi said. "Hiccup…"

The one-legged Viking nodded, before leaning forward on his dragon. "Ready, Toothless?" The black dragon crooned, his large, ebony wings extending upward.

Thrusting his wings downward, Toothless shot off into the air. Skullcrusher shot off immediately after, carrying Stoick along with.

"Hold onto your butts!" Indi said, and Hannah extended her wings and took off. Primrose screamed, her arms tightening around her husband. Smiling, Indi gave Sleuther a gentle pat. The Triple Stryke extended his striped wings and flapped strongly.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Indi's torso. Sleuther roared, and Toothless shot out a plasma blast, the fire exploding over the crowd of nobles and officials.

"Do you have a harness?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sorry," Indi said, shaking his head. "Didn't have time to grab them. This was an impromptu meeting." Sleuther met up with the three hovering dragons. "Just hold on tight. Once we get going, you'll be fairly safe." Indi turned to the dragons' passengers. "I'll take the lead. We should be at Arendelle in a few days."

Sleuther snarled as he went to the front of the group, Indi guiding him.

* * *

Elsa smiled as her courtiers gathered around her. She glanced up at Brynn, who nodded, the objective going unsaid as the officer led the new additions to the area of the town where the mutants were kept. She went inside the castle, Anna following her.

"Anna!" a voice said. Elsa watched as Kristoff ran up to the redheaded princess, picking up and swinging her around.

Elsa smiled, before turning to walk on. She noticed the Dragon Riders following her. "I can have you all guided to your rooms. Feel free to explore my kingdom, and enjoy a few days of reprise before we pick up business when Sir Indi returns."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Astrid said. Elsa waved over a maid and instructed her to take each of the Dragon Riders to their appropriate quarters.

"Of course, Queen Elsa," the maid said, giving a small curtsy before leading the Vikings away.

As Elsa strode through the halls, she heard the familiar sounds of the occasional dinosaur call sound out through her kingdom. As she stepped into her office, she saw the stack of papers waiting for her. She sighed; this is what she got for being gone for so long.

* * *

Several days later, Indi hung onto Sleuther's horns as they raced through the air. Hannah, Toothless and Skullcrusher were right behind them, each carrying their passengers. They had been flying for several days, spending the nights on various islands. Now, with Arendelle on the horizon, Indi felt a calming sensation come over him. Arendelle was his home, and he always enjoyed being there.

"Your Majesties," Indi said, turning his head slightly. "There's something you should know about Arendelle."

"What is it?" Queen Primrose said as Hannah pulled up next to Sleuther.

"There are some very large animals in Arendelle. Don't be alarmed, just be aware."

"Thank you for the warning," King Thomas said.

"Is one of them Lapsus?" Rapunzel asked, brushing a stray hair from her face.

Indi smiled. "Indeed."

Indi let Sleuther descend slowly as they glided over the harbor. As they floated over the castle, Indi directed his dragon into a sharp dive towards the courtyard. As they all landed, Indi saw a large, white dinosaur bounding towards him. He leaped from Sleuther's back and ran towards the beast, his arms outstretched.

"Lapsus!" Indi said as he wrapped his arms around her snout. The Indominus rex rumbled as Indi released her. A sudden bark caught Indi's attention as three man-sized charged at him before they started rubbing their snouts against him. Indi laughed and rubbed each scaly head that was shoved his way.

Out of the corner of his eye, Indi glimpsed the royal family of Corona dismounting from the dragons when a voice said to him "Well, it looks like you were missed."

Indi turned to his superior and smiled. "I'm sure it does." Elsa smiled pleasantly as Indi removed himself from the tangle of raptors. Standing straight, he saw that Elsa had been decorated in various types of makeup, which was fitting for a queen. She wore a modest green dress, and her crown sat in her hair. "Queen Elsa, I'd like to present to you the royal family of Corona and Chief Stoick the Vast of the Viking Isle of Berk."

Stoick dismounted from Skullcrusher, allowing Elsa to get a good look at him. He was a very large man, with a red beard that looked like a large, red chicken that was mid-explosion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Stoick," Elsa said, tipping her head.

"And you as well," Stoick said.

"Shall we go inside," Elsa said. Stoick nodded, and Elsa led the congregation inside the castle, and into the meeting room. Assembled at the long table were various members of the royal council and various officials in Arendelle.

As everyone sat down, Elsa stood before the table.

"During my time with the Dragon Riders, I found out just what type of foe George Von Schwicke is. He has managed to create a whole array of dragon hybrids, which Sir Indi Rex rescued and dubbed 'dracomorphs'. But even more than that, Von Schwicke managed to remove or block Sir Indi's Indominus Rex form and abilities." Elsa paused for a moment, her words hanging in the air.

"Well, that's just grand!" Admiral Defton said, throwing up his hands. "What chance do we have now? With that swell news-" He was cut off as a firm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

Indi leaned down so that his mouth was next to the admiral's ear and said: "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"This is not the time to panic," Stoick said.

"I agree," Elsa said. "Sir Indi, release Admiral Defton."

"As you wish," Indi said with a shrug.

"So, what should we do?" King Thomas said as Indi released the admiral.

"War," Elsa said. "I support declaring war on George Von Schwicke, Viggo Grimborne, and their joint operation."

* * *

 **It's really hard to believe that two years and four days ago, I first started this journey. Throughout this second part of Jurassic Ice, several major milestones have happened with us all. For example, my faithful reviewer and friend Harold Godwinson got married back in June to the lovely Holly.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed where I have taken this story. I have some great ideas for part three, and I'm also considering the possibilities of writing a sequel to Jurassic Ice once it is completed.**

 **But, until then, keep a lookout for Jurassic Ice Part 3: Jurassic War.**


	44. Jurassic War: Chapter 1

**I'm back! It's been several months, but here I am, along with a new chapter. The first chapter of Jurassic Ice Part 3: Jurassic War.**

* * *

"Greetings, Mister Von Schwicke." A shorter man with dark hair leaned back in his seat. "Could I interest you in some mead?"

"Certainly," Von Schwicke said. The short man picked up a pitcher and poured the liquid into two mugs before handing one to his visitor.

"Now, Mister Grimborne," Von Schwicke said. "I've been informed that you have been plagued by a group of dragon riders. Is that correct?"

Viggo Grimborne leaned forward, folding his hands on the table, his fingers interlacing. "Yes, this group, led by Hiccup Haddock, has been releasing my dragons and destroying my ships."

"If my sources are to be believed, there a dark-haired boy with unnatural abilities among them. Is that correct?"

"There was," Grimborne said. Von Schwicke sipped from his mug.

"He won't be much of a problem any longer," Von Schwicke said, setting his mug down. Viggo's eyebrows raised slightly. "After the poison I gave him, he should be dead soon enough, if not already. As for your assets, I'll send my associate to Arendelle to retrieve them."

"Who is this associate, if I may ask?" Grimborne said.

"Miss Claire Dearing," Von Schwicke said.

* * *

Indi lay next to Lapsus, the great dinosaur breathing softly. Curled up next to him was a collection of raptors; Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator all breathed shallowly. Up of the roof of the castle was Sleuther, resting with his braided tail curled around his body. A sliver of crescent moon shone above, giving a slight glow to the reptiles.

Extracting himself from the tangle of dinosaurs, Indi rose and went into the castle. Strolling through the halls, he breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

He wore a light shirt and pants, which gave a gentle _shhs_ with each step.

Making his way to a door where two guards stood at attention. The men nodded to him before one knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty," he said. "Sir Indi Rex requests an audience."

"Send him in," a female voice said through the white door.

The guard opened the door and Indi strode inside. He bowed as the doors were shut behind him. "Your Majesty."

"Sir Indi," Elsa said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need advice," Indi said. Elsa motioned to the chair that sat in front of her desk.

"About what matter?"

"My mission," Indi said as he took the offered seat. "Now that we're at war, what do I do?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "I need details, Sir Indi."

"Am I supposed to stay?" Indi asked. "Do I go back with the Dragon Riders and fight Von Schwicke's supply, or stay here and protect Arendelle?"

Elsa pursed her lips, her brow furrowing slightly in thought. "Well, I think Hiccup and his group could use your help. I don't know how much use you would be here, and I intend no offense, but without your abilities, I think you would be better off fighting Von Schwicke's intake. It might help cripple his operations as well as take down the Dragon Hunters as well."

Indi took this in. "Alright. When should I leave?"

"If it pleases you," Elsa said. "I suggest staying here for a few days. Relax, enjoy Arendelle. Perhaps you could socialize with the people."

Indi nodded, thankful for an opportunity to break the stereotype that people often had; Elsa knew him too well. "I think I would enjoy that."

"Also, in a few days, there will be a dance and a feast," Elsa said. "I would like you to help me plan it."

Indi raised his eyebrows. Elsa had never asked for help planning any events. Nevertheless, he nodded. "Certainly. What would you like me to do?"

"I'd like you to help me with everything," Elsa said. "The setup, planning, food, everything."

"Alright," Indi said. "I'll see what I can do." Elsa nodded. "Will I see you around town?"

"You might."

Indi nodded and stood. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa."

Elsa nodded as Indi turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Indi woke up to see Lapsus smelling his hair. Smiling, Indi reached up to pet the large carnivore's snout.

As Indi stood, he saw Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator eating a freshly delivered pig. Sleuther was just finishing off what was once a pile of fish, and Emerald and Copal were chasing a rogue squirrel. Indi smiled and stood up, watching the younglings chase their prey about. Astrid stepped out of the castle, wearing some of Arendelle's outfits that women typically wore when riding horses. As she strode into the courtyard, she gave Indi a smile before whistling. A bright blue dragon soared over the castle, squawking like a giant bird.

Stormfly landed down on the ground with a thud. She shook her head and tail, rattling her spines.

"Hey, girl," Astrid said, as she rubbed the dragon's head. Stormfly squawked, rubbing her snout against Astrid's face.

"Hey, Stormfly," Indi said, giving the dragon's face a rub. "Astrid, I was going to the town today. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," Astrid said. Indi nodded and turned, leading Astrid, Stormfly, and the pack of dinosaurs out of the castle gates.

Indi turned and called up to the dragon that had perched himself back up on the roof. "Sleuther, you comin'?" Sleuther snorted and turned away to look at the ocean.

Indi shrugged, and turned, continuing on his way.

As Indi led Astrid across the bridge and into the town, people took notice of the arrival. People tipped their heads respectively, making way for the knight, the visiting shieldmaiden, and the large carnivores.

A large clattering, followed by a yell of anger caught Indi's attention. He turned to see a flock of young green and dark red dinosaurs clamber out of a building, each with a hunk of meat in their jaws. Their crests were a flamboyant red, which raised their small height to Indi's hip. The Dilophosaurs scampered off, making small cooing noises. A large man wearing a blood-covered smock came running out behind the small predators.

"And stay out of here, you pests!" the man yelled, shaking a large meat cleaver at the dinosaurs. Indi recognized the man as Theodore Weldon, the local butcher of the town. A young Dilophosaurus, half the size of the rest of the flock, started to creep out of the door. Weldon turned and raised his cleaver at the young animal. Indi strode forward and caught the man's arm before he could harm the youngling.

"Now, now," Indi said. "Don't do anything rash."

"Sir Indi!" Weldon said. "Get these vermin out of here!"

"Why? What did they do?"

"You saw what they did!" Weldon tore his arm out of Indi's grasp. "They raided my shop!"

The baby Dilophosaurus dropped its food and screeched, a brightly colored frill extending on each side of it head. It screeched again and spat a black glob of venom at the man. The venom smacked against the smock, sticking there. The animal shrieked quickly once more, before grabbing the meat in its jaws, before darting off, following the rest of the pack.

"You're damn lucky that she was small," Indi said. "If it was a larger one, you'd be blinded."

"They deserved to be removed from Arendelle," Weldon said. "If a pest raids a shop, we kill 'em. That's what we've always done."

"You would kill an animal that the Earth hasn't seen in millions of years?"

"If it get's in the way of business, you'd damn bet I would."

Stormfly rattled her spines and Astrid stepped forward. "You're a cruel and bitter man. How could you be such a mutton head and not see the wonder in these creatures?"

"And that brings up another thing," Weldon continued. "You might have been able to prevent this, Sir Indi. That is, _if_ you hadn't been fucking off with some savage women-" Astrid started forward and slammed her fist into the man's jaw.

"Chew on that for a bit," Astrid spat.

Indi shook his head. "How did the Dilo's get out? They are supposed to be in their pen."

"Damned if I know," Weldon said, rubbing his cheek, which was already turning red.

"Come on," Indi said. Astrid followed behind him, their carnivorous companions following. Indi glanced back to see Lapsus snap at the man, who screamed and ran back into his shop. Indi smirked before turning away.

He led the group to a large pen made of logs and iron rods. The walls went thirty feet high and were topped with spikes. Indi grabbed one of the large handles and pulled the doors open. Lapsus hooted deeply into the air and strode inside. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator all followed the large, white predator inside the paddock. Indi nodded and shut the large door with a squeal that ended with a heavy thud. After sliding the large bolt shut, he put in an iron pin that kept the large block of

wood in place.

"Let's go check out the Dilophosaurus pen," Indi said. Indi led Astrid and their dragons to a pen that was set deep in the forest. Indi saw that there were several sets of birdlike tracks both coming and going through a hole in the wooden fencing.

Indi knelt, and examined the hole. "Someone broke it."

Astrid knelt next to him. "You're right. These are axe marks."

Indi's brow furrowed. "I need to talk to Elsa. Can you get me back to the castle?"

"Yeah," Astrid said, rising. They promptly mounted Stormfly and soared off. Indi hung onto Astrid's shoulders as Stormfly shot through the air. She released a shot of fire from her mouth as she carried Astrid and Indi over the town

In a few moments, they landed back in the courtyard with a thud. Indi jumped off and strode into the castle with purpose and determination.

He saw Anna petting Copal and Emerald.

"Anna," Indi said. "Where's Elsa?"

"In her office," Anna said, concern lacing across her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Indi turned, Copal and Emerald falling into stride beside him. Indi made his way through the castle. The younglings immediately knew that something was wrong. Their eyes were wide and their nostrils flared.

After a few minutes of walking, Indi came to the door of Elsa's office. The guards stationed outside immediately took notice of the knight and his draconian companions and nodded cordially.

One immediately knocked on the door. "Sir Indi Rex request an audience."

"Enter," a curt voice said. The guards opened the doors and Indi strode in, Copal and Emerald following. Indi immediately took notice of the officials of the other people in the room: Queen Elsa, Owen Grady, Barry, Chief Stoick the Vast, and the royals from Corona. No doubt, they were discussing the alliance.

"Sir Indi," Elsa said. "I presume this is urgent."

Indi nodded. "Someone's broken the fence for the Dilos. They're out."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?"

"I was out checking up on things. A flock of Dilos ran out of a butcher's shop after raiding it. I found it odd that they would be out of their paddock, so Astrid and myself went to check on things. Someone broke the paddock. Astrid said they used an axe, and I trust her judgment."

"We need to get out there and round up the Dilos," Owen said.

"Indi, you and the Dragon Riders fly around, and track down the animals," Elsa said. "I'll have the guards down below, ready to herd the animals into their pens."

"Alright," Indi said. "But have your guards protect their eyes. Dilophosaurus venom can blind and cause paralysis."

Elsa nodded. Indi, keeping with the formalities, bowed, before he turned and strode out of the office, Emerald and Copal following behind.

Indi slammed his hands against the doors of the castle, throwing them open. He whistled, and

Sleuther glided down from the roof. Silently, Indi climbed on the dragon's back, before giving Sleuther a pat on his shoulder.

The dragon extended his wings upwards before flapping down, sending himself and the knight shooting up into the sky. Sleuther roared, and soon Toothless, Meatlug, Hookfang, Windshear, and Barf and Belch all appeared in the sky with their riders in tow.

"What's going on, Indi?" Hiccup said as Toothless came to a hover.

"Some of the dinosaurs are out," Indi said as Astrid flew up on Stormfly. "We need to round them up, and get them back in their pens."

"Fun," Hiccup said.

"Just fly around, and see if you can find them," Indi said. "Let Elsa or one of her guards know their position."

Hiccup nodded. "You heard Indi!"

The dragons and their riders dispersed, and Indi guided Sleuther off. "Come on, boy. Let's go, girls!" Copal and Emerald let out little roars as they followed the Triple Stryke. Indi noticed a road that went through the woods and up the mountain. His brow furrowed slightly and guided Sleuther to the road. As the three dragons raced along the road, Indi noticed the presence of three-toed footprints. Indi smiled until he saw a small body lying the road.

"Land, Sleuther!" Indi yelled. The dragon did so immediately, and Indi leaped off. He knelt at the small body, gently caressing the small jaw and the little crests that adorned the top of the skull. Blood leaked from several wounds in the two-foot animal. Indi picked up the young Dilophosaurus, its body limp. Looking around, Indi saw the tracks of several carts, along with venom and blood splattered on trees and the ground.

Indi carefully carried the young baby back to Sleuther. Copal crooned sadly as Indi mounted.

Sleuther took flight carefully, before racing back to Arendelle. As they flew, Indi threw back his head and yelled, barring his teeth, his face contorting into a snarl as tears streamed from his eyes.

After a few minutes of flying, Sleuther landed directly in front of Elsa, who had to backpedal at the sudden arrival.

"Sir Indi?" Elsa asked. Indi dismounted silently and strode over to the fountain, where he lay the body down. He glanced back at Elsa, who covered her mouth in shock.

Indi set his face stern and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Call the riders," Indi said as he walked past Elsa, throwing all formalities onto the fire. "Tell them to get ready." He strode into the castle, his chest tightening. He strode through the halls, before climbing a flight of stairs. He turned into a room slamming his hands against the door, sending it flinging open. Indi grabbed the shield from the foot of his bed and tore out of his shirt. He pulled his black armor from the wall and slid it on. The stiff leather was warm, a sensation that the baby Dilophosaurus would never feel again.

* * *

 **Cue the "Imperial March" from Star Wars.**

* * *

Indi shouldered his shield and strode out of his room. The maids and castle visitors scurried out of his way as he strode through the halls. Each step he took echoed through the halls. As he descended the stairs, a maid took notice and scurried the other way.

Indi threw open the doors, where he saw the riders standing. Behind him, Indi saw Chief Stoick standing with Skullcrusher.

"Get ready and mount up," Indi said. "I'll meet you on the mountain pass."

Without waiting for a reply, Indi strode out of the gates. He walked along the bridge to the town. He shook his head before making his way through. The crowds took feel that something was wrong and made way. Without acknowledging anyone, Indi strode to the edge of the town, where the paddocks were. He opened the gates of an especially large paddock and pushed the doors open. He stood back as a large white carnivore strode out of the trees, before roaring at him. He looked up fearlessly and extended his arm. Lapsus bowed her heard, and put her nose against the human's hand.

Lapsus crouched, allowing Indi to climb on. Indi settled between the osteoderms that covered Lapsus' back. As she rose, Lapsus threw back her head and roared, Indi joining with his own yell.

"Go, Lapsus!" Indi said. The great dinosaur snarled before charging along, each stride churning up dirt. A bark from below made Indi turn, before grinning maniacally; Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator were running alongside them.

Indi turned Lapsus to the mountain road, where she picked up speed. A large blue explosion above them signaled that the dragons were above them. Sure enough, a black dragon shot above them, followed by a large scorpion-like beast. From the back of Sleuther, Indi caught a glimpse of a female with platinum-blonde hair. Lapsus gave off a shrieking roar, as the rest of the dragons flew above them.

As they crested the road, the path led them over the mountain. The rhythmic pounding of Lapsus' steps matched Indi's own heartbeat. Elsa guided Sleuther down to fly alongside Lapsus. Indi looked up at the female, her hair being swept back by the wind. She held out her hand, and materialized a sword, before passing the weapon to Indi. Indi nodded, taking it, before raising the blade over his head.

The group moved onwards for an hour. As they came to the other side of the mountain, they saw a young man with red hair and freckles staggering towards them on the road.

Giving him a once over, Indi saw that he was no older than fifteen. Lapsus stopped and knelt, allowing Indi to dismount.

"Sir Indi," the boy said, his breath wheezing. "You've got to help us."

"Slow down," Indi said, taking notice of the large gash on the boy's arm. "What's going on? What's your name?"

"My name is Joseph, my lord. There's a good lot of men in my village," the boy said. "They've been attacking us and stealing young women. Even..." He collapsed to his knees.

Indi knelt and took the Joseph by his shoulder. "Who?"

"My girlfriend Alaina." The boy folded his hands and looked up at Indi. "Please, Sir Indi, you have to help us."

"We're on our way," Indi said. He rose and whistled. "Sleuther!" The great dragon glided down.

Elsa looked at the youth, whose eyes widened.

"Your Majesty," Joseph said, tilting his head downwards. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"This boy is injured," Indi said. "He'll have to ride with you until his village is safe."

Elsa nodded and motioned for Joseph to sit behind her. As Indi helped him to his feet, Sleuther sniffed the injured soul.

"It's alright, Sleuther," Indi said as he helped Joseph onto the dragon's back. Joseph started to reach for the queen's shoulders, then paused. "With your permission, Your Majesty, may I?" Elsa smiled and nodded. Joseph gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll want to hold on tight," Indi said. "Get going, Sleuther." Sleuther extended his wings and flapped.

At the sudden jolt, Elsa felt Joseph's hands moved quickly from her shoulders to around her middle. She looked back to see a blushing boy. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," Joseph said. "I'm not used to this."

"It's quite alright," Elsa said, taking pity on the young soul.

Once Sleuther leveled out, Elsa turned to face Joseph. "May I see your arm?" Joseph nodded, and cautiously help out his injury. Elsa repressed a grimace. The boy had a gash that ran from the inside of his elbow to the top of his wrist. He was lucky he did not bleed out. Elsa held her hand over the wound and gently sprayed snow into the cut. Once she was finished, Joseph stared at his arm in disbelief.

"That should help with the pain and bleeding," Elsa said. "You will still need to visit a healer though, but that should help."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph said. "I am in your debt."

"Think nothing of it," Elsa said.

A loud roar from below caught Elsa's attention, and she looked ahead. In front of her was a decent-sized village. Several of the buildings were set ablaze, and she saw several groups of men who wore dragon pelts.

"Dragon hunters!" Hiccup yelled.

"Let's show these Thor-forsaken peasants how we deal with dragon killers," Chief Stoick said in his deep voice. "Eh, Skullcrusher?" The dragon that the chief rode roared in agreement.

Indi snarled, and raised his sword made of ice. As they crested a hill, the dragon's shot ahead. An unholy screeching sound echoed about the land before a blue bolt of fire raced from the mouth of the Night Fury. The plasma blast exploded over the village, and the dragons raced downward.

As Lapsus crested the hill, Indi swung his sword, before holding it above his head, the tip aiming at the village. Lapsus roared, the primal sound echoing across the land, and charged.

* * *

 **Guys, it's good to be back. Sorry for the long hiatus. There was a death in my family, so I didn't feel like writing as much. I have a lot planned for part 3, and I'm very sure I'll have a fun time writing it and hearing what you all have to say.**


	45. Jurassic War: Chapter 2

Shrouded in the shadows of an enclosed space, a woman wearing a hooded robe made of black leather set a lump of incense into the wood beneath a small cauldron. Lighting the small fire with a word, she wove her hand over the blaze, making wispy signs in the steam and smoke, muttering words to the Mother Goddess Freyja.

As the water in the cauldron began to boil, a blue flash of fire exploded from inside the cauldron, sending the woman reeling. As she looked into the bubbling liquid, she caught a glimpse of a flashing sword and a set of dagger-like fangs. Faintly, high-pitched roar drifted from the cauldron, before the few candles that lit the room went out, only the blue glow of the bubbling liquid in the cauldron providing a light in the darkness.

* * *

Indi swung his sword as Lapsus bounded into the town. As the great carnivore roared, several of the dragon hunters faltered. Lapsus stopped her charge and crouched, allowing her human to dismount. Wordlessly, Indi brandished his sword.

As a plasma blast struck the ground behind him, he charged forward, swinging his weapon. He heard Lapsus roar and saw the large form charge through the smoke. Three smaller predators leaped through the cloud and promptly attacked anything that attacked them first. Indi ran alongside them, and promptly stabbed one man in the chest. He spun around and slashed another man's throat, blood gushing through the hunter's fingers as he clutched at the wound. From above him, Noctem pounced with a screech, leaping over the knight and slamming her talons into a hunter's back. Indi turned and saw Lacrima leap onto another hunter's face, biting and clawing. Venator charged and joined Lacrima's assault. Indi glimpsed another hunter running up to the two carnivores, his axe drawn. Before Indi could do anything, he saw a jet of superheated fire shoot down from the sky, before a brown haired female dropped from Stormfly's back, knocking the offending hunter to the ground. Brynn grinned and promptly transformed. The large female growled deeply, before stepping forward, lowering her head. She bellowed, saliva dripping from her teeth, before bounding into the fray. Indi ran alongside his friend, her large footsteps making the ground vibrate.

A female voice called from above. "Sir Indi." Indi looked up and saw Sleuther, with Elsa and Joseph on his back. "There is a ship over in the harbor!" Indi gave the queen a two fingered salute before turning to Brynn.

"Brynn," he said. "Stay here and look after my pack, will you. Protect them and keep the people safe. I'll be back shortly."

Brynn snorted, before turning to snatch a hunter in her jaws, before tossing him onto a nearby pitchfork, the prongs stabbing through his torso. Indi snarled, before turning to running off to the docks. After slashing his sword at an attacking hunter, a loud roar from above caught his attention, and a thick, muscular tail wrapped around his torso, lifting Indi into the air.

Sleuther snarled, flapping his strong wings with ease. The wind swept Indi's hair backwards. Flying up on either side of him were Emerald and Copal. Indi noticed that there was a significant amount of blood around their jaws and on their teeth.

Looking down, Indi saw a single ship in the harbor.

Sleuther and the Indominus Furies glided down silently. Indi was released from the grip of Sleuther's tail, and Indi turned.

"Go back and help the riders," Indi said. "We can handle this."

Elsa nodded and Sleuther took flight once more, glided silently back to the village. Indi held his sword out in front of him and opened the door.

Sleuther shot over the landscape, the fields racing by beneath them. Elsa felt the hands of the youth behind her tighten at the high speed.

As the dragon neared the village, Elsa saw a large hunter banging on the door of a house. Sleuther snarled and shot a stream of near-white fire at the man. The doorway was scorched, but the man fell in a fiery blaze.

A loud roar caught Elsa's attention. She turned to see Lapsus snapping at a row of hunters, who were brandishing their weapons at the large predator. Behind the white dinosaur were several families, who stared up at the great form in awe. Lacrima, Noctem, and Venator were standing in from of Lapsus, snarling at the men. As Sleuther raced overhead, Elsa stretched out her arm and released a stream of magic. The magic struck the cobblestones of the main road, creating an icy mass with spikes that stuck out at the hunters. Lapsus snarled, before throwing her head back in a mighty roar. The raptors near her obeyed the command and darted forward, leaping onto the hunters, driving their large talons into flesh. The men screamed as teeth and claws sliced into their hide.

Hiccup and Toothless flew overhead, and the dark Night Fury released a blue shot, scattering the men. The raptors dodged the blast and waited for the fire to die, before leaping into the smoke and dust. The screaming and shrieking continued.

* * *

As Indi stepped into the dragon hunter ship's dragon hold, Emerald and Copal sniffed in the air. They let small stuttering growls and Indi strode through the hall, his feet barely making a sound on the floorboards. And Indi neared a door at the end of the hall, he heard crying. He gently pushed against the door and saw a large man shoving a young teen into a cell, before slamming the green bars shut.

Indi opened the door, and Copal and Emerald stepped inside. The hunter turned, and before he could draw his weapon, Copal leaped onto his face, ripping and tearing with her jaws. The man screamed as he fell backwards, and his head connected with the floorboards. Copal released a victorious roar at the man's face, and promptly buried her fangs in the man's throat, before ripping the flesh away, crimson blood pouring out of the gaping wound.

As Indi strode into the hold, he noticed that there were no dragons. All of the cells in the hold that were occupied held one or two young women. Indi scowled. These were prospective mothers for the next batch of hybrids. As he strode down the hold, he counted the captives: eleven.

"Sir Indi?" A young girl, who was most likely in her early adolescence, stood and walked up to the bars. "Is that you, my lord?"

Indi nodded. "Yes, it's me." Emerald gave off a small roar and planted her teeth in the dead man's face. Indi wrapped his hands around the bars and pulled, but the door did not budge. Hearing a metallic _tink_ on the floor, Indi looked to the dead dragon hunter. Emerald and Copal were busily tearing the flesh off of the man's arm, exposing the white bone beneath. On the floor near the man's hand, sitting in a pool of blood, was a ring of keys.

Plucking the metal instruments from the floor, he shook the blood from them, before inserting one key into the lock. Indi twisted his hand, then removed the key. He pulled, and the door swung upwards. The girl rushed out and wrapped her arms around Indi.

Indi set a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Alaina, my lord," the girl said.

"Alaina," Indi said, holding the ring of keys out to her. "Get everybody else out. Me, Copal, and Emerald will make sure the ship is safe."

The girl bowed as she accepted the keys. "As you wish." Indi turned to the young Indominus Furies. "Come one, you two." The little scaly hunters looked up to their alpha and followed him as he walked down the hall and turned a corner. Indi looked down a shorter hallway, where a thick, wooden door sat. The door had golden designs on the face.

Indi strode up to the door, his shoes thunking on the floorboards. He gripped the door and threw the door open. Standing back against the far wall, was a woman. She wore a tight, white dress and her red hair was cut short to where it was just above her shoulders. The woman's eyes widened in fear.

Indi's mouth twisted into a smile as he tipped his head down slightly.

"Hello, Dearing," he said. "Remember me?"

* * *

Sleuther shot overhead, his passengers hanging on tight. As he went into a spiral, Elsa reached her arm out, shooting her magic at a catapult that was aimed at the dragon. As the ice grew and expanded, the weapon fell apart with the sound of splintering wood. As Stormfly raced by, the blue dragon finished the weapon off by releasing her fire, which melted the ice and ignited the wood.

Sleuther dove down and landed in front of a trio of hunters. The hunters raised their weapons, to which Sleuther unwound his tail and thrust one of his stingers into each other men, who each fell to the ground, screaming in pain as the venom started to course through their veins. Sleuther took flight once more, releasing a loud roar as he twisted his tail back into a braid. As he reached the top of his climb, he angled downwards and folded his wings in against his body, increasing his speed. When he was the height of the castle away, Sleuther opened his jaws and released a barrage of fire, the blast incinerating the hunters until their screams died away.

* * *

Dearing flew out of the doorway and fell to the floor. Indi stalked forward, his fist clenching. Dearing started to move away, staring up at Indi in fear.

"Look who's afraid now," Indi spat. Emerald and Copal prowled on either side of their alpha, snarling like rabid dogs.

"No!" Dearing shouted in fear. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise," Indi growled, before reaching out. He grabbed Dearing around the throat, and pinned her up against the wall, the back of her head hitting the wood with a thud. "I could tear your pretty little head off right now, but I have other plans."

His hand tightened. "Now, you best start walking. If you so much as _try_ to run, Emerald and Copal here will have a fun time filling up on your corpse. Do you understand me?" Dearing nodded in fear. "Start walking."

As Dearing strode forward, Indi had Coal and Emerald go to either side of her. As they re-entered the hold, Indi saw that all of the girls were out of their cells and waiting for him.

"Sir Indi," Alaina said as she stepped forward, before doing a polite curtsy.

"Has everyone been released?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good," Indi said with a nod. "Let's get you all out of here." He took the lead, pushing Claire Dearing onwards.

* * *

As Elsa hung onto Sleuther, the Triple Stryke flapping his wings, demonstrating his strength. As Sleuther went into a roll, allowing Elsa to Fire her ice at the hunters. Below them, Lapsus gave a short roar and grabbed a hunter, before tossing him to Brynn, who caught the man and clamped her jaws down, crunching through flesh and bone. Brynn promptly spat the man's head out, the severed skull tumbling onto the road.

As a red dragon flew overhead, a stream of liquid fire spilled onto a group of hunters. From the back of the Monstrous Nightmare came a victorious war chant of "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!"

As Elsa turned, she was faced with a pair of young Indominus Furies. They roared and flew away a bit, before stopping to hover, looking back at the royal.

"Something's happened," Elsa said to Joseph.

"What do you think it is, Your Majesty?" Joseph asked.

"We'll find out," Elsa said. "Onwards, Sleuther!" Sleuther roared and followed the small white dragons.

* * *

Indi stood on the deck, overlooking the would-be captives. He had Dearing secured with ropes to the primary mast. The young women were all looking in the same direction that Indi was.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded from above, and three dragons dropped down onto the deck. Joseph jumped from Sleuther's back and ran to embrace Alaina.

"How are things going?" Indi asked.

"They seem alright," Elsa said.

"Good," Indi said.

"Who's that?" Elsa said, motioning towards the female tied up to the mast.

"Claire Dearing," Indi said. "She's in league with Von Schwicke." Elsa's eyebrows raised. "Joseph." Indi turned to see the youth kissing Alaina passionately.

"Yes, my lord?" Joseph said, pulling away from Alaina, a slight blush appearing on their cheeks.

"I leave you in charge for the time being," Indi said. "The queen and myself will go back and finish the battle. I'll leave Emerald and Copal here to in case something happens."

"I understand, my lord," Joseph said. "I won't let you down, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded as she moved backwards, allowing Indi to mount Sleuther. "We'll be back soon."

Sleuther roared and extended his wings, before thrusting them downwards, shooting into the air.

As the wind blew back their hair, Indi and Elsa watched as they quickly approach the village once more. Sleuther promptly unleashed his fire, announcing his presence.

As Toothless and Hiccup raced up to them, Indi watched as Stoick leaped from his dragon and slammed a hunter to the ground with his own hammer.

"How are we doing, Hiccup?" Indi asked as Toothless came to hover near Sleuther.

"Pretty good, I'd say," Hiccup said as several green-tipped arrows flew by. Toothless retaliated by firing a plasma blast in the direction that the arrows came from.

"Let's finish this up, shall we?" Indi said. "Up, Sleuther." The dragon flapped his wings, going higher. Looking behind him, Indi saw that Hiccup and Toothless were following. At the height of their climb, both dragons turned, and folded their wings. Toothless made an unholy screeching sound, while Sleuther stayed silent. The wind rustled the humans' hair and clothes. As the approached the ground, both dragons released a barrage of fire. Elsa reached around Indi's torso, and added her volley of ice magic. As the magic connected with the ground, it spawned masses of jagged icicles.

Toothless fired one last bolt of blue fire, Elsa unleashed a shot of magic right behind the Night Fury's shot. When the explosive blast connected with a large ballista, it sent a column of fire and smoke shooting into the air. The charred wood was stopped mid-fall by the appearance of ice, which covered the structure and destroyed it even more. As the two Strike Class dragons landed, Elsa looked at the carnage around the town. The blasts of fire and ice at the ballista had thrown men from the area. The attacks from the dragons had burned the bodies of men, and the scent of charred flesh was nearly overwhelming. The dinosaurs had done a fair amount of damage as well: several men were eviscerated, their intestines spilling out onto the ground. One man's throat was completely chewed away, exposing a cavernous space below his skull. Another man's head was sitting on the ground, still wearing a leather helmet. The body was sitting several meters away, large holes from fat-round teeth having punctured the flesh.

Large thuds caught their attention. Indi turned to see Lapsus and his raptors walking up to them. Blood covered their teeth, mouths, and claws. Lapsus lowered her head, and Indi rubbed her snout.

"Everyone," Elsa called out. "This is your queen. You can come out of your homes. The battle is over." Slowly, people began to exit the buildings.

"We have found your daughters," Indi added. "They are safe. We will bring them here shortly."

"Gather the body of the dead," Elsa said. "The civilians that have died, set them aside. They will have a proper funeral. Gather the bodies of the dragon hunters, and plenty of wood. We shall burn their corpses, for they have attacked us mercilessly. This day will be known henceforth as the Battle of Valcut. Sir Indi?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Indi said, stepping forward.

"Go to the dragon hunters' vessel and retrieve the people there."

"As you command," Indi said, bowing. He promptly mounted Sleuther, and took off.

"Do as she says," Stoick said, turning to his son. Hiccup nodded, and the Dragon Riders took off.

Elsa oversaw the gathering of the wood for the mass burning. Stoick assisted, along with his dragon named Skullcrusher, carrying large piles of wood and tossing the bodies of dead dragon hunters onto the pile.

As the dragon riders returned, the people cried out with joy, as their daughters were returned.

As Elsa smiled, Indi dismounted, carrying a small bundle of cloth.

"We have a small problem," Indi said.

"What's wrong?"

Indi dropping his arm slightly, and removed a flap of the cloth. Inside was a white egg, about three-quarters the length of Elsa's forearm.

* * *

Elsa slid her nightgown over her body, the thin fabric feeling very light over her body.

A light knock on her door caught her attention.

"Who is it?"

"Take a guess," Indi's voice said. "Can I come in?"

Elsa walked over to the door and opened it. "Come in."

Indi stepped inside and Elsa shut the door. "Dearing has been put in a cell. I think we could question her tomorrow."

"And the egg?"

"Stormfly is keeping it warm."

Elsa nodded, before taking Indi's hand and leading him to her bed. They sat down and Indi wrapped an arm around her. Elsa looked up at him and kissed him, closing her eyes in bliss. Indi hesitated, before pressing against her, holding her against him.

Indi thought for a brief moment, before letting instinct take over. He let his tongue drag over Elsa's lips. She responded by opening her mouth, letting Indi push his tongue inside. Elsa's breathing increased as she pulled Indi against her.

She leaned backwards, taking Indi against her. Indi placed his hands on her waist, and allowed her to rub his back.

Indi pulled away and Elsa opened her eyes.

"I love you," Indi said.

"I love you too," Elsa said, softly.

And the pair resumed their activities.


End file.
